Academy Kamen Rider: Term 1
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: Three years after TKR had ended, Jack Ryker sets up an academy to train the next elite of Kamen Riders and new competitors for the next tournament. Erik Caine, Amanda Kyle & Dax Komodo enrol to realise their dream of becoming Riders. CH.26 UP!
1. Making the Grade

**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER.**

**Chapter 1: Making the Grade.**

Academy Kamen Rider. A school to train what could be the next Kamen Rider champion. Three years had passed since Nero Samson, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Den-O, overcame his friend Jessie Elias, also known as Kamen Rider Shadowmoon, to become the inaugral champion. With that victory, Nero topped the Elite 50, a system which guaranteed some names from the first tournament would be returning for the second, in two years' time. These names included Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter and Ray Blazer, both who were as legendary as Nero was in their exploits against the evil Jaden Stryder. There were about ten dorms on the island where Academy Kamen Rider rested. They were named after ten Riders. They were known as the Ichigo dorm, followed by Nigo dorm, V3 dorm, Riderman dorm, Agito dorm, Ryuki dorm, Blade dorm, Kabuto dorm, Den-O dorm and IXA dorm. In the first training sessions, where the first students automatically enrolled spar with one another using either Academy-issued Rider Belts or their own custom systems, two students fought each one trying to overcome the other in a battle of wills. One, Luke Huntington, was equipped with a copy of the Gatack Zecter while the other, Max Harkins, was using the power of his custom Hopper Zecter, based on the Hopper system.

Luke attached the Gatack Zecter to his Rider Belt while Max clicked the button on his own belt, flipping down a panel which allowed him to connect the Hopper Zecter to the belt. While this went on, they cried "HENSHIN!". The moment the word was said, the Zecters lit up and suits of armour materialised over each combatant. Taking the initiative, the fighters lunged forward at one another under the guises of Kamen Rider Gatack and Kamen Rider Magma Hopper. Max leapt into the air, executing a spinning kick, but Luke was quick to duck, and Max flew right over his head. As he came back down, Max turned around and moved in with a fist. Luke blocked the attack, then thrust out his foot. The kick to Max's chest caused him to stumble back, but he managed to remain largely unfazed. Jumping again, he moved into a flying kick and landed a direct hit. Luke was hurt. Max motioned his hands to the Hopper Zecter, pulling the handle on the grasshopper's back legs.

_Rider Jump!_

Max leapt into the air once again and returned the Zecter's back legs to their original position.

_Rider Burst!_

Max soared in, looking to take Luke out with the burning Rider Punch. Suddenly, he was thrown backwards. Armour had parted away from Gatack to reveal a sleeker suit. Horns then latched onto Gatack's helmet.

_Cast Off! Change, Stag Beetle!_

Luke reached for the Gatack Double Calibur swords on his shoulders and began slashing the hell out of Max. After a tenth slash, Max went flying into a wall. Luke, seeing he had the advantage, put the Double Caliburs together as if they were garden sheers and grabbed Max in a clawhold.

_Rider Cutting!_

Luke began to tighten the Caliburs' grip. Max tried to fight the hold, but there was nothing he could do about it as Luke cut forcefully. Max found himself on the ground.

"Enough!" Someone ordered. Luke backed up and detached the Gatack Zecter from his belt. Max got up from the battle wounds and detached the Hopper Zecter from his belt. The armour disappeared from their bodies. Someone walked up to them. Max & Luke both took a bow before this person.

"That was very good with the Cast Off system, Luke... and Professor Liger hasn't even taught it to you yet. Max, that was a commendable effort. Maybe you can learn to use the second mode of that Hopper Zecter you crafted." The man suggested.

"Thank you, Professor Muro." Luke & Max said in stereo.

"Please, boys. Drop the Professor. Now, you do know the entrance exams for new students are coming up and we're going to find out who's going to become part of Academy Kamen Rider. I'm inviting you two to enjoy the festivities." Muro explained.

"I'm in." Max said.

"Me too." Luke said.

"It is my job to make sure you're the strongest, in time for the second Tournament... it would be unfair of me to say this to you, but make sure that the new students are a whitewash for you in battle." Muro declared.

"We'll do our best, professor." Luke replied with glee.

"Professor Mitsukai is waiting for you in his combat chamber. It might be a good idea to see what he's teaching today. Me and Liger have to pick up the new student of the Ichigo dorm at the train station. Be well." Muro concluded. Luke & Max bowed and proceeded to leave the sparring arena.

"Muro is excited about the new student, eh?" Luke joked.

"Yeah: I hear the kid moved from Shibuya to be here. Might be a good idea to take care of him." Max replied as they walked out the door.

"Let's just hope he likes Riders from the Agito dorm!" Luke laughed in response, drawing a smile out of Max.

---xxx---

"Oh, god! Damn! 'Scuse me! Pardon me! Sorry... I'm in a hurry!" 18-year-old Erik Caine panicked. He was on his way to the Academy Kamen Rider entrance exams in the middle of Saagen Town. Fast rabbit, he wasn't. Erik had promised his friends he'd be there on time, but he was running major late. And it was only made worse when he bumped into the back of someone. But destiny has a way of bringing people together... you could say it was destiny's play.

"Sorry, man!" Erik apologised hastily, trying desperately to retrieve his fallen paperwork.

"You're going to the Academy..." The other person noticed.

Erik stood up kind of embarrassed, with a smile, until he realised who he was talking to: "Hey! You're...!"

"Something in the back of my mind tells me this belongs with you... I don't know why. Maybe destiny is playing with us." The person told Erik, handing him a blank white and black whistle-like device.

The person's parting words were: "Good luck."

Erik watched with awe as the person walked away with a golden metallic bat and dragon chasing after him, before zipping up his bag and resuming his journey.

"Damn, I'm late... I can't be a champion, unless I show up to the matches!"

---xxx---

"So, Max... how is the Hopper system you crafted coming along?" Mark Mitsukai asked his pupil.

"I think I got it just right... but I"ll need to demonstrate, just in case there's any more bugs to work out." Max responded.

"Okay... Max, spar with Harry." Mitsukai requested. Max was his favorite student: Max was a member of the Agito dorm after all, the Rider armour of someone he considered a son; Hao Wong, who had wielded Agito in the first tournament. The Hopper Zecter hopped for lack of a better term into Max's hands while in Harry's palm was the Hibiki Henshin Onsa. Max pushed the belt button and connected it with the Hopper Zecter. Harry used his fingers to ping the tuning fork, creating a sound wave that embedded a gem in Harry's head.

"HENSHIN!"

_Change, Magma Hopper!_

Harry became Hibiki in an inferno of indigo flame while Max transformed into Kamen Rider Magma Hopper. Harry charged, swinging his fists, intending to take off Max's head. However, his assault was stopped cold by an identical attack Max now held in a block position as arms met. He sidestepped out of the block position, spun, and knocked Harry back with a powerful blow to the jaw. Fists met again and again. Though he would never admit it out loud, at that moment Max was thankful for the combat drills Muro had forced him to run since he joined the academy. However, he could also feel something extra coming from deep within him, turning his somewhat white-belt karate skills into those of a black-belt. However, it was obvious that Harry was an expert as well, and was also amazingly agile in the golden armor. Harry and Max found themselves at another stalemate, muscles tense, struggling for control of the battle. Harry lashed out with a kick, knocking Max back, stinging his chest with the Ongekibo Rekka, sending sparks flying, at the same time. Max held his hand to his chest where Harry stabbed at him. The blow did not pierce the Rider suit, but hurt nonetheless. Harry roared and thrust his Ongekibo Rekka forward again. A blast of golden electric energy erupted from the tip of the blade. Max flipped out of the way and the blast disintegrated a wall behind where he had been standing. He looked at the wall, then back at Harry. Taking his initiative and remembering what Muro had told him, Max unhooked the Zecter from his Belt, turned it around and then reattached it to the belt. He changed color.

_Change, Frost Hopper!_

Mark smiled at this; Max was getting smarter in battle by the minute. Harry was shocked by the transformation, which gave Max the chance to dive into the air with Rider Jump and then execute the Rider Kick. There was nothing Harry could do: he was finished for sure.

Wrong.

Harry used his last bit of strength to thrust the Ongekibo Rekka forward again for a spur-of-the-moment Ongeki finishing attack. The finishers connected and Max came out on the losing end again. Mark put a stop to the fight.

"Very good. Harry, take the opportunity to sharpen that Ongekido. I'm splitting you all off into pairs. Max, you're with me." Mitsukai suggested. Every student followed suit. Max walked up to Mark with a dejected look on his face.

"Don't be like that. You did your best... which is all that can be asked from you." Mark offered.

"But I switched to the Frost Hopper side and still lost! I haven't won a single session since I enrolled. I suck." Max said.

"Sucking is nothing. It only makes you stronger." Mitsukai replied.

"How can I become better at fighting?" Max asked. Mitsukai smirked at this.

"Do the things in battle that your opponent would least expect. I won many of my own battles that way." Mitsukai responded simply. Luke ran over.

"What's up, Luke?" Max wondered.

"The new kid's arrived!" Luke explained in rush.

Muro & Liger walked into the chamber with the student. He had black, spiky hair, red eyes, a blue T-shirt, black jeans and black wristbands. He also rocked the Ichigo Dorm blazer. Max noticed the student had the Academy-issued Bio Psyga Belt, which had been recovered in the wake of the Fake Riders' defeat and used for evaluation purposes after Professor Jack Ryker's team had modified them from their original output. The sparring students stopped and fell silent.

"Students, this is Daiki Kuto; the new member of the Ichigo dorm." Muro explained.

"It is my honour to be here, Sensei. I don't want to intrude, but can I join in?" Daiki asked.

"You can spar with us, Daiki-kun." Luke offered. Daiki smiled.

"You are kind. I sense the upcoming second tournament is not going to be dominated by the Elite 50 after all." Daiki thanked Luke.

"So... let's see what you've got!" Max said.

---xxx---

"Where's Erik, Dax?"

"I don't know, Amanda. It's not like him to be late."

Professor Jack Ryker, also known as Kamen Rider V3 and the godfather of the first Tournament Kamen Rider, took centre-stage on a podium in the middle of the arena. He grabbed the microphone and addressed the many would-be Riders around the arena.

"Welcome, my potential students, to the entrance exams for Academy Kamen Rider. The Academy is a place where many of you shall be groomed to join the Elite 50 from the first tournament in the second. Potentially, you all have a chance to take the crown of Kamen Rider champion. Bring your best and get your game faces on, because the current champion Nero Samson will not give up his title without a fight." Ryker explained.

Dax Komodo & Amanda Kyle turned to see Erik rush through the doors, hastily handing over his invitation form.

"There you are! We've been waiting for half-an-hour!" Amanda raged.

"Whoa, settle down, girl. Sorry, Erik, its just not like you to be late." Dax pointed out.

"Nah, I should apologise. I ran into someone. Problem is... I'm not sure if it was who I think it was!" Erik replied.

"What's this? A _late _student?" A voice boomed. Erik turned around.

"Sorry, sir." Erik apologised again.

"Now while I am more forgiving than most of the professors you shall find at the Academy, a case of lateness does not cruise by without being noticed. I am Professor Takeru Muro, head of the Den-O dorm. Hopefully, you shall be more careful in picking a time to show up when you enrol. You were almost too late." Muro explained.

"Again, sorry, sir." Erik responded.

"Don't overdo it. I hate grovelling swines _and _honorifics. If it were Professor Liger, you'd be long gone. But, for your lateness, I'm going to arrange you take the challenge for today." Muro continued.

"Bring it on. I'm game." Erik said, with no fear whatsoever.

"I admire your fiery personality, but even that shall be tested when you head into the Academy arena basement. We have several dwelling creatures down there, who terrorize and even kill our staff should they attempt to clean it up. If you can clear it out in the allotted time and make it back, then you shall be inducted into the Den-O dorm with your friends should they pass their challenges. Are you ready?" Muro finished.

"Oh yeah." Erik responded confidently.

---xxx---

"Open the gates to the basement level." Muro ordered. While weary of the dangers from the basement, the staff complied with the order. Darkness was all that Erik could see so far. But he wasn't scared at all. In fact, he was excited. The darkness didn't faze him.

"You have an hour. The Academy has supplied you with a Rider Runner and the Bio IXA system for use in your mission. Good luck, Mr. Caine... you'll need it." Muro announced. With a big smile, Erik climbed onto the white motorcycle, took the Bio IXA Belt from Muro's hands and sped off into the dark. Dax & Amanda quietly cheered their friend. Someone in the stands was not so friendly.

"Hmph. I hope that slacker is consumed by the darkness that waits."

"Oh, c'mon, Augen... even you gotta' admit that willingly going into the basement is gutsy."

"Nope. It just proves to me that some people are stupid for showing up late. Isn't that right, KageDoran?" Augen replied. He was joined by a small black flying dragon's head.

"Pyunpyun. As right as your victories, Master."

---xxx---

"Rat Fangire? So you're the dwellers in the basement!" Erik noticed, not waiting too long to find trouble. The Rat Fangire noticed him and surrounded him, enraged he invaded their space. Erik prepared to defend himself, clipping the Bio IXA belt to his waist. He pulled the Wolverine's Claw from his jacket.

_DNA Extraction!_

He punctured his skin and drew blood.

_Ready!_

"Henshin! Bio Execute!" Erik called. He attached the Wolverine's Claw to the Bio IXA Belt.

_Bio Execution: Fist On!_

The virtual reality grid-like projection appeared in front of Erik, and encased him in the Bio IXA suit, formerly used by Davis Nash & Randall Kalish. With the BioCalibur firmly in his grip, Erik fought off the Rat Fangire. With a spinning strike, he temporarily batted them back, but they responded by swarming him. He was unable to defend himself. They punched and kicked away at their whimsy. One suddenly ripped Erik off of the ground and used him as a battery ram, knocking through a hollow wall. The Rat Fangire multiplied; four became eight and eight became twelve. Erik was completely overrun. He found himself being thrown, punched, kicked or smashed through anything not nailed down.

"I can't take too much more of this!" Erik told himself.

"Yosh! I shall beat you Fangire this time!" A voice yelled out. Erik watched as a small metallic bat ran his sharp wings through the Rat Fangire out of nowhere. This gave Erik an opportunity to regroup, as he took the Wolverine's Claw from his belt again and punctured four Fangire with the Claw's stungun mode. Erik turned the volume up and the Fangire were shocked by 5,000 volts down to their last glass shard.

"YuKivat Kick!" The bat cried out, smashing into the Fangire with repeated hits that blinded most of them. He flapped over to Erik on the ground.

"Don't remember seeing you around here before!" He said.

"I'm here for a challenge... the entrance exam for _Academy Kamen Rider_. I was told I had to clear these bums out of here to pass it. I'm Erik Caine." Erik explained.

"I'm YuKivat-bat the Fifth of the Kivat Clan. I'd say your little exam wasn't going well!" YuKivat responded. Suddenly, while they were talking, a Fangire regained his bearings and shot them both down. Erik reverted to human form from Bio IXA. He turned to YuKivat.

"You're part of the Kivat clan... then you must grant a partner powers, like Kivat III does for Kiva." Erik guessed.

"Yes, the armor embedded within the YuKivat heritage was the first Kiva's powers and abilities: Ichi no Kiva. The legendary knight that fought for the Fangire. The first King of the Checkmate Four received this power, but the Aozora Organisation stole it away and used it to develop IXA. By the time my great grandfather escaped back to the King, my entire family was outcasted to the tunnels of the undergrowth, where we have been dying out. I'm the last YuKivat." YuKivat replied.

"If that power hasn't been wielded in a while... then let me use it. I have friends in the Academy counting on me... and I will not let them down. If those things escape, then I will stop them. I will take them out!" Erik declared.

"But... the armor could mean your death! Don't you value your life?" YuKivat panicked.

"For my friends, I'm willing to take that risk." Erik insisted. YuKivat, while confused by this human's huge heart on the matter, nodded in agreement with his words.

"My friends... I will protect them... because I can... and I'm not letting them go to that academy alone!" Erik declared, putting the Bio IXA belt away. He turned to YuKivat and gave him a trusting nod, ready to take on these hostile basement-dwellers.

"Yosh! I'm burning up!" YuKivat said with glee.

_Biting!_

YuKivat bit Erik's hand, which was slightly painful and made Erik wonder how his hero Phoenix Leiter dealt with it. Stained-glass tattoos appeared on Erik's arms and face, before the ghostly golden chains smashed apart from his waist to reveal a black and crimson version of the Kivat Belt, known as the YuKivat Belt.

Erik thrust YuKivat out in front of him: "Henshin!"

_Afuredasu Kanjou ga_

_Kono karada Tsukiyaburi_

_Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage_

_Itsumo tari nakute_

_Iiwake teki na akirame_

_Zutto tsumiageteita Kakusu you ni_

YuKivat flew from Erik's hand and perched himself upside down on the buckle. Erik's body metallized and reshaped to form the legendary nameless Fangire armor.

"My name is Kamen Rider... Yusei, the first Kiva."

_Doko ka toomaki ni_

_Nagamete tayou na keshiki_

_Kyuu ni tenohira no ue Konagona ni kudake chiru_

_Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete_

He moved in and took out a few of the Rat Fangire with a massive kick, vaulting off to smash another with a viscous double-knees attack. The others were paralysed with fear at the sight of Erik's new armor and his brief offense, waiting before running off for their lives. They were unbelievably fast.

"Erik! Your vehicle!" YuKivat alerted. Erik agreed and ran towards his Rider Runner vehicle, revving up after the Rat Fangire at full speed. The Rider Runner was indeed fast. He reached down into the side holster and pulled out the Rider Runner's firearm, unsuccessfully firing at the Rat Fangire.

_Seigyou funou Atsui honoo_

_Tomadoi wo yakiharai_

_Kinou made no kankaku Wasuresaseru_

_No one ever knows Boku no oto_

_Dokomademo shinka suru_

_Mada shiranai jibun ga Mezameteku…_

_Supernova_

"Erik! Use the Seal Fuestle on the left side of your belt!" YuKivat suggested. Erik nodded and pulled the bland white Fuestle from his left Fueslot. While it was different from the one he received earlier in the day, he noticed their similarities. He gave it to YuKivat to play.

_YuseiRunner!_

Through the tune of the Seal Fuestle, which changed shape and color, Erik watched as his Rider Runner transformed into something more wyvern-like, with a big wheel contraption housing his body. The whole dashboard changed. The vehicle was now known as the YuseiRunner. The speed increased and Erik caught up to the Rat Fangire in no time.

_Shougekido Saidai no_

_Dekigoto ga Kiseki yobu_

_Umarekawaru jibun wo Tomerarenai_

_No one ever knows Boku no hadou_

_Sekaijuu Hibikasete_

_Atarashii jidai e to Hashiride sou… Supernova_

_Afure dasu Kanjou ga_

_Kono karada Tsukiyaburi_

…_There's no need to escape_

_Boku wa ima Kawatte ku..._

_Unmei no naka Chiisana hoshi umareru mitai ni_

"Let's crash these guys and go home!" Erik concluded, taking the white and crimson Awakening Fuestle from his right. It was played by YuKivat.

_Waking Up!_

As if on command, the YuseiRunner's large wheel contraption housing its Rider opened up and Erik jumped into the air. YuKivat detached from the belt to smashed across the chains covering both of Erik's ankles, unleashing a crimson wing on either side. The Rat Fangire were caught in a trap of shadows as Erik descended, and floored them all with his Rider Kick, the Dominance Crash Break.

_Seigyou funou Atsui honoo_

_Tomadoi wo yakiharai_

_Kinou made no kankaku Wasuresaseru_

_No one ever knows Boku no oto_

_Dokomademo shinka suru_

_Mada shiranai jibun ga Mezameteku…_

_Supernova_

_Mienai kurayami no naka..._

_Kasuka na hikari Tsukuridasu you ni_

"I think it's safe to say they won't be getting up for a while!" YuKivat smiled. The Fangire then all shattered to pieces.

---xxx---

"Ten seconds left..." Dax muttered to himself.

Amanda was equally as worried: "C'mon, Erik..."

"It is getting too close to the end time. Close the gates." Professor Muro ordered. The Academy staff were about to comply, when a motorcycle zoomed past.

"Who is that?" One of the other students wondered. The Rider stepped off the Rider Runner, which now had a dragon/wyvern theme to it. The Kivat creature flew off the belt and the Rider reverted to human form.

"Erik! You made it!" Dax cheered.

Muro was flabbergasted: "Y-you passed the entrance exam! Welcome to the Den-O dorm... and more importantly, welcome to Academy Kamen Rider!"

"Thanks, YuKivat." Erik smiled to his new partner, passing the Bio IXA Belt to a member of staff.

"Anytime." YuKivat replied.

"Thank god you made the Academy... I would've been sick to my stomach if I had to do advanced math alone!" Amanda fretted, giving her friend a hug.

"Okay, Amanda, I get it! You're not a maths fan!" Erik responded, managing to escape Amanda's grip.

"And that's how its done! Nice job, man!" Dax complimented.

In the stands, Augen, KageDoran and Eddie were watching on with interest.

"So the new guy made it back in time... with an interesting new persona. This Caine is going to be a top Rider, which means I can't wait to test him against Kagemarou." Augen complimented.

"New opinion, bro?" Eddie asked.

Augen grinned: "No... just a slightly improved one. That's all."

"Eddie-kun. My, my, you won't learn at all that my partnership with Augen in Kagemarou is unbeatable." KageDoran insisted.

Eddie had his doubts: "Even _I'm _having second thoughts about that, KageDoran."

---xxx---

_**A/N: Out with the old and in with the new! Academy Kamen Rider starts with a bang! Three years after the tournament ended, we start with a couple of lessons to see what Magma Hopper & Frost Hopper are all about before Erik Caine runs into a familiar face, obtaining a blank Fuestle before he arrives late to the entrance exams, where his friends Dax Komodo & Amanda Kyle were waiting, while Augen, KageDoran and Eddie were watching. Erik takes the basement challenge as his exam, meeting with YuKivat and becoming Kamen Rider Yusei to complete it, catching Augen's eye while Professor Muro inducts him into the Den-O dorm as a result.**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: Erik, Dax & Amanda relax as the ferry holding the freshmen heads for Hongo Island, they run into Trevor 'Puppy' Griffin who shows them around the ferry before they also meet with Augen & Zane Marufuji, Dax learns of the Mirror Monster Gargonix's existence before heading into the Mirror World to contract him, only to find Kamen Rider Spider blocking the way! Final Attack Ride!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_

_**P.S. Right, it's time to tell you how you can get your OC into the story. And unfortunately, to keep it fair, I'm limiting OCs to each reviewer at five. Also, no god-modding (this character is invincible at all times, blah blah blah), or I will just refuse the character completely. SilverEclipse66 and Zeltrax451 have already donated OCs. **__**It goes like this:**_

_**Name: ----**_

_**Rider Name: ----**_

_**Age: ---- (18-30, if you can, this is a school after all :D)**_

_**Height: -'-**_

_**Weight: ---lbs (or for comedic effect, 'none of your damn business' or '*slapped*' like before)**_

_**Interests: (Hobbies and the like; what they do in their spare time)**_

_**Personality: (Brash, cocky, never takes anything personally, etc.)**_

_**Rider System: Honoomaru gave me a pretty good idea with his Taisen fic. He had the types of OC Riders at 'Class', 'Original' or 'Hybrid'. 'Class' is where you use one of the ten Heisei Riders' powers as a base while 'Original' is what its name implies. And 'Hybrid' types are nothing more than combinations of Riders like combining the powers of Kuuga and Kabuto for instance or combining the powers of a Heisei Rider like Faiz and powers of your own original Rider. And for giggles' sakes, the Rider systems not taken during the tournament are Imperer, Riotroopers, Alternative & Alternative Zero.**_

_**I hope you have fun with this and remember, no OC Rider is going to have invincibility. Ja Ne!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_Jack turned to see Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter & Taryse Evans making lunch out of the few groceries they were able to steal in broad daylight. They didn't like how the store owner was killed by Hybrids for being incompetent but this was what they had to do to survive._

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_She broke the kiss, savouring every moment of her "pet's" affection. _

_"All mine…" She muttered into his ear. "That's what you are, Nero-chan… mine... and mine alone."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Jack-san asked me to come in here and soothe your healing with some music."_

_"In my prayer... I wished for the strength to defeat you!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**That violin shall play again...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	2. Mirror World Brawl

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 2: Mirror World Brawl.**

The ferry carrying the students moved towards the large Academy, which most students recognised as their new home. The end of the cruise would come at dawn, because the ferry moved so slowly. While Dax & Amanda sat in awe of the structure, Erik fumbled around with the Academy program from his enrolment package. YuKivat stayed perched on his shoulder.

"God... everything they could fit in here about Kamen Riders is in here... Otoya Kurenai sacrificing his life to destroy the King of the Checkmate Four using Dark Kiva's power... Souji Tendou & Arata Kagami's final fight against ZECT... Ryotaro Nogami being captured by Shiro the necromancer and taken on a ghost train... this is great stuff." Erik said.

YuKivat smiled: "Very informative. I'll be very surprised if you don't pass the next exam."

"Don't count on it. I'm not an 80-page-long-essay kinda' guy." Erik replied, putting the program back in the large, thick envelope.

"That place is huge." Dax commented.

"Great looking academy. I wonder whose money Professor Ryker stole to build the place." Amanda scoffed.

Erik looked over: "That's not very nice."

"I'm not nice." Amanda replied.

"Owned." Dax laughed. Erik motioned that he should shut up.

"This cruise has a bunch of taster lessons and a workshop... we might even meet some new friends along the way. You up for exploring?" Amanda inquired. Dax & Erik nodded in agreement as YuKivat flapped with glee. They made their way to the main deck, where Professor Muro, bearing a red Den-O symbol on his trenchcoat, was waiting. Students whose jackets were marked with a large red dot started to gather around Erik, Amanda & Dax. Erik guessed these were all Den-O dorm students.

"Welcome to the Academy Kamen Rider enrolment cruise, students. I'm Professor Muro, head of the Den-O dorm here at the Academy. As your enrolment packages have confirmed, I am also the vice headmaster here, so you so much as look at me wrong... kiss your friends goodbye, because you won't be lasting much longer here. Now we have that piece of unpleasant business out of the way, what's say I let you discover the academy ferry for yourselves. I will be in the main lounge room for a taster lesson. You can't miss it because of its' size. Dismissed." Muro explained, before walking off. Most of the Den-O students began to scatter, so the trio of friends decided to go exploring. But one other student caught their eye, who had been watching Liger's speech. He also wore a Den-O jacket.

"Hey." Erik said, trying to make conversation.

"Hey." The guy said back.

"What's your name?" Dax asked.

"Trevor Griffin, but people here call me 'Puppy'. I'm a third-year from the Den-O dorm." The guy replied.

"Nice to meet you. Didn't expect a welcoming committee." Erik said.

"Well, you got one... besides, if you're gonna' be hanging around the dorm I live in, then I better get to know a little bit about you guys. I know you, Erik Caine, from your performance at the exams. Your Yusei thing got me all excited for your prospects. But how about I get acquainted with your buddies?" Puppy suggested.

"Name's Dax Komodo. From Houston." Dax replied.

"Amanda Kyle. London, England." Amanda followed. Puppy seemed to like the British accent in Amanda's soft voice.

Puppy kissed Amanda's hand: "Charmed. Anyways, like I said, if we're going to be hanging around the same dorm, we may as well get acquainted. I didn't feel too good after you just got the death sentence from Muro."

"Death sentence?" YuKivat wondered.

"Yeah, kinda'. But lucky it's Muro and not Liger. Because when Liger says you're out, he means out. And he won't just kick you out the door, he'll throw you... with a 3-ton anvil attached to your chest. So I think it's best to avoid anything bad around him and attend all of his classes ahead of time. Professor Muro is another story entirely. While he doesn't take the same ultra-strict stance that Liger does, while he is a little lenient because he doesn't want to expel students, he's still tough as nails. He and Liger do butt heads quite a bit, but that's none of our business. So let's stick to our own. I'll admit something to you, Erik: the Ichigo dormers, the snobs and rich kids, already hate you."

"Why?" Erik asked.

"Well, let's see: their hatred of you comes from the fact that you passed a hard test and got into the Den-O dorm." Puppy expanded.

"Rich bastards." Dax responded.

"Not only that: they're favorites of Professor Frantz, the head of Ichigo dorm and temporarily head of Nigo dorm until further notice. Frantz is a very rich guy and didn't get to where he was by playing it straight either. The reason the Ichigo dormers are so ruthless and enjoying it is because Frantz instilled that in them. They're bullies and they will never pass up the chance to humiliate you. Den-O dorm and IXA dorm have been getting it as of late, which forced the chairman to impose a ban on redjackets & blackjackets coming into contact with the Ichigo students. Frantz has a lot of power too, so if you fight them back after they provoke you, you can sign a pinkslip and get on the next ferry home. Anyways... I want to show you the workshop. Follow me." Puppy concluded, opening a door that would take them deep into the ship. Before they entered, Erik noticed someone watching them, whose gold jacket was marked with IXA's cross symbol.

"That's Augen. The top Rider here at the Academy, with all the promotional deals in the world... and he's only from IXA dorm! If you're as good as you think you are, then you'll be facing him real soon." Puppy introduced. Augen walked away and Puppy resumed his tour.

---xxx---

"They've aligned themselves with Puppy." Augen told Eddie as he returned to his dormroom with KageDoran flapping after him.

"Anything to put the Ichigos in their place. They've had far too many reprieves from Frantz." Eddie replied.

"And we all know why that is. I'm sure this Yusei kid could put all of the Ichigos in their place on his own. But then, that would be no fun for me, would it?" Augen pointed out.

"What are you going to do?" Eddie wondered.

Augen nodded: "I'm going to meet the kid. I'll treat him with the same respect he'll show me and maybe talk him into helping me against the Ichigos when they strike next. I'm going to regain IXA dorm's pride."

"Then I'm in, too. I'm also fighting for my pride. I don't like the fact that Ichigo gets to do whatever they want due to Frantz' shares in the academy." Eddie agreed.

"I'll find Zane. He'll want to know about Yusei and his friends." Augen said. KageDoran flew over and dropped Augen's mobile in the Rider's hand.

---xxx---

"This is the Den-O dorm's personal Rider workshop on the ferry, to work on upgrades for your powers. Now, the Ichigo dorm has the best workshop at the entire academy, but this one has everything like the one at Academy Central. Whether you're working on a Fuestle system like Kiva or a SetTouch like Den-O, the tools in this shop will help you out loads. Heck, Professor Ryker made a few calls before the academy was operational and got Demonseed Innovators to provide us with everything we need. Just last week I experimented with a new secondary form that I created from these tools and a heck of a lot of ripping wires." Puppy explained, leading his three new friends into what looked like a portable laboratory.

"What kind of system do you use?" Amanda wondered curiously.

"A custom system. One of the better systems on the island. I used elements of Saga for it, with a little bit of Kiriya thrown in for good measure. I call it Yaiva. It's in Mark Two at the minute because Mark One died on me." Puppy responded.

"But still... that Augen guy must've beaten you pretty good if he's the best and you're not." Dax commented.

"Of course. The Kagemarou system is both feared and respected. Augen created KageDoran himself, researching the legendary Wyvern race before using a part of their DNA to create KageDoran. Last regional finals I went one-on-one with him and fell victim to the Skull Dragon Break, that destructive Rider Kick of his. I am curious as to how Yusei's Rider Kick will stack up against Kagemarou, though. Moving on; you guys can also customise your Rider Runners here. Make 'em a little more personal. If you ever need help, just ask Bumblebee over there." Puppy responded, pointing to Travis Triton's former right-hand man at Demonseed Innovators.

"Any place to eat? I'm starving." Erik inquired.

Puppy groaned: "Oh, right. There's a cafeteria in the middle of the boat."

They all walked to the cafeteria and ordered some food. Sitting down, their conversation resumed.

"So you were saying something about your Yaiva system? Do you use a partner for that?" Erik asked, in reference to YuKivat being his partner.

While caught a little offguard, Puppy gladly answered: "Actually I do. Dogmott!"

A part-mechanical and part-organic dog began running towards the table, sitting near Puppy's legs.

"He's so cute!" Amanda smiled. She loved dogs. She petted Dogmott, causing the dog's mechanical tail to start wagging happily.

"This is Dogmott, my trusted partner... but also my friend. He's always had my back during regionals and minor battles. When I call upon him, he transforms into the Yaibuckle and together, we form Kamen Rider Yaiva. For three years, we've taken care of each other. And I'm grateful." Puppy explained. Dogmott barked at YuKivat and YuKivat started giggling.

"Yes, I thought he looked a bit portly too." YuKivat said.

"Wait, you can understand his barks?" Dax wondered.

"His barks sound like something that the Sagark clan would say. He also tells me he can speak English too." YuKivat responded.

"Indeed I can. Fluent in 186 languages including ancient Fangire and Spanish. This isn't the full extent of my knowledge, however." Dogmott explained, his voice like that of a futuristic cyborg or android. He began wagging his tail rapidly and gave out a light growl.

"It appears we have company." Dogmott announced. Erik, Dax & Amanda looked back to see a group of Den-O dorm students enter the cafeteria, making a beeline straight for Erik.

"You're Yusei, aren't you?" The leading student inquired. Erik stood up from his seat.

He began to nod: "Yeah. What do you guys want?"

Erik then noticed who he was talking to.

"Wait a minute... you're Zane Marufuji! Ray Blazer's apprentice! Why are you here when you've already fought in the original _Tournament Kamen Rider_? And you're an Aozora operative?" Erik asked, confused.

"Blazer-san didn't think that anything I did in the tournament proved anything. I was a temporary replacement because of the injuries Jaden Stryder inflicted upon my Sempai, so my tournament standing was unofficial. Blazer-san is back to full health, and he will be in the second tournament as Rising IXA... hopefully, with me as a potential opponent." Zane responded.

"What are you doing here, Zane?" Puppy wondered.

"Came to see this Yusei kid for myself. I'm pretty impressed by what Augen has told me. Speaking of which, he should be here any second." Zane replied. They didn't have to wait long.

"Augen!" Puppy exclaimed.

"Zane, tell them what you told me." Augen said. Zane groaned and turned around.

"The Aozora, my employers, have heard through the grapevine that someone at the Academy is embezzling money, but we don't have concrete proof that it's Frantz, but I'm pretty sure it could be. Someone should go bug his computer and see if the rumours are good. That way, Frantz could be out of the picture." Zane explained.

"I might be willing to go along with that because it's Frantz, but do the professors know?" Puppy thought.

"They haven't said anything. All they've done is shut down our internet connections, but the money is still being taken. Look, somebody from IXA dorm called me... and offered to help out. An old friend who knows every freakin' trick in the book. That's where Augen comes in. Now I'm asking for your help in ratting this money embezzler out." Zane replied.

"I needed to be in on this. Ichigo dorm gets away with far too much and they took IXA dorm's pride. I'm not letting that happen again. I'll help you all out against Frantz' little soldiers. He can't act against me directly because that would be bad for the academy's rep." Augen explained.

"I guess fate's a-callin'." Erik smiled.

"Finish up, guys... I want you to come with me to Muro's taster. Could be good experience for you before we reach the Academy." Puppy offered.

---xxx---

"Hello, class. I'm Professor Muro and this is Rider History 101. To start, who can tell me what happened to Otoya Kurenai back in 1987 after the legendary King of the Checkmate Four was defeated?" Muro asked.

A student raised his hand and answered: "They say he was killed in a kamikaze attack induced by the power of Dark Kiva."

Another student disagreed: "Other sources have said that Otoya died peacefully in his girlfriend Maya's arms after Dark Kiva's powers drained his life force away. The Aozora themselves were surprised at how long he survived after the battle with King."

"Thank you. The latter explanation was correct due to reports by the Aozora themselves. Otoya helped develop the IXA System further in his final few weeks before going to spend his last piece of life with Maya, the former Queen. Otoya has been hailed as a legend by many of his peers... and by the many students in this academy. Rightly so, because he gave his life to protect what he called the 'music in everyone's heart'. That was a good starter. Today's lesson is all about that era and several things related to that era; about the Aozora's struggle against the Fangire in 1986. In the textbooks on your desks, go to page 6 and we'll get started." Muro explained. In the seats where Erik, Dax & Amanda were studying, Dax leaned over to Erik.

"Dude... I finally got it done. The Vent Deck I was working on." Dax said, showing Erik the green object.

"Awesome... now all you need to do is contract a Mirror Monster and you're set to go." Amanda replied.

Dax blinked: "Oh, you're right... the deck has no emblem. I guess I'll have to start looking for a Mirror Monster to contract with, then."

"As YuKivat had proven to me, maybe one shall find you." Erik threw in his two cents while continuing to work on his textbook.

"It's cool, Dax. I had to create the Lion Rouse Card when I built my Asuka Buckle, because there was only 4 Undead compatible for Change Buckles: Blade, Garren, Leangle and Chalice. Anything beyond that has to be artificial. So, you're not the only one who's been stumped." Amanda assured him. Dax just nodded and turned to his own textbook. In the reflections of the protective covering, he could see something.

_"What is that?"_

"Don't toil yourself in the goings-on of the Mirror World... one need not go unless they are looking to contract or feed Mirror Monsters. And I'm not a really big fan of card-based Riders, Mr. Komodo. If you really must know, that is the uncontracted Mirror Monster Gargonix." Muro noticed, gaining Dax's attention.

"Sorry, sir," Dax apologised in embarrassment, "I was getting distracted."

Muro shook his head: "No, no, my future student. You were being observant, which I like. I was just stating my dislike for card-based fighting. Gargonix has been without a master all his short life... I think it's time someone contracted him. In fact, I have a special assignment for you, Komodo. I will make arrangements with Professor Liger to get you into the Mirror World and go after that beast after this class. But be warned: other Riders who hold an Advent Deck on this boat shall be seeking to use him as Mirror Monster lunch, so be careful."

"Thank you, Professor." Dax said. Muro walked a little bit away, taking out his cellphone. A small conversation followed before Muro put the phone away again and approached Dax.

"Main deck. Mirror room. You have an hour." Muro warned him. Dax nodded in thanks and Muro returned to the front of the class.

"Alright, class. Can I ask you a question? Is it true that Otoya completely abandoned the bronze-edition IXA Knuckle after he contracted with Kivat-bat the Second?" Muro said. A student immediately thrust his hand up.

"No. And I'm going out on a limb here, professor... IXA may have been what kept him alive for a bit longer." The student yelled out.

"Good work, Christopher. Agito dorm will be proud to have you." Muro replied. The student nervously sat back down. A bell soon rang twenty minutes later, signalling the end of the taster lesson. As the students all shuffled out the room, Muro quickly nodded to Dax. Puppy pulled him to one side.

"Good luck in the Mirror World. We'll be waiting when you get back." Puppy said.

"Thanks." Dax responded, glancing at his Vent Deck one last time before he headed to the main deck. In the room full of mirrors that Muro told him about, Dax thrust the Vent Deck out in front of him. The V-Buckle attached to his waist and he slid the deck in, causing the mirror to suck him up. Dax was now caught in a vortex. On his way through, Dax found himself engulfed in a dull green suit, with his visor attached to his chest like a bullet-belt a commando action hero would wear. On his helmet were two rabbit-like ears. Dax looked forward before he shot out of the vortex into the Mirror World, which was basically the ship he was just on, but inverted. Dax rolled over on the floor and looked towards a lower deck, seeing that Gargonix was fighting another Mirror Monster, a large spider-centaur hybrid.

"Gargonix." Dax remembered, getting to his feet before he jumped down to the Mirror Monster's level. He tried to defend Gargonix from an attack by the spider, but the spider just tossed him away like trash without any problems at all, getting back to assaulting Gargonix.

"What do we have here? A Rider trying to impede my feeding Arachnu? Impede this!" Another Rider, based on a spider, declared, placing an Advent Card above his tarantula-based visor. What appeared to be webbing shot out and engulfed the card before feeding it to the Visor.

_Strike Vent!_

The spider monster sent a gauntlet to the Rider's fist, resembling that of a spider's head. The Rider thrust forward, binding Dax in web on the floor. It was strong too. Dax found himself struggling.

"Now, back to business. It's time to finish him, Arachnu!" The Rider said, using another card in the Visor.

_Final Vent!_

Arachnu sent webbing at Gargonix while the Rider jumped off of Arachnu's shoulders, looking for a Rider Kick. Dax managed to break free of the webbing at the last minute and stepped in front of Gargonix, holding a card which read 'CONTRACT'. Dax took the full force of the Rider's attack, but then a green aura overcame him. Dax's suit modified drastically into a more lively green, with his Visor taking on the shape of a mechanical rabbit's head attached to a bullet-belt.

"Not a smart move. You've contracted Gargonix, which means I have to kill you to get Arachnu some lunch. Oh well." The Rider sighed.

"Who are you?!" Dax wondered.

"Just call me 'Kamen Rider Spider'. Now then... shall we get to work?" Spider taunted, taking out another card.

_Sword Vent!_

A large broadsword with a spider insignia on it appeared in Spider's hand. Dax took out his own Advent Card and placed it in his Emerald Visor.

_Gun Vent!_

Gargonix sent a rabbit-based handgun called the Emerald Shot to its new master and Dax then took the Emerald Visor from his chest, connecting it to the gun like a cartridge. Dax used another card.

_Rapid Vent!_

Dax pulled the trigger and rapid fire shots burst out of the barrel, intended for Spider but Arachnu stepped in and took them all, unaffected. Spider jumped over and booted Dax in the chest. They engaged in a short fistfight which ended when Dax shot Spider back a few feet. Dax pulled one more card.

_Final Vent!_

Gargonix opened up like Zolda's beast Magnugiga, revealing a large cache of battle-ready missiles and bullets. Dax jumped behind, placed the Emerald Shot in a slot and pulled the trigger. The massive firepower blew a hole in the mirrored ship and sent Arachnu into the mirrored ocean, while Spider was sent through the mirrors. Dax patted his new contract beast on the back.

"Nice to meet you, Gargonix."

He then followed after Spider through the mirrors.

---xxx---

"Damn kid, you got some moves!" Spider complimented before reverting to human form. Dax picked up the Spider Vent Deck and handed it back to its owner before he changed back himself.

"What's your name, kid?" The gruff twentysomething asked.

"Dax Komodo. That was a good fight... although I'm not high on getting strung up." Dax replied.

"The name's Phil. Phil Friendly. Kinda' ironic, isn't it? You've earned my respect." Phil told Dax.

"Gladly received. What dorm are you in?" Dax wondered.

"It's my second year. I'm at Den-O dorm."

"Huh, small world."

"Yeah... was hoping for Riderman dorm myself, since he's my hero and all. But the world had other plans for me I guess. Anyways, I got some stuff to do back at my room, so take care, kid." Phil concluded. Dax waved goodbye, taking the Vent Deck from his pocket again, which now had a gold symbol like a rabbit.

"Gargo. Sounds good to me." Dax said to himself, having come up with his Rider name.

---xxx---

_**A/N: This time, its all about Gargo! Dax shines in this chapter as he gains his Vent Deck and the Contract Monster Gargonix! So, the trio arrive on the ferry headed for Hongo Island and meet up with Trevor 'Puppy' Griffin, who shows them around the boat. They then meet with Zane Marufuji & Augen due to a rumour about the Ichigo dorm's professor Frantz before heading off to a taster lesson with Professor Muro, where Dax is assigned to contract with Gargonix. He enters the Mirror World, but runs into trouble with Kamen Rider Spider and Arachnu, who seek to absorb Gargonix. Dax forges the contract and defeats Spider, who then befriends Dax in human form as Philip Friendly! Oh, and just an easter egg: Spider's human name comes from a character in **_**Demolition Man**_**. Sorry, got overloaded on it a while ago when I wrote this chapter! Hehe!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: Erik, Dax & Amanda arrive on Hongo Island, but immediately run into trouble with Joseph Harbinger, a treasure hunter who attempts to steal their Rider gear, but Puppy intervenes, Erik is challenged at the Den-O dorm by Shiro Ryozaki, who then gets Amanda in battle when she stands up for Erik! Then, Dori Nobuya makes his presence felt as he unleashes the Decade-like powers of Makai on Damien Nova/Wingblade! Final Attack Ride!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_Jack turned to see Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter & Taryse Evans making lunch out of the few groceries they were able to steal in broad daylight. They didn't like how the store owner was killed by Hybrids for being incompetent but this was what they had to do to survive._

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_She broke the kiss, savouring every moment of her "pet's" affection. _

_"All mine…" She muttered into his ear. "That's what you are, Nero-chan… mine... and mine alone."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Jack-san asked me to come in here and soothe your healing with some music."_

_"In my prayer... I wished for the strength to defeat you!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**That violin shall play again...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	3. Lion's Roar

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 3: Lion's Roar.**

"Welcome to Academy Kamen Rider, students. Hongo Island is yours to explore for the next hour-and-a-half. But after that, the professors wish for you to find your designated dorms. Now get in there!" Professor Keitarou Mikuchi encouraged. Keitarou had a Ryuki symbol on his jacket, signifying he was the head of Ryuki dorm. Erik, Dax & Amanda of course stayed together, beginning to walk away from the boat. They ascended several steps and balconies, mesmerised by the beauty of the place.

"I take back my earlier comment, because this place, like, _rocks_." Amanda commented, causing Dax to chuckle a little.

"What? You English know how to rock?" Dax replied.

This earned him a playful punch to the shoulder from Amanda: "Ever heard of Iron Maiden?"

Erik however had caught sight of a teen standing across from him on the balcony, wearing a biege jacket and a straw hat.

"Who are you?" Erik asked, as the straw hat-wearing teen zoomed past them and stopped at a pillar, leaning his boot against it.

"My name is Joseph... Joseph Harbinger. I'd love to stay and chat, but I got the treasures I came here for." The teen introduced, showing the Seal Fuestle and the Change Ace and Final Vent cards he had swiped from the trio. In surprise, Erik, Amanda and Dax checked their pockets to see if they were seeing things. They weren't.

"Who are you to steal our property? Give them back, jerk!" Amanda yelled, pulling out her Asuka Buckle, but remembering that without the Change Ace, it was useless. Harbinger turned, jumped over ledges and ran across walls to evade Erik & Dax, who were both on his tail.

_Biting!_

"Henshin!"

Erik & Dax changed into Yusei & Gargo, speeding up in the chase. Dax drew an Advent Card bearing the image of Gargonix on it and activated it in the Emerald Visor.

_Advent!_

Gargonix appeared in Harbinger's path, but Joseph just pulled out a gun-like weapon and began shooting at the large mirror monster, jumping past its shoulder. But behind Gargonix was a solid wall: Harbinger was boxed in.

"Right, ya thief! Give us back our stuff, Harbinger!" Erik demanded. Joseph just smiled at the Riders and the contract beast.

He pointed his weapon at them, known as the Diendriver: "Henshin."

Joseph reached into his pocket and pulled out a Kamen Ride Card, inserting it into the slot on the Diendriver.

_Kamen Ride..._

Joseph pulled the trigger and transformed into Kamen Rider Diend.

_...Diend!_

"Diend?" Erik said in confusion. Joseph just reached down into his card holder and pulled out two more cards: these ones bearing the images of Kamen Riders Ohja & Rey. One-by-one, he used them in the Diendriver.

_Kamen Ride: Ohja!_

_Kamen Ride: Rey!_

Pulling the trigger, Joseph summoned the two Riders as mindless puppets to the fight to do his bidding. Rey went after Erik and Ohja pulled Dax down to the field below. Gargonix followed and tried to help its master, but Ohja summoned Venosnaker and subdued him while Ohja & Gargo duelled. Meanwhile, Erik kept Rey away from him long enough to pull out the Awakening Fuestle.

_Waking Up!_

Yusei's chained legs split open into a wing each, preparing for the Dominance Crash Break, but as Erik came down to deliver the devastating attack, Joseph activated an Attack Ride card.

_Attack Ride: Blast!_

His Rider Kick was cancelled out by the rapid-fire shots emanating from the Diendriver. Ohja and Venosnaker sent Dax & Gargonix flying towards Erik as well. Joseph jumped down and pulled out another card.

"Time to go night-night!" Joseph taunted, slotting the card.

_Attack Ride: Crossattack!_

Rey's chains smashed to reveal the Gigantic Claw, while Venosnaker combined with Metalgelas and Evildiver to form Genocider. Ohja began running towards Dax with Genocider at his back, vaulting him in with a modified version of the Doomsday Final Vent attack that caused Dax to revert to his human appearance instantly. Rey just ran in afterwards and hit the Blizzard Claw Execution on Erik, who suffered the same fate as his friend. YuKivat lay on the floor dazed along with an idle Gargo Vent Deck.

"I'll take those." Joseph declared.

Someone disagreed: "No, you won't."

Joseph turned and saw Puppy, accompanied by Dogmott.

"Don't you have someone else to bother, killjoy?" Joseph sighed incredulously.

"Stealing is against the Kabuto dorm's code... and the entire Academy's, for that matter. Return what you stole, or I'm going to be forced to take them back from you." Puppy threatened. Joseph pulled out a yellow card in response.

"I'll hold onto them for a while." Joseph defied, placing the card in the slot.

"Fine. Dogmott!" Puppy called. The mechanical hound leapt up and transformed into the Yaibuckle, with the buckle portion located at Puppy's left side. He pulled out what looked to be the silver hilt of a samurai sword.

"Henshin."

Puppy connected the hilt to the slot on the buckle, moved the buckle to the middle of his waist and cracked out the hilt, with a long blade attached. Puppy's body began shapeshifting.

_Yaiva Mark Two, activate!_

Puppy changed into Kamen Rider Yaiva, which looked like a cross between Kamen Riders Saga & Kiriya with a canine theme. Joseph activated the card.

_Final Attack Ride: Diend!_

Rey & Ohja were sucked up into the vortex of cards that signalled Diend's final attack, the Dimension Shoot. Undeterred by this chain of events, Puppy gripped his weapon, known as the Slash Buster, and charged in with reckless abandon. With a devilish grin on his face, Joseph pulled the trigger and set off the Dimension Shoot, but Puppy began using shinobi-like techniques to dodge the attack successfully, an idle tree taking the impact.

"Huh?!" Joseph thought out loud, flabbergasted.

_Hurricane Slash, descend!_

Puppy jumped up into the air with the Slash Buster fully charged with energy and descended upon Diend with a furious spinning strike that threw him back several feet. He reverted back to human form a short time later and stood up, pocketing the Diendriver. Yaiva approached him.

"Give me back the stuff... and I'll tell Professor Rally nothing of this." Puppy offered. Joseph just looked down and ripped the bag that was attached by a string off of his neck. He tossed it to Puppy and walked off in a huff. Amanda came running down to her friends' aid.

"Yo, Puppy... thanks." Dax said. Dogmott unwrapped himself off of Puppy's waist and headbutted YuKivat a couple of times to wake him up. Puppy reverted to human form.

"I was sleeping, you mutt!" YuKivat mock-raged, sharing jokes with the sentient dog.

Puppy handed Erik the small bag: "Sorry about Joey... he's got to get his priorities straight. This is the third time he's done this and I've had to bail him out."

Erik pulled out his Seal Fuestle and gave Dax & Amanda back their cards. Dax retrieved his Vent Deck.

"We're heading to the cafeteria... you wanna' come?" Amanda offered.

Puppy shook his head: "It's my meeting with Liger in about twenty minutes, so I can't. But as long as I'm here, I may as well tell you about the induction event in a weeks' time. Since there's going to be coverage from Japan and whatnot for a documentary about the Academy's new semester, Muro, Liger, Rally and the big cheese Jack Ryker want to see what you're all about as a team. So, Muro arranged for three students from the Den-O dorm to face three students from Agito dorm in a 3-on-3 battle. You three against Okami, L'arc and Verde from Agito dorm. Not too much of a shock to mention Frantz and the Ichigos are none too happy they got the shaft. This of course leads into my little rematch with Kagemarou."

"Wait, you're facing Augen again?" Dax asked.

Puppy nodded: "Yep. This time... me and Dogmott have a chance against him."

"Good luck with that. We'll be rooting for you." Erik encouraged.

"Yeah!" YuKivat agreed. The four were soon joined by Augen & KageDoran.

"Hey, Augen." Amanda greeted.

Augen smiled: "Hey, yourself. I just came to say that our match tomorrow has no effect whatsoever on our friendship. Just don't expect it to be a cakewalk."

Puppy clasped Augen's hand in a handshake: "I wouldn't expect anything less, champ."

"What are you?" YuKivat said to KageDoran.

"Pyunpyun! I was created by Augen-san! From the DNA of the Wyvern Race! Together we create Kagemarou, the ultimate Kamen Rider!" Came KageDoran's reply.

"Anyways, good luck at the Academy, you three. If you need anything, I'll be around." Augen concluded, taking his leave with KageDoran in close pursuit.

Puppy tapped Amanda on the shoulder: "I'm impressed... you actually managed to get a _smile_ out of that iceblock."

---xxx---

"Trust Puppy to mess with me... fucking killjoy." Harbinger raged.

_"Kabuto dorm student, you are fined one credit for a violation of the Academy's Verbal Morality Code."_

Joseph reached over to the machine on the wall and retrieved his ticket.

"One way or the other... I'll get the treasures of this island. Gotta' live up to my rep as the Kaito, after all." Harbinger told himself, walking back to Kabuto dorm.

---xxx---

"Wow, that's Den-O dorm, huh? Nice touch having a DenLiner replica parked next to the dorm." Erik commented.

"Professor Ryker thought it was a nice touch as well... it being the personal vehicle of the Tournament Kamen Rider World champion after all. I always maintain that while Augen is the top Rider here at Hongo Island, he can't even touch Nero Samson with a ten-foot barge pole." Puppy responded. Then someone came running to them.

"Hey, kid!" Phil Friendly yelled, getting Dax's attention.

"Hey, how ya' been? Hope the cruise and our brawl in the Mirror World didn't take too much out of ya'!" Dax greeted, shaking Phil's hand.

"Nah, I'm fresh as a daisy! Ready for class and also ready to head to the workshop! Heck, if ya' got time, you can come with me." Phil offered.

"Sure." Dax agreed, following Phil to a room on the lower level.

"Dax made friends quick." Erik said.

Puppy smiled: "Phil Friendly lives up to his name. You can't help but to like the guy. He's easily excitable. But if you get into a battle with him... count down until he stops throwing blows, because he doesn't let up for anything. He won't stop until he's got complete satisfaction or he's fed his contract beast. Would it be blatantly obvious to mention Ichigo dorm doesn't respect him either?"

Erik shook his head: "Nope, and I'm guessing we'll be seeing those punks soon."

"And if I'm correct... then they'll have already defaced something here. They never get on the cruise heading to pick up new students, and that's usually to take a dump on them before they meet them." Puppy mentioned, taking Erik, YuKivat and Amanda towards the DenLiner replica, revealing some graffiti on the door.

"Bingo. I knew those bastards would do something like this!" Puppy cursed.

_"Den-O dorm student, you are fined one Academy credit for a violation of the Academy's Verbal Morality Code."_

"What's that?" Amanda wondered.

Puppy groaned: "Unfortunately, Professor Ryker had swear jars fitted on the walls because bad language gets to be a problem. This is a school after all."

Puppy reached over to the machine beside the door and pulled out his ticket.

"Great. Professor Liger's not gonna' like that I just got fined. Maybe the best I can hope for is suspension." Puppy sighed, wandering off with Dogmott chasing after him.

"Wanna' take a look inside?" Erik asked Amanda. Amanda nodded in response and the two entered the DenLiner replica, finding a cafeteria. Several other Den-O dormers were already inside, either eating or showing the new students around.

"Whoa." Amanda muttered to herself. The inside was a large replica of the DenLiner's cafe carriage. Suddenly, every dormer stood up and took notice of Erik & Amanda.

_"Holy crap... it's Kamen Rider Yusei."_

_"And he's got a chick with him!"_

_"Man, he must have all the luck."_

Erik's pride and ego couldn't help but feel a little inflated from all the comments. Someone who didn't make a comment however, stood up and approached Erik. This was Shiro Ryozaki.

"You're Yusei? I gotta' admit... you don't look like much. But I've been proven wrong before. Why don't you fight me? I wanna' see what you're all about!"Shiro challenged. Amanda stepped in.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you don't go talking to one of my best friends like that. Besides, he's had his time in the spotlight... it's time I got mine!" Amanda responded.

"Fine. Once I'm done with you, I'll move onto Yusei. According to the Academy website, he's the real goods... so he's the challenge I want. But I'll accommodate you first." Shiro agreed.

"Outside right now, arsehole!" Amanda yelled.

_"Den-O dorm student, you are fined one Academy credit for a violation of the Academy's Verbal Morality Code."_

"I can't believe the British way to say 'ass' is actually on the database." Earning himself a fine, Erik took the tickets from the wall as Shiro followed Amanda outside. Erik and the other Den-O dormers watched as Shiro & Amanda stood across from one another. Shiro brought out his belt, the Yu-Ki Belt.

"Hey, Erik... don't you find it kinda' weird that the kid who has the Yu-Ki Belt has the same name as the necromancer who once used it?" Zane asked.

"Never thought about it like that before. I'll guess we'll find out if he's that good. Wait... his name's Shiro?" Erik replied. Shiro wrapped the Yu-Ki Belt around his waist. A repeating tone was heard as Shiro tossed his Rider Pass at the glowing buckle.

"Henshin!"

_Skull Form!_

Shiro changed into Kamen Rider Yu-Ki. He detached the six weapon pieces from the sides of his belt, constructing the chaotic Savage Gasher. In response, Amanda inserted the Change Ace into the Asuka Buckle, placed it on her waist and let the red belt extend around her waist. In Blade style, Amanda threw her hand up and then twisted it out.

"Henshin!"

_Turn Up!_

A golden projection of a lion emanated from the Asuka Buckle. Amanda took a run-up and charged through the projection, changing into Kamen Rider Asuka, a lion-based Rider. She reached to her side holsters and pulled out two swords, connecting them together to form the Asuka Rouser. Shiro charged, causing Amanda to lift the Asuka Rouser and defend against the Savage Gasher.

"That all you got?" Amanda taunted, batting the Savage Gasher away and booting Shiro in the gut. Shiro charged wildly at Amanda, with Amanda only just managing to bring up her hands to block a kick before it struck home. Desperately lashing out with a kick, she sent Shiro staggering back, following it up with a quick jump punch that managed to force Shiro to stagger back.

Showing he was all business, Shiro struck back at Kamen Rider Asuka with a slash from the Savage Gasher, slashing Amanda again. The strike sent Amanda staggering back slightly, but she managed to recover in time to strike back at Shiro with a big flying sidekick, once again sending Shiro staggering back.

Instantly, the two of them had lunged for each other once more, with Shiro neglecting his weapon-powered assault and changing to merciless hand-to-hand beatings. Amanda aimed a crescent kick, but faked it and smashed Shiro in the gut with a double slash from her Rousers. Shiro just responded with another powerful swipe of the Savage Gasher.

Amanda went flying backwards, clutching at her smouldering armor. She stared at Shiro before she opened her deck holder on the side of her belt. She took out two cards, combined her Rousers again and placed the cards one after another in a slot on the hilt.

_Slash! Roar! Pride Slash!_

The Asuka Rouser charged with energy and Amanda prepared to strike one more time. Shiro on the other hand, just took out his Rider Pass.

_Full Charge!_

As Amanda charged, Shiro stabbed the Savage Gasher into the ground.

"HELL'S FIRE BREAK!"

Shiro initiated his variation of Yu-Ki's Terminate Flash finisher, the Hell's Fire Break. Shiro's battle roar shocked everybody to the core, as Zane recognised it.

"Just like... _Gaia_..."

The towering inferno thrust into Amanda at high speeds, but she dodged it at the last second as the fire disappeared into the woods. Instead, Amanda reached Shiro as planned and struck him with the Asuka Rouser repeatedly, before polishing him off with a roundhouse kick to the head. Shiro dropped to the ground, and reverted to his human form. With Asuka Rousers firmly back at her sides, Amanda flipped the Asuka Buckle and the projection released her from the suit. Shiro groaned in pain, holding the side of his head.

"Go, Amanda." Erik halfheartedly cheered, flabbergasted by how well Amanda handled her first fight. Amanda placed the Asuka Buckle into her Den-O jacket and approached Shiro, holding out her hand.

"Hey... good fight." Amanda complimented. Shiro, while a tad confused in Amanda's sudden mood change, accepted the hand and got back to his feet.

"What's your name? Your real name?"Shiro asked.

"Amanda Kyle. I'm guessing you're Shiro?" Amanda replied.

"Shiro Ryozaki. I wish I could say it was my pleasure, but right now I'm nursing a migraine." Shiro informed her.

"Sorry, I have a short temper... didn't mean to take it out on you that hard. You better go take some medicine." Amanda suggested. Shiro nodded and headed for the DenLiner replica once again. Erik & Zane ran over.

"Amanda... that was _amazing_." Erik complimented.

"Thanks, Erik. That Full Charge attack he used looked familiar, didn't you notice?" Amanda replied.

Erik nodded: "Professor Jaden Stryder, Kamen Rider Gaia. They called him the Architect. He beat Nero Samson within an inch of his life until Nero unlocked his Magna Form and wasted that cyborg."

"Yet he kept coming back, as evidenced by the way he put my sempai in the hospital. It took teamwork from Nero and his friends to finally kill Gaia after the tournament had ended. There were a few casualities in the process, but Nero wouldn't be killed that easily. He kept getting up, took an Armageddon Break full-on and stabbed Gaia right in his power generator, exploding him to bits. Now that I've just passed an entire exam for you, don't screw up." Zane explained.

---xxx---

"You're dead, Wingblade!" An Ichigo dormer, Dori Nobuya, yelled at the Blade dormer, Damien Nova, that lay on the floor in front of him, with bruises and a cut on his face.

"You Ichigo dormers are all the same. Throwing your weight around and bullying every student that doesn't wear your colors. You're all nothing but a bunch of thugs! You all lean towards the darkness!" Nova yelled.

Nobuya held up a card: "But me? I'm in a league of my own. And you'd never guess I could actually care _less _for my own dorm!"

The blank Kamen Ride card then gained an image of a phoenix-based Kamen Rider.

"You're going down, Nova... along with the rest of the pathetic new students. And that Augen. He'll follow and I'll take my place as the champion of this Academy!" Nobuya declared, attaching a buckle much like a cross between the Decadriver and the Zeronos Belt to his waist, only this one had a yellow insignia on the buckle. Nobuya pulled a new card from his version of the RideBooker, the MakaiBooker. Nobuya placed the card in the slot after pushing the buckle from the side to the center.

"Henshin!" Nobuya called, pulling the buckle back to the side, allowing the card's symbol to be visible. The gem flashed with the insignia of Makai.

_Kamen Ride: Makai!_

His transformation was a combination of both Decade & Diend. The suit holograms crashed into him to form the suit and his visor lit up to complete the transformation. He was Kamen Rider Makai, the Academy's version of Decade.

"Only I decide my destination! The twilight shall guide me!" Damien responded. Damien unhooked the Phoenix Breaker medallion next to the Blade symbol on his jacket, opened the wings and held it in front of him.

"Henshin!"

Damien placed the Phoenix Breaker in the slot on his Breaker Belt, which held similar medallions in the side holsters.

_Ascension!_

Damien's body blazed into blinding light before he transformed into Kamen Rider Wingblade.

"The twilight shall take you."

Damien rushed in, but Nobuya just spun past him and slapped him lightly on the helmet. He reached down and converted the MakaiBooker to Saber mode, slashing away at Wingblade at his whimsy. Cockily, Nobuya pulled a card from the MakaiBooker. This one was the Wingblade one from before.

"Oh, look... it's _you_." Nobuya taunted. He placed the card in the MakaiDriver.

_Kamen Ride: Wingblade!_

In the style of Wingblade's transformation from before, Nobuya changed from Makai into Wingblade, but retained the MakaiDriver and MakaiBooker. He pulled one more card, this one with yellow backing bearing a golden image of Wingblade's insignia.

_Final Attack Ride: Wingblade!_

"Executing the finisher of a Rider who hasn't used it yet is against the rules!" Damien protested.

Wings rose from Nobuya's back as he jumped for Damien's finishing attack, the Twilight Descent, a powerful dropkick. But Damien just pulled his Phoenix Breaker from the belt and tossed it at Nobuya, binding him in the air. Damien's wings then appeared, allowing him to execute the Twilight Descent himself. Nobuya hit the ground and his Wingblade suit fizzled back into Makai's suit.

"Lucky shot. You won't be getting any more." Nobuya declared, putting another card in the MakaiDriver.

_Attack Ride: Invisible!_

Nobuya disappeared into the background and Damien was immediately on guard. Nobuya, while under a veil of invisibility, landed a couple of roundhouse kicks and then faded back into view, holding a card similar to Wingblade's Final Attack Ride, but this had Makai's symbol on it.

_Final Attack Ride: Makai!_

Several card holograms appeared in front of Nobuya while a laser net bound Damien to his spot. Nobuya pulled his hand back and Damien involuntarily zoomed through the cards before Makai smashed him with a Rider Kick, the Dimension Burst. Damien hit the ground with a thud and reverted to human form. Nobuya placed a boot on Damien's chest.

"You pathetic Blade dorm scum... stay out of my sight!" Nobuya cursed, walking away with an evil grin on his face.

_"This academy... will be my playground..."_

---xxx---

_**A/N: Amanda gets her time to shine on Academy grounds as Asuka makes her debut! Starting off, Erik, Dax & Amanda step off the ferry right into a battle with Joseph Harbinger/Kamen Rider Diend on Hongo Island, who decides to try and steal their stuff, only for Puppy to intervene with the samurai-like Yaiva system, Augen offers Puppy a stern warning about their match, Puppy leads the trio to Den-O dorm where Dax & Phil Friendly meet up again, the Academy's 'Swear Jar' system catches every swear word, Shiro Ryozaki challenges Erik but gets Amanda instead, losing to her Rouse System. Elsewhere, Dori Nobuya/Kamen Rider Makai of the Ichigo dorm makes his presence felt as he defeats Damien Nova/Kamen Rider Wingblade in a short battle. Note to everyone: Makai is the Academy's version of Decade, who can copy powers into his own Kamen Ride cards. Somebody else had this idea at the same time as me, which was a scary coincidence! Great minds think alike, after all!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: The prototype IXA Belt takes a tour of the Academy while Dax fights to gain the last ticket for Erik, who showed up too late to purchase one, but the Belt gets stolen! After Dax gets defeated by the thief, Erik steps up to get the IXA Belt back! Also, the thief is displaying some... **_**familiar**_**... traits! Final Attack Ride!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_Jack turned to see Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter & Taryse Evans making lunch out of the few groceries they were able to steal in broad daylight. They didn't like how the store owner was killed by Hybrids for being incompetent but this was what they had to do to survive._

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_She broke the kiss, savouring every moment of her "pet's" affection. _

_"All mine…" She muttered into his ear. "That's what you are, Nero-chan… mine... and mine alone."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Jack-san asked me to come in here and soothe your healing with some music."_

_"In my prayer... I wished for the strength to defeat you!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**That violin shall play again...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	4. This Love Never Ends

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 4: This Love Never Ends.**

Erik, & Amanda headed towards the cafeteria, where they noticed a crowd of mixed students was forming. The pair met Puppy at the back of the crowd.

"What's the commotion? Is the cafe doing junk food again?" Erik wondered.

Puppy smiled: "No, of course not, Erik. Just a little lunchtime tussle."

"Okay, so who's throwing down? DAX!" Erik noticed. Kamen Rider Gargo was facing off against who looked to be Kamen Rider Chalice.

Dax spotted Erik: "Oh, hey, bro."

"What are you doing?" Erik asked in confusion. Dax pointed to the poster on the wall, which bore an image of Kamen Rider IXA.

"The Academy's hosting a Rider History expo... and the original prototype of Kamen Rider IXA's Rider Belt is going on tour!" Dax explained. Mesmerised by the IXA poster (which bore images of its famous users such as Jiro, Otoya Kurenai, Keisuke Nago & Ray Blazer), Erik blinked and then turned back to Dax.

"That doesn't answer my question." Erik pointed out.

Puppy patted him on the shoulder: "All the tickets are nearly sold out. There's one left... and I'm assuming that's what the fight's all about."

Erik eyed him angrily: "WHAT?! I'M TOO LATE FOR A TICKET?!"

"No, you idiot... I've already bought mine. I'm trying to get you one." Dax chuckled. He jumped over Chalice's oncoming attack and drew a card.

_Final Vent!_

Dax jumped and nailed Chalice with a corkscrew kick that sent him into the ground, causing him to change back into his human form, wearing a Ryuki dorm jacket.

"I guess you get to see the IXA prototype after all." Amanda smiled, giving Erik a playful punch on the shoulder. Dax paid for the last ticket and handed it to Erik, causing the crowd to disperse. Many students made comments on their way out.

_"Well, Shogo just proved how much of a loser he really is!" _

_"He emulated Chalice's power and still lost to a lowly Den-O dormer!" _

_"He doesn't deserve to be in the Ryuki dorm!"_

_"Yeah, do you think the professors'll demote him after today?"_

_"That's what the loser deserves!"_

"Man, harsh." Erik said, throwing in his two cents about the multitude of bad feedback to the kid Dax had beaten, who just got up to verticality, walking away in a huff.

"Sore loser." YuKivat said.

Erik bopped YuKivat on the wing: "Don't rub it in, man. He has enough people in his face."

---xxx---

_"Den-O... ZX... ZO... it doesn't matter who I try to imitate! I always lose! Why can't I ever WIN?!"_

Shogo raged in his dorm room, angry at another loss in battle. He shoved the pile of books that lay on his desk and pounded the desk with his fists as the books hit the floor. His eyes then blinked as a piece of paper that had an image of IXA Save Mode on it... the announcement of the IXA Belt's tour at Hongo Island.

"IXA... I will be the greatest Rider... I will do my idol Kido Shinji-san proud!"

---xxx---

Back at the Den-O dorm, in Erik & Dax's room, Puppy met with them, deciding he'd stay with them for the night as opposed to staying in his own lounge.

"Excited for tomorrow?" He asked them, dropping his sleeping back and Dogmott's basket. Dogmott immediately took up space on the basket.

"Hell yeah! IXA's a legend... and I can't wait to see the Rider System that Otoya Kurenai once wielded! Heck, Otoya's a legend... and Kiva's father!" Erik responded enthusiastically.

"Ah, Otoya. The Fangire's greatest enemy. Some consider his exploits to rival those of Takeshi Hongo and Ichimonji Hayato." YuKivat mused.

"And I got thinking... I don't think we should have to wait until tomorrow. I say we head over to the main building and see the IXA Belt right now!" Erik suggested, causing Puppy to go wide-eyed.

"What?! That's... that's..." Puppy blurted, angrily struggling to find the right word.

"_...brilliant_. Hell, I'm all for it! I want to see IXA just as much as you do. Let's go!" Puppy strangely agreed.

Dax sighed: "Something's terribly wrong when Puppy's all for flouting the rules and I'm iffy about it. Let's get Amanda!"

---xxx---

"There ya' go, Professor Rally. The exhibit is all locked up. Here are the keys." A security guy explained, handing the red-headed Professor Rally a golden key on a chain.

"Thank you, boys. Your services are much appreciated." Rally replied, allowing the security team to take their leave. They walked away, and Rally approached the doors. She opened it up and walked towards the exhibit that had one shining light over it. Only one problem for the redhead...

...the IXA Belt prototype was gone and the glass had been smashed.

"Argh!" Rally retorted.

---xxx---

"Ah, Erik, Puppy. Looks like great minds think alike." Zane said, greeting the four outside the exhibit room.

"You came to see the IXA Belt, too?" Dax guessed.

Zane nodded: "Yep. I want to see this prototype for myself... to see the system that makes my mentor Keisuke Nago and my friend Ray Blazer so legendary. And Otoya and Jiro too, I guess."

"So, shall we get started? We get caught, Liger's gonna' have our hides." Puppy replied.

"Hides?" Erik inquired.

"I say 'ass', the swear box is gonna' give us away... and give me another fine!" Puppy whispered. Erik nodded and the five went in. Their smiles turned to shock as they saw Rally standing next to the exhibit, with glass smashed on the floor.

"This is not what it looks like!" Rally panicked.

"How could you, Professor? A lot of students'll be lining up to see the IXA Belt tomorrow!" Puppy complained. Rally grabbed his ankles.

"I know this looks bad... but I swear to you, I didn't steal the belt!" Rally pleaded.

"I know it sounds crazy... but I think she's telling the truth." Erik spoke up, defending Rally.

A relieved smile appeared on Rally's face: "I knew you'd see the truth! For a Den-O dormer, you're quite bright!"

"Listen, professor... if you tell no-one of our little visit tonight, we'll go looking for the thief!" Dax offered.

Rally was all too happy to accept: "Yes! That's a spiffing idea! Get to it! I'm forever thankful to you!"

The five Riders rushed from the exhibit.

Erik turned to Puppy: "You thinking Harbinger?"

Puppy nodded: "Totally."

---xxx---

_"Now that I have IXA... I'll be the greatest Rider!"_

Dax ran out, hoping to find the IXA prototype's thief. He noticed a figure standing on the shore.

"Hey, kid! Somebody stole the IXA Belt from the museum! Have you seen anything?" Dax yelled. The figure revealed himself to be Shogo, clutching the IXA Belt and dressed in a light-colored suit. He held a violin case in the other hand.

"Stolen? Nobody stole anything, my boy... I am the designated user of IXA. I am Kurenai... Otoya." Shogo replied, speaking in the tone of the former professional violinist.

"You're not fooling anyone, Shogo... so hand over IXA!" Dax ordered.

Shogo was annoyed by this: "There's two things I hate in this world: people getting married... and stupid kids."

This forced Dax to bring out his Gargo Vent Deck.

"Henshin!"

---xxx---

Erik, Amanda, Zane & Puppy met up at the bridge.

"The dorms are all clear. No sign of the IXA system." Amanda reported.

"Forest is dead as night." Zane threw in his two cents.

"The lighthouse is near enough deserted. Only Blitz sleeping." Puppy followed.

"Nothing from the labsite." Erik said. Then they heard a familiar yelp.

"It's Dax!" YuKivat yelled. The four Riders turned to the shore and began running in the direction of the yelling. As soon as they saw the shore, Kamen Rider Gargo was thrown across to the three Riders' feet. Gargo reverted to Dax in short order, and felt his mouth bleeding. Erik, after tending to Dax, looked up to see Kamen Rider IXA Save Mode standing across from them. IXA unhooked the IXA Knuckle and reverted to Shogo.

"Alright, ya' thief! Hand over IXA right now, Shogo!" Erik yelled.

"My name is Kurenai Otoya. Shogo is just some stupid kid who goes around copying the powers of other Riders... and that is one of the things I hate in this world. And if you want IXA back, you'll have to prove I'm not!" Shogo challenged.

"That suit must've made you go off the deep end... but I never back down from a challenge! YuKivat!" Erik called. YuKivat flapped over.

_Biting!_

"Henshin." Erik said, becoming Yusei.

Shogo smirked: "There's two things I hate in this world: people getting married... and moronic fools."

He held the IXA Knuckle vertically and pressed his free hand against the top.

_Ready!_

The old voice of the IXA Knuckle sounded as Shogo thrust his hand across, mimicking Otoya's famous pose: "Henshin!"

_Fist On!_

The bronze-colored projection of the prototype IXA Belt covered Shogo, turning him into IXA once again. His Fueslots were empty, save for the prototype Knuckle Fuestle on his right side.

"This is quite comfortable." Shogo commented, motioning for Erik to bring it on. And bring it on Erik did, jumping in with a punch. Erik swung a forward roundhouse kick. Shogo ducked under and sweeped Erik's legs out from under him. Shogo then rained down with MMA-style ground-and-pound before he kicked Erik across the floor.

Erik jumped up and surprised Shogo with a swinging kick. Erik faked another kick, causing Shogo to duck. But when Shogo rose up, he caught a real kick to the gut that forced him backwards. Shogo raised the IXA Knuckle and began popping off shots, but Erik swatted every shot away with his fists. Shogo ran in, promptly moving into a fast and furious flying kick.

Erik was hit hard but somehow managed to stay on his feet. However he had no chance to do anything about it, as Shogo was already attacking again. His body rotated as his left fist swung round into the side of Erik's omnilens, and in the same movement he also brought his right leg round in a solid roundhouse kick. A further whip kick ensured that Erik understood just how much danger he was in.

As Shogo moved in again, Erik told himself to focus. Every blow Shogo tried to land now, he was ready to counter. He managed to block several of Shogo's punches as well as some kicks. He quickly ducked low and spun round on one leg, allowing his other to kick Shogo in the side. Caught offguard, Shogo was knocked down, but as Erik had already realised, the imitator would not stay that way for long.

Indeed Shogo did get back up – by using his impressive strength in just one arm to literally propel himself upwards, and kicking Erik in the chest while he was still horizontal. Now it was Erik who was surprised and knocked down. Shogo landed back on the ground again, but both fighters flipped back to their feet almost simultaneously.

"I'm sure you'd be great fun at a party with your imitations, Shogo... but you need to return that Belt!" Erik reminded the imitator.

"I'm Kurenai Otoya." Shogo insisted simply, charging towards Erik again. With a punch, he sent Erik back a step before Erik responded with a stronger punch of his own.

"I hope you like wrestling because... I'm about to lay the smackdown on your candy ass!" Erik taunted.

"Teme!" Shogo yelled, angrily using the Knuckle Fuestle.

_IXA Knuckle, Rise Up!_

Shogo fired the powerful Broken Fang from the IXA Knuckle, blasting the ground around Erik's legs. Another explosion flared up, and when the smoke cleared, Erik was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no!" cried Amanda. "Tell me he didn't just…"

"No, don't worry, Amanda!" Dax encouraged. "He's a lot tougher than that! It's Erik after all!"

Shogo began chuckling, before he suddenly hit one knee, clutching his stomach in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Amanda wondered.

Zane offered the explanation: "The IXA prototype's side effect. Back in 1986 when IXA was first developed by the Aozora... there were a lot of glaring flaws, the most damning of which is the strain IXA has on the nervous system. The 1996 silver edition partially corrected this before the 2008 gold edition totally eliminated it. Unless Shogo gets out of the suit now, he's going to come very close to losing his life."

However, Shogo would not be deterred. Erik tried to restrain him after returning into full view of the others, but Shogo simply used the IXA Knuckle to beat Erik down again. Erik dodged another incoming hit and then sweeped out Shogo's legs. Erik stood and backflipped, withdrawing the Awakening Fuestle.

_Waking Up!_

Erik crossed his arms in Kiva fashion as his legs unchained before he jumped into the air. Shogo inserted the Knuckle Fuestle again out of desperation.

_IXA Knuckle, Rise Up!_

Before he could pull the Knuckle from the belt, Shogo felt IXA's side effects kick in once again. He could barely move. All he could do was watch as Erik's energy-charged boots blasted him into the ground, forming the Yusei insignia on the ground. Erik backflipped to take the pressure off of Shogo's chest, waiting for Shogo to mount a comeback if he could. The answer to that question would turn out to be no. The bronze projection of the IXA prototype left his body in the cross symbol it appeared in, revealing Shogo who was still tending to his pained abdomen.

Zane was shocked: "Usually with the prototype, users are rendered unconscious after the first go-around if they stay in the suit for too long... but Shogo was handling the belt as if he _were_ Otoya! Otoya was the only one who actually managed to survive through the belt's side effect."

Puppy chipped: "Maybe that's because Shogo believes he _is _Otoya. Imitation is the greatest form of flattery and maybe imitation saved his life today."

Shogo began to slowly crawl to his feet.

"I... lost... even with IXA, the most powerful Rider..." Shogo realised, his voice cracking from the Otoya impersonation to his own voice.

"Why... why... why can't _I ever win_?!?" Shogo shouted, angry at himself.

A familiar voice was heard: "I think the answer to that is obvious."

"Augen!" Puppy recognised.

"Kid... there's a lot of new Riders on this island, and to tell you the truth, you are better than about thirty percent of them." Augen began.

This lit Shogo's eyes up: "R-Really?"

Augen nodded: "They had your confidence problem, believing that if they were someone other than them, they'd be admired and respected. Personally, I find it to be a sad practice. Shogo-kun, all you need is to believe in _yourself _and your own power. Delve deep into your heart and find the courage which translates into strength... you will be better, but stealing a prototype belt and taking a famous Rider's identity doesn't automatically make you a champion. Remember that."

Shogo's small grin then dropped into sadness again: "Oh, but once the Professors find out about this... I can kiss Hongo Island goodbye."

Augen let himself smile: "I think after the show you put on... as in showing the IXA Belt _in action _instead of behind thick glass... I don't think _they _will be turning you in anytime soon."

"They?" Erik wondered. Everyone turned in the direction of Augen's pointing finger to see what looked to be the entire student body minus the Ichigo dormers.

Puppy patted Shogo on the shoulder and said: "I think your future's secure."

---xxx---

"Yo, Erik! You get us those posters?" Dax inquired just as Erik rejoined his friends holding three posters, all joined together by elastic bands. He passed one to Dax and another to Amanda. He unrolled his to reveal a portrait of Keisuke Nago and the three modes of Kamen Rider IXA. It was signed in Japanese by the legend himself.

"Oh, cool, they're signed." Amanda noticed.

"You don't know how many favours Zane had to pull to get those signatures." Dax told her.

Amanda pointed to a lonely paragraph: "What does that mean?"

Zane walked over and looked on the poster of his mentor, all too happy to answer that question with a smile: _"Sono inochi... Kami ni kaeshinasai!"_

Erik knew what it meant: _"That life you stole... return it to God!"_

Zane shook his head: "Never say it in English; it's less effective. Say... what happened to Shogo?"

"The Ryuki dorm was so proud of him after our little battle yesterday that most of them are inviting him to a big party to watch the Tournament Kamen Rider finals on DVD. He's moving up in that place... if he can keep up the imitations, that is." Erik responded.

_"Ore..."_

"Aw, hell." Erik commented, rolling his eyes at the bad imitation of a familiar raspy voice.

_"...Sanjou!"_

Shogo showed up, wearing a badly-made Momotaros costume. This caused the four to begin chuckling uncontrollably.

"With someone like Shogo around, no day is ever gonna' be a dull day!" Zane declared.

---xxx---

_**A/N: A GX-based chapter, unashamedly, hits AKR with a bang. Dax successfully wins the last ticket for Erik to see an exhibit featuring the prototype IXA Belt, but the harsh words from his opponent's classmates drives young Shogo Akiyama to steal it and then take Otoya Kurenai's identity and mannerisms. This forces Erik to fight Shogo in getting it back, but the IXA Belt's prototype defects cause Shogo's downfall. His performance gains him a lot of friends... but only because his impressions were good!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: Joey Harbinger resurfaces to try and take possession of the Ryozaki Brothers' Rider Passes, but the interference of the Legendorga causes him to flee! The Legendorga are after Stardust, the only member of the Shining Wyvern race they had not yet enslaved. Erik bonds with Stardust and prepares to defend him against the Legendorga! Reveal, Yusei... Stardust Form! Final Attack Ride!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_Jack turned to see Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter & Taryse Evans making lunch out of the few groceries they were able to steal in broad daylight. They didn't like how the store owner was killed by Hybrids for being incompetent but this was what they had to do to survive._

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_She broke the kiss, savouring every moment of her "pet's" affection. _

_"All mine…" She muttered into his ear. "That's what you are, Nero-chan… mine... and mine alone."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Jack-san asked me to come in here and soothe your healing with some music."_

_"In my prayer... I wished for the strength to defeat you!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**That violin shall play again...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	5. Shine On

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 5: Shine On.**

The Ryozaki brothers were roaming around Hongo Island, using their free time to enjoy the fresh air. Since the first day, there hadn't been any harsh weather. Kenzaki found it relaxing while Shiro didn't care much. Their relaxation would be cut short as they ran into Joey Harbinger, standing on a rock on the cliff of Ichimonji Heights while tapping the Diendriver against his wrist.

"Who the hell are you?" Shiro demanded. Joey smiled and jumped down from the rock.

"My name is Joseph Harbinger. You two are carrying treasure. I want those Rider Passes of yours!" Harbinger introduced. Shiro tried to charge, but Kenzaki restrained him.

"Well, if you want our Passes, you're going to have to beat us first." Kenzaki challenged. Joey smirked and loaded the Diend card into the Diendriver.

_Kamen Ride..._

"Henshin." Joey commanded. He pointed the Diendriver at the sky and pulled the trigger.

_...Diend!_

Joey became Diend while the brothers wrapped their belts around their waists, hitting the buttons.

_Skull Form!_

_RyuGun Form!_

The brothers assumed the forms of Kamen Riders Yu-Ki and RyuGun-O.

"Handicap, much? Doesn't matter... soldiers, please go." Joey said, loading another card into the Diendriver.

_Kamen Ride: Riotroopers!_

This summoned three Faiz-like Riotroopers to the cliff.

Readying his Savage Gasher, Shiro declared: "I don't give a damn!"

---xxx---

From the second storey of an academy building, Dori Nobuya watched on with interest as Shiro & Kenzaki battled it out with the Riotroopers.

"Kamen Rider Diend... the Rider that can summon other Riders as mindless puppets to do his bidding. Yu-Ki, the Rider from the dead realm, who uses brutality to fight. And the mysterious RyuGun-O... all three of you shall make fine additions to my collection." Nobuya said, he pulled ten cards from his MakaiBooker. Seven of them lit up. Yu-Ki's image was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmph... must be a technical glitch. I'll have to work on that." Nobuya continued, adding the new cards back to his MakaiBooker.

---xxx---

Shiro & Kenzaki made short work of the Riotroopers, but they only served as a distraction for Harbinger anyway. Harbinger took out a pair of cards, bearing the images of Delta & Drake.

_Kamen Ride: Drake!_

_Kamen Ride: Delta!_

This summoned them to the cliff, and they joined Harbinger in shooting at Shiro & Kenzaki in unison. Shiro became enraged and took out his battle-worn Rider Pass.

_Full Charge!_

"HELL'S FIRE BREAK!"

"Denied, pal." Harbinger quipped, using another card.

_Attack Ride: Crossattack!_

The guns of Harbinger and his summoned Riders all charged with energy. Shiro roared and slammed the Savage Gasher onto the ground. On the other side, Harbinger, Delta & Drake all fired their weapons at the same time. The blasts almost collided, but they were cancelled out by the sight of a sparkling silver dragon humanoid passing by, chased by a medusa-like creature. The blasts hit the medusa-like monster and it slammed into the ground with a thud.

"What the hell is that?" Shiro was left wondering. Suddenly, her 'hair' sprang to life as a group of serpents and shot out at Shiro & Kenzaki. Shiro used the Savage Gasher to defend, but the vipers were too fast. The medusa then stood up and turned its attention to Harbinger.

"You... you have denied us the wyvern! You shall perish!" The medusa declared, sending her vipers at Harbinger. But Delta & Drake formed a wall in front of Joseph, taking the hits full-on, which caused them to become nothing again.

"I don't know what the heck you're babbling about, babe... but I'm not gonna' let you deny me my treasure!" Harbinger smirked, taking the Final Attack Ride card from his Card Holder. But before he could load it, wrap suddenly bound his arms.

"What the fuck?!" Joey exclaimed. Another creature, based on a mummy, jumped into the fray, swinging Joey into the air and slamming him on the ground hard. The mummy and medusa stood side-by-side.

"Who are you?" Shiro demanded.

The mummy turned: "We are the Legendorga. We came to this island... in the hopes that there would be a race of creatures here for us to enslave as ancient rumours told us. We were correct. You let our target escape, which means we're going to destroy you!"

_"If you want a challenge... then try me!"_

Everybody turned in the direction of the voice, whose owner had spiky black hair, brown eyes, worn and torn jeans, a black-sleeved jacket and a Rider-like scarf. He had a big rucksack over his back which looked to be carrying an Oni guitar.

"You bastard... who are you?" The Mummy Legendorga demanded.

"That's not very nice. My name is Genki Tamashii. I'll tell you right now... I hate bullies, so right now you're top of my enemy list. I'm a fighter, so if you wanna' rock... LET'S ROCK!" Genki responded. He dropped the large rucksack on the ground and pulled out a Henshin Onsa from his pocket. It unfolded and Genki flicked it before placing it in front of his forehead, causing the Oni face to appear. Black flames engulfed him and caused him to blaze into his Oni form.

"I won't let you impede our goals!" The Medusa Legendorga declared, rushing in at Genki. Genki simply detached the Taiko Buckle from his waist and then pushed it into the Medusa's body, causing the buckle to enlarge.

_Ongekida... Hibiki Style! Blazing Beat!_

With both of his Ongekibou Blaze on fire, Genki hit the buckle several times, causing the Legendorga to weaken. Genki then hit one last beat before the buckle caused the Medusa to explode into defeat.

The Mummy Legendorga groaned: "This is going to be a tiring argument."

He and the Medusa's body then disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"Hehehe... now that rocks!" Genki commented as he returned to his human appearance. However, Shiro wasn't as enthusiastic. He went to charge Genki, but Kenzaki shot his arm out using honorifics from old martial arts masters starting with the words 'Ancient Wisdom'. This seemed to calm Shiro's rage. But Genki had noticed the rage.

"Yo, dude... did homework get to your head?" Genki asked nonchalantly. Shiro looked at his brother diapprovingly, gave a glance to Genki and then stormed off with Kenzaki in pursuit.

---xxx---

Exhausted and worn down, the glittering wyvern settled down in a cave on the far side of Hongo Island.

_"These Legendorga are becoming an annoyance." _The wyvern thought to himself. Suddenly, he became alarmed as he heard voices.

"Yo, YuKivat. We've come to the twenty-second cave today. Must be a record!" Erik gleefully told his partner.

YuKivat moaned: "I still don't get the whole assignment. Why does Professor Kato need a cave sample anyway?"

Erik shrugged his shoulders: "Beats me."

"BE GONE!"

The wyvern charged at them, causing Erik to duck. The wyvern landed in front of Erik and made a swipe, which YuKivat threw himself in front of.

"Leave this cave. Your very presence could alert the Legendorga to my location!" The wyvern warned.

Erik responded with curiosity: "Legendorga? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I am Stardust... of the legendary--..."

"...Shining Wyvern race." YuKivat finished for him. Erik turned, wondering how YuKivat knew this. Ignoring his partner's questions, YuKivat flapped over to Stardust.

"I am YuKivat-bat the Fifth. Back when our races both worked for the Fangire, my father worked alongside a Shining Wyvern to do King's bidding. How was your race cast out?" YuKivat asked.

Stardust explained: "We weren't. We left the Fangire by choice. We were not going to be slaves for the rest of our lives. We fled to this island's caves and underground, where it was full of the aura needed to keep us alive. My race has lived here happily for a long time... but for the last three years, we've been fighting a losing battle against the Legendorga. They seek to turn us back into tools they can use to rule this world. For refusing the Legendorga's advances, many of them have become puppets to the Mummy Legendorga... and the others are dead. I am the last surviving Shining Wyvern... and they wish to control me like my brethren."

"Well, I'm going to promise you right now, Stardust... that'll never happen as long as I'm on the island!" Erik proclaimed.

Confused, Stardust looked at Erik: "What? You'd openly defend... a stranger?"

"Heh! In order to be a great Kamen Rider, you gotta' be willing to stand up for anyone! You're just being chased because they want to start controlling the world. Everyone should be free and have their own fate in their hands. Stardust... I promise... the Legendorga will never control you as long as me and my friends are around. We'll fight them." Erik assured him.

Stardust nodded: "Thank... you."

"Right now, I've got to hand my assignment in to Professor Kato, so sit tight until I can come back." Erik informed him.

"I will be here gathering more strength. Again, I thank you for your help." Stardust replied. Erik launched him a friendly smile before he grabbed a rock from the floor and walked out of the cave.

---xxx---

"Hey, guys. Was wondering when you'd show." Puppy greeted as Erik, Dax & Amanda showed up to Professor Rally's Clock Up Battle session. Puppy was with Phil Friendly and Zane Marufuji.

"Hey, Amanda!" Phil waved, hoping to get the British girl's attention. She wasn't amused.

Zane grinned: "Down, boy. Not you, Dogmott."

"Hey! I resent that!" Dogmott complained.

"Erik, you look a little more worn down than usual." Puppy noticed.

"Well, got done Kato's assignment and ran as fast as I could. Heard Rally was having a Clock Up class, so I ran. But in the middle of running, I met an interesting person." Erik explained.

Zane was interested: "Who was it?"

"The Shining Wyvern known as Stardust. The Legendorga are after him." Erik answered. The last part alarmed Zane.

"The Legendorga? I thought they were dead! This is bad... I'll contact the Aozora and see if they have a plan." Zane panicked.

---xxx---

"Legendorga, you say?" Muro asked.

"I was around the corner when I heard those Den-O dormers talking about it. It seems the Den-O dorm's Erik Caine came across them when he was carrying out Professor Kato's alchemy assignment." Frantz, the smartly-dressed head of the Ichigo dorm answered.

"The Legendorga were instrumental in the revival of Kamen Rider Arc a long time ago, and almost caused the death of an Aozora operative at the time. They are highly dangerous." Keitarou threw in his two cents.

Liger nodded: "We must notify all other professors of their presence on this island so the students are informed. We do not want to start a panic."

---xxx---

The Legendorga hid in their cave hideout, angry that they weren't able to get the job done and capture the Shining Wyvern due to Genki's interference. On top of all that, the Medusa Legendorga had been destroyed. While they were planning their next move, they were approached by a man in a lab coat.

"Who are you?!" The Mummy Legendorga demanded. He then noticed the man was carrying a very large sack.

"I have what you Legendorga are after... if you do me a favour, I'll give it to you." The man explained.

The Mummy listened on with interest: "You have the Shining Wyvern? What is it that _you _want?"

The man smiled: "Lure Kamen Rider Yusei to you... and crush him. I don't care how it's done, but I want him off this island either on a ferry or in a bodybag."

The Mummy flashed an unseen smile at the man who returned it in a twisted way: "It shall be done... now hand over our target."

---xxx---

It was time for Professor Liger's intense combat training. Amanda had the task of taking on Shiro again, who was a little more pleased to see her this time around.

"You look well." Shiro complimented.

Amanda smiled: "Thanks, Shiro... but we really gotta' get started or Liger's going to bugger us rotten!"

Shiro scratched his head before he pulled out the Rider Pass: "You'll have to explain that saying to me some time."

"Henshin!"

_Turn Up!_

_Skull Form!_

Amanda jumped over the Savage Gasher as it swung for her legs, slashing at Shiro's back with the dual Asuka Rousers on the way over. So as not to be upstaged where he was fighting, Phil got cocky and aimed a forward thrust kick at Harry Bilbury/Hibiki, but paid for his attitude.

Amanda shook her head in shame at a flirting idiot trying to copy her moves and clashed weapons with Shiro again, making him stagger backwards. Amanda took the hilt of her combined Rouser, clasped it with the 'fangs' in her mouthpiece and made a superhuman jump into the air, taking a page out of Kiva Garuru Form's playbook.

Phil watched in awe as Amanda stopped ascending once she was in front of the sun outside the window and swiftly descended upon Shiro, spinning like a wheel. The Garuru Howling Smash-like attack hit the mark and Shiro found himself defeated again, but he was less angry than last time. Amanda helped him up.

"It's always a pleasure losing to you, m'lady." Shiro said.

This made Amanda blush: "Stop! You're making my cheeks go red."

A defeated Phil looked over in disbelief at Shiro & Amanda talking: "SHOWOFF!"

"Professor Liger, may I take a bathroom break?" Erik requested. This confused Dax & Puppy, who were standing right next to him.

"Granted. You have ten minutes. Any longer than that and I'm going to recommend you be suspended." Liger replied coldly. Erik nodded, but Dax & Puppy caught him before he was about to leave.

"What's wrong, man? You usually love this kinda' class!" Dax whispered.

Erik's answer was simple: "I gotta' go check to see if Stardust is okay. I've left him for about two hours."

---xxx---

"Erik Caine!" Frantz called, noticing Erik dart across the hallways.

Erik stopped dead: "Hello... p-professor..."

"Would you be going after that Shining Wyvern by any chance?" Frantz asked. Erik wondered to himself how this professor knew.

Erik nodded: "I've left him for two hours. I gotta' see if he's alright."

Frantz smiled, hiding his contempt for this Den-O dormer: "You're too late. The Legendorga already took him. And I know the location."

"Tell me!" Erik requested. Frantz nodded, but suddenly he was struck down from behind by the Medusa Legendorga, somehow revived from the dead, wearing a Control Mask. Erik tensed up and chased after her, as she led him outside of Academy walls. Back inside, Frantz patted the dirt off of his shoulders and stood up.

"A little less suit-shredding next time... your target is that kid." Frantz groaned, observing the damage to his jacket.

---xxx---

The Medusa Legendorga ran back into the cave where her Legendorga brethren were dwelling and where Stardust was chained to the wall.

"Let's get this started... the fruits of our takeover!" The Mummy Legendorga declared.

"Leave Stardust alone!" Erik demanded. The Legendorga noticed Erik as he stood by with YuKivat.

_Biting!_

"Henshin."

Erik transformed into Yusei and charged into the Legendorga. The Medusa Legendorga attacked first, using her sword to strike at Erik, but his will and determination to not let Stardust come to harm numbed the pain. Erik responded to her attacks by striking at her with his chained boots in roundhouse kick after roundhouse kick. The Mummy Legendorga didn't fare much better as he was booted right in the gut. The Gargoyle managed to sneak in attack after attack while evading Erik's, much to YuKivat's annoyance. He stared a hole through Stardust.

"Hey, wyvern! We could use a little help here!" YuKivat complained, even though he knew Stardust had been bound to the wall by chains. The Mandrake Legendorga then followed his Gargoyle ally's attack by shooting a fireball directly at Erik.

"Enough of this crap." Erik muttered to himself as he withdrew the Awakening Fuestle.

_Waking Up!_

Erik went for the Dominance Crash Break, but the Mummy Legendorga pulled Erik onto the ground with his wrap, forcing both of Erik's legs to seal up again. Meanwhile, Dax & Amanda had successfully made their way to Stardust's spot.

"We're here to help. Erik's told us good things, so we've gotta' help." Dax explained. But his loud voice attracted the Mandrake Legendorga's attention. So Dax pulled his Gargo Vent Deck from his pocket and transformed into Kamen Rider Gargo.

_Gun Vent!_

Dax blasted the Mandrake backwards with the EmeraldShot (which was equipped with the ammo belt-like Emerald Visor) while Amanda finished removing the padlocks with her hairpin. The seals removed, Stardust proceeded to smash the chains off of his body. He spread his wings and stepped in front of Dax, firing a gust of glittering wind that reduced the Mandrake Legendorga to ash. Stardust followed this up by stopping the Mummy Legendorga from stabbing Erik.

_Waking Up!_

Erik vaulted off of Stardust's back and hit the Gargoyle & Medusa Legendorga with the Dominance Crash Break, destroying them. All that was left was the leader, the Mummy Legendorga.

"Fine! Shining Wyverns! Attack!" The Mummy Legendorga commanded. Suddenly, the cave walls burst and several dragon humanoids similar to Stardust, who were all wearing the Mummy Legendorga's control masks.

"My race! Please don't hurt them, Riders... they're only being controlled..." Stardust pleaded.

"We'll try not to, Stardust." Erik assured him. The battle spilled out of the cave onto Ichimonji Heights. Dax did a roll under a Shining Wyvern's leg, executing a legsweep and knocking the dragon to the ground. He then noticed another was jumping in the air, so the Rider rolled backwards and when the Shining Wyvern landed, Dax did a frontflip from a crouching position and landed on his feet in front of the Shining Wyvern. The Shining Wyvern threw a flurry of claws but Dax was there to block them all. Dax landed one powerful punch to the Shining Wyvern's chest sending it flying in the air and crashing against a rock.

More Shining Wyverns tried their luck, but Amanda was more than ready for her adversaries.

_Turn Up!_

Two Shining Wyverns lashed out at the same time with their claws, only to be stopped as Amanda grabbed both of their wrists and pulled before slashing across their backs with the dual Asuka Rousers. Then, quickly grabbing the other arm of one Shining Wyvern, she tossed both overhead like they were nothing. Another wyvern exchanged punches with Amanda, the female Kamen Rider slamming her weapons into the Shining Wyvern's chest and then its head. One more came in from the side but Amanda promptly lashed out with a high sideslash that took care of the poor sap.

The Mummy Legendorga leapt at him but Erik fell on his back and extended his feet to catch the Mummy Legendorga and send him flying in the other direction. Flipping back to his feet, Erik was surprised to see that the Mummy Legendorga had already recovered and was coming with another attack. Without warning, the Mummy Legendorga got on all fours and crawled under Erik. When Erik got back up, he realized that the Mummy Legendorga had pulled out his sword.

He was also lucky enough to see the Mummy Legendorga use an invisibility trick. Erik knew he was not going to like what was coming next. Sure enough, Erik saw the visible sword coming his way. He executed a Rider Kick but was disappointed when he realised that the sword had been thrown. That mistake cost Erik.

He could not avoid the weapon and it buried itself in his right shoulder. Erik's arm became dead weight and fell to the ground. When Erik stopped yelling out in pain and opened his eyes he was greated with the Mummy Legendorga's palm in his face. Erik's head snapped back, his helmet crackled with energy. He stumbled some more when he saw the Mummy Legendorga jump back and send an energy blast in his direction. He jumped, tried to flip over, but the blast hit his legs. Erik fell to the ground in pain.

"You wretched Riders! The Shining Wyvern race shall serve the Legendorga one way or the other!" The Mummy proclaimed.

Erik spat blood under his helmet: "I don't think so. Stardust is with us now and if you want him..."

He pulled a blank Seal Fuestle, much like the one used to change the Rider Runner into the YuseiRunner.

"Come and get him!" Erik challenged, giving YuKivat the Fuestle.

_Stardust Saber!_

Stardust heard the call and began running in Erik's direction. The continuous sound chained up Stardust into the form of a sword, which immediately wound up in Erik's waiting fist. The Fuestle changed into a design based on Stardust himself. And Erik felt himself changing as well. His arms chained up and became spiked in the style of Stardust's arms.

His chest armor became a cyan-silver version of Kiva Garuru Form. YuKivat's eyes changed into a cyan-silver color as did Yusei's Omnilens. Erik had changed into Yusei Stardust Form. His wounds' healing had accelerated greatly, and Erik found himself to be fighting fit again. A rage-filled Mummy Legendorga charged forward, determined to destroy Erik one way or another.

Erik, however, remained calm, waiting until just the moment Mummy Legendorga reached him and then swinging the Stardust Saber straight into Mummy Legendorga's chest. Glittering sparks flew from the Legendorga's body. And Erik did not stop there: another strike was executed, followed by several more. He kept up the pressure, a now barely-sane Mummy Legendorga with his back against a rock and forced to take the pain.

Erik's command of the Saber's movements were swift, the blade weighing like it was nothing. The blade smashed against Mummy Legendorga again and again, telling him who was in charge of this fight. Suddenly, Erik lodged the sword in the ground and leapt at Mummy Legendorga with an Axe kick that sent Mummy Legendorga flying backwards.

"This is what you get for trying to enslave a noble race!" Erik yelled. He held the Stardust Saber's blade above YuKivat.

_Stardust Bite!_

The sky shined into darkness as glitter seemed to fall from it. Erik tossed the Stardust Saber in the Mummy Legendorga's direction and twisted through the air after it. Once Erik and the Saber were both above the enemy, Erik grabbed the hilt and twisted rapidly, sending blast after high-powered blast at the Mummy Legendorga on the way over in the Stardust Shot Splitter attack. The Mummy's wrap shredded to pieces and his face began to crack as Erik hit the floor. To finish off, Erik sliced right through the Legendorga with a straight stab.

"THE LEGENDORGA WILL LIVE ON!" The Mummy Legendorga screamed until his cry was drowned out by the explosion that killed him.

_"It's done... thank you, Kamen Rider Yusei..."_

"You're welcome, Stardust." Erik replied with a smile. The Shining Wyverns that were fighting Dax & Amanda suddenly stopped before the control masks dissolved from their faces.

From a balcony, Frantz looked on none too happy: "One way or the other, Erik Caine... I will eradicate your existence from this academy!"

---xxx---

"I have a request, Erik." Stardust told the young Rider as the Shining Wyverns began to reinhabit the caves below Hongo Island.

"Go on." Erik smiled.

"Can I stay with you... and your friends?" Stardust wondered. This made Erik blink.

"Are you sure?" Erik asked.

Stardust nodded: "Yes. I feel more secure with the Kamen Riders watching over my race that I no longer need to live in fear of anything. Besides, I think you've contracted me as an Arms Monster anyway. It would be an honour to serve you, Erik, as you do not have the black heart of the Fangire."

Happily, Erik accepted: "Hell, I'm for it! But can we at least give you a nickname?"

Stardust nodded.

"Welcome to the family, Ziggy." Erik continued. Amanda slapped her forehead over that lame reference.

Suddenly, Dax panicked: "Erik! I forgot to mention! Professor Liger wants to see you at the Nigo dorm!"

Erik lost it: "OH CRAP! I WAS LATE BACK FOR CLASS!"

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter five complete! So, back at the Academy, Joey Harbinger unsuccessfully tries to steal the Rider Passes of the Ryozaki Brothers for himself as the Legendorga get caught in the crossfire, with their intention to enslave the Shining Wyvern race that has hidden on the island! Kamen Rider Genki makes his debut, taking out the Medusa Legendorga with his Blazing Beat finisher. Erik reassures the last free Shining Wyvern, Stardust, of his safety, but Professor Frantz sells Stardust out to the Legendorga with the only condition that they crush Erik in the process! Ditching class, Erik runs into the Legendorga and Stardust, assuming Yusei to fight the Legendorga. After Dax & Amanda arrive as backup, Stardust is freed and he is contracted to the Stardust Fuestle, allowing Erik to assume Yusei's Stardust Form and defeat the Mummy Legendorga with the Stardust Shot Splitter attack. Then Stardust requests to stay with Erik, who gives him the nickname 'Ziggy'. Simples!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: Erik & the gang come across Dori Nobuya, who is introduced to them as Frantz' most prized student. In reality, Nobuya is Kamen Rider Makai, the Decade of the Academy and as such, the Destroyer of Riders. Nobuya has been on a winning streak against many Agito dormers for a few weeks and decides to test himself against Erik, who immediately accepts the challenge, not aware of Nobuya's goal to crush Erik! Soon, Nobuya's plan is exposed to Augen, who interjects himself as Kagemarou to teach Nobuya a thing or two about respect! Also, Dax & Amanda try to encourage their new friend Chris Triton-James, Travis' little half-brother, as he enters the Agito dorm's elite Trial competitions. Waiting for him is the cocky and confident Syouma Morimoto, AKA Kamen Rider Razor. But Chris has no intention of staying at the Academy and thus, his enthusiasm is virtually nil. Final Attack Ride!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_Jack turned to see Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter & Taryse Evans making lunch out of the few groceries they were able to steal in broad daylight. They didn't like how the store owner was killed by Hybrids for being incompetent but this was what they had to do to survive._

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_She broke the kiss, savouring every moment of her "pet's" affection. _

_"All mine…" She muttered into his ear. "That's what you are, Nero-chan… mine... and mine alone."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Jack-san asked me to come in here and soothe your healing with some music."_

_"In my prayer... I wished for the strength to defeat you!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**That violin shall play again...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**

_**P.S. By way of OC submissions, I've been seeing a lot of Decade-type and wolf-types being submitted. No more Decade-type Riders other than the ones already submitted please. But two or three more wolf-types is good for a future idea. Ja Ne!**_


	6. Cracks in the Crystal

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 6: Cracks in the Crystal.**

_Attack Ride: Blast!_

_"You're an annoyance. Why can't I get decent competition in this place?!"_

Nobuya stepped forward as the armor of his opponent continued to smoulder from the Dimension Shots Nobuya had inflicted from his MakaiBooker. Nobuya held up both a blank Kamen Ride and a blank Final Attack Ride card. They lit up with the face and emblem of his opponent. With a smirk, Nobuya placed them into the MakaiBooker and took out his own Final Attack Ride card.

_"Agito dorm... has pretty much fallen at my feet!"_ Nobuya thought to himself with glee as he inserted the card into the MakaiDriver.

_Final Attack Ride: Makai!_

The holograms appeared and simulated wrap bound the helpless Agito dormer to his spot before Nobuya pulled back, bringing the opponent through the holograms before polishing him off with a roundhouse kick that knocked the Agito dormer out of his Rider form. Nobuya placed his boot on the defeated student's chest.

"Get out of my sight, you worthless piece of trash." Nobuya threatened, which prompted the Agito dormer to turn tail and run. Nobuya slipped his card from the MakaiDriver and reverted to human form. He turned to see Professor Frantz clapping.

"Very good, Dori... very good, indeed." Frantz applauded.

"Professor." Nobuya coldly greeted.

Frantz straightened his spectacles: "Come now, my student. There is no need to be harsh with me. I work for your future after all."

"Pfft! You only work because of the money you make, Professor. There's no escaping that fact. But I am happy that you support me in my quest to crush this academy's other students. I am the only one who should go to the second tournament from Hongo Island... because I stand over all of them. I am a king among insects, Frantz. At least you see this." Nobuya replied. Frantz let himself smile.

"Then maybe in this quest... you could do me a favour..." Frantz began. Nobuya turned to him with interested ears.

"Crush Kamen Rider Yusei. Crush his body, crush his spirit and crush his heart. That lowly Den-O dormer must not last another day on this island." Frantz continued. Nobuya gave a smirk, liking the idea.

---xxx---

"I enjoyed your cave sample, Erik. What a fine specimen you found. In fact, homework notwithstanding, you have been exceptional in alchemy for the short time you've been in my class. I commend you for that. Now take your seat. Class is about to begin." Professor Ryo Kato told Erik as Kato's alchemy students began filing in, pining for their favorite seats. Erik, Dax & Amanda took their usual spots. They could see Joseph Harbinger sitting in the Kabuto dorm area, looking uninterested as always. Amanda noticed the Ryozaki brothers take their seats a few rows back. Shiro did a light wave, causing Amanda to blush and wave back in slight embarrassment. Puppy & Zane parked themselves next to the trio.

"Sorry we're late, guys. Had to deal with more of the embezzling operation and talk it over with the Aozora." Puppy apologised.

"Any closer to nabbing the suspect?" Dax wondered.

Zane shook his head: "If it is Frantz, he's doing a darn good job of covering his tracks."

Erik chuckled a little bit: "Darn?"

Puppy smiled: "Swear Jars retrofitted beneath the desks, headcase. And if you swear in class, I'm sure you can guess the first person to know about it."

He pointed towards Professor Kato, who was still getting his papers in order.

"Anyways. Amanda, how's your love life coming?" Dax said, changing the subject.

Amanda was blindsided: "Wow. That came out of nowhere. It hasn't changed much, I guess."

Dax would not be deterred: "Come on! You've got to have noticed Phil Friendly... you _know _he has the hots for you."

"Eww! I _have_ noticed that guy... I've noticed that he's _annoying_!" Amanda responded, pretty much shutting Dax up. She then looked up behind her at Shiro, who was talking to Kenzaki about the encounter with Diend a few days ago.

---xxx---

The bell rang. It was time for lunch. Erik, Dax, Amanda, Puppy & Zane managed to get through class without incident.

"Lunch! Can smell that toasted shrimp already!" Dax exclaimed, causing Amanda to chuckle a bit.

A voice yelled: "Don't you think about anything besides food, Komodo?!"

Dax turned to see Phil Friendly come running. They touched fists and while she wasn't showing it, Amanda couldn't have felt more uncomfortable. After giving Phil an awkward hug, she turned back to see Shiro exiting the classroom, running off to talk to him. Luckily, Phil was only there to tell Dax something.

"Advent Battle Royal?" Dax wondered.

Phil nodded: "Yeah, every Rider with a Vent Deck on the island is going to compete. Professor Mikuchi let it out in Rider History 101. It's not compulsory, but Muro wants to get you ready for the Induction event that the TV companies back in the States and Japan are broadcasting, since you're Muro's pet."

Dax was flabbergasted: "Pet?! What does he take me for?!"

"Dude! I saw you helping him unload his car yesterday!" Erik pitched in.

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT! I was helping out! He had major travel lag from being in Joji Forest ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS ISLAND!"

Meanwhile, Amanda continued to converse with Shiro.

"So, when are you next free?" Amanda wondered.

"Right after Professor Rally's Clock Up class. Just remember to give me five minutes and loads of water since Clock Up lag is a bitch." Shiro answered. He was just quiet enough to avoid the Swear Jar.

"Well, maybe we could get together. You know, hang out." Amanda suggested.

Shiro smiled: "I'm sure I can arrange that. Maybe you can explain some British culture to me while you're at it."

"Nothing a _Mock the Week_ DVD in HD can't help with. So I'll see you at..." Amanda smiled back.

"...Four, m'lady. Den-O dorm is a convenient place to meet." Shiro finished for her. He patted her lightly on the shoulder before Kenzaki motioned that they had to leave. Amanda waved as Shiro left.

Kenzaki turned to his brother as they proceeded down the hallway: "She may be a little bit out of your reach, Shiro-niisan."

Shiro's smile hadn't faded: "If you knew me, you'd know I don't give a damn, Kenzaki-niisan."

Phil continued talking to Dax as Amanda rejoined the group: "Anyways, besides the Advent Battle Royal hosted by Ryuki dorm, Agito dorm are having their Trial competitions to see who's their best. I have tickets for 2 friends since I'm bogged down with an assignment and can't go. It's in fifteen minutes."

He took out the tickets and handed them to Dax.

Dax turned to Amanda: "You up for it?"

"Yeah, just as long as I can get out by four." Amanda replied.

Dax was confused: "Sure. Why?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" Amanda smiled, tapping her nose. Phil's jaw looked like it had just hit the floor as Amanda & Dax left.

_"SHE'S SEEING THAT SHOWOFF AGAIN?!"_ Phil raged to himself, only just realising where Amanda had went before. Phil then left in a huff, leaving Erik with Puppy & Zane.

"Is something troubling you, Erik? You haven't spoke up much since we left class." Zane noticed.

Erik blinked: "What? Oh, that. I just have a bad feeling about something. Like something bad's gonna' happen soon. That's all."

"We understand, Erik. We've both had this feeling many times. Maybe you should gut it out and let this bad thing come to you. We have the utmost confidence you'll be able to topple it with your power." Puppy replied. Erik nodded and then thought to himself.

_"Good luck at the Academy, you three. If you need anything, I'll be around."_

"I think I'll go see someone." Erik announced before he headed off.

---xxx---

"What is this, Frantz?" Professor Takeru Muro asked as Frantz handed him a piece of paper in his office.

"A battle request. Your best versus my best. I'm proposing that Dori Nobuya, Kamen Rider Makai of the Ichigo dorm go one-on-one with Erik Caine, Kamen Rider Yusei of the Den-O dorm." Frantz replied.

Taking off his glasses, Muro sighed: "Frantz, you seem to be forgetting the agreement that was made between the professors and Professor Ryker. There is to be no contact between Ichigo dorm students and Den-O dorm students. Heck, you're breaking that rule just by bringing Dori with you."

"I know the agreement. I was there three years ago when it was stamped and signed. If you read the small print, Takeru, you'll also know that this does not apply to battles between dorm reps. All I ask is our aces have a battle to see who is better." Frantz continued.

"I will have to apply for permission from Professor Ryker, because it is a big request for me to flout his ruling." Muro responded.

Frantz smirked: "At least you're thinking about it."

"If I had my way, I wouldn't even consider it. Now return Dori to the Ichigo dorm before an altercation occurs." Muro warned.

---xxx---

"E6..." Eddie cautiously guessed.

"Miss. C7. I sink your battleship for the 99th time in a row. You can't beat me at this game, Eddie." Augen replied. Behind him, several IXA dorm students were sat around a HDTV playing _Guitar Hero_. The lead student, Ken Harris, was mashing the guitar like crazy, defeating Nolan Johnson whilst gaining a new high score.

"Yo, Augen... if you're so good at board games, I'm thinking that might translate well into video games. Duel me on this." Ken challenged, holding up a spare guitar controller. Augen smirked, ready to take up the offer, but he heard a knocking at the door. Augen stood up and approached the door, slowly opening it to reveal Erik's face.

"Erik? Is there something you need?" Augen wondered.

Erik nodded: "You told me if I needed anything, I should come to you. And I have."

Augen began to nod, ran inside and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going, Augen? I thought we were having a game." Ken wondered.

Augen smirked: "Take a raincheck. I got business to attend to."

With that, he walked out of the mess hall. Ironically, it began raining the moment he got out the door.

"Raincheck, huh? Well, that was bad timing." Erik commented.

---xxx---

"Buggery." Amanda said of the rain as she and Dax shuffled into the Agito dorm's stadium.

"What're you doing at four then?" Dax asked.

Amanda let loose: "Dax, that's the fifth time! I'm not telling you so stop asking!"

Once Dax got the message, the first match began. It was Syouma Morimoto/Kamen Rider Razor against Rick 'Destron' Slayer/Kamen Rider Scissors. Slayer had Morimoto on the ropes with his Strike Vent, but Morimoto fought back, tossing a pair of the buzzsaw disk-like RazorBladers at Scissors to knock him back. Once back in his palm, Syouma moved the red one to his buckle and inserted it before spinning it like a buzzsaw.

_Sword Complete!_

Morimoto's sword, the RazorCutter, shot out of the buckle into Morimoto's hand. Then Morimoto inserted a black RazorBlader and spun that as well.

_Razor Slash, Terminate!_

The serrated blade of the RazorCutter charged with neon green energy as Morimoto charged in, taking out Slayer with a massive Rider Slash. Slayer's Vent Deck fell out of the V-Buckle, causing the suit reflections to return to the Mirror World.

Announcer: "Here is your winner of the first Trial... KAMEN RIDER RAZOR, SYOUMA MORIMOTO!"

Morimoto smirked as Slayer grabbed his idle Vent Deck and took off back to his friends, who were waiting by the stands.

"Quick and clean. Morimoto got through that with ease. Agito dorm must be proud to have him around... but his cockiness leaves much to be desired. What do you think, Amanda?" Dax asked.

Amanda turned to him: "I think he's a pig, personally."

Dax chuckled: "Like your date at four?"

Amanda growled at him and then turned back to the stadium, where two more Agito dormers appeared on the field. Suddenly, two students wearing the Agito colors sat next to Dax & Amanda.

"Hey, are you Yusei's friends? Kamen Rider Yusei?" The boy asked.

Dax nodded cautiously: "Yeah, why?"

The girl bowed: "Sorry for bothering you at a time like this, but it can't be helped. My name is Kotonoha Katsura and this is Ryuji Hasuma. We're from the Agito dorm, but we saw you and recognised you from the battle with Shogo-chan from the other day. We need your help."

"What's wrong?" Amanda worried.

Ryuji stepped forward: "We have a good friend here at the Agito dorm called Chris, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Yujiro. He's a second year student here, but he has no plans to stay at the Academy much longer. Me and Katsura-chan believe this to be due to his low confidence and self-esteem. So far, we haven't figured out as to why his confidence is so low. We came to you because of the effect you three have on your fellow Den-O dormers. Would you help us help him?"

Dax nodded again: "We'll have to hang out some time. We'd be glad to help you."

Amanda wasn't that happy: "Dax! You know I have a prior arrangement at **four**!"

---xxx---

_Final Attack Ride: Makai!_

"Begone, you piece-of-trash Ryuki dormer!" Nobuya declared, striking at his defenseless and weak opponent with the powerful Dimension Burst. Nobuya had claimed another victory in battle. Frantz clapped and praised Nobuya before he got a call on his Academy PDA. He conversed for a second and then let a smile creep onto his face.

"What is it, Professor?" Nobuya wondered.

"Muro says... the battle between Makai & Yusei is on. Remember what I want you to do... and take it with a certain relish because as you just demonstrated to me, you take pleasure in such beatings. And always remember a little rough-housing beforehand never hurts." Frantz revealed. Nobuya let himself chuckle evilly.

---xxx---

"Chris, this is Amanda Kyle & Dax Komodo. We know how much you wanted to talk to them before your Trials began. Komodo-san, Amanda-chan... this is Christopher Triton-James. He is our best friend at Agito dorm. Try to help him as best you can." Katsura requested before she and Ryuji left the room.

"Wait, did she say Triton... as in _Travis _Triton?" Amanda wondered out loud.

"You're the little brother of Travis Triton?" Dax wondered in astonishment.

Chris nodded: "Half-brother. Different mothers. Our Dad couldn't hold a marriage for more than three years tops. I was the result of the second marriage. But anyways. I'm only in the Agito dorm Trials to show Professor Mitsukai that I'm no good as a Kamen Rider."

Amanda was confused: "Why would you want to show someone that you're horrible?"

"Because... I'm only here to fulfil my father's wishes. He wants me to become a Kamen Rider and fight alongside Travis... but I don't want any contact with Travis, the treasure of my father's past. And the only way to stay off his path is to show the whole Agito dorm that I'm not cut-out for this responsibility. Heck, even my Arcle and Seed of Agito have both turned to stone outside battle, awakening when I get into a fight. They do not believe I'm cut-out for this." Chris explained.

"Are you sure they're not just testing you to get stronger? To let go of your doubt and your insecurity?" Dax tried to reason.

Unfortunately, Chris wasn't having any of it: "I'm not insecure! I'm not cut-out to be a Rider. I don't want any contact with my half-brother because I'd only drag him down. He's a great Rider, I'm not. And I don't doubt... I know for sure failing at this is the only way to escape it! I have no purpose. I just exist."

"Dax, maybe we should just go..." Amanda advised, but Dax had put on a frown at this point, signifying he wasn't going anywhere.

"Christopher, open your eyes! Everyone has a purpose... and I mean everyone. A person exists for a reason and a goal to work towards, completing the work of those who came before you. Everything's important. Everyone has something they need to do in this world... and maybe for you, that's crossing your brother's path." Dax vented.

Chris closed his eyes: "What do you suggest I do? I've been useless since I came here."

Dax groaned: "Write a letter to the one person who could help you. Maybe he can bring out your fighting spirit in time for your Trials."

And in a huff, Dax stormed off with Amanda in pursuit.

---xxx---

"So... what was it you wanted to talk about?" Augen wondered, tossing Erik a soda.

"I have this gut feeling... something bad's about to happen. I don't know what it is, but I just have this feeling it's about to hit the fan." Erik explained. Looking down at his Academy PDA, Augen clicked on his mail a few times.

"Hmm. Would it have anything to do with the recent announcement concerning you and Dori Nobuya?" Augen wondered, handing Erik his PDA.

"Nobuya's from the Ichigo dorm... I thought they weren't to come into contact with Den-O and IXA dormers." Erik remembered, handing Augen back the PDA.

"Only someone like Professor Ryker could make a decision like this. For you to be thrust into a match against Dori-kun when the no-contact rule is in effect must mean Frantz wants to test his best against Den-O's best. It's a shame Ichigo's best doesn't respect _anyone_, much less his own dorm. I think he doesn't even respect himself. That's how bad Dori-kun can be." Augen explained.

"Who is he?" Erik asked.

Suddenly, a voice answered his question: "The one who pummels you into defeat!"

Augen & Erik got up from their seats to see Dori Nobuya standing in the cafeteria across from them.

"Mind if I interrupt proceedings? Our match has been set, Erik Caine... but believe me, a tune-up doesn't hurt! Let's go, Yusei!" Nobuya challenged. Erik was ready to reach up for YuKivat and accept, but Augen thrust his arm out.

"Hey, I never back down from a challenge! And this guy is asking for it!" Erik protested.

"And you're about to give Frantz and the entire Ichigo dorm their satisfaction of wiping you off Hongo Island if you go in too headstrong. You still have lots to learn about the Academy, Erik... but Nobuya is another story altogether. He grafted in his trade. He started out at Agito dorm and worked his way into Frantz's good graces, earning the acceptance of the Ichigo dorm. He wasn't here for respect, though. He was here to be the absolute best. Admirable attitude to want it, but little respect won't get you there. Nobuya, I had respect; that's why everyone believes I'm the best. But if you have no respect, nobody will respect you back. We both know advancing to the second tournament won't come by fear. That is a hard crystal to smash." Augen explained.

Nobuya smirked: "Hmph! I've seen the cracks in your crystal, Augen-kun. Fear is the reason I got as far as I did. Ichigo dorm doesn't lift a damn finger against me because they know I can get the job done against anyone... and that if they bring on my darker side, they're treading on thin ice. You're the best, huh? Fool. Your respect overrides your senses. I'm taking my rightful place as the champion of this Academy, whether you like it or not! Whether it's Yusei or Kagemarou I have to knock off... it doesn't matter to me."

Nobuya placed the MakaiDriver on his waist, allowing the belt to expand around him. The MakaiBooker popped open and shot three cards into Nobuya's palm. One had the face of Kagemarou on it, one had a wyvern-like sword on it and the last one was a yellow card with Kagemarou's Rider symbol on it in gold. He had acquired Kagemarou's powers for the MakaiDriver. With a grin, Nobuya replaced his new cards with his customary Makai Card.

"Henshin."

_Kamen Ride: Makai!_

The suit crashed into Nobuya and the eyes lit up as Nobuya prepared to fight again.

Augen strangely returned the smirk: "As you wish. KageDoran, ikuze!"

The small wyvern flew in and struck Nobuya's armor a few times before flying to his master.

"Pyunpyun! Shall we go?" KageDoran said excitedly, circling his master a couple of times before Augen plucked him from the air. Using his thumb, Augen pushed down on the horns, exposing KageDoran's teeth.

_Bite!_

Augen then stabbed his free hand on the teeth, causing black tribal tattoos to appear on his arms, face, chest and waist. The tattoos on the waist took the shape of a belt and then shattered like glass to reveal the Doran Belt. Augen thrust KageDoran into the air.

"Henshin!"

Augen combined KageDoran with the Doran Belt and crystallised. Erik watched as the crystal shattered to reveal Kamen Rider Kagemarou, Augen's Rider form. He was like a dragon version of Kiva, his chest adorned with skeletal armor and his Omnilens blazing orange like flames.

_Attack Ride: Blast!_

The MakaiBooker converted to gun mode and Nobuya blasted Augen with all the force of the attack, but Augen wouldn't stop, as he smashed into Nobuya with a roundhouse jump kick. Nobuya refused to back down as well, and converted the MakaiBooker to sword mode, hoping to impale Augen's body with the blade. Augen dodged, rolled and flipped to avoid it, even backhanding Nobuya on one occasion. Nobuya inserted another card into the MakaiDriver.

_Kamen Ride: RyuGun-O!_

The Makai suit changed into that of RyuGun-O. Augen jumped while Nobuya went to reload the MakaiDriver and booted Nobuya through the window with a jumping front kick. Unfortunately, Nobuya grabbed Augen's leg and brought him down to ground level with him. Erik watched on from above as Augen & Nobuya continued to fight outside.

_Attack Ride: RyuGun!_

Nobuya summoned RyuGun-O's weapon for his own personal use and fired off a barrage of powerful shots at Augen. Flawlessly, Augen dodged them all as if he was invincible.

---xxx---

Announcer: "Ladies & Gentlemen of the Agito dorm and guests from other dorms, here is the next Trial... KAMEN RIDER RAZOR, SYOUMA MORIMOTO VERSUS KAMEN RIDER YUJIRO, CHRIS TRITON-JAMES!"

Amanda & Dax watched from the crowd as Syouma made his cocky entrance, while Chris was more reserved. Amanda & Dax wondered if their peptalk had done Travis' younger brother any good.

"Listen up, Triton! I'm going to blast your punk-ass back to Saagen City... because that's where it belongs. This is _my _dorm, and I don't like weak classmates!" Morimoto taunted.

Chris' facial expression didn't change. Then suddenly...

_Ongeki Sou! Senpuu Issen!_

---xxx---

"You'll have to try harder than that, Dori-kun." Augen taunted, amusing himself as Nobuya got frustrated.

"I will try harder, Augen, you bastard... when I break your neck!" Nobuya spat back. He charged Augen and leapt for him, but Augen moved away nonchalantly. He pulled out a Fuestle, moved down KageDoran's mouth, inserted it and then pushed up KageDoran's mouth again.

_God Blade!_

This summoned Kagemarou's own wyvern-like sword, the God Blade. Nobuya raised the MakaiBooker's blade to block it, but Augen's brutal onslaught negated any type of defense. The Makai suit fizzled back into its original appearance, prompting Nobuya to take out another card.

"Henshin." Nobuya commanded, inserting the card into the MakaiDriver.

_Kamen Ride: Caucasus!_

Golden aura manifested over Nobuya's armor, transforming him into ZECT's golden Rider. The fight started again, with Augen on the defensive this time. Nobuya rained down upon the IXA dormer with vicous hammer-like blows, to which Augen responded with a kick he would use to backflip, creating some distance. Confident he still had the upper hand, Nobuya took out a yellow card.

_Final Attack Ride: Caucasus!_

But Augen knew _he _was the one with the advantage, taking out a Fuestle much like the one Kiva uses to summon Tatsulot.

_Osiris Doran!_

A glittering aura appeared above Augen as did images of dragons used in Kamen Rider past: DragRedder, DragBlacker, Castle Doran, Tatsulot, Powered IXER & Fake Doran. These images converged into a seal on the ground, which glowed for a while before blasting into the sky, where a ferocious crimson dragon appeared. Undeterred, Nobuya moved in for the kill, swinging his leg at Augen with Caucasus' Rider Kick. Unfortunately for the Ichigo dormer, Osiris Doran got in the way. Nobuya's suit turned back into Makai once more. Augen jumped onto Osiris Doran's back and ascended into the sky before withdrawing one last Fuestle, the Orichalcos Fuestle.

_Wake Up!_

Osiris Doran heard the call as it continued to ascend towards the moon that had come out on this premature night. Augen jumped in front of the moon, backflipped and then descended rapidly towards Nobuya with his Rider Kick, the Skull Dragon Break. The impact was so strong, it left a crater in the shape of Kagemarou's symbol on the ground. Makai reverted to Nobuya as Augen began to walk away.

_"He may have no respect... but he is a tough one..." _Augen thought to himself as he jumped back up to the cafeteria. KageDoran detached from the Doran Belt and Augen reappeared before Erik. But before either could get a word out, the cafeteria doors swung open and the sound of cymbals beating could be heard.

"Oni..." Augen recognised.

_"Oni?"_ Erik wondered.

_Ongeki Hyou! Keichou Fubaku!_

Energy waves then knocked Augen & Erik off their seats.

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter six complete! So, Dori Nobuya annihilates another student in battle before Frantz comes to him with a proposal, Dax nonchalantly discusses Amanda's love life at the start of alchemy class, Dax hears about an Advent Battle Royal from Phil while Amanda gets talking to Shiro and Erik goes off to see Augen, who is then forced to face Nobuya who attacks before his scheduled match with Erik! Meanwhile, Ryuji Hasuma and Kotonoha Katsura of the Agito dorm request Dax & Amanda's help in bringing out courage in Chris Triton-James, who has no intention of staying at the academy any longer! And then, all hell breaks loose as mysterious attackers invade the island!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: The Brotherhood, a group of Oni Kamen Riders led by the cold and calculating Jyunichi, invade Hongo Island and begin attacking Kamen Riders! Erik & Augen team up against Eiki, Nishiki & Kirameki while Agito dorm comes under fire from Kabuki, Habataki & Touki! Erik assumes Stardust Form to deal with the Oni. Chris is unable to fight the Oni and suffers a breakdown until Dax & Amanda come to his aid, making him realise his place as a Rider! And after the Brotherhood go into hiding to plan their next move, Oni Kamen Riders not associated with them are locked up by Academy security! Will Hongo Island survive this invasion? The answer is 'yes' if the makeshift team of Cross, Blade, Dark Kabuto & Trymus have anything to say about it! Final Attack Ride!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_Jack turned to see Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter & Taryse Evans making lunch out of the few groceries they were able to steal in broad daylight. They didn't like how the store owner was killed by Hybrids for being incompetent but this was what they had to do to survive._

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_She broke the kiss, savouring every moment of her "pet's" affection. _

_"All mine…" She muttered into his ear. "That's what you are, Nero-chan… mine... and mine alone."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Jack-san asked me to come in here and soothe your healing with some music."_

_"In my prayer... I wished for the strength to defeat you!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**That violin shall play again...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	7. The Brotherhood

**Last time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**:**

_"Crush Kamen Rider Yusei. Crush his body, crush his spirit and crush his heart. That lowly Den-O dormer must not last another day on this island."_

_"__I just have a bad feeling about something. Like something bad's gonna' happen soon. That's all."_

_"A battle request. Your best versus my best. I'm proposing that Dori Nobuya, Kamen Rider Makai of the Ichigo dorm go one-on-one with Erik Caine, Kamen Rider Yusei of the Den-O dorm."_

_"Muro says... the battle between Makai & Yusei is on."_

_"Henshin."_

_Kamen Ride: Makai!_

_The suit crashed into Nobuya and the eyes lit up as Nobuya prepared to fight again._

_Augen strangely returned the smirk: "KageDoran, ikuze!"_

_The small wyvern flew in and struck Nobuya's armor a few times before flying to his master._

_"Pyunpyun! Shall we go?" KageDoran said excitedly, circling his master a couple of times before Augen plucked him from the air. Using his thumb, Augen pushed down on the horns, exposing KageDoran's teeth._

_Bite!_

_Augen then stabbed his free hand on the teeth, causing black tribal tattoos to appear on his arms, face, chest and waist. The tattoos on the waist took the shape of a belt and then shattered like glass to reveal the Doran Belt. Augen thrust KageDoran into the air._

_"Henshin!"_

_Augen combined KageDoran with the Doran Belt and crystallised. Erik watched as the crystal shattered to reveal Kamen Rider Kagemarou, Augen's Rider form. He was like a dragon version of Kiva, his chest adorned with skeletal armor and his Omnilens blazing orange like flames._

_Wake Up!_

_Osiris Doran heard the call as it continued to ascend towards the moon that had come out on this premature night. Augen jumped in front of the moon, backflipped and then descended rapidly towards Nobuya with his Rider Kick, the Skull Dragon Break. The impact was so strong, it left a crater in the shape of Kagemarou's symbol on the ground. Makai reverted to Nobuya as Augen began to walk away._

_"He may have no respect... but he is a tough one..." Augen thought to himself as he jumped back up to the cafeteria. KageDoran detached from the Doran Belt and Augen reappeared before Erik. But before either could get a word out, the cafeteria doors swung open and the sound of cymbals beating could be heard._

_"Oni..." Augen recognised._

_"Oni?" Erik wondered._

_Ongeki Hyou! Keichou Fubaku!_

_Energy waves then knocked Augen & Erik off their seats._

---xxx---

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 7: The Brotherhood.**

"So this is Academy Kamen Rider, huh? Doesn't look like much." The golden fish-based Oni commented.

"Let's hope the locals give us a challenge, Howl!" The tiger-based Oni commented excitedly.

"Now, Pinstripe, Goldd... let's do things becoming of Oni... like taking over as Jyunichi-sama told us to!" The teal wolf-based Oni responded.

Augen got up and helped Erik to his feet: "Kirameki, Nishiki and Eiki. Oni Riders... brutal fighters who use sound to their advantage, but these Oni... they're part of a gang. They're known as the Brotherhood." Augen explained as he and Erik stood back-to-back surrounded by Kirameki, Nishiki & Eiki.

"You know these guys?!" Erik wondered.

Augen shook his head: "Specifics later. Fighting now."

"Point taken. YuKivat!"

"KageDoran, ikuze!"

_Bite!_

_Biting!_

"Henshin!" Erik called, thrusting YuKivat onto the YuKivat Belt with the Stardust Fuestle in his mouth.

_Stardust Saber!_

"Henshin!" Augen followed, connecting KageDoran to the Doran Belt. Augen & Erik were then replaced by the appearances of Kagemarou and Yusei respectively. Ziggy flew in through the doors, striking at the Oni on his way to Erik's palm as the Stardust Saber. Erik assumed Yusei Stardust Form. Eiki paired off with Erik while Augen had to deal with 2-on-1 tactics against Nishiki & Kirameki, making them follow him through the shattered window.

---xxx---

_Ongeki Sou! Senpuu Issen!_

The screeching soundwaves burst into the Agito dorm's personal stadium, causing Dax & Amanda, along with the rest of the spectators, to grab their ears in pain. Chris & Syouma on the battleground were met by the deafening waves, along with their owner. Three Oni burst into the arena, with a flute-playing owl-based Oni known as Habataki at the front. The other two were a hulking, polar bear-based Oni known as Touki along with a green & red Oni, wielding a sword known as Kabuki.

"Give it a rest, Owl." Kabuki ordered. The flute's sounds stopped.

"As you wish, Jyunichi." Owl replied. Jyunichi stepped forward.

He turned to Touki: "Grizzly, send a few Makamou to keep some of the Agito guys busy."

Grizzly nodded and moved forward, tossing a few origami-like discs at the stands, which manifested into several groups of Makamou footsoldiers. The Agito dormers were overcome before they could attempt transforming, causing Dax & Amanda to be on their guard, taking the Vent Deck and the Asuka Buckle from their jackets. Dax summoned the V-Buckle to his waist while Amanda placed the Change Ace into her buckle, allowing the belt to expand around her waist.

"Henshin!"

_Turn Up!_

Dax & Amanda rushed into battle against some Makamou that came their way. Dax summoned Gargonix from the Mirror World, using his artillery to cause some heavy-duty damage to the Makamou.

_Launch Vent!_

Gargonix's right arm copied itself to Dax's shoulder, forming a cannon that Dax used to blast Makamou out of the stands. Jyunichi, Owl & Grizzly took notice of this uprising.

"Grizzly, squash those two into Canadian bacon." Jyunuchi joked darkly. Grizzly smirked and jumped up into the stands with his Ongeki Kanabou Retto, swinging away at the two friends.

---xxx---

Augen was almost outmatched by his two Oni foes. Pinstripe swiped at him, but Augen countered with a roundhouse kick, leaving himself wide open for Goldd, who swiped his cymbals at Augen like buzzsaws. Following this, Pinstripe jumped up, slammed Augen to the ground with his boots and then dragged him across the floor right into a tree. Soon, Augen found himself in between the two Oni, wielding the Ongeki Cymbal Retsuban and the Ongeki Triangle Ressetsu.

_"Aw, hell." _Augen thought to himself.

_Ongeki Kyo! Irasshai! Irasshai! Irasshai!_

_Ongeki Hyo! Keichou Fubaku!_

Augen was caught by the Ongeki finishers. Pinstripe smashed his Henshin Onsa against the Triangle several times while Goldd bashed his Cymbals in unison.

"Finally! You've been a thorn in our side for a long time, Kagemarou! Now nothing will stop Jyunichi's plan!" Goldd droned.

"You failed twice before... and you'll fail this time!" Nobuya yelled, making his way onto the scene. He used his MakaiBooker to slash both Oni away.

"Nobuya." Augen said, getting to his feet.

Nobuya smirked under his helmet: "Hmph! We'll finish _our_ business later, Augen... but for now, let's deal with these Oni."

Nobuya loaded a card into the MakaiDriver.

_Kamen Ride: Ryuga!_

Makai changed into the dark version of Ryuki. Nobuya then used another card while Augen withdrew a Fuestle.

_Attack Ride: Strike Vent!_

_God Blade!_

Nobuya used the Black Drag Claw as a flamethrower, overcoming the Oni with black flames while Augen charged in for the Skull Dragon Slash attack, striking Pinstripe back into his human form.

"My turn." Nobuya chuckled.

_Final Attack Ride: Ryuga!_

Nobuya's boots blazed into black flame as he struck the two Oni with the the Black Dragon Rider Kick. Both Pinstripe & Goldd reverted to human form.

Pinstripe tugged on Goldd's arm: "Let's get back to Jyunichi, Goldd!"

Goldd nodded as the two Oni retreated. Nobuya wanted to go after them, but Augen stopped him.

---xxx---

Erik held his own as much as he could against Howl, who used his dual Ongekibou Rokusho to successfully parry the Stardust Saber at every turn. Erik aimed a kick at Howl, but Howl batted it down with one of the Ongekibou and then struck at Erik's chest repeatedly.

_"Hmm... new blood... I wonder if Jyunichi knows..." _Howl thought as he went on the attack again, but this time, Erik had seen through his battle plan and successfully defended with the Stardust Saber. With a few slashes, Erik found himself on the offensive. Howl frantically tried to regain his advantage.

_Ongeki Da Hissatsu Hitch__u__ form__!_

Before Howl could latch the buckle onto Erik's body, Erik frontflipped over and slashed Howl in the back.

_Stardust Bite!_

Foregoing theatrics, Erik rushed in and pulled off a powerful, straight slash, an alternate variation on the Stardust Shot Splitter. This caused Howl to revert to human appearance and run for his life. Erik watched on while Ziggy & YuKivat left his body.

"He runs really fast." YuKivat commented.

"C'mon. We better find Dax & Amanda." Erik told his partner. Erik jumped out the broken window, with YuKivat following after him.

---xxx---

_"Students, the Academy has been invaded by Oni Riders. Do not panic. This situation will be dealt with shortly."_

_"Oh no... Amanda went to the Agito Trials. I gotta' get over there!" _Phil thought to himself. As the Professor walked out the door to see all the commotion, Phil grabbed the Spider Vent Deck from his desk and headed through the window.

---xxx---

Jyunichi, after slicing through some helpless Agito dormers like coleslaw, found his way up to where Grizzly was along with Owl. Amanda took care of one Makamou with her Pride Slash attack before polishing the grotesque beast off with a swinging crescent kick. She then turned to Jyunichi with her dual Asuka Rousers at the ready. Amanda thrust her weapons at the Oni, but Jyunichi effortlessly parried. Jyunichi violently used his Onsaken to disarm Amanda and then lifted her up in a chokehold with his free hand. Dax tried to help her struggle, but Grizzly & Owl kept him busy with their Ongeki weapons. They had him pinned down before he could even use another Advent card. Seeing this on the ground, Chris began to sweat. One of his new friends was in danger.

_"Christopher, open your eyes! Everyone has a purpose... and I mean everyone. A person exists for a reason and a goal to work towards, completing the work of those who came before you. Everything's important. Everyone has something they need to do in this world..."_

Dax's past words rallied Chris: "Hold on, Amanda!"

With a pair of hand motions similar to Agito, Chris' Yujiro Arcle was summoned to his waist. Chris thrust his arm out like Kuuga and then slapped the side-pads like Agito: "Henshin!"

In a flash of light, Chris changed into the ultimate hybrid between Kuuga and Agito; Kamen Rider Yujiro. He jumped, his horns split into six like Agito and hit a Makamou with the Grand Mighty Kick, causing it to dissolve into sand. The horns reverted back to two as Chris engaged a few more Makamou. He blasted them all in a line with a roundhouse variation of the Grand Mighty Kick before assuming the Kuuga pose once more, slapping the right side-pad.

"Chou Henshin!"

A blazing sword extended from the gem of the Arcle. Chris gripped the Flame Titan Saber with his right hand and his armour shapeshifted into a cross between Kuuga's Rising Titan Form and Agito's Flame Form, known as Flame Titan Form. Jyunichi's Makamou footsoldiers were no match for Chris' awesome power. He kicked and slashed in rapid succession, his blade moving fluidly through the Makamou with frightening precision.

Flames peppered their wounds before they exploded in defeat. A large Makamou materialised and made its way towards Chris. Chris' weapon's 'horns' expanded into four from two as he wiped the Makamou out with the Burning Calamity attack.

"Interesting," Jyunichi commented. "Owl, let Grizzly deal with the new blood. I want you to stop our Makamou-slaying friend here!"

Owl jumped down to arena level and charged at Chris with his flute acting like a spear. Speaking of spears, Chris summoned his Lightning Dragon Rod and slapped the left side-pad.

"Chou Henshin!"

The next form was Lightning Dragon Form, a cross between Kuuga Rising Dragon Form and Agito Storm Form. Chris used the Rod to parry Owl's flute with ease. Some distance created between them, Owl tried to fire blowdart shots from the end of his Ongeki weapon, but Chris just raised his Rod into the air, summoning a wall of electricity to block the attack.

Then suddenly, Chris burst through the wall and slashed at Owl with the Storm Splash attack. Finding his chance, Chris jumped up to where Dax & Amanda were fighting Jyunichi & Grizzly. He slashed Grizzly and went for Jyunichi, but Jyunichi tossed Amanda aside and roundhouse kicked Chris backwards. Chris strangely snapped his Rod in two and then held it in a gun formation before slapping his left side-pad twice.

"Chou Henshin!"

Chris assumed Yujiro's Trinity Pegasus Form, wielding the Trinity Bowgun. Chris pulled back on the lever and let a high-powered pressure shot smash Jyunichi in the chest. Chris then tended to Amanda.

"You okay?" Chris asked in worry. Amanda gave him an exhausted nod. Jyunichi ran over and tried to stab Chris in the back, but Dax broke free of Grizzly and fired his Emerald Shot, blocking Jyunichi's attack. The Oni rallied together, as did Dax, Amanda & Chris. Dax took out his Final Vent card, Chris struck a pose and Amanda charged her Rousers.

_Final Vent!_

"Way of the Yujiro... Trinity Pegasus Kick!"

_Thunder, Kick, Pride... Jungle Kingdom Blast!_

Dax, Amanda & Chris jumped at the Oni, preparing to hit them with their finishing attacks, but several Makamou entered the path and took the full force of the attack. The Oni managed to escape as more and more of the Agito dormers began to successfully drive off the Makamou. A group of four caught Amanda's eye.

_Thunder, Kick, Mach... Lightning Sonic!_

_1...2...3... Rider Kick!_

_Final Attack Ride: Trymus!_

_Cross Evolution! Rider Kick!_

Kamen Riders Blade, Dark Kabuto, Trymus & Cross had rounded up a large group of Makamou footsoldiers and obliterated them with their final attacks. The smoke cleared and the Oni were nowhere to be found. Erik, Augen, YuKivat, KageDoran & Phil appeared on the scene. Chris flashed back into human form, as did Dax & Amanda.

"You guys alright?" Erik asked in worry. Amanda and Dax nodded.

"Another Oni invasion. This is the third time this has happened on Hongo Island." Augen began explaining.

_"Students, it seems the Oni invasion has died down for the moment. Please return to your dorm rooms and await further instruction."_

After hearing the P.A. announcement, everybody looked around. Several Agito dormers had been killed as a result of the Oni and Makamou. Augen sighed.

"This is a sight that has become all too familiar with me. Let's leave. We must return to our dorms... as Professor Liger has ordered. We will meet again soon... and then I shall explain everything." Augen concluded, taking his exit with KageDoran.

"You gonna' be alright?" Amanda asked Chris. Chris nodded lightly, wiping dust from the shoulder of his Agito jacket.

---xxx---

_"Bah... thwarted on the first try but we always get a second chance."_

_"This'd be our third try, Jyunichi-sama."_

_"Don't back-talk me, Howl. I know it is our third attempt at invasion. This time, everything works in _our_ favour. The legendary hidden treasure of the Oni is hidden here on Hongo Island, and no Kamen Rider will stop us from taking it."_

_"About that, Jyunichi-sama... there appears to be new blood who could pose a problem. Like Kamen Rider Yusei, for instance."_

_"I heard about him from my contacts. He needs to be priority number two on our hitlist. I have not forgotten Kagemarou from our last two invasions. This time, we will unearth Gyuuki, the legendary Oni... and also recruit other Oni to the cause."_

_"Is that wise, Jyunichi? They all seem like vermin to me."_

_"If they do not accept our offer for a bright Oni utopia, then they very well are vermin, Grizzly. And I'm sure that back on your ranch in Victoria, Texas, you killed any vermin who dared invade your private space. Anyhow, find out as much as you can about who is in our way this time around."_

_"As you wish, Jyunichi-sama."_

---xxx---

"Man, this sucks." Erik commented as the Den-O dorm was on lockdown. He paced around the mess hall with a worried expression on his face.

"Man, cheer up, Erik! It'll be great! We have enough time to get our gear ready for the induction event! It'll be exciting!" Phil responded, enthusiastically.

Erik shook his head: "It's not that... how did the Oni even get here? Those guys sure didn't act like students... and they _definitely _didn't look like Kamen Riders."

Puppy shot out over the balcony into the middle of the mess hall: "They always have a way unfortunately. Someone has pretty much built them a bridge which gives them easy access to Hongo Island. The Oni know all the routes. Jyunichi Kanemura used to be a student here... he was in Nigo dorm."

"What?" Erik wondered.

"Jyunichi Kanemura, Kamen Rider Kabuki... or just Kabuki, as he'd prefer, entered Academy Kamen Rider when it first started up and did well enough on his grades to enter Nigo dorm. But that's where the problems started. The first few months he was here, Jyunichi felt the Ongeki technique was above anything his fellow students could dish out, expressing an extremism in Ongeki when he faced them in battle. His brutality didn't sit too well with Professor Taylor. They ended up in an argument and Jyunichi was expelled." Puppy explained.

"For just an argument?" Amanda asked in wonder.

"Jyunichi... tried to kill Professor Taylor with his Onsaken. Professor Mikuchi was there to stop it. Mikuchi originally wanted to just suspend Jyunichi, but the threat of death warrants an automatic expulsion. Jyunichi refused to disappear and then crossed paths with Augen during the first invasion, aided by Oni supporters who opposed Jyunichi's expulsion. That is all I am knowledgable about their invasions. Once this lockdown ends, I suggest going to see Augen, because he was at the forefront of both invasions as the one who stopped them." Puppy continued.

---xxx---

"Yes?"

_"Sir, please forgive me for disturbing you again but it's another emergency."_

"What is it, Professor Muro?"

_"Code 606, sir."_

"What?! Another Oni invasion?"

_"Yes, sir. They've taken the lives of several Agito dorm students with their Makamou footsoldiers."_

"Gather the professors. I will be there as soon as I can make it. Until then, I want you to invoke Operation Ongekido."

_"Right away, sir."_

"Are you okay with this? I know you are never a big advocate of this operation when it has to be used."

_"Some of these kids... are going to wonder what the hell is going on, Professor Ryker, sir. I'm just uncomfortable with locking them up without giving them a reason, but it shall be executed, sir."_

"Thank you. Prepare for my arrival."

---xxx---

Up in his room at IXA dorm, Ken Harris had managed to get his IXA jacket on and was zipping it up over a viridian shirt with a guitar symbol on it when a sharp knocking came to the door. Yawning again, he went to answer it.

"Look, Eddie, if this about last week's Clock Up class and that hardway I gave you, I've been meaning to apologise… to… you?" Ken spoke only to trail off when he saw the numerous people in green uniforms standing at his door.

"Uh… can I help you?" He asked.

"We are the Academy's Disciplinary Squad," the man at the front answered. "As of now we are taking you under dorm arrest!"

"Huh?!" Ken squawked. "Under what charge, dude?!"

"Operation Ongekido. We have been ordered to round up every Oni Kamen Rider currently enrolled at Academy Kamen Rider and lock them up for their own safety. You are Kamen Rider Todoroki, so you fit this order. Follow us, or we will be forced to detain you."

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter seven complete! The Oni, led by Jyunichi/Kabuki, begin their third invasion of Hongo Island, assaulting the Academy's students out of nowhere using Makamou footsoldiers. Erik, Augen & Nobuya team up against Howl/Eiki, Goldd/Kirameki and Pinstripe/Nishiki while Amanda & Dax defend the Agito dorm against Jyunichi, Grizzly/Touki and Owl/Habataki, with Chris using the power of Yujiro to aid them! And as the Oni escape, Kamen Riders Blade, Dark Kabuto, Trymus & Cross defeat the last of the Makamou as Augen & Erik survey the damages. The whole island goes on lockdown and Professor Ryker invokes Operation Ongekido, placing every enrolled Oni under dorm arrest!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: Erik, while studying for his Clock Up written test, comes across a strange map that points to the mountains. Along with Dax, he heads there, unaware he's being followed by both the Brotherhood and Joseph Harbinger! Hoping to recruit the captured Oni into their camp, Jyunichi sends Harry Bilbury/Hibiki a message! Afterwards, a battle ensues over a special Henshin Onsa Onkaku! Meanwhile, Shiro spends time with Amanda, uncomfortably having privacy infringed upon by Phil Friendly! Final Attack Ride!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**In a future where Hybrids, lead by the evil Black Lioness Hybrid, have taken over the Earth...**_

_"I could get used to ruling this planet."_

_**...and the former competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider have been dying out...**_

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

_Jack turned to see Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter & Taryse Evans making lunch out of the few groceries they were able to steal in broad daylight. They didn't like how the store owner was killed by Hybrids for being incompetent but this was what they had to do to survive._

_**Nero Samson is locked up in slavery and servitude...**_

_She broke the kiss, savouring every moment of her "pet's" affection. _

_"All mine…" She muttered into his ear. "That's what you are, Nero-chan… mine... and mine alone."_

_**Ray Blazer is rotting away in a hospital bed and other Riders who will not bend to the Hybrids' demands have been forced to band together and live underground.**_

_**The Kamen Riders hatch a daring plan to rescue Nero and save the world once again, but it will also take the resurrection of a warrior long dead and the return of Nero's courage to defeat the Hybrids...**_

_"Jack-san asked me to come in here and soothe your healing with some music."_

_"In my prayer... I wished for the strength to defeat you!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**That violin shall play again...**_

**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER: RESURRECTION YAMI!**


	8. The Ultimate Oni

**Last time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**:**

_"Kirameki, Nishiki and Eiki. Oni Riders... brutal fighters who use sound to their advantage, but these Oni... they're part of a gang. They're known as the Brotherhood."_

_"Give it a rest, Owl." Kabuki ordered. The flute's sounds stopped._

_"As you wish, Jyunichi." Owl replied. Jyunichi stepped forward._

_He turned to Touki: "Grizzly, send a few Makamou to keep some of the Agito guys busy."_

_Grizzly nodded and moved forward, tossing a few origami-like discs at the stands, which manifested into several groups of Makamou footsoldiers. The Agito dormers were overcome before they could attempt transforming, causing Dax & Amanda to be on their guard, taking the Vent Deck and the Asuka Buckle from their jackets. Dax summoned the V-Buckle to his waist while Amanda placed the Change Ace into her buckle, allowing the belt to expand around her waist._

_"Henshin!"_

_Turn Up!_

_Dax & Amanda rushed into battle against some Makamou that came their way. Dax summoned Gargonix from the Mirror World, using his artillery to cause some heavy-duty damage to the Makamou._

_Launch Vent!_

_Gargonix's right arm copied itself to Dax's shoulder, forming a cannon that Dax used to blast Makamou out of the stands. Jyunichi, Owl & Grizzly took notice of this uprising._

_"Grizzly, squash those two into Canadian bacon." Jyunuchi joked darkly. Grizzly smirked and jumped up into the stands with his Ongeki Kanabou Retto, swinging away at the two friends._

_"Hmph! We'll finish our business later, Augen... but for now, let's deal with these Oni."_

_Nobuya loaded a card into the MakaiDriver._

_Kamen Ride: Ryuga!_

_Final Attack Ride: Ryuga!_

_Nobuya's boots blazed into black flame as he struck the two Oni with the the Black Dragon Rider Kick._

_Stardust Bite!_

_Foregoing theatrics, Erik rushed in and pulled off a powerful, straight slash, an alternate variation on the Stardust Shot Splitter. This caused Howl to revert to human appearance and run for his life. Erik watched on while Ziggy & YuKivat left his body._

_"He runs really fast." YuKivat commented._

_"C'mon. We better find Dax & Amanda." Erik told his partner. Erik jumped out the broken window, with YuKivat following after him._

_"We are the Academy's Disciplinary Squad," the man at the front answered. "As of now we are taking you under dorm arrest!"_

_"Huh?!" Ken squawked. "Under what charge, dude?!"_

_"Operation Ongekido. We have been ordered to round up every Oni Kamen Rider currently enrolled at Academy Kamen Rider and lock them up for their own safety. You are Kamen Rider Todoroki, so you fit this order. Follow us, or we will be forced to detain you."_

---xxx---

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 8: The Ultimate Oni.**

"That's kinda' harsh. Throwing every Oni Kamen Rider in a prison cell because of an insurgent gang? Madness!" YuKivat commented.

"It's only for their own good, YuKivat. Plus, this allows us to weed out any of the Brotherhood easily, because they're the only Oni Riders not behind bars." Erik replied as he and YuKivat let the breeze upon them. The lockdown of dorms had ended an hour before this.

"I know that! I was merely saying sending the whole Disciplinary Squad down to detain innocent students was heavy-handed. Most of these students have never even _heard _of the Brotherhood." YuKivat continued.

"Okay, Dax is with Phil prepping for the Advent Battle Royal, Amanda's gone to try and re-do her 4 o'clock business and we're going to see Augen in a little bit before I go to Clock Up class. You never get used to that lag." Erik explained, running off through the fields. YuKivat flapped after him.

---xxx---

"So, Miss Kyle... I was wondering how you ended up becoming friends with Erik & Dax. They don't seem like the types you look like you'd associate with." Shiro asked, passing Amanda a soda as they watched the _Mock the Week _DVD Amanda had promised to share with Shiro before the Oni invasion began.

"It's kinda' complicated... I met Erik while we were both taking an art degree in England. We had a relationship that ended up not working out, but we kept a close bond. But after we flunked it, we met Dax who helped us out with temporary jobs when we went back to the States together because my Mom lives in Texas. Then we all watched the finals of the Tournament together and gave into our dream of becoming Riders when they announced the Academy. It took a while to get it done... but we made it." Amanda recalled fondly.

_"The English are worried about the Euro being brought in because of loss of national identity and rising prices. In Scotland, people are just worried in case they have to close Poundstretcher..."_

Amanda giggled at this particular joke by comedian Frankie Boyle, but Shiro found himself scratching his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Amanda... but I'm guessing a British sense of humour is required for British comedy." Shiro admitted.

Amanda looked at Shiro, at the TV and then back at Shiro: "Shiro... he's _Scottish_."

Shiro couldn't help but chuckle at this. Amanda soon smiled and joined in. Suddenly, the doors to the mess hall opened and Dax run in with Phil Friendly, passing him a basketball.

_"Oh great." _Amanda thought as Phil walked through, eyeing Shiro as he slowly followed Dax to the basketball court upstairs. Shiro seemed to ignore this, to Amanda's relief.

---xxx---

"Erik, I had a feeling you'd end up down here after lockdown ended. Puppy told me in advance that you'd come." Augen greeted as Erik & YuKivat appeared at the IXA dorm, just as the Disciplinary Squad took their leave.

"They took Ken Harris, Kamen Rider Todoroki, as a part of Operation Ongekido. Oni Kamen Riders litter the dorms, so the squad has had a busy few hours." Augen continued as Erik walked into IXA dorm's squeaky clean mess hall.

"What the hell is the Brotherhood? How did they invade the Academy the first two times, apart from Jyunichi's expulsion because Puppy explained that to me." Erik wondered.

Augen sighed: "Jyunichi's expulsion came on the heels of the attempted murder of Professor Taylor. He was deported back into Shibuya, where I was living at the time. When I enrolled at the Academy for the first time, I was still wet behind the ears and very green as a Rider. Not surprisingly, when I created KageDoran, he wasn't at all fond of me. But anyway. About a month into my Academy semester, somehow, Jyunichi came back, along with Oni who had walked out with him in protest of the original expulsion and others he had rallied to his cause. There's a reason why I'm the only third-year in the IXA dorm, Erik... Jyunichi wiped the dorm out. My best friend was killed, which galvanised me to stop being afraid and stand up for the Academy. I saved Professor Taylor from another attempt on her life and paid for it. That was the day that made me and KageDoran true partners. We defeated Jyunichi that day and the Oni fled the island, presumably the same way they came in. IXA dorm got a load of new students and then the next year, I had met Puppy. I told him the same story I just told you and he vowed to stick by me, which means a lot. That was the year Dori Nobuya enrolled and he was brutal even back then. In May, the Brotherhood got in again and caused a riot. This time, they had brought a Makamou monster with them to crush everything. Luckily, with Puppy & Nobuya, we beat them. Again, loads of casualties. It is why the Kuuga dorm was retired; the casualties were too great. And now... the Brotherhood are in again."

"Who'd you think could've let them in? Frantz maybe?" Erik suggested.

"I wouldn't bet against it, but you know Frantz's situation. If we can nail him for the embezzlement, I'm sure Zane and I can find out if he has a hand in the Brotherhood's entry into Hongo Island. Until then, I'm going to ask for your help. The Brotherhood is going to keep coming this time. We need all the help we can get." Augen requested.

An undifficult decision, Erik nodded: "I'm onboard. But we should see if the Oni locked up by the Disciplinary Squad could lend us a hand."

Augen then changed the subject: "It's time for Clock Up class. Let's go."

---xxx---

Augen & Erik arrived at Clock Up class, where Dax & Amanda had arrived.

"How are you guys after what happened at the Agito dorm? You alright?" Erik asked, concerned for his two best friends.

Amanda nodded: "Yeah, we're okay. Just a little shaken up. We defended the dorm as best we could."

"The Brotherhood will be back, Erik... and we need to be ready when that happens." Dax followed. Erik nodded in agreement and then followed his friends into Professor Rally's Clock Up class.

---xxx---

"Message for Harry Bilbury. Was sent to your dorm, but you were unavailable. It's in the form of a Disk Animal." A disciplinary officer said in the Ongekido holding chamber, deep in the island. Harry took it as the disciplinary officer left the chamber and then attached the Disk to his Hibiki Henshin Onsa.

_"Glad to make your acquaintance, Hibiki-san. My name is Jyunichi Kanemura, otherwise known as Kabuki of the Brotherhood. I'm sure the Academy officials have locked you up for crimes you didn't commit. Don't even think about yelling for the officers, because only Oni can hear this message on an Onsa. I find it dispicable that only Oni are targeted. This Academy has not changed since they expelled me two years ago... always preaching their 'Kamen Rider' way and shunning everything else. I am against this ideology... I am in search of the future, Hibiki-san. I am a prophet of the future utopia that awaits the Oni. The utopia we deserve, Hibiki. Kamen Riders are scum. The only true future is the Ongeki. I'm sending you an invitation, Hibiki... and that goes for you as well, my fellow Oni... to join us. In a day, Operation Ongekido will be at an end, or so my comrade tells me. When that happens, I shall send my Disk Animal once again to tell you where the Oni's greatest treasure is buried, so you can join us in our moment of conquer. Think about it. Your future looks bleak at this Academy without us... all because you're an Oni. Something they class as an 'animal'. My offer won't stay on the table long. Remember that."_

---xxx---

After getting five minutes to settle down from the lag of Clock Up, Erik, Amanda and Dax went to the assignment area to pick up the textbooks for their studying. Professor Rally had just taken off her headphones and quit watching the slowed-down video which allowed her to see what happened during the Clock Up period. She openly praised the students for taking part in such a nerve-testing activity and apologised for the terrible feeling they were experiencing.

"Rally's sure protective of us." Dax noticed.

"She's a bubbly one... but that's only because she cares. Personally, I don't." A passing-by Joseph Harbinger commented, brandishing the Diendriver. Amanda looked on in disgust.

"Somebody needs to shut him up." She said, rolling her eyes. The trio picked up their textbooks and began to walk until something dropped from Erik's textbook. The piece of paper looked crumpled and old. Erik picked it up and examined it. It was imprinted with the Ongeki symbol. Erik opened it to see a map that depicted the island. A cross in the upper-left regions of the map caught Amanda's eye.

"X marks the spot. Looks like a treasure map." Amanda said.

Dax sighed: "Tomorrow's a Saturday. Wanna' go treasure-hunting?"

Erik nodded with a smile: "Let's do it."

The trio left the Clock Up hall, but were oblivious to Harbinger resting against the wall behind the door... and he had heard every last word. He spun the Diendriver for a little bit and then withdrew the Diend card from his pocket.

_"Treasure? Sounds like my cue. Wonder what it could be..."_ Harbinger thought to himself, walking off in glee at the thought of treasure. Unknown to him or the trio of friends, someone else was also listening in...

_"Kabuki will be pleased to hear of this. Maybe this time Kamen Rider Yusei shall finally be cleared off my island!"_

---xxx---

The next day, Erik and his friends began their treasure hunt, following the map. They went through Joji Forest, where they came across Dean Walker, a Nigo dormer that didn't look very happy.

"You okay, dude?" Erik asked innocently. Dean just cracked his neck around in response.

"I'm pretty vexed. You're on my patch. Get lost." Dean threatened, taking what looked to be a ZECT Kunai Gun in hand. He continued to approach the three when suddenly, an Agito dormer stepped out in front of the trio. This one had earphones on. He turned to Erik, Amanda & Dax.

"You may wanna' keep going... this'll take a while." David Hunter told them. Amanda nodded and the trio continued to trek through the Forest. Dean was feeling very murderous as he turned his attention to Hunter, who immediately took notice and freed his ears from the earphones.

"Sabat Zecter!" Dean called. He held up his wrist brace for the red Sabat Zecter to connect to. It landed sideways.

"Henshin!" Dean commanded as he twisted the Zecter upright.

_HENSHIN! Change, Beetle!_

He drew his ZECT Kunai Gun and began shooting at Hunter, who immediately siderolled to avoid the shots. Dean tried to move in and assault Hunter some more, but WolfKivat flew in and smashed his wings across Dean's visor before gracing Hunter's palm.

_Bitten!_

This summoned the WolfKivat Belt. Hunter angrily thrust WolfKivat in front of him.

"Henshin!"

Hunter crystallised and transformed into Kamen Rider Okami. A crazed Walker charged wildly at Hunter, with Hunter only just managing to bring up his hands to block a kick before it struck home. Desperately lashing out with a kick, he sent Walker staggering back, following it up with a quick jump punch that managed to force Walker's legs to stutter.

Walker struck back at his opponent with a slash from the Kunai Gun in axe mode, slashing Hunter again. The strike sent Hunter back slightly, but he managed to recover in time to strike back at Walker with a big flying sidekick, once again sending Walker staggering back. Instantly, the two of them had lunged for each other once more, with Walker neglecting his weapon assault and going back to hand-to-hand fighting.

Hunter aimed a crescent kick, but faked it and smashed Walker in the gut with a powerful punch. Walker just responded with a roundhouse kick. Hunter went flying backwards, clutching at his smouldering armor. Hunter regained his bearings and rejoined the battle, dodging the Kunai Gun as best he could. With a jumping sidekick, Hunter found himself back on the offensive.

"Rider Beat!" Walker commanded, flipping the Sabat Zecter upside down.

_Rider Beat!_

In response, Hunter gave WolfKivat one of his three Howling Star Fuestles to play.

_Howling Star... Crash!_

Under the call of wolf howls, Hunter backflipped before the moon and descended upon Walker with his punch finisher, the Howling Star Crash. The Crash collided with the Kunai Gun.

Meanwhile, Erik, Dax & Amanda kept walking through Joji Forest. Unfortunately for them, their path would not be a smooth one.

_"Found you!"_

Suddenly, Oni appeared out of nowhere and knocked Dax & Amanda on the floor. Erik was left all alone against the Oni. Goldd stepped forward and sliced at Erik's jacket with his cymbals, while Kamen Rider Banki, a.k.a Deux attacked from the back with his double-necked guitar. Erik was knocked unconscious as Jyunichi arrived on the scene.

"Thanks for finding our map, Kamen Rider dog... now you're going to lead us to the Oni's ultimate treasure. For that..." Jyunichi stopped and then kicked Erik in the mouth.

"...I'm grateful." Jyunichi finished, swiping the map from Erik's hands.

_"That's right, Oni. Lead the way. We'll find out what your goals are this time."_

---xxx---

"Whoo, thank god Operation Ongekido is over... wonder what caused the Ichigo dorm Professor to end it early?" Harry Bilbury wondered as he re-entered his Blade dorm room, laying down his bags. But he could not rest, as he immediately noticed a Disk Animal resting on his bed.

_"I guess it's time to move again!" _Harry thought to himself, grabbing the Disk Animal and running back out the door.

---xxx---

"Ah, the caves of Ichimonji Heights. Can't stand the smell... but we have to call such places our homes, unlike you Kamen Riders. But soon, all that shall change. By your hands, Yusei-kun, the ultimate Oni treasure will be returned to us." Jyunichi said, as he and the Oni led the three struggling Kamen Riders through the long cave. They eventually came to a dead end, but Jyunichi knew better. He searched the wall and found a small golden Ongeki symbol with two holes in it. Jyunichi took out his Kabuki Henshin Onsa and placed the prongs in the holes before he turned the Onsa clockwise. The wall then lowered through the ground. On the rock in front of him gleamed a shiny and golden but small sarcophagus.

"What is it that you want?!" Erik yelled. Jyunichi couldn't help but chuckle. At this moment, Harry Bilbury also made it to the cave.

"Ah, Hibiki-san. Glad you could make it. Seems the other Oni decided not to join in our fun. No matter; those vermin will be dealt with for defying me. But anyways... I'll tell you what's going to happen, Yusei-kun. Our goal... is to turn every last one of you Kamen Riders into Oni. Those that come along willingly will have all sorts of pleasures and joys in the utopia I have planned for this world! And with the Oni's treasure that was buried on Hongo Island, I can see that dream become a reality!" Jyunichi proclaimed, heading towards the small sarcophagus. He placed his Kabuki Henshin Onsa's black prongs in the slot and turned it counter-clockwise. The cover of the sarcophagus popped with the dust accumulated over the years and then opened to reveal a golden, horned Henshin Onsa.

"At last... Gyuuki, the legendary Oni, shall be unleashed again!" Jyunichi declared. He reached for the Henshin Onsa when suddenly, white paper planes started floating all over the place.

_"What the hell?" _Erik thought to himself as he struggled in Pinstripe and Owl's grip. Jyunichi looked around and then suddenly, Joseph Harbinger appeared and swiped the sarcophagus. He took out the Gyuuki Henshin Onsa and looked it over.

"This is quite the treasure." Harbinger commented.

In anger, Jyunichi retorted: "You bastard!"

He tapped the Kabuki Henshin Onsa on his boot and held it in front of his face, initiating his transformation into Kabuki. At the same time, Joey took out the Diend card and loaded up the Diendriver.

_Kamen Ride..._

"Henshin!"

_...Diend!_

"No mercy!" Jyunichi commanded his troops. Pinstripe, Owl & Goldd tossed Erik, Dax & Amanda to the ground, taking out their personal Henshin Onsas.

"Nishiki!" Pinstripe called, tapping the Nishiki Henshin Onsa on his forehead.

"Habataki!" Owl followed, flicking the Habataki Henshin Onsa with his fingers.

"Kirameki!" Goldd finished, tapping the Kirameki Henshin Onsa on his golden wristcuff. The three changed into their Oni appearances and converted the Henshin Onsas to their Onsaken formations. Harbinger was more than ready to take them on, booting Pinstripe in the head before shooting Owl in the chest with the Diendriver. 3-on-1 wasn't fair odds and Harbinger eventually succumbed to it as Nishiki clawed the Gyuuki Henshin Onsa from Joey's hand. It flew through the air and landed in Harry's palm. He looked it over.

"That's yours, Hibiki. You are an Oni Rider. All sorts of pleasures and joys await you in the Oni utopia! You don't need to lower yourself to the level of these Kamen Riders any longer! Become one with the Brotherhood... and you can have anything you want on this island!" Jyunichi explained.

"Wrong!" Harry refused. "I may be an Oni... I may be Hibiki... but I alone decide where I journey! Sometimes along the way I may slip up and fall down, but I'm going to get right back up! We continue journeying until we reach our planned destination! My destiny is the second Tournament! And no Oni brotherhood is going to corrupt my journey."

Jyunichi was irked by this: "You bastard... just who are you?"

Harry opened his Henshin Onsa: "I'm a Kamen Rider. Remember that!"

Harry tapped the Hibiki Henshin Onsa against the cave walls and then held it in front of his forehead, yelling the famous Kamen Rider command: "Henshin!"

He cast off the purple flames to reveal his Oni form and immediately armed himself with the Ongekibou Rekka after tossing the Gyuuki Henshin Onsa to the ground. Jyunichi picked it up and placed it on his belt. Harry moved in with the Ongekibou, but Jyunichi blocked them with a Japanese umbrella before stabbing through it with the Henshin Onsa sword straight into Harry's chest. Blood dripped from the wound onto Harry's Taiko Buckle.

"And now... the kill-shot!" Jyunichi proclaimed, pulling back the sword. He stabbed through again, but Harry caught the blade with both Ongekibou, tossed the sword upwards and struck Jyunichi twice in the chest with the drumsticks. Harry took off his buckle and then placed it on Jyunichi's chest, where it maximised to a large version of itself.

_Ongekida Gouka Renbu form!_

Harry bashed against the buckle with the two Ongekibou together, then one before going back to two and repeating to weaken Jyunichi. With a battle cry, Harry raised the Ongekibou Rekka and bashed one final time, which sent Jyunichi flying back into his human appearance.

"See? He's a true Kamen Rider!" Erik cheered. Angrily, Jyunichi returned to vertical base and unhooked the Gyuuki Henshin Onsa. He opened it up and the horns un-crossed. Jyunichi smashed it against the wall and then held it in front of his face. Red fire engulfed his body. Harry and the others could see it mutating. In his new form, the only thing Jyunichi retained was his Kabuki Taiko buckle. The new form was a massive, hulking ox-like appearance.

"Gyuuki!" Owl retorted, as Harbinger shot them all and then inserted another card.

_Kamen Ride: Riotroopers!_

Three bronze Faiz-like soldiers appeared and held off the Oni while Joey used his Invisibility card, disappearing from sight. Needless to say, the three Oni dealt with the Riotroopers easily. Meanwhile, Jyunichi charged into Harry and knocked him right into Erik, Dax & Amanda, in turn knocking all four of them from Ichimonji Heights. Gyuuki & his Oni chased after them, where the other Brotherhood members appeared and rallied around Jyunichi.

"See, Kamen Riders? There is no way in hell you can stop us Oni from taking over this island. I had hoped you would all become Oni like us and stop this Kamen Rider nonsense... but it seems we have to kill you if we are to take over. Say goodbye! Oni, final Ongeki!" Jyunichi commanded.

_"Stop."_

The omnious voice of Augen cut the Oni off from their attack. The IXA dormer appeared, with Shiro, Ken, Nobuya & Kenzaki all at his back. KageDoran flew overhead.

"This island... shall never be yours. Oni are great warriors, but you are all scumbags! To defend our turf, we'll put our differences aside and defeat you!" Augen declared, plucking KageDoran from the air. Ken plugged the strings on his Henshin Kigen and transformed into Todoroki under a cloud of lightning.

_Bite!_

_Kamen Ride..._

"Henshin!" They all cried.

_Skull Form!_

_RyuGun Form!_

_...Makai!_

They all transformed and engaged the Oni in battle. Erik grabbed YuKivat, Dax thrust the Gargo Vent Deck in front of him and Amanda inserted the Change Ace into her Asuka Buckle.

_Biting!_

"Henshin!"

_Turn Up!_

They joined the fight. Erik teamed up with Harry & Augen to take on Jyunichi. But Jyunichi's newfound strength and power steamrolled through Kamen Riders Yusei & Hibiki, leaving Augen to deal with him. Jyunichi's headstrong approach didn't help him at all, as Augen expertly dodged every bull-like gore Jyunichi threw at him.

_God Blade!_

Augen summoned his weapon and went on the offensive, slashing at Jyunichi at his whimsy.

"You'll have to try harder if you want to destroy all Riders, Jyunichi. You're making this easy." Augen almost taunted.

Enraged, Jyunichi yelled: "Shut up!"

Augen did a superhuman leap into the air and withdrew the Orichalcos Fuestle.

_Wake Up!_

Augen backflipped in the air and then descended for the Skull Dragon Slash, but Jyunichi was ready for him.

"Still using the same old tricks, I see... no matter. You're not getting away this time!" Jyunichi proclaimed.

_Ongeki Kakusei! Akuma Smash!_

As Augen made it to Jyunichi's level, the Kabuki Taiko buckle attached to Augen's chest. Jyunichi violently bashed his sharp horns into the suspended Augen, knocking him down to the ground and knocking the God Blade out of Augen's grip.

---xxx---

"Henshin!" Nobuya called, inserting a card into the MakaiDriver.

_Kamen Ride: Gills!_

Makai mutated into Kamen Rider Gills, driving the spikes from his heels into his opponents' heads as apart of his roundhouse kick offense. He then used another card.

_Kamen Ride: Another Agito!_

He flashed into the alternate Agito, bearing his teeth. He rolled over Deux's double-necked guitar and landed a Rider Punch on Howl.

_Final Attack Ride: Another Agito!_

Nobuya jumped into the air, his scarf flowing in the wind as he crashed through the double-necked guitar with Another Agito's Assault Kick. Deux stunted for a moment and then felt his body crumble into dust. His guitar soon followed. Enraged, Howl ran for Nobuya again, but Nobuya sidestepped him and activated another card.

_Kamen Ride: Orga!_

The golden photon blood flowed over his body, changing the Another Agito armor into that of Kamen Rider Orga. Taking the MakaiBooker in hand, Nobuya used one last card.

_Final Attack Ride: Kuuga!_

"What?!" Howl said confused as Nobuya smashed into him with the Mighty Kick attack that sent him flying far.

Nobuya grinned: "I like to mix and match."

---xxx---

"Kenzaki-niisan! Let's end this!" Shiro suggested. Kenzaki nodded as both brothers took their Rider Passes in hand.

_Full Charge!_

_Full Charge!_

"Double Kick!" The brothers commanded simultaneously as they leapt into the air. They smashed Trump, a.k.a Kamen Rider Shoki, with a double Rider Kick that sent him flying in Howl's general direction.

---xxx---

_Final Vent!_

_Pride Slash!_

_Ongeki Dan! Raiden Gekishin!_

Amidst a blur of explosions and lightning, Amanda, Dax & Ken teamed up to take on Goldd, Pinstripe & Grizzly. Gargonix's missile launchers and machine guns discharged at Goldd, Amanda's final attack sliced across Pinstripe's chest and Grizzly's body almost overloaded with electrical energy from Ken's guitar-powered assault. With a punch, Grizzly wriggled himself free and grabbed his comrades to regroup.

---xxx---

Erik & Harry got back to their feet, helping Augen to his as Jyunichi slowly stomped towards them.

"He's tough!" Harry commented.

"Then why don't we give it a little... _drumroll_?" Harbinger joked, coming out of nowhere with a Final Form Ride card. He loaded up the Diendriver and fired.

_Final Form Ride: Hibiki!_

"The pain is only temporary!" Joey told Harry, shooting him in the back with the Diendriver. Instead of hitting the ground in pain, Harry shapeshifted into Hibiki Akanetaka. He soared in at Jyunichi, striking the massive Oni several times with his wings. Harry reverted to his fighting form and struck Jyunichi several times with the Ongekibou Rekka before he passed them to Erik, who took over the attack. Harbinger loaded another card.

_Final Attack Ride: Hibiki!_

Harry hopped, transformed into Hibiki Akanetaka and struck Jyunichi with his wing. He then changed into a giant version of his buckle and attached to Jyunichi's chest. Erik moved in and began to beat the buckle with the Ongekibou. He hit it several times with mega force behind the blows, Jyunichi's mutated body weakening with each.

"Let's finish this!" Erik declared, slowly raising the Ongekibou for the final shot.

_Ongekida... Kyukyoku no Kakusei! Yusei Form!_

Erik & Harry's simultaneous cry led the final beat of the buckle. The Ongekibou crashed into the Hibiki Ongekiko and Jyunichi was sent flying back into his Kabuki form. The Gyuuki Henshin Onsa landed over by Augen, but Harbinger snatched it before Augen could pick it up.

"It's a big treasure... so I'm not letting it go." Joey smiled, loading up the Diendriver.

_Attack Ride: Invisible!_

Joey disappeared into thin air... and when the Riders looked back, so had the Brotherhood. Not one of them was left in the area.

"Looks like this isn't over... not by a long shot." Augen thought out loud. Everyone couldn't help but agree as they all reverted to human form.

---xxx---

_**A/N: That chapter's done! I apologise for taking so long, but Resurrection Yami took up most of my time. I'm back on the ball now and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: The Ryuki dorm hosts the Advent Battle Royal, where Dax is to compete against every Rider on Hongo Island that possesses a Vent Deck in a free-for-all! In the midst of things, Dax comes across Jyushin Kohei, a disturbed boy that calls himself 'Lucifer'. Lucifer intends to inflict pain and suffering on all of the Riders and using his Akuma Vent Deck, he drags Dax into the Mirror World to kill him! But Phil Friendly has other ideas, coming to his friend's aid! Meanwhile, Erik is challenged yet again by Dori Nobuya, but proceedings are interrupted by Ken Harris, a.k.a Kamen Rider Todoroki! Final Attack Ride!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"Chou Henshin!"_

_"I'm Hao Wong. I don't know where the heck I am, but I couldn't let someone just beat down a defenseless woman."_

_"As you can see, I am far from defenseless. I apologise for being weary of you, Mr. Wong, but I have a hard time trusting strangers nowadays. Alpha and Beta came after me under my uncle's orders."_

_"Why does your own family want you dead?"_

_"Complete control of my throne and my bloodline. My name is Princess Raven, but my bloodline name is Argo the Fifth. I am the rightful heiress of the throne of Alter-Earth, but my uncle, Wyklaw, murdered my father King Argo the Fourth and cast me out, declaring himself King. I have been running from his forces for close to two years, and I always manage to slip away. The reason I can't trust anyone is that there are many refugees beyond the walls of the Imperial City that would gladly turn me in for a chance to eat and have a beautiful living arrangement. Luckily for me, my resistance has been built up to the point we can successfully challenge Wyklaw's kingdom."_

_"The greatest of all our heirlooms... the Yu-Ki Belt... has been passed down from generation to generation, enduring countless wars and dormant periods of peaceful tranquility. Each generation was hopeful that they could unlock Yu-Ki's most powerful form, the Hijack Form, by collecting the three legendary Joker cards. This time... Wyklaw may obtain his goal. He has both the Albino & Navy Jokers."_

_"__Mechanics work a lot differently back on Hongo Island!"_

_**Soon two worlds shall collide...**_

_All three Kamen Riders from the Academy attacked, stabbed, punched and kicked their opponents into oblivion with the Dominance Crash Break, Emerald End and Pride Slash attacks. They descended to the bottom of the boat, reaching the cells. Phoenix & Chris immediately woke up, alarmed by the sudden appearance of the Academy Riders._

_**Combatants from the Alter-Earth will come into contact with Kamen Riders from Earth, with Hao Wong in the middle of it all...**_

_"The queen's decree for treason has been given! Death!"_

_"Nobody is going to stop me from eradicating what's left of your pathetic family tree!"_

_"Just remember... the past does not die quietly. I am Princess Raven, heir to the throne. I am King Argo's daughter. I am Kamen Rider Saga!"_

_**The Academy will be called upon to combat the threat of Wyklaw's armies...**_

_"This is a chance for treasures beyond my wildest dreams... and from another world too!"_

_Kamen Ride..._

_"Henshin!"_

_...Diend!_

_"Henshin."_

_RyuGun Form!_

_Kenzaki transformed into RyuGun-O and immediately set upon the Gelnewts with his RyuGun. He kicked one in the head and backflip-stomped another before shooting a line of them in the chest. He took out the pass again and placed it over his SetTouch._

_Full Charge!_

_**From both Alter-Earth's resistance, the Academy and the Tournament, warriors will unite!**_

_"We'll fight another time. Just give the Princess a message from me..."_

_Hao glared at the corrupt King._

_"...her time is almost up."_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER VERSUS ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER! TAISEN NO SEKAI!**_

_**Coming... 2009!**_


	9. Hellfire in Mirrors

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 9: Hellfire in Mirrors.**

_"Yusei!"_

On the way to the Ryuki dorm stadium, Erik, Dax & Amanda were interrupted by a very familiar voice... one that grated on Erik's nerves. The trio turned to see Dori Nobuya standing on the hill.

"What do you want?" Erik wondered jokingly. Like he had to ask.

Nobuya grinned: "We have unfinished business, you and I. This time, no Kagemarou is going to get in my way."

_"Don't talk about my buddy like that!"_

Another voice had interrupted the meeting. Nobuya looked past Erik, Dax & Amanda to see Ken Harris, who had his guitar, the Ongekiken Resturai.

"Blasted Oni! Can't you animals just leave this island already?" Nobuya growled, agitated.

"I control the lightning and also currently hold a high score on _Guitar Hero_!" Ken said enthusiastically, causing the trio and Nobuya to scratch their heads in confusion.

"But anyways... enough about my achievements in video games. I'm a lot more lethal with a guitar in real life." Ken added, stabbing his Retsurai in the ground. He pulled up his Henshin Kigen that laid on his wrist, opened the faceplate, plugged the strings and strummed them like a guitar.

"Henshin."

Ken held the Kigen across from his forehead, summoning his oni face. With a swift thrust into the air, his fist and then his entire body was engulfed by electricity. Ken cast off the lightning to reveal his Rider Form, Todoroki. But this was also to Nobuya's benefit, as two cards popped out from the MakaiBooker, lighting up to reveal Todoroki's face and his insignia in gold.

Nobuya sighed and turned to the trio: "You may as well take a walk to wherever you were going. I can wait for a fight between you and I to materialise, Yusei."

"I'll be ready." Erik replied, before resuming his path with his friends.

Nobuya turned back to Ken: "You Oni make me sick to my stomach. And as for your 'buddy'... let's see if you can beat him! Henshin!"

Nobuya slid a card into the MakaiDriver and pushed the buckle over.

_Kamen Ride: Makai!_

Nobuya then took out one more card.

_Kamen Ride: Kagemarou!_

Nobuya's suit shifted to that of his Academy rival's, which stunned Ken to the core. He slowly lowered his guitar.

"Augen?" Ken wondered.

_"Idiot." _Nobuya thought, putting Ken on the ground with a mighty swing of the MakaiBooker. Nobuya then dug his boot in Ken's gut, drawing a new card.

_Attack Ride: Sword Vent!_

Nobuya summoned Ohja's Veno Saber to his fist and raised it. Ken used his quick-thinking to escape Nobuya's boot, sending the Ichigo dormer staggering back.

"Kagemarou never used Ohja's weapons!" Ken thought out loud.

Nobuya gave off a taunting sigh: "As I told your Oni brethren, I like to mix and match. Kinda' like this."

_Attack Ride: Hyper Clock Up!_

Nobuya gained superspeed and used a sideflip slash to knock Ken down again before the Hyper Clock Up period ended. Nobuya then held two last cards in his hand.

"I also like to combine my offense, which pretty much means its game over, Todoroki!" Nobuya concluded, inserting the two cards one after the other.

_Final Attack Ride: Ohja!_

_Final Attack Ride: Kagemarou!_

Nobuya went to execute Kagemarou's Skull Dragon Break, but his boots were also peppered with the venom Ohja would also have during his Veno Crash finisher. The impact of the double finisher caused a crater in the shape of Makai's symbol to appear.

As Nobuya walked away, he glanced back: "Never interrupt me again, scumbag Oni."

---xxx---

_"Students of Academy Kamen Rider, welcome one and all to the Ryuki dorm's Advent Battle Royal! On this day, every Rider who holds a Vent Deck shall be permitted to enter this competition. In this battle, non-fatal means of defeat apply. Every Rider is tagged with a unique code. The rules for this battle royal are simple... defeat as many Riders as possible until you can't go anymore. All Riders in this battle can use either Hongo Island or the Mirror World to do battle. All the Academy professors ask is that you keep the classrooms clear. In five minutes, the battle shall commence."_

"Hey, guys." Puppy greeted, standing with Shiro as they had been there for a while.

"Ran into Nobuya, but he got hijacked. A lot of Riders turned up." Dax replied, staring out into the full stadium with amazement.

"You will come across some guests during this thing, Dax, so thank your lucky stars that you're rubbing elbows with Ryuki, Knight and Ryuga. Count Ryuki and Sage Night made the journey over, because they felt like they shouldn't miss such an event. And Long Ryusei was one of the few Riders who dodged Professor Ryker's ban for the Golden Thorn debacle... not that Ryker could force him to give back Ryuga's deck. But I digress. Have some fun, Dax. It's not everyday you get to compete in one of these." Puppy explained.

Dax nodded enthusiastically: "Awesomeness. But I'm wondering... are there any Ichigo dormers or bad cookies I need to be worried about?"

"Ichigo dorm's ban on contact with the Den-O and IXA dorms prohibits them from competing in these things when Den-O and IXA dormers are involved. So you can quit worrying about them. But don't think you're out of the woods just yet. Scissors is a Dark Kamen Rider, as is Gai... but then again, Gai's cards were lost to Ohja during the tournament, so he's out... and Ryuga is a wildhorse because he's not affiliated with anyone. And then there's Akuma..." Puppy replied, letting his eyes tumble towards a lone Rider with a crimson cloak over his Nigo dorm jacket.

"Akuma?" Dax blinked.

Shiro nodded: "Japanese for 'Devil'. His real name is Jyushin Kohei... but he prefers to be called 'Lucifer', after one of the many names given to the Devil himself. I'm going to give you advice right now, Dax. Stay as far away from Jyushin as you can. His powers could crush you with one hit. Stick close to Spider and don't do anything stupid."

Phil scoffed: "Hey, I have a _human _name, y'know!"

"Whatever. I gotta' get back to the dorm. Professor Muro wanted to give me personal tutoring on Form-Changing. Enjoy the show, Amanda-chan." Shiro concluded, patting Amanda on the shoulder. She blushed bright red, which frustrated Phil even more.

"C'mon, Phil... this shindig is about to get started." Dax finished, bringing Phil back to being focused on the task at hand. They made their way out onto the battlefield. The first thing Erik noticed about the stadium was that it was adorned with mirrors and reflective surfaces.

He didn't even have to ask Puppy: "Do you think Professor Mikuchi is gonna' let an island-wide battle royal go on without at least one Rider heading into the Mirror World?"

Erik smiled: "After seeing what Professor Mikuchi could do the other day, I'm going to take the safe bet and say no."

"Bingo." Puppy winked.

_"Alright, Riders, the time has come. We have gone over the rules several times and hope you have understood them correctly. This Advent Battle Royal here at Ryuki dorm shall not come to a conclusion until only one Rider remains. Remember that classrooms are off limits! Begin!"_

All the competing students turned and thrust out their Vent Decks, summoning their V-Buckles to their waists. Dax & Phil stood side-by-side, with Dax throwing his fist to the side while Phil simply held his hands in a spider-like formation.

"HENSHIN!"

All the competitors changed into their Rider Forms, disappearing into the Mirror World shortly afterwards.

Puppy gave out a little chuckle and then turned back to Erik: "Why don't we go for lunch? Dax'll be a while."

---xxx---

_"This'll tide me over before I split some heads at the next tournament!" _Long Ryusei lamented as he combatted Jay Casper, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Dragbird. It had been a while since the tournament, but for the twisted Ryusei twin that was too long. He gleefully swiped his Black Drag Saber at Casper several times.

_Advent!_

Casper summoned his Contract Monster Dragwing, but the fiery phoenix beast was taken down by Psycorogue in its motorcycle form Psycoroader, ridden by Sirius Belmont, a.k.a Kamen Rider Alternative Zero. Belmont retrieved a card and then swiped it through his Slash Visor.

_Final Vent!_

Belmont revved up on Psycoroader, violently spinning rapidly. Speeding across the ground, Belmont and Psycoroader crashed into Casper, sending him flying back into the real world, where he was none too happy.

"Hey! That was cheap!" Casper retorted at the mirror as he picked up his idle Vent Deck from the floor.

Back in the Mirror World, Long stared Belmont down.

_Strike Vent!_

His fist adorned with the Black Drag Claw, Long sent a black inferno blazing into Belmont, which surprised Alternative Zero. Phil was right there with his Arach Claw, webbing up Belmont's feet and hanging him upside down in the air.

_Final Vent!_

Long hit the skyline with his boot coated with black flame and smashed Belmont's chest with the Black Dragon Rider Kick. Belmont dissolved back into the real world, where he realised the Alternative Zero deck had been cracked into pieces.

---xxx---

"So... why does the Ryuki dorm have such an event?" Amanda wondered as she, Erik & Puppy sat down to eat. She patted Dogmott on the head, which the sentient dog appreciated.

"The Advent Battle Royal. It's not clear to me either why Professor Mikuchi holds this every year... I guess it's because it's interesting to him. Kinda' like his association with Joseph Harbinger, who he has taken a great interest in. I just boil it down to that their personalities don't conflict with one another." Puppy smirked, looking at his water very closely.

Erik was confused: "Somebody poison it or something? Drink it already."

Puppy shook his head: "Look closer. Dax just eliminated someone."

Erik & Amanda both looked closer and saw Dax using his Final Vent to send Scissors flying from the Mirror World.

Amanda cheered: "Woot! Go, Dax!"

Then she spotted a devil-based Rider, brutally attacking Sage Night, a.k.a Kamen Rider Knight.

---xxx---

Lucifer enjoyed causing pain to everyone he met. Sage Night was no different. Lucifer slashed at Sage with his Devil Saber repeatedly and booted him in the gut before drawing a card, inserting it into the slot on his Twin Horn Visor before he seperated the horns.

_Hell Vent!_

The blade of the Devil Saber blazed into a powerful inferno and Lucifer readied himself for a Rider Slash.

_Trick Vent!_

Sage split into several Knights, with his four clones taking the brunt of Lucifer's attack. This allowed Sage to bring out his Survive Reppu card, switching his Dark Visor into its Zwei form.

_Survive!_

Sage became Knight Survive Form and went on the attack with Darkraider, driving donuts all around Lucifer, who stood there indifferently.

_Final Vent!_

Sage went for the Final Vent, but Lucifer simply cut upwards with the Devil Saber and sent Sage back out of the Mirror World.

"Sage-sempai!" Count Ryuki cried, gripping his Drag Saber in anticipation of confronting Lucifer, but Long Ryusei stepped in his path.

"Anyone who copies my appearance shall be destroyed! Disappear!" Long growled.

_Advent!_

Dragblacker appeared and attacked Count Ryuki on its master's orders, but Dragredder appeared to even the odds. Ryuki & Long attacked one another with their Drag Sabers in a fast and furious battle. Long kicked at Ryuki and Ryuki responded with a slash from his Drag Saber.

_Final Vent!_

_Final Vent!_

Long & Ryuki both lunged for each other with their Dragon Rider Kicks, but they were both negated by Lucifer's Hell Vent, which blasted them back into the real world and out of the Battle Royal. Lucifer went for every other Rider, dominating the battle with his unmatched malice. One-by-one, Riders began to leave the Mirror World by Lucifer's brutal force.

"Time for me to make myself known." A Rider said.

_Sword Vent!_

A plain sword appeared in the Rider's hand as he charged Lucifer, but Lucifer easily backhanded the Rider. The Rider then suddenly unveiled the Diendriver and shot at Lucifer with it. Dax looked bewildered.

"Joey?" Dax wondered.

The Rider nodded: "Good eye. This has been fun, but I'm starting to get bored of it. Henshin!"

_Kamen Ride: Diend!_

Joey went from an Advent Rider to Diend in short order.

_Final Attack Ride: Diend!_

Joey aimed the Diendriver at Lucifer and fired off his Dimension Shoot, but Lucifer summoned a huge wall of fire from the ground to absorb the attack.

"Hmph. Fine. Have it your way. Get them my friends. I'm sure you'll be right at home here." Joey smirked, using four cards.

_Kamen Ride: Ohja!_

_Kamen Ride: Raia!_

_Kamen Ride: Gai!_

_Attack Ride: Invisible!_

Joey disappeared, leaving his summoned drones to take Lucifer on. Unsurprisingly, they were no match for the devilish Rider.

"Bow before the devil... and then embrace him as your new master!" Lucifer declared, slashing the drones all into nothingness with his Devil Saber. Dax had just finished in defeating Kamen Rider Ancient with his Rapid Vent, soon realising that he and Lucifer were the only ones left in the surrounding area.

_Stay as far away from Jyushin as you can._

_"Nice advice, Shiro!" _Dax thought to himself as Lucifer sized Dax up. Grinning with glee, Lucifer opened his Twin Horns Visor and used a card.

_Strike Vent!_

A zombified-dragon head called the Devil Drag Claw appeared on Lucifer's right fist. He aimed it at Dax and let rip with a fiery inferno that knocked Dax off his feet.

"Accept your fate and stay down so the demon world can consume you!" Lucifer demanded.

"Never!" Dax spat.

"If you refuse to go down... I WILL MAKE YOU GO DOWN!!" Lucifer screamed maniacally, aiming the Devil Drag Claw at Dax once again. An Advent Card floated into the slot on his Twin Horn Visor before the horns seperated.

_Hell Vent!_

Lucifer unleashed a blazing inferno that headed straight for Dax, but Phil Friendly's webbing pulled Dax by the ankles to safety.

"Thanks, Phil. I was about to be barbecued!" Dax said, thanking his friend. Phil helped him to his feet.

"If we work together... we can beat Lucifer!" Phil suggested. Dax nodded and the two pulled Advent Cards.

_Gun Vent!_

_Strike Vent!_

Phil used the Arach Claw while Dax wielded the Emerald Shot. Phil bound up Lucifer with webbing while Dax shot at Lucifer repeatedly. But these attacks had no effect as Lucifer used his flames to break out.

"Fools... do not underestimate the powers of Hell!" Lucifer droned, taking out a card.

_Advent!_

This summoned the massive zombified dragon humanoid Contract Monster Burnseid. The beast rose up from the ground amidst a flurry of flames before swinging his massive fist at Phil. Arachnu was summoned to block it, but he was knocked away. Dax summoned Gargonix, but Burnseid attacked that beast too. This left Phil & Dax open to defend themselves against Lucifer in hand-to-hand combat. Lucifer roundhouse kicked Dax into the wall and lifted up Phil in a chokehold.

"You tried to deny me my victim... now you will perish!" Lucifer declared, raising his Devil Saber for a piercing strike.

Through gritted teeth, Phil responded: "My reply to that is... NOT HAPPENING! Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood... Kamen Rider Spider!"

Phil drove both his boots into Lucifer's chest and then used the Arach Claw to web up Lucifer's feet, lifting him into the air. Dax suddenly vaulted off the wall and then blasted Lucifer from the webs with a flying side kick. Lucifer crashed into Burnseid, who disappeared from view.

"Dax..." Phil said, showing Dax a card that depicted two magnets colliding. "...let's combine our Final Vents and defeat him."

Dax nodded in agreement before Phil let his Arach Visor web up the card to read it.

_Unite Vent!_

Gargonix & Arachnu stood together before they fused together into a composite monster, which looked like a centaur-spider and muscular humanoid rabbit cross.

"What is that?" Dax wondered.

Phil smirked: "For now, let's call him 'Finale', because that's what he's here for."

From both Vent Decks popped out a card that depicted both Spider and Gargo's symbols. Together, they used the cards.

_Final Vent!_

_Final Vent!_

Phil & Dax rode on the charging Finale, sailing towards Lucifer, who was a sitting duck. Finale then launched the two Riders into the air and before the two landed a Double Rider Kick, Finale kept Lucifer busy with explosive webbing. Then the pair of Rider Kicks hit hard, forcing Lucifer out of the Mirror World, out of Rider form. Dax & Phil looked at each other while Finale split back into Gargonix & Arachnu.

"We're the only two Riders left in this thing... wanna' call it quits now?" Phil asked Dax jokingly.

Dax chuckled: "No way!"

Then suddenly, they began fighting, as did their contract monsters.

---xxx---

_"They denied me my victim... Hell does not wait for victims. I will get revenge on Gargo & Spider... by targeting those they love most!"_

---xxx---

_**A/N: That chapter's done! And so is the Advent Battle Royal. I hope you don't mind the cliffhanger!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: Shiro's Form-Change training under Professor Muro intensifies as does his budding friendship to Amanda, much to Phil Friendly's chagrin. Lucifer rises from his dorm room to take revenge on Dax & Phil by targeting Amanda, but this does not sit too well with Shiro, who confronts the devilish one, but is overpowered! Erik & Puppy find themselves ambushed by Pinstripe & Grizzly of the Brotherhood, while defending Zane. Zane then forces his hand, busting out Intercept X Attacker Ver.0, otherwise known as the Hunter System! Final Attack Ride!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"Chou Henshin!"_

_"I'm Hao Wong. I don't know where the heck I am, but I couldn't let someone just beat down a defenseless woman."_

_"As you can see, I am far from defenseless. I apologise for being weary of you, Mr. Wong, but I have a hard time trusting strangers nowadays. Alpha and Beta came after me under my uncle's orders."_

_"Why does your own family want you dead?"_

_"Complete control of my throne and my bloodline. My name is Princess Raven, but my bloodline name is Argo the Fifth. I am the rightful heiress of the throne of Alter-Earth, but my uncle, Wyklaw, murdered my father King Argo the Fourth and cast me out, declaring himself King. I have been running from his forces for close to two years, and I always manage to slip away. The reason I can't trust anyone is that there are many refugees beyond the walls of the Imperial City that would gladly turn me in for a chance to eat and have a beautiful living arrangement. Luckily for me, my resistance has been built up to the point we can successfully challenge Wyklaw's kingdom."_

_"The greatest of all our heirlooms... the Yu-Ki Belt... has been passed down from generation to generation, enduring countless wars and dormant periods of peaceful tranquility. Each generation was hopeful that they could unlock Yu-Ki's most powerful form, the Hijack Form, by collecting the three legendary Joker cards. This time... Wyklaw may obtain his goal. He has both the Albino & Navy Jokers."_

_"__Mechanics work a lot differently back on Hongo Island!"_

_**Soon two worlds shall collide...**_

_All three Kamen Riders from the Academy attacked, stabbed, punched and kicked their opponents into oblivion with the Dominance Crash Break, Emerald End and Pride Slash attacks. They descended to the bottom of the boat, reaching the cells. Phoenix & Chris immediately woke up, alarmed by the sudden appearance of the Academy Riders._

_**Combatants from the Alter-Earth will come into contact with Kamen Riders from Earth, with Hao Wong in the middle of it all...**_

_"The queen's decree for treason has been given! Death!"_

_"Nobody is going to stop me from eradicating what's left of your pathetic family tree!"_

_"Just remember... the past does not die quietly. I am Princess Raven, heir to the throne. I am King Argo's daughter. I am Kamen Rider Saga!"_

_**The Academy will be called upon to combat the threat of Wyklaw's armies...**_

_"This is a chance for treasures beyond my wildest dreams... and from another world too!"_

_Kamen Ride..._

_"Henshin!"_

_...Diend!_

_"Henshin."_

_RyuGun Form!_

_Kenzaki transformed into RyuGun-O and immediately set upon the Gelnewts with his RyuGun. He kicked one in the head and backflip-stomped another before shooting a line of them in the chest. He took out the pass again and placed it over his SetTouch._

_Full Charge!_

_**From both Alter-Earth's resistance, the Academy and the Tournament, warriors will unite!**_

_"We'll fight another time. Just give the Princess a message from me..."_

_Hao glared at the corrupt King._

_"...her time is almost up."_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER VERSUS ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER! TAISEN NO SEKAI!**_

_**Coming... 2009!**_


	10. The Hunter of the Blue Sky

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 10: The Hunter of the Blue Sky.**

_"I'd like it very much if we could hang out again." Amanda requested. That kind of threw Shiro for a loop, but he let a warming smile appear on his face._

_"I'd be glad to spend some more time with you, m'lady... schedule-permitting, of course." Shiro responded._

_Suddenly, Amanda planted a kiss on the Rider, leaving him a bit dumbstruck._

_"I thought you'd never do that." Shiro grinned._

---xxx---

Shiro woke up, the sweet dream having left him again. At this point, Shiro would usually tell himself not to give a damn about dreams, but this one he liked... and would remember. Shiro kicked off his quilt and changed into his academy uniform. He passed by into the DenLiner cafeteria for some breakfast, checking the clock. It was 7:04 in the morning.

_"It's kinda' early..." _Shiro thought to himself. From this point forward, Shiro made absolutely sure to keep as quiet as possible while pouring cereal into a free bowl. He commuted over to the mess hall, where Professor Muro was watching early morning TV.

"Hello, Professor Muro-san." Shiro greeted, still keeping his voice down.

"Good morning, Shiro-kun. You're looking well for someone who's just rolled out of bed." Muro replied sarcastically. Shiro just nodded as Muro switched the television off.

"Come along then, Shiro-kun. Today, we start more training on Form-Changing. Do you remember our first lesson on this many weeks ago?" Muro asked.

Shiro nodded: "I remember it vividly. You said to expect anything from a simple cosmetic change to a shift between fighting styles. It may sound stupid, but I'm even ready to be turned into a cartoon at this point."

Takeru couldn't help but laugh: "At least you remembered the important part, my student. After Rider History 101, we shall begin another session... are you okay with that?"

Shiro nodded again: "Yes. My friends know I'm sometimes unavailable due to these classes, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Good to hear, Shiro-kun. My hope is you can achieve Yu-Ki's ultimate form through these last few lessons and in fact... I'm going to give you the shortest one right here. Whatever goals you have, whether its to be the best on Hongo Island or as something as simple as a crush, pursue it until it becomes out of your reach." Muro advised.

_"Crush? Would that mean 'love'?"_

---xxx---

Erik, Dax, Amanda, Phil & Puppy were playing basketball on Den-O dorm's court with Zane watching observantly from a nearby bench. Amanda worked her way around Puppy & Erik before leapfrogging over Dax, taking off towards the hoop. There was only Phil left to contend with. She blasted him with the basketball in the gut, which rebounded back into her hands allowing her to score.

"You okay?" Amanda asked.

Phil waved her off: "I'll be fine. Nice shot."

"Insert outdated Michael Jordan reference here." Dax joked, getting a chuckle out of Puppy & Erik. Phil got to his feet, still favoring his stomach.

"Nothing like an early morning basketball game to get the blood going. What's on our timetables for today?" Erik wondered.

"Me and Phil have got Clock Up class on our schedules and I think Amanda, Shiro & Augen have Anti-Rider Resistance 101 with Frantz. What about you guys?" Dax said.

Erik looked over his Academy journal: "Me, Puppy & Zane have mecha class. I've been waiting for that class for weeks!"

Shiro & Kenzaki then appeared, both taking a seat next to Zane.

"Hey, guys. Sleep well?" Zane inquired. Both brothers simply nodded their heads. Amanda saw Shiro and launched a smile his way, causing Shiro to return it. The group then ventured to the academy gates, where they parted. Amanda stayed behind to sort out the books in her bag.

_"You're that bitch who hangs around with Gargo & Spider! You'll make a fine victim of the Devil!"_

The demonic voice caused Amanda to look around in confusion, before Lucifer showed himself. He didn't look very happy.

"You're the one Dax & Phil beat in the Advent Battle Royal! Who are you?" Amanda wondered, slowly reaching for the Asuka Buckle in her jacket.

"I am the devil on this island... so perish!" Lucifer taunted, as he held up his devilish crimson Vent Deck. Under the veil of fire, his V-Buckle attached to his waist.

"Henshin!"

Lucifer slid the Vent Deck into the Buckle and became Kamen Rider Akuma. He reached down to his Twin Horn Visor, and pulled the horns together, opening a slot for an Advent Card. Lucifer retrieved said card and placed it in the slot before he seperated the horns once again.

_Strike Vent!_

The Devil Drag Claw appeared on Lucifer's right fist. Amanda tried to move, but she was caught in the flames.

---xxx---

Shiro sat in Frantz' class wondering where Amanda was.

_"It's not like her to be late." _Shiro thought to himself as he continued to get on with his assignment. An alarm began ringing with Professor Liger's voice booming through the PA system.

_"Students, do not panic. This is a level six security announcement. Do not panic. It is merely a small inferno outside the academy's gates."_

"Is that blasted Mikuchi causing problems again?!" Frantz asked himself as he looked out the window. Knowing Frantz would glare in an instant, Shiro glanced quickly through the window, seeing Kamen Rider Akuma shooting flames from his Devil Drag Claw at Kamen Rider Asuka. Luckily, his partner for the class assignment was Augen, who also noticed.

"I'll get Frantz' attention so you can get out there." Augen suggested.

"How did you know I wanted to get out there?!" Shiro wondered.

"I don't know. Are you in love with that girl?" Augen asked back. Shiro was thrown for another loop.

"Are you psychic or something, because I don't give a damn what you think." Shiro responded. Augen just nodded and motioned to the door, letting Shiro know that Frantz had left the classroom to see the commotion. Shiro patted Augen on the shoulder in thanks and rushed out the unlocked door. Unsurprisingly to Augen, many other students followed.

_"You have no idea..." _Augen thought to himself.

---xxx---

_Advent!_

This card summoned Akuma's contract monster, Burnseid. Lucifer pointed the Devil Drag Claw towards the defenseless Amanda, but out of nowhere came Shiro Ryozaki.

"Henshin!"

_Skull Form!_

Shiro rushed through the flames and grabbed Amanda in his arms, running her to a safe distance. Once away from the flames, he let her stand up.

"Thanks! He was about to barbecue me!" Amanda said.

Shiro patted her on the back: "Go find your friends. I'll deal with Jyushin... and be careful."

Having had enough and being too tired to argue, Amanda agreed and ran off to find Erik & Dax. Shiro constructed the Savage Gasher as Lucifer approached him.

"You... you have denied me my victim!" Lucifer said in slight surprise, having evil intentions for Shiro.

Shiro just sighed: "Good-looking women do not make victims. And as for you, Jyushin-kun... I'm not going to make you my victim; I'm going to make you my _bitch_!"

_"Den-O dorm student, you are fined one credit for a violation of the Academy's Verbal Morality Code."_

Lucifer smirked and opened the Twin Horn Visor once again.

_Hell Vent!_

Lucifer pointed the Devil Drag Claw at Shiro, but the inferno that struck Amanda earlier compared to this one was _nothing_. Shiro was immediately overcome by the out-of-control blaze, unable to maintain a grip on the Savage Gasher. He felt his armour melting away. Shiro's body was failing on him. A shoulderpad dropped from his armour into a smouldering mess on the floor and the visor cracked. More armour shredded away from his body.

_"Amanda... I swear to protect you... even if my love for you is an ill-advised journey... I'm going to honour my vow!"_

Lucifer let up on the flames and took out his final card.

_Final Vent!_

The reprieve was short-lived as Shiro burst into flames again, stuck between both Lucifer & Burnseid. Lucifer ascended into the air for his Fall From Heaven attack, with Burnseid on standby to deliver the fatal blow.

"PERISH!" Lucifer screamed.

"NEVER!!" Shiro refused, kicking the Savage Gasher into the air before he caught it and cast off the flames.

"HELL'S FIRE BREAK!"

Shiro smashed the Savage Gasher on the ground, sending a shockwave that directed the Savage Gasher's blade upwards at Lucifer, cancelling the Final Vent. Shiro dropped to one knee in pain and took out his smouldering Rider Pass. He pushed the button on the Yu-Ki Belt before a repeating tone began to play. Shiro placed the pass over the SetTouch.

_Hijack Form!_

Shiro's armour repaired and reconfigured itself into the skull-less red alternate form. Shiro had finally obtained his Hijack Form, the ability he had been training towards for weeks. Burnseid moved in, but without turning, Shiro tossed some explosives at him. Burnseid found himself dazed as Shiro rushed in at Lucifer again. With a ferocious assault, Shiro sliced in every direction possible, looking to maim his sadistic opponent.

---xxx---

"So that's Yu-Ki's Hijack Form, huh? Must've been the reason my blanks didn't take down his data: didn't unlock that form yet." Nobuya told himself, watching from the sidelines. He reached into the MakaiBooker and took out three cards. They lit up with images. The Kamen Ride card bore Yu-Ki's image, the Form Ride card had a picture of Hijack Form with the text 'Yu-Ki Hijack' and the Final Attack Ride card had Yu-Ki's symbol in gold. Along with Yu-Ki's cards also came cards depicting Akuma. Nobuya had acquired his power too.

"Better late than never." Nobuya sighed, placing his new cards into the MakaiBooker next to his prized Yusei & Kagemarou Kamen Ride cards.

---xxx---

Shiro passed the Rider Pass over the SetTouch again.

_Full Charge!_

Shiro stabbed the Savage Gasher into the ground.

"HELL'S FIRE END!"

Shiro swiped upwards, sending his own raging inferno crashing into Lucifer. Lucifer took the blast full-on and not even Burnseid could protect its master. Burnseid fizzled back into the Mirror World while Lucifer burned back into his human appearance. By this time, the entire Den-O, IXA, Ryuki, Blade & Agito dorms had come out to witness the fight. Shiro wanted to move in for the final kill-shot, but Amanda stepped forward to stop him.

"Don't kill him. That would make you no better than him." She warned.

"He's already tried to kill you. That's more than enough incentive to take his pathetic life!" Shiro argued.

Amanda disagreed: "Just let him go. Nobody needs to die here."

"And while you walked out of my lesson to be here, I'm sure expulsion would look worse for you, Ryozaki!" Frantz growled.

Kenzaki stepped forward as well: "Ancient Wisdom."

This managed to get Shiro under control. He pointed at the fallen Lucifer: "Get your act together, Jyushin... or I'm going to be there when they cart your ass off this island!"

_"Den-O dorm student, you are fined one credit for a violation of the Academy's Verbal Morality Code."_

"Shut the fuck up!" Shiro yelled in response.

_"Den-O dorm student, you are fined one credit for a violation of the Academy's Verbal Morality Code."_

In a fit of rage, Shiro rushed to the Swear Jar and slashed it to pieces, ensuring that particular box wouldn't be giving out any more fines for swearing. Amanda placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down a bit more. Shiro turned around to face Lucifer once again, but the possessed boy was gone. The only thing left in his place was a smoke-filled imprint of his symbol on the floor. Shiro unclipped the Yu-Ki Belt from his waist and reverted to human form.

"Come on." Amanda said, leading him away from the scene. Puppy & Zane got everyone else to leave as well.

---xxx---

"Wow, that was brutal!" Erik commented of the previous fight, walking with Puppy & Zane over to mecha class.

"Jyushin Kohei hasn't been known to lose on this island since he came here, so it was a shock to me too. Having gone through a lot since I enrolled, I've never seen something as brutal as that beating." Puppy replied.

"And I have a feeling Shiro wasn't doing that for fun either." Zane threw in his two cents. They continued trekking over to the mecha class, which was on the other side of Hongo Island. Their trek would come to a screetching halt once they realised two very familiar people were heading their way... two Oni.

"Why if it isn't the little vermin, back for more? Why don't we bust 'em into little pieces, cub?" Grizzly yelled gleefully.

Pinstripe grinned: "Let's go."

Grizzly & Pinstripe hit each other's Henshin Onsas, letting their Oni faces form.

"Touki."

"Nishiki."

Grizzly & Pinstripe then flashed into the polar bear and tiger Oni Riders they had called out.

"YuKivat!" Erik called.

_Biting!_

"Henshin!"

Erik crystallized into Yusei and singled out Pinstripe, jump-punching the tiger Oni with all his might. Meanwhile, Grizzly grinned at Puppy & Zane, the Kanabo resting on his shoulder.

"So, which one of you two rats are first up for me to step on?" Grizzly taunted. This drew Puppy's ire.

"You really piss me off!" Puppy growled as he stood face-to-face with Grizzly. Grizzly just smirked and swung the Kanabo again, but before Puppy was hit, Dogmott jumped in the way and latched onto the Oni's arm with his teeth. With his massive frame, Grizzly easily swung Dogmott off, but the mechanical dog just assumed his Yaibuckle form, extending around Puppy's waist. Puppy held the Slash Buster ready.

"Henshin!" Puppy called, moving the Yaibuckle's center to his waist while pulling out the Slash Buster with its blade attached.

_Yaiva Mark Two, Activate!_

Puppy transformed into Kamen Rider Yaiva and jumped over the Kanabo, slashing Grizzly's back on the way over.

"Bloody vermin!" The gruff Texan Oni barked, finally hitting the mark with his Kanabo. In a rage, he blasted the ground with the large club, but missed Puppy's rolling body every time.

"How do ya' like that, mutt? Shouldn't have picked a fight with this polar bear!" Grizzly taunted.

_"Then pick a fight with me, Oni."_

Grizzly turned to see Zane appear. Grinning under his Oni mask, Grizzly ran towards Zane with the Kanabo ready to smash Zane's body to bits.

"Zane!" Erik yelled as continued to fight off Pinstripe. Fortunately, Zane was never in any danger, as he reached into his jacket and used whatever he pulled out to deliver a devastating uppercut to Grizzly's jaw. Puppy & Erik saw that it was a black-metal IXA Knuckle-like device called the Hunter Knuckle.

"Damn. I hope Nago-san knew what he was doing when he passed this to me." Zane sighed, wrapping the Hunter Belt around his waist. He pressed the Knuckle against his free hand.

_Ready!_

"Henshin."

_Fist On!_

A black projection marked the transformation into Kamen Rider Hunter Save Mode.

_Kono Sekai ni Yami ga Areba Hikari Toiu Wana wo Shikakete!_

_(FIGHT FOR THE SHADOWS YOU MUST TRUST ME FOLLOW ME)_

_Hitotsu Hitotsu Aburi Dashite Kono Ryote de Shometsu Saseru!_

_(FIGHT FOR THE SHADOWS YOU MUST TRUST ME FOLLOW ME)_

"Whoa!" Erik exclaimed.

_"Now I see why he was holding back..."_ Puppy thought to himself.

_Tsuyoi Mono ga Kanarazu Tadashii to Shinjiteru!_

_Unmei Nante Jakusha no EXCUSE!_

"Rider or not, I'm still crushing you, ya' vermin!" Grizzly roared, swinging the Kanabo at Zane's gut, but Zane blocked with the Hunter Calibur in sword mode.

"Sono inochi..." Zane began before spinning and slashing Grizzly back. "...kami ni kaeshinasai!"

_FIGHT FOR DARKNESS Dare ka no Tame ja Naku!_

_Jibun no Ikikata wo Shomei Shitai!_

_FIGHT FOR DARKNESS Seigi no Tame ni Nara!_

_Subete wo Gisei ni Shite mo ii!_

Zane opened his Fueslot Holder and retrieved the Calibur Fuestle.

_Hunter Calibur, Rise Up!_

Zane pulled the Hunter Calibur back and then swiped upwards with the black blade, breaking Grizzly's Kanabo into two pieces and cracking his Taiko Buckle with his Judgement of the Hunter attack. Pinstripe, seeing that his partner was in danger, left Erik alone and ran towards Zane. That would prove to be a big mistake. The visor opened up to reveal eyes, which discharged energy and kept Pinstripe at bay. Zane had entered Burst Mode.

_FIGHT FOR DARKNESS Dare yori mo Jibun ga!_

_Fusawashii Senshi to Shomei Suru sa!_

_FIGHT FOR DARKNESS Tsuranuku Tame ni Nara!_

_Subete wo Gisei ni Shite mo ii!_

"For you, here's the house special!" Zane taunted, reaching into the Fueslot Holder again, this time bringing out the Knuckle Fuestle.

_Hunter Knuckle, Rise Up!_

Zane detached the Hunter Knuckle from the belt and jammed the Knuckle hard into the gut of Pinstripe before the energy suddenly discharged, sending Pinstripe flying into Grizzly. Both were livid at this turn of events.

"Great, another bloody Kamen Rider vermin for Jyunichi to worry about!" Grizzly moaned. Pinstripe tugged on his partner's arm and the Oni disappeared back into Joji Forest. Having done away with the Oni, Zane deactivated his transformation as did Erik & Puppy.

"Another IXA? Why should we be surprised since you're Aozora?" Puppy asked like it was a boring chore.

"Intercept X Attacker Ver. 0 is the latest model. Keisuke Nago-san gave to me the blueprints and my team created the system. I couldn't hold onto IXA since Blazer-sempai is its true holder, so I created Hunter. I'm here for reasons previously explained and I'm sure there's no objections to me lending a hand in your fight against whatever comes. Anyways, we're gonna' be late for mecha class if we don't get a move on, so let's go!"

---xxx---

_**A/N: That chapter's done! Bit of a quickie chapter this one, but future chapters will make up for it! That's a promise!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: The Induction event, with America & Japan closely watching, begins! Augen & Puppy face off in the main event, Erik & Dori Nobuya have their long-awaited showdown, Zane, Dax & Amanda team up against Kamen Riders Okami, L'arc & Verde and then Shiro enters a triple threat battle royale against both Lady Amazon & the ever-changing Double! Joker Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"Chou Henshin!"_

_"I'm Hao Wong. I don't know where the heck I am, but I couldn't let someone just beat down a defenseless woman."_

_"As you can see, I am far from defenseless. I apologise for being weary of you, Mr. Wong, but I have a hard time trusting strangers nowadays. Alpha and Beta came after me under my uncle's orders."_

_"Why does your own family want you dead?"_

_"Complete control of my throne and my bloodline. My name is Princess Raven, but my bloodline name is Argo the Fifth. I am the rightful heiress of the throne of Alter-Earth, but my uncle, Wyklaw, murdered my father King Argo the Fourth and cast me out, declaring himself King. I have been running from his forces for close to two years, and I always manage to slip away. The reason I can't trust anyone is that there are many refugees beyond the walls of the Imperial City that would gladly turn me in for a chance to eat and have a beautiful living arrangement. Luckily for me, my resistance has been built up to the point we can successfully challenge Wyklaw's kingdom."_

_"The greatest of all our heirlooms... the Yu-Ki Belt... has been passed down from generation to generation, enduring countless wars and dormant periods of peaceful tranquility. Each generation was hopeful that they could unlock Yu-Ki's most powerful form, the Hijack Form, by collecting the three legendary Joker cards. This time... Wyklaw may obtain his goal. He has both the Albino & Navy Jokers."_

_"__Mechanics work a lot differently back on Hongo Island!"_

_**Soon two worlds shall collide...**_

_All three Kamen Riders from the Academy attacked, stabbed, punched and kicked their opponents into oblivion with the Dominance Crash Break, Emerald End and Pride Slash attacks. They descended to the bottom of the boat, reaching the cells. Phoenix & Chris immediately woke up, alarmed by the sudden appearance of the Academy Riders._

_**Combatants from the Alter-Earth will come into contact with Kamen Riders from Earth, with Hao Wong in the middle of it all...**_

_"The queen's decree for treason has been given! Death!"_

_"Nobody is going to stop me from eradicating what's left of your pathetic family tree!"_

_"Just remember... the past does not die quietly. I am Princess Raven, heir to the throne. I am King Argo's daughter. I am Kamen Rider Saga!"_

_**The Academy will be called upon to combat the threat of Wyklaw's armies...**_

_"This is a chance for treasures beyond my wildest dreams... and from another world too!"_

_Kamen Ride..._

_"Henshin!"_

_...Diend!_

_"Henshin."_

_RyuGun Form!_

_Kenzaki transformed into RyuGun-O and immediately set upon the Gelnewts with his RyuGun. He kicked one in the head and backflip-stomped another before shooting a line of them in the chest. He took out the pass again and placed it over his SetTouch._

_Full Charge!_

_**From both Alter-Earth's resistance, the Academy and the Tournament, warriors will unite!**_

_"We'll fight another time. Just give the Princess a message from me..."_

_Hao glared at the corrupt King._

_"...her time is almost up."_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER VERSUS ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER! TAISEN NO SEKAI!**_

_**Coming... 2009!**_


	11. Towerhacker Showdown

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 11: Towerhacker Showdown.**

_"Students, today is the day! The spotlight shines on you! This is the official induction! Television producers and crews are on the island to record the day's festivities! At midday, will you all please make your way over to the Towerhacker Stadium, across the river from Joji Forest! Rider Runner or motorcycle driving is advised!"_

Erik sat on his YuseiRunner, atop a hill staring out at the Towerhacker Stadium. He was due to face Dori Nobuya/Kamen Rider Makai, just a cut underneath the main event of Augen facing Puppy in a rematch everyone wanted to see. He sat alone, having agreed to meet Amanda & Dax at the stadium. But he wouldn't be alone for long, as a student on a green and black motorcycle pulled up next to him.

"Yo, Yusei." The student greeted, taking off his helmet. He had fair brown hair. Once he put down his helmet, he placed a hat on his head, much like one a detective would wear.

"What's your name? You competing in the induction today?" Erik asked. The student across from him, bearing the Riderman dorm's mask symbol on his blazer, placed his helmet on the handle.

"Of course I'm competing. The name's Raz Hybrid, second year Riderman dormer. But among my friends, I'm better known by my Rider name... 'Double'. I know you, Erik Caine, from your publicity upon your entry into the Academy. We got a little bit of time before every other student on the Academy treks towards the Towerhacker Stadium... so why don't we test our engines and see who's got a need for speed?" Raz challenged, taking out two USB Flash Drive-like devices called Gaia Memories, one marked with a 'J' colored black and the other marked with a 'C' colored green. In his other hand was a red and silver buckle known as the Double Driver.

"You're on." Erik responded, gripping the handles of the YuseiRunner hard. YuKivat flapped over to his hand.

_Biting!_

The YuKivat Belt appeared under a veil of chains on Erik's waist while Raz let the Double Driver's belt expand around his own waist.

"Henshin." Both commanded. Erik perched YuKivat upside down and crystallised into Yusei. Raz inserted the Gaia Memories into slots on the Double Driver and pushed them over to form a 'W'.

_Cyclone! Joker!_

Wind and electricity transformed Raz into the half-and-half warrior, Kamen Rider Double. The cape on his Cyclone side flowed in the air as Raz turned to Erik.

"Let's Ride!" Raz encouraged, revving ahead with Erik trailing close behind.

---xxx---

_"It is now time to begin the induction event! To those watching us on TV-Asahi in Japan and various stations in the States, thank you for being here and we have a heck of an event ready to rock you and to all the students here at Towerhacker Stadium, please sit back and relax as your fellow Riders' talents are put on display! Please go wild for the six combatants that open the event!"_

"It's the Agito dorm versus Den-O dorm six-person tag match. Since Erik's pulling duty against Nobuya later on, I'm stepping in as your tag partner. Okami, Verde & L'arc are formidable opponents, so this should be interesting. Just follow my lead and we'll be alright." Zane advised. He, Dax & Amanda were already in the battleground.

Dax scoffed at this: "What? You think we can't take care of ourselves?"

"Dax, let's listen. He's been here a lot longer than us." Amanda replied. Dax seemed to get the gist of it, and the trio walked onto the stadium, where Agito dormers Tetsuya Minami, David Hunter & Alexandra Blade were waiting for them. The cameras were turned on and the lights shined bright with cheering and jeering students all around them. Nobody needs to be reminded who was jeering.

_"Alright, students of the Agito dorm, students of the Den-O dorm! BEGIN!"_

Dax held his Vent Deck in front of him, summoning the V-Buckle: "Henshin!"

Reflections changed him into Kamen Rider Gargo.

Tetsuya did the same, clicking his fingers before he slid the deck in: "Henshin!"

He transformed into Kamen Rider Verde.

Alexandra inserted the Change Ace Keroberos into her L'arc Buckle, letting the belt expand around her waist. She pushed the buckle plate over, exposing the 'A' symbol: "Henshin!"

_Open Up!_

Alexandra transformed into Kamen Rider L'arc. In response, Amanda inserted the Change Ace into the Asuka Buckle, placed it on her waist and let the red belt extend around her waist. In Blade style, Amanda threw her hand up and then twisted it out.

"Henshin!"

_Turn Up!_

Amanda changed into Kamen Rider Asuka. David Hunter reached up and grabbed WolfKivat, pushing the bat's teeth upon his hand.

_Bitten!_

This summoned the WolfKivat Belt. Hunter thrust WolfKivat in front of him.

"Henshin!"

Hunter crystallised and transformed into Kamen Rider Okami. And to top it off, Zane pressed the Hunter Knuckle against his free hand.

_Ready!_

Zane then punched forward with the Hunter Knuckle: "Henshin!"

_Fist On!_

The black projection changed him into Kamen Rider Hunter, with all six Riders now ready for battle.

---xxx---

"Ah, Erik-kun. Thought I'd see you here." Shiro greeted, standing with Kenzaki as Erik parked the YuseiRunner.

"Shiro, where's Puppy or Augen?" Erik wondered.

Shiro sighed: "The professors seperated them. There wasn't a tussle, it's just policy for an induction event, or so Puppy tells me."

His eyes moved back towards the stadium, where the fight had begun.

"Wait a minute... wasn't I meant to be in this fight?" Erik asked.

"Muro replaced you with Zane... since you've got Dori Nobuya in a top-line battle." Shiro answered.

Meanwhile, something was watching Erik... as if Erik hadn't enough of that happening anyway.

_**"That kid is giving me a weird vibe... better stick to him to find out what that vibe is!"**_

---xxx---

_Clear Vent!_

Tetsuya Minami camoflauged into the background, causing Dax to be on the defensive. But Minami was always one step ahead, using his invisibility to roundhouse kick Dax a few times before returning to view. Dax drew a card from his deck and used it.

_Gun Vent!_

Dax summoned the Emerald Shot and blasted in Minami's direction, but the Agito dormer's slithering style prevented any of the shots from landing the mark. Minami then attached an Advent Card to his Bio Visor.

_Copy Vent!_

A copy of the Emerald Shot appeared in Minami's hand, who used it to shock Dax with a couple of barrels of firepower. Both Riders then went for their contract cards.

_Advent!_

_Advent!_

Gargonix & Biogreeza appeared from the Mirror World and copied Dax & Minami who engaged in a fierce and dirty brawl. Minami seemed to have the better of Dax with his fighting skills and hit him with a breakdance-style kick to send Dax flying into the wall, with Amanda & Alexandra moving at the last minute.

_Hold Vent!_

Minami used the yo-yo weapon Bio-Winder to try and bind Dax up, but Dax thought quickly and grabbed ahold of the yo-yo before drawing a card.

_Trick Vent!_

Dax split into four Gargos. His three clones tightrope-walked across the Bio-Winder and blasted at Minami as they jumped over him. The real Dax saw his chance, drawing his last card. His clones did likewise, inserting them into their Emerald Visors.

_Final Vent!_

All the Gargo clones and Dax teamed up for a massive Rider Kick on Minami, but the clones collided with one another when Minami used his Clear Vent to get away. Dax was dazed, which allowed Minami to pick up the pieces.

_Final Vent!_

Biogreeza escaped Gargonix's clutches and wrapped up Minami's ankles with its tongue, swinging him towards Dax. Minami grabbed his opponent, spun him through the air as Biogreeza let go, allowing Minami to drive Dax headfirst into the ground with a devastating piledriver technique called the Death Vanish. Dax's Rider suit left his body in defeat. Minami rushed over immediately, hoping he hadn't killed Dax.

"Are you okay?" Minami asked in concern. Dax opened his eyes slowly, to see Kamen Rider Verde standing over him with his arm outstretched.

"Yeah... how about you?" Dax replied as he took Minami's hand, getting back to his feet.

---xxx---

Amanda & Alexandra Blade mixed it up between close-combat and ranged combat. Amanda got in close with the Asuka Rousers while Alexandra used her L'arc Rouser with frightening precision as if it were Kuuga's Pegasus Bowgun.

_Mighty!_

_Roar!_

Both Riders roused their cards. Alexandra went for her Mighty Ray finisher, but the blast was cancelled out by the sound waves roaring from the Asuka Rousers when they were slashed downwards. Alexandra leapt at Amanda but Amanda fell on her back and extended her feet to catch Alexandra and send her flying in the other direction.

Flipping back to her feet, Amanda was surprised to see that Alexandra had already recovered and was coming with another attack. Without warning, Alexandra got on all fours and crawled under Amanda, making her drop her Asuka Rousers. Alexandra then made a bit of distance and shot Amanda again.

Amanda stumbled back when she saw Alexandra send an energy blast in her direction. She jumped, tried to flip over and avoid the attack, but the blast hit her legs. Amanda fell to the ground in pain. Alexandra rushed over to finish Amanda off.

Big mistake.

Amanda gripped both of her Asuka Rousers again and cross-slashed Alexandra right in the chest. Amanda then jumped to her feet and executed a machine gun-like dropkick to Alexandra before taking out a pair of cards.

_Slash! Roar! Pride Slash!_

The now-combined Asuka Rouser charged with energy and Amanda prepared to strike one more time. Amanda rushed in headstrong and sliced through Alexandra's side with ferociousness that caused the L'arc Buckle to cancel the transformation.

---xxx---

David Hunter saw Zane charging in, the sand of the battlefield being kicked up behind him as he ran. The wolf-based Rider braced himself for the Aozora operative, but even he seemed to admit to himself that it would do little to help him. Once Zane was close enough he leapt up into an impressive forward somersault, spinning really fast like a buzzsaw in the air before thrusting out his boots and dropping with a swift Rider Kick to David's chest.

David fell backwards with a devastating thud and Zane landed on his back, but both promptly leapt back up to their feet. Again the two began to battle, but David had the advantage of his Howling Blades. Zane was able to block the first few blows with his arms and ankles, but finally David managed to get through, executing no more than three destructive double blows to Zane's chest.

Zane crashed to the ground, weakened from the hits. Steadying himself with his blades, David was quick to twist his weapons into position, thrusting them forward and driving the end into Zane's chest. Then, David stuck the blades into the ground at his sides, and hoisted himself up. He reached for the Fueslot and took out one of the three Howling Star Fuestles.

_Howling Star... Crash!_

Light turned to darkness as WolfKivat's command thrust David into the air, smashing into Zane with the Howling Star Crash punch attack. Zane gingerly got to his feet and reached into the Fueslot Holder. With the Knuckle Fuestle in hand, Zane narrowly sidestepped David's lunge before using the Fuestle.

_Hunter Knuckle, Rise Up!_

Zane pulled the Hunter Knuckle from the Hunter Belt and charged it up for a massive energy punch that hit the mark right on David's chest. Bringing out the Hunter Calibur, Zane found it was time to end the fight.

_Hunter Calibur, Rise Up!_

Zane blasted David out of the match with the Judgment of the Hunter. But his troubles weren't over yet.

_Final Vent!_

Minami tried to surprise Zane with the Death Vanish, but Amanda stepped in the way and took the attack instead. Shocked, Minami stepped away from Amanda's body before backing up into Zane, who took advantage of the situation.

_"Sono inochi... __kami ni kaeshinasai!"_

Zane struck him with the Judgment of the Hunter as well, causing his suit to fizzle back into the Mirror World. Zane passed Minami by to check on Amanda. Unlike Dax earlier, all she had was a headache. A violent one.

"I do apologise for that, Amanda-san. Such a thing shouldn't have happened." Zane said.

Amanda just smiled and held her aching head: "Don't worry about it. I took the hit and then we won. Simple as."

_"Here are your winners of this contest: Den-O dorm!"_

---xxx---

"Interesting tactics from your students, Muro. I think your hard-headedness is starting to rub off on some of them." Professor Boyd commented from the Professors' Booth.

Muro laughed it off: "They all have their own little quirks and qualities. I didn't have to teach them that."

Professor Keitarou Mikuchi placed his hand on Muro's shoulder: "At least your guys and gals take their stuff seriously. To be honest, I can't get half the Ryuki dorm to clean the mess hall after a party because they're too busy planning the next week's! But at least two or three of mine do take their Rider status seriously, and that's because they learned from your students. Den-O dorm is setting a fine example for the rest of the Academy."

"No matter what examples they're setting," Frantz' voice tuned in. "My boys and girls are the standard to follow. Dori Nobuya will prove that later."

_"You get very competitive at these things, don't you, Markus?"_

All the professors turned to see Professor Jack Ryker enter the booth. Frantz stood in awe and shook his boss' hand.

"We were expecting you, sir... but not this early." Frantz blurted out.

"When the cameras are on and my Academy is the focal point of attention, I'm always going to make the trip. You all look to be in fine spirits. I hope your students are all primed and ready to prove why we're the best of the best." Ryker encouraged.

"All the time, sir. We are dedicated to your cause. That's what you hired us for." Professor Rally said with a smile.

"Sarah, I appreciate your enthusiasm. I also appreciate the fact that my sources tell me this year's freshmen are the most promising bunch. I shall watch them all with great interest. Plus, I'm broaching some ideas on this day that I think you all would like to hear." Professor Ryker responded, causing the Professors to gather around with great interest.

---xxx---

"Amanda-chan! Are you alright?" Shiro asked in concern as Amanda, Dax & Zane returned to the Den-O section of the Stadium. Amanda gave him a hug.

"I'm fine. The Final Vent just sent me a little loopy, that's all." Amanda replied.

Shiro nodded: "Okay. Go get some ice on that. I'll be back after my match with Double & Lady Amazon. A win over a Nigo dormer & a Riderman dormer is bound to look good on my results when I graduate."

Amanda flashed an encouraging smile: "Go get 'em."

Shiro returned the smile, pulling out his Rider Pass as he made his way down to the battlefield. He was greeted by his opponents Raz Hybrid... and a feral-looking girl called Sayori Kiza.

_"Riders, begin!"_

"Okay, it's time for me to count your sins!" Raz taunted, strapping the Double Driver to his waist while holding the Joker & Cyclone Gaia Memories in his hands.

"Nya! I smell big fight! Me fight too!" Kiza said in her jungle ways, tightly adjusting the Nara Armlet to her left arm.

Shiro just smirked and wrapped the Yu-Ki Belt around his waist: "I don't give a damn what you two think!"

Shiro pushed the button, causing a repeating tone to emit from the belt. Raz inserted the Gaia Memories into the slots on the Double Driver. Kiza held her arms out.

"Henshin!" Shiro & Raz said in stereo. Shiro passed over the SetTouch while Raz parted the Memories, forming the 'W'.

_Hijack Form!_

_Cyclone! Joker!_

Shiro & Raz became Kamen Riders Yu-Ki & Double respectively.

"A-ma-zon!!!" Kiza called out, causing her to mutate into the kaijin-like Kamen Rider Lady Amazon.

---xxx---

In the Kabuto dorm bleachers, Joseph Harbinger looked on with glee. Not watching the battle... but watching a potential treasure.

_"That Nara Armlet... gotta' have it."_ Joey thought to himself, reaching into his pocket for the Diend card.

---xxx---

The battle began, and Raz immediately sent his opponents offguard with the Cyclone Memory's whirlwind techniques. Shiro found it to be an annoyance, but Kiza used her primal instincts to get close enough and scratch Raz out of the way. Shiro took this opportunity to blindside Kiza with the Savage Gasher and then shot its blade off at Raz before going back to beating up Kiza.

"Two can play at that game, pal." Raz said, replacing the Joker Memory with the Metal Memory.

_Cyclone! Metal!_

The black on Raz's costume changed to silver, arming him with the Metal Shaft. This gave him an opportunity to go head-to-head with Shiro in the style of melee weapons. The Shaft clashed with the Savage Gasher repeatedly, with Raz & Shiro deadlocked in a struggle for the advantage. While this was happening, Kiza began scaling the walls, ending up standing right beside the IXA dorm's balcony.

"Dai Setsudan!" Kiza commanded, crashing into both Raz and Shiro with one of her signature attacks.

_Full Charge!_

Shiro smashed the Savage Gasher's blade against the ground, hitting Kiza with a shockwave. Raz saw his opportunity and went for it. He pulled the Metal Memory from the Double Driver and replaced it with the Joker Memory.

_Cyclone! Joker!_

He then took the Joker Memory and inserted it into the Maximum Slot on his side.

_Joker! Maximum Drive!_

Raz took to the air, his intense whirlwinds catching Kiza & Shiro offguard. Debris hit the plexiglass of the bleachers violently, almost cracking the Kabuto dorm's. Raz had Shiro & Kiza right where he wanted them, so he hit the button on the Maximum Slot.

"Joker Extreme!" Raz yelled, going for his Rider Kick. His body split into two halves and descended rapidly upon his opponents. Shiro suddenly dived out of the way, while at the same time pushing Kiza into Raz's path. She was blasted out of the battle by Raz's Joker Extreme Rider Kick. But what he didn't see was Shiro coming at him with the Savage Gasher fully-charged up.

"HELL'S FIRE END!"

Shiro sliced through Raz, causing the half-and-half Rider to crumble to the ground in defeat. The Gaia Memories popped out of the Double Driver and Double reverted to Raz.

_"Here is your winner of this contest: Kamen Rider Yu-Ki of the Den-O dorm!"_

---xxx---

"This day has been glorious, wouldn't you agree, Markus?" Jack asked Frantz, who was sitting with him and Muro as the crowds prepared for the next battle... which was the one Frantz had requested.

"Yes, sir. Anytime the cameras are on, my dorm gives it their all. And when they're off of course. Dori Nobuya is my top student, and I have a feeling he will wipe the floor with young Erik Caine." Frantz replied.

Muro disagreed: "Markus, once again your dorm's bad reputation and ego blinds you to the positives about my guys and gals. Erik Caine, in my view, is the most promising of all the freshmen. Yes, I'll agree that his focus on academy assignments seems to be a little off, but he also amasses great attention and will fight for anyone who needs help. Puppy has told me this, stemming from the recent Oni invasion. Never count him out."

Jack smiled: "We're about to find out which of them is the better on this occasion. So, gentlemen... get ready for your boys to do battle!"

---xxx---

_"It is now time for one of our two main attractions on this day! It is the Den-O dorm versus Ichigo dorm challenge! It will be Dori Nobuya/Kamen Rider Makai of the Ichigo dorm facing Erik Caine/Kamen Rider Yusei of the Den-O dorm!"_

Erik stared at Nobuya, who had a smirk on his face. YuKivat flapped around. Nobuya already had the MakaiDriver on.

"Last time, before I was so rudely interrupted by a scumbag Oni, I was saying that no Kagemarou was going to get in my way. Same applies here, Yusei. Nothing is going to stop me from tearing you apart and then the Academy is going to cart your broken carcass off this island!" Nobuya declared, drawing the Makai card from the MakaiBooker.

Erik disagreed with Nobuya's sentiment: "Not happening, Nobuya! I intend to do my dorm proud!"

_"Pfft! Idiot!" _Nobuya thought to himself.

_"Alright, student of the Ichigo dorm, student of the Den-O dorm! BEGIN!"_

"Henshin!" Nobuya yelled, inserting the card into the MakaiDriver.

_Kamen Ride: Makai!_

YuKivat was plucked out of the air by Erik, who pushed YuKivat's teeth into his hand, causing the Fangire tattoos to appear.

_Biting!_

"Henshin."

Yusei and Makai now stood across from one another. Nobuya stared up in surprise as the highly determined Erik took a mighty leap forward, driving his fists in as he descended. The mighty blow struck Nobuya full force, causing him to stumble back and fall to the ground. He quickly scrambled back to his feet, charging forward. The two Riders grappled onto each other and wrestled with all the strength they had.

Nobuya suddenly jumped, pressing on Erik's arms and using that to lift himself up. The Ichigo dormer slammed a kick straight into Erik's face, sending him reeling backwards. Erik tried to shake off the disorientation but Nobuya was already taking full advantage of the situation, moving in again and ramming with his shoulder. Erik flew backwards, landing on the grass with a dull thud.

"You really think you have what it takes to beat me, you worthless freshman?" Nobuya chortled. "You're a joke, Yusei. Just like your friends, the Imagin, the Fangire, the Oni, the kaijin and all the other Riders on this island: pathetic and _worthless_!"

"Try looking in a mirror, hypocrite. I'm nobody's stepping stone!" Erik spat back.

Nobuya charged again, leaping up and sending a airborne kick slamming into Erik. Erik toppled back but went with the momentum, rolling over and quickly standing back up. Erik fought back, performing a fast combo of punches. Nobuya shook the cobwebs just in time to grab onto Erik's arms and stop him.

The pair fought for control again – but this time Erik had Nobuya right where he wanted him. He suddenly let his fire fly, bursting into Nobuya with a flying side kick. The Ichigo dormer cried out in pain as the signature attack did its job, hitting him with a jolt of dangerous energy and blasting him back. Erik did not stop there either, thrusting his arm forward and sending out a powerful Rider Punch that promptly hit its target.

Nobuya refused to back down. Quickly bringing out his MakaiBooker he opened fire with several slashes, the pain he inflicted on Erik only minor but enough to buy him some time to recover.

_Stardust Saber!_

Erik summoned Ziggy in his weapon form and emitted a glittering shockwave of his own, striking the ground with an earthquake heading straight for Nobuya. However Nobuya was fully alert, leaping up to avoid the blast and firing off more shots with the MakaiBooker in gun mode. As the two Riders met again, Erik was quick to land several hard strikes with his Stardust Saber.

Nobuya was weakened but resolved to fight back, ducking under the weapon's next swipe and grabbing onto Erik's arm. Erik lashed out with his leg, sending kick after kick into Nobuya's side but the Ichigo student refused to budge. He just took the offense as he continued to pull back on his opponent's arm. Erik eventually let out an involuntary sharp cry that let Nobuya know he had the upper hand.

The pain in Erik's arm forced him to loosen his grip on his Saber, which is exactly what Nobuya had wanted. A sharp kick upwards sent the Stardust Saber flying out of Erik's hand, and Nobuya was already moving for it. With a strong leap he caught the Saber in midair and descended back down, striking Erik with his own weapon and the MakaiBooker at the same time. Erik stumbled back towards the entry-way. Nobuya grinned and took the MakaiBooker back in hand.

"I have the perfect ending to your short tenure here at Hongo Island!" Nobuya cackled, taking the Yusei card from his MakaiBooker and inserting it into the MakaiDriver.

"Henshin!"

_Kamen Ride: Yusei!_

Nobuya crystallised into Kamen Rider Yusei, much to the surprise of everyone in the stadium, much less Erik.

_"Finish him now, Dori-kun!" _Frantz thought. Nobuya prepared to do just that, throwing the Stardust Saber to the ground while retrieving the Final Attack Ride card for Yusei.

"This... is for my future! Goodbye, freshman!" Nobuya concluded, inserting the card.

_Final Attack Ride: Yusei!_

Both his legs unchained and he took to the sky for Erik's Dominance Crash Break. Erik was a sitting duck.

_**"Imagin are worthless, huh? I'll show you!"**_

A dark mist approached Erik rapidly and entered his consciousness. His hand shot up into the air and blasted Nobuya out of the sky with a dark energy force, causing him to revert to the Makai suit on the floor. Erik's body began to electrify with dark crimson lightning sparks.

---xxx---

"What's happening to Erik?" Amanda asked Dax in concern.

Dax was flabbergasted: "I... I d-don't know!"

---xxx---

Erik's armor was bound by black and crimson electricity, before YuKivat eyes turned dark red. Yusei's arms chained up and then shattered to reveal a sniper-like motif crossed with an Oni. The Omnilens turned dark red as well, and to the side of each Omnilens, there was a long black horn.

**"Just quit while you're behind. You're an amateur." **Erik taunted in a deep voice that wasn't his, raising the weapon that now graced his hand. He fired it, taking Nobuya down before he twisted the rifle weapon out into a melee weapon.

_"You bastard! You don't screw with me!" _Nobuya yelled in his mind, taking a card from the MakaiBooker.

_Kamen Ride: Akuma!_

Flames changed the Makai suit into that of Akuma, which also gave Nobuya control over the hellfires Lucifer himself used against Dax & Shiro.

_Attack Ride: Strike Vent!_

A copy of the Devil Drag Claw was summoned before Nobuya charged Erik with it, flaring up for a flamethrower attack. Not moving an inch, Erik prepared himself. Nobuya reached him and punched for the Omnilens, but Erik frontflipped and struck Nobuya with the small silent execution-style blade that graced the end of his converted weapon. Nobuya was thrown to the ground and forced to revert to his Makai appearance again.

**"The finisher. Bat-yaro, bite this." **Erik ordered, bringing his weapon to YuKivat's teeth.

_Nega Bite!_

Erik turned the arena dark as the blade of his weapon flared up with black flames. Erik converted the weapon to its rifle mode and siphoned all the energy to its barrel.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" Nobuya yelled, charging for Erik once again... but it was too late. Erik fired the charged-up rifle and blasted Nobuya straight out of the match.

_"And here's your winner... KAMEN RIDER YUSEI OF THE DEN-O DORM!"_

**"It's done. Forgive me for taking your body, but that punk was giving me a headache. See you again soon." **Erik's voice told him, before the dark energy left him and he reverted to his regular Yusei Form.

"What was I doing just now?" Erik asked himself in confusion.

---xxx---

"Impossible!" Frantz exclaimed. Muro stood up and began clapping for his student, who looked bewildered on the stadium floor as he was greeted by his friends.

"I warned you against underestimating my students, Frantz. Now hopefully there shall be no more violations of the Ichigo no-contact rule after this. Too much paperwork and red tape. But on this day, my student has proved his worth." Muro said.

Jack agreed: "This Erik Caine sounds like the big deal you made him out to be, Takeru. In many ways, he reminds me of Nero Samson's drive and determination... but at the same time, he reminds me of Chad Leiter's hard-headedness, along with the grace of Taryse Evans-Leiter. His values match those of a true Kamen Rider."

"But, Ryker--!" Frantz began to protest.

"On that same token, Dori Nobuya is also a true Kamen Rider to me. He impressed me throughout this match, and I am proud to call him a student here at Hongo Island. Frantz, line up a reward befitting that of your dorm for him. He deserves it after what he went through. You too, Takeru. Make sure Erik Caine is properly rewarded." Jack added. Muro smiled and nodded.

---xxx---

Augen quickly stepped backwards to avoid each sword attack, before grabbing one of Puppy's hands and pulling it towards him into a powerful punch. Puppy landed on his face. Augen's hands quickly grabbed Puppy's head pulling it down towards his legs, while one of his knees came up at the same time and delivered a powerful knee to the face of Puppy, Augen quickly followed up with a thrust kick to Puppy's stomach, sending him flying. Puppy quickly recovered, his Slash Buster's blade charging up before it unleashed a powerful sonic soundwave slash which sent Augen flying. Augen quickly got back up only to see Puppy preparing another sonic slash, causing Augen to quickly raise his arms and brace himself for the ensuing impact. This time he managed to prevent himself from being sent flying. Augen reached down and placed the Orichalcos Fuestle in KageDoran's mouth.

_Wake Up!_

A powerful leap sent Augen up and flying at Puppy, his right leg entended outward in the flying side kick stance, executing the Skull Dragon Break. The attack sent Puppy flying, causing him to explode out of his Rider armor as Augen landed on the ground.

_"And the winner of this contest... Augen of the IXA dorm!"_

Dogmott unstrapped himself from Puppy's waist and returned to his canine mode, checking on his partner. Augen quickly reverted to human form himself and rushed over to help. He slowly kneeled down as Puppy's eyes opened and a smile formed.

"You alright?" Augen asked.

"Not quite strong enough to beat you this time, chief." Puppy joked.

Letting a rare smile appear, Augen patted Puppy lightly on the chest: "You'll get there someday, pal. Now let's get you checked out."

---xxx---

_**A/N: That chapter's done! Can't believe this took me that long! I do apologise, but some problems threw me off-track. I'm back now, so you don't have to worry! So, Erik meets Raz Hybrid/Kamen Rider Double, Zane, Dax & Amanda do the Den-O dorm proud against the Agito dorm's Okami, Verde & L'arc, Shiro blindsides Raz for the win in a 3-way battle that involved Lady Amazon, Erik defeats Nobuya with a little help from... somebody and Augen easily defeats Puppy in their rematch! Simples!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: The dark spirit who helped Erik in the induction event is revealed to be an Imagin, who immediately gets into a fight with Joey Harbinger, who is looking for new treasures, Nobuya shakes off all rewards offered and demands a rematch with Erik, despite Frantz's pleas that the no-contact rule is to be adhered to, Shiro finally works up the courage to ask Amanda out on a date and Erik is confronted by Lucifer, who looks to take Erik out as apart of his vengeance against Dax! Metal Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Let's Ride! Set your sights on the Other Side!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"Hongo Island is experiencing a lot of instability lately. The academy's professors have been stumped as to why this is... until yesterday. Professors Frantz and Kato did some signature-checking and traced the instability to Saagen City, Michigan. It was a portal... to another world."_

_**Soon two worlds shall collide...**_

_All three Kamen Riders from the Academy attacked, stabbed, punched and kicked their opponents into oblivion with the Dominance Crash Break, Emerald End and Pride Slash attacks. They descended to the bottom of the boat, reaching the cells. Phoenix & Chris immediately woke up, alarmed by the sudden appearance of the Academy Riders._

_**Combatants from the Alter-Earth will come into contact with Kamen Riders from Earth, with Hao Wong in the middle of it all...**_

_"This is Alter-Earth. Its a parallel dimension to our own, but it's very different. This world is gripped by a totalitarian kingdom ruling over it. That other Yu-Ki is its king. When I first came to this world, I discovered he had taken it from his niece by killing her father. That niece is Princess Raven, who now heads up the resistance movement to oust him. She's enlisted my help."_

_**The Academy will be called upon to combat the threat of Wyklaw's armies...**_

_"Augen & Puppy are currently enjoying a much-deserved vacation, so we can't ask them for help. I called you all here today because of this. We need you all to go into the other world and retrieve the other students."_

_"I'm in." Erik agreed without hesitation. YuKivat placed himself on Erik's shoulder to show he was in as well._

_Dax & Amanda stepped forward: "We'll do it too."_

_"Us too!"_

_The four turned their heads to see Zane, Genki and Chris standing by the doorways._

_"I owe you guys... for bringing my fighting spirit back." Chris revealed._

_Genki smiled: "I'm a traveller... and this new world awaits."_

_"The Aozora has become aware of the portals which distort this world. I will go to investigate them." Zane said._

_"Students, I will sign you all off on special assignment." Keitarou offered._

_Erik grinned: "Let's Ride."_

_**From both Alter-Earth's resistance, the Academy and the Tournament, warriors will unite!**_

_Chazz smiled: "Sounds like a new adventure."_

_"Three years is too long of a wait!" Kivat Nisei agreed._

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER VERSUS ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER! TAISEN NO SEKAI!**_

_**Coming... 2009!**_


	12. Negataros

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 12: Negataros.**

Erik, Dax & Amanda sat on their motorcycles, the YuseiRunner, the RideShooter and the Machine Lioness, as they watched the Towerhacker Stadium return to its dwelling underneath the sea. The trio then rode off back to the Den-O dorm, where Professor Muro was waiting with other Den-O dorm students.

"You did the dorm proud, Erik. A fantastic victory." Muro congratulated.

Erik grinned: "Thanks, Professor! I did my best!"

"I disagree. You did better than your best! The way you finished him was just a classic example of how the Ichigo dorm should not underestimate us!" Phil yelled out enthusiastically. The other Den-O dormers cheered.

"Whoa, champ, you got a fanbase!" Dax joked, causing Erik to chuckle sheepishly. Muro then decided to step forward and handed Erik a package.

"What's this, Professor?" Erik wondered, looking the package over.

"Professor Ryker asked me to give my stalwart student a reward befitting his victory. We all did a little chipping-in... and we hope you enjoy it." Muro responded.

---xxx---

**"I wonder who that kid was that I possessed? They called him Yusei. Something about him was weird. Better find him again so I can find that out."**

_"Found you."_

The Imagin spirit turned to see Joseph Harbinger with Diendriver in hand.

**"Can I help you? Beat it!"**

"I'm on the hunt for treasure... and I've come across the ultimate Imagin. You're Negataros, aren't you?" Joey asked. Surprised, the spirit assumed a humanoid form. He looked like Momotaros, but the black-and-red was reversed and this Imagin had longer horns.

"So what if I am? What do you want, treasure hunter?" Negataros wondered.

Joseph pointed the Diendriver in Negataros' face: "You. The Imagins' ultimate treasure will be mine. You're going to be my treasured partner."

Negataros scoffed: "Fat chance."

Dropping his smirk, Harbinger fired a shot, causing Negataros to duck and retaliate with his Negataros Sword.

"You're an amateur." Negataros taunted, stroking his left horn.

"Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way." Harbinger sighed, loading up the Diendriver.

_Kamen Ride..._

"Henshin!"

_...Diend!_

Harbinger transformed into Diend and took out a pair of cards: "If talking won't persuade you, then my soldiers will bring you in. Please go."

_Kamen Ride: Zolda!_

_Kamen Ride: Garren!_

Armed with the Magnu Visor and the Garren Rouser, Zolda & Garren charged for Negataros. The Imagin had a tall order with the numbers' gain and it eventually caught up to him. Garren spin-kicked the Negataros Sword away while Zolda shot him in the chest.

_Kono sekai_

_Kagayakeru tsuyosa no subete wo_

_Kono te de tsukameba_

_Nani ka ga kawatte_

_Kono yabou_

_Hateshinaku tamatama dekake_

_Hitotsu nokorazu ubau Sniper_

"You're good... but you're still an amateur!" Negataros said.

Harbinger smirked under the helmet: "I'll show you an amateur."

_Attack Ride: Crossattack!_

The Magnu Visor and the Garren Rouser both charged up with energy as did the Diendriver. All three Riders were going for a triple attack, and Negataros was a sitting duck.

_Kono sekai_

_Kagayakeru tsuyosa no subete wo_

_Kono te de tsukameba_

_Nani ka ga kawatte_

_Kono yabou_

_Hateshinaku tamatama dekake_

_Hitotsu nokorazu ubau Sniper_

"Before we blow your head off, Negataros... I'm going to give you a chance to reconsider my offer." Harbinger said.

"Screw you!" Negataros replied simply.

"Wrong answer." Harbinger sighed.

_Hurricane Slash, Descend!_

Suddenly, Puppy jumped in the way of the blasts, cancelling them out with his whirlwind and causing the drones to dissolve into thin air. Puppy stomped the ground with both feet as he landed, pointing the Slash Buster's blade towards Joseph.

"I've warned you before, Joey. I can't watch your back forever. This is a theft I can't let you get away with." Puppy explained, nodding towards Negataros. The dark Imagin took the hint and watched as Puppy used his shinobi techniques to put Harbinger in the floor. The Diend suit left the defeated Kabuto dormer and he stood up, annoyed.

"How many more times are you going to get in my way?" Harbinger groaned.

"As many times as you try to steal. This Imagin is off-limits. Understand?" Puppy replied, sternly. Harbinger rolled his eyes and then pointed the Diendriver in Puppy's face.

"One of these days... I'll defeat you. And then the treasure of this island will be mine." Joey declared before he put the Diendriver away and walked away. Puppy turned to Negataros as Dogmott unlatched and changed to canine mode. Puppy reverted to his human appearance, wiping a bit of dirt from his Den-O dorm jacket.

"Same goes for you, Negataros. I can't protect you forever. The professors will find out you're here and try to remove you. There'll be nothing I can do about it. But that doesn't mean I don't want to help." Puppy explained.

Negataros stroked his horn: "Don't worry about it. Nobody can probably trust me anyhow."

"I also caught your escapades at the induction event when you possessed Erik and gave him a new form. You owe him some answers." Puppy told the Imagin.

"Bring him then." Negataros said.

_"No need."_

Puppy turned to see Erik & YuKivat coming down the hill. YuKivat engaged in some banter with Dogmott as Erik stood across from Negataros.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Puppy concluded, leaving with Dogmott. YuKivat took a seat on Erik's shoulder. The metallic bat didn't seem happy to see the Imagin.

Retrieving his sword, Negataros said: "Any questions? I'll gladly answer 'em."

"I did want to ask... I blacked out during yesterday's event. Do you happen to know anything?" Erik wondered. Negataros rested his sword's blade on his shoulder and turned to Erik.

"I possessed you. That Makai amateur was giving me an absolute headache. I wonder how you deal with it." Negataros answered.

Erik grinned: "I just take solace in the fact I won't have to, ever again for a while."

YuKivat grabbed at Erik's jacket with his feet: "Are you insane, Erik? That's Negataros. I am well aware of his history and reputation. Nobody can trust him, nor should they. Heck, even his fellow Imagin can't trust him. He is the one Imagin that is an anomaly. He was the glitch of the Junction Point which nearly wiped the Imagin out completely. Plus, he seeked to use the Fangire for his plans of world domination."

"While that is all true... it has been a few years since then. For years, I've wandered without a purpose after the DenLiner Police defeated me and sent my spirit into exile. But I found my way to this island, where I've learned a lot about life and the bonds of others. It made me change my ways... not to mention my attitude towards humans. The day I changed was the day I decided to find myself someone I could support in battle. I came across you and was drawn to you because of the aura that surrounds you. I want to know what that is all about." Negataros explained.

"He seeks to use you, Erik. I do not trust him." YuKivat repeated, pointing his wing at the Imagin. Erik bopped him on the wing.

"YuKivat, let me give him a chance. He hasn't shown me that I can't trust him yet and therefore, I have no reason not to." Erik replied.

---xxx---

"That damn Yusei..." Nobuya raged quietly as he accidentally dropped his fork on the floor in the clean Ichigo dorm cafeteria. He had been unnerved since losing to Erik at the Towerhacker Stadium. He picked up the fork and replaced it with a new one, taking his meal to a table where he could sit alone among the students.

_"You may have failed the first time, Dori-kun... but there will be other opportunities."_

Nobuya glanced up indifferently as Professor Frantz sat down opposite him. Frantz placed a card on the table, resembling that of one of Nobuya's Kamen Ride cards.

Nobuya picked it up: "What is this?"

"Your so-called reward for your performance in the induction, Dori-kun. Professor Ryker had me give it to you." Frantz explained simply.

"Why do you put up with that wingbag? You own half this academy. Ichigo dorm should own it all. Which is why I want another match with Erik Caine as soon as possible! Make it happen, Frantz!" Nobuya demanded.

Frantz shook his head: "This time... the no-contact rule is to be adhered to. We cannot step over the line again."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take! I want him in another match so I can destroy his existence! And no stupid rule is going to stop me from ripping his head off!" Nobuya raged loudly, drawing the attention of his fellow students. He snatched the Kamen Ride card from the table and stomped off in a huff.

Frantz looked slightly shocked, pushing his glasses further up: "You ungrateful cretin."

---xxx---

At Ichimonji Heights, Shiro & Amanda were walking.

"And British culture baffles me to no end, but I can understand why. I'm a hard-boiled person. I don't understand anything outside of my comfort zone." Shiro explained.

Amanda smiled: "We'll have to expand on that then."

"Any luck with Phil Friendly yet?" Shiro inquired.

Amanda rolled her eyes: "No way. He still won't leave me alone. How many times is he going to have to be told 'no' until he gets the hint?"

"Don't worry about him. I'll soon deal with him for you if that's what you want." Shiro offered.

Amanda waved him off: "It's not like he doesn't mean well... nor is he annoying on purpose. He just is. Some people are."

Shiro thought for a bit and then took Amanda's hand: "I've been doing quite a bit of soul-searching and my decisions have been backed up by a few of my friends, so I'm just going to come out with it. Amanda, will you go on a date with me?"

Amanda was surprised: "Wow, blindside! To be honest, I was hoping to ask you first."

"No, it's a man's job to ask first. But all the same... will you consider it?" Shiro asked.

Amanda smiled and nodded: "Hell yeah! I've liked you since I first met you... well, since I gave you quite the headache. Now, I've got to go see Dax at the dorm about our joint Resistance 101 assignment, so I'll see you when you're next free."

She kissed the older Ryozaki brother on the cheek and walked off.

Shiro let a smile form on his face: "I thought you'd never do that."

---xxx---

_"I've found you... you're that bastard! The strongest of his friends! You'll make a fine sacrifice to the devil!"_

Erik, YuKivat & Negataros were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Lucifer under the veil of flames.

"Lucifer!" Erik retorted. Lucifer simply raised his Vent Deck, summoning the V-Buckle from the Mirror World.

"Henshin."

Lucifer inserted the deck into the buckle and transformed into Akuma. He immediately used an Advent card.

_Hell Vent!_

By command of his pointing finger, Lucifer engulfed Erik, YuKivat and Negataros in hellish flames for a second, throwing them all to the ground. Unsteadily, Erik picked himself up and within a heartbeat, Lucifer appeared before him, his fist slamming hard into Erik's chest and knocking him backwards again. Negataros tried his luck, but Lucifer effortlessly parried his sword and flipped the Imagin onto his back before returning his attention to Erik, who jumped to his feet. YuKivat flew over and bit his palm, causing the Fangire tattoos to appear.

"Henshin!"

Erik crystallised into his Yusei form and retaliated against Lucifer.

_Swing Vent!_

Lucifer summoned the Devil Whip, his version of Raia's Evil Whip. Lucifer swung the Whip around and struck Erik in the chest before he frontflipped with the Whip and kicked Erik in the head. The weapon whipped Erik yet again. Erik felt the sharp end of the Devil Whip several times more and was flipped over onto his belly.

Suddenly, Lucifer stared up in surprise as Erik took a mighty leap forward, driving his fists in as he descended. The mighty blow struck Lucifer full force, causing him to stumble back and fall to the ground, dropping the Devil Whip. He quickly scrambled back to his feet, charging forward. The two Riders grabbed onto each other and struggled with all the strength they had.

Lucifer suddenly jumped, pressing on Erik's arms and using that to lift himself up. Lucifer slammed a kick straight into Erik's face, sending him reeling backwards. Erik tried to shake off the disorientation but Lucifer was already taking full advantage of the situation, moving in again and ramming with his shoulder. Erik flew backwards, landing on the ground with a hard thud.

Lucifer charged again, leaping up and sending an airborne kick bursting straight into the Den-O dormer. Erik toppled back but went with the momentum, rolling over and quickly standing back up. Erik fought back, performing a fast combo of punches. Lucifer shook the cobwebs just in time to grab onto Erik's fists and stop him.

The pair fought for control again – but this time Erik had Lucifer right where he wanted the self-proclaimed devil of the island. He suddenly let his offense intensify, bursting into Lucifer with a jumping roundhouse kick. Lucifer grunted in pain as the signature attack did its job, hitting him with a jolt and sending him flying back.

Erik did not stop there either, thrusting his arm forward and sending out a powerful Rider Punch that promptly hit its target. Lucifer refused to back down. Quickly bringing out the Devil Whip again he opened fire with a few whips, the pain he inflicted on Erik only minor but enough to buy him some time to recover.

_Stardust Saber!_

Ziggy ran onto the battlefield to the sound of the Fuestle and chained up. Erik summoned the Stardust Saber to his hand and emitted a glittering shockwave of his own, striking the ground with a blast heading straight for Lucifer. However Lucifer was fully alert, using his flames to absorb the blast and then whipping Erik again some more. Ziggy left Erik and Erik reverted to his human form.

"Imagin! If you want to prove to me that I can trust you, do a little more than sit on your backside!" YuKivat growled at Negataros, who picked himself up and charged Lucifer from the back with the Negataros Sword in his grip.

_Advent!_

Burnseid appeared out of the Mirror World, blindsiding Negataros out of the way.

"Now perish!" Lucifer declared, placing another card in the Twin Horn Visor.

_Strike Vent!_

"You bastard!" Negataros screeched as Lucifer pointed the Devil Drag Claw in Erik's direction once again before unleashing the hellish flame. Erik & Ziggy were sitting ducks. Suddenly, Negataros felt himself able to move and he darted into the path of Lucifer's flames.

"Negataros!" Erik yelled. Lucifer let up on the flames after a few minutes, revealing Negataros, who was beginning to dissolve away.

"Fool! You will also make a fine sacrifice for the devil!" Lucifer declared, placing a card in the Twin Horn Visor.

_Sword Vent!_

Lucifer charged for the ailing Negataros, looking to take the Imagin's head off with the Devil Saber. Erik did just as Negataros had just before, ploughing into the Imagin in a blinding light that even blinded Lucifer. When it dissipated, Erik was standing there, with his hair all spiked up and his eyes dark red.

**"You okay with this? I won't control you completely... since you risked your life for me. I'll lend you my power!" **Negataros told Erik. Erik nodded and held up his hand. YuKivat came over.

_Biting!_

**"Henshin!"**

N-Erik transformed into Kamen Rider Yusei and engaged Lucifer in battle once more.

Lucifer commanded Burnseid to take care of Erik, but Ziggy was right there to defend his friend. Meanwhile, N-Erik used the Negataros Sword to defend against the Devil Saber, parrying one blow and then letting rip with an awesome flying dropkick to Lucifer's helmet.

_"Negataros... what was that form we used in the induction event?" _Erik inquired.

**"Oh, that. Just a little present from me, I guess." **Negataros replied, reaching down into the Fueslot and pulling what looked to be a Seal Fuestle. The blank device soon changed into one colored black and dark red, with dark horns on it. N-Erik placed it in YuKivat's mouth.

_Nega Buster!_

Negataros ejected himself from Erik's body before chains bound him into the shape of the shotgun weapon Erik had used during induction against Makai. Then Erik found himself in the form he had taken at the induction due to Negataros' possession of him: Yusei's Nega Form.

"PERISH!" Lucifer demanded, placing his last card in the Twin Horn Visor.

_Final Vent!_

Lucifer went for his corkscrew kick version of the Fall From Heaven attack, but Erik just twisted out the Nega Buster and hit Lucifer with the Executioner Blade.

"YuKivat, Negataros, let's go!" Erik encouraged, bringing his weapon to YuKivat's teeth.

_Nega Bite!_

Erik turned the arena dark as the blade of his weapon flared up with black flames. Erik converted the weapon to its rifle mode and siphoned all the energy to its barrel, like before. Burnseid stood in the way as Erik fired off the Negavolution attack, but it was a futile practice. Burnseid and Lucifer were both shot far into the academy walls, disappearing into the Mirror World.

**"It's your call, Erik. What happens now?" **Negataros asked from the Nega Buster.

"I'll keep you around. I accept you as a friend. Hope you can get along with the rest of them." Erik gladly responded.

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter over. Just a little quickie to reintroduce the Nega Buster and the Nega Form proper. The title kinda' gave away the Imagin before you guys read this chapter, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: Phil, unhappy that Amanda chose Shiro over him, furiously takes his anger out on Dax, who then challenges him for the right to own the brand new Survive Nishi card that Professor Mikuchi had delivered to Den-O dorm! Nobuya attempts to reclaim some of his lost honour by facing off with Damien Nova/Wingblade and Chris Triton-James/Yujiro in a 3-way duel and Erik, Kenzaki, Shiro & Amanda are put to the test when they enter a different dimension after Professor Rally's Clock Up machine malfunctions! Metal Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Let's Ride! Set your sights on the Other Side!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"Hongo Island is experiencing a lot of instability lately. The academy's professors have been stumped as to why this is... until yesterday. Professors Frantz and Kato did some signature-checking and traced the instability to Saagen City, Michigan. It was a portal... to another world."_

_**Soon two worlds shall collide...**_

_All three Kamen Riders from the Academy attacked, stabbed, punched and kicked their opponents into oblivion with the Dominance Crash Break, Emerald End and Pride Slash attacks. They descended to the bottom of the boat, reaching the cells. Phoenix & Chris immediately woke up, alarmed by the sudden appearance of the Academy Riders._

_**Combatants from the Alter-Earth will come into contact with Kamen Riders from Earth, with Hao Wong in the middle of it all...**_

_"This is Alter-Earth. Its a parallel dimension to our own, but it's very different. This world is gripped by a totalitarian kingdom ruling over it. That other Yu-Ki is its king. When I first came to this world, I discovered he had taken it from his niece by killing her father. That niece is Princess Raven, who now heads up the resistance movement to oust him. She's enlisted my help."_

_**The Academy will be called upon to combat the threat of Wyklaw's armies...**_

_"Augen & Puppy are currently enjoying a much-deserved vacation, so we can't ask them for help. I called you all here today because of this. We need you all to go into the other world and retrieve the other students."_

_"I'm in." Erik agreed without hesitation. YuKivat placed himself on Erik's shoulder to show he was in as well._

_Dax & Amanda stepped forward: "We'll do it too."_

_"Us too!"_

_The four turned their heads to see Zane, Genki and Chris standing by the doorways._

_"I owe you guys... for bringing my fighting spirit back." Chris revealed._

_Genki smiled: "I'm a traveller... and this new world awaits."_

_"The Aozora has become aware of the portals which distort this world. I will go to investigate them." Zane said._

_"Students, I will sign you all off on special assignment." Keitarou offered._

_Erik grinned: "Let's Ride."_

_**From both Alter-Earth's resistance, the Academy and the Tournament, warriors will unite!**_

_Chazz smiled: "Sounds like a new adventure."_

_"Three years is too long of a wait!" Kivat Nisei agreed._

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER VERSUS ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER! TAISEN NO SEKAI!**_

_**Coming... 2010!**_


	13. Survival in the Different Dimension Pt1

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 13: Survival in the Different Dimension Pt. 1.**

"It's arrived already?!" Phil half-cheered as the Ryuki dorm-stamped package was placed on the table of the cafeteria by Professor Muro. Dax wiped his half-asleep eyes clean as he gingerly walked to the table.

"This is too early! What is it?" Dax whined quietly, unaware it was almost 11:00am on Saturday, a limited classes day. He and Phil watched intently as Muro opened the box and retrieved the small contents that were wrapped in bubble wrap and encased in a trading card case. Muro took off the last bits of bubblewrap and tape, revealing an Advent card depicting a silver wing among green flames. Dax & Phil's attentions were turned to their Vent Decks, which both began to glow green.

"This, my students, is the Advent card, Survive Nishi. This card enables the user to upgrade into Survive Form, or so the Advent Rider codebook goes. I now remember why I hate card-based fighting; it's too complicated. Anyways, Professor Mikuchi of the Ryuki dorm was so impressed by you two in the Advent Battle Royal that he sent over a little reward for the both of you... except that only one of you can own it. You'll have to decide among the two of you who gets it." Muro explained, placing the card into his inside pocket. He then walked over to get some breakfast.

"Man, that card looks so powerful! My Vent Deck could sure use the boost! But... I don't want you to go without, buddy." Phil commented.

Dax smiled: "Thanks for your concern, Phil... I'm sure we can work something out when I feel more awake."

Phil nodded: "Okay. We'll talk about it later then. Which reminds me... around lunchtime, I wanna' ask you a few things."

"Like I said, when I feel less tired." Dax replied.

---xxx---

_"You two will be the first in my quest to the top!"_

Nobuya found himself standing across from Damien Nova and Chris Triton-James, who were hanging around outside the Agito dorm building. They readied themselves, fully aware of Nobuya's brutal nature and reputation. Nobuya strapped on the MakaiDriver and pulled the Makai card from the MakaiBooker. Chris held his open palms above his waist to summon the Yujiro Arcle while Damien placed the Breaker Belt on his own waist and pulled the red Phoenix Breaker medallion from his jacket.

"Henshin!" All three called out. Nobuya inserted the card into the MakaiDriver and pushed the buckle over.

_Kamen Ride: Makai!_

Chris slapped the sidepads of the Arcle. The wings on the Phoenix Breaker immediately unfolded before Damien inserted the medallion onto the slot of the Breaker Belt.

_Ascension!_

All three assumed their Rider forms. Nobuya converted the MakaiBooker to Sword mode, and charged in.

---xxx---

At lunchtime, Dax & Phil sat outside the cafeteria, finishing up their meals and washing it down with some bottled water.

"Okay, I'm more awake now, Phil... what was it you wanted to say?" Dax wondered.

"Can I tell you something?" Phil asked Dax in confidence. Dax nodded.

"I'm going to ask out Amanda." Phil revealed. In shock, Dax threw his head to the side and spat out the water from his mouth.

"You can't do that, man. You do know that Amanda & Shiro are dating now, right?" Dax responded. Phil was not at all pleased hearing this: his smirk turned into a full-on frown. Then Phil suddenly punched his water bottle off the table.

"How can she do that?! What does she see in that windbag?!" Phil raged. Dax went to take another swig from his water bottle, but Phil snatched it and soccer-kicked it into the field. Dax flung Phil around.

"What's wrong with you, man? I was told you were going to be mature about this, but obviously not! You need a timeout!" Dax warned.

Phil was having none of it: "No! You need to back me up and get her away from that showoff!"

Phil grabbed Dax's shoulder, but Dax swatted it off and stepped backwards, his hand slowly inching towards the Vent Deck in his pocket. Phil did the same.

"Well, in all this confusion, we may have just found a resolution to who gets the Survive Nishi card! Phil Friendly, I challenge you to a battle in the Mirror World... and the winner gets Survive Nishi to add to their Vent Deck!" Dax declared.

Phil nodded intently: "You're on!"

Both went to a window beside the cafeteria and thrust out their Vent Decks. The V-Buckles appeared out of the void they were stored in and attached themselves to the Riders' waists.

"Henshin!" They both commanded, sliding their decks into the V-Buckles. The spider and rabbit emblems lit up, causing the suit reflections to engulf and transform both Den-O dormers. With one last glance at each other, Dax & Phil entered the Mirror World.

---xxx---

Despite it being a half-day off, Erik & Amanda decided to attend Clock Up class with a small congregate of students and Professor Rally. They entered the room, where the Ryozaki Brothers and Joseph Harbinger were waiting. A session in Clock Up space had just ended, Rally providing the students with bottled water to help beat the lag of lightspeed.

"I thank you students for coming in on a Saturday. To show my gratitude, I'm going to give you a rare chance to explore the evolution of Clock Up... _Hyper Clock Up_. There is no greater force than it, and it is for that very reason that I cannot teach it frequently. But today, I got special permissions to run this class. To start off, I need a group of four." Rally explained. Erik shot up his hand, causing an iffy Amanda to follow suit. Seeing Amanda was doing it, Shiro placed his hand up. Kenzaki did as well.

Rally smiled: "Good. Now if you would all step into the battle room, I'll switch on the Clock Up machine and we'll get started."

Erik brushed past Harbinger, who sniggered: "It's your funeral."

Erik wondered what Joey meant by that and kept walking with his three friends. YuKivat flapped into the room as well.

"Yosh! YuKivatte ikuze!" YuKivat called, gracing Erik's palm.

_Biting!_

"Henshin!" The four Riders called out.

_Turn Up!_

_Skull Form!_

_RyuGun Form!_

The four changed into their Rider forms as Rally flipped switches and pulled levers. She then pulled a Hyper Zecter from the drawer beside the machine and attached it to a slot on the machine. She patted the button on the Hyper Zecter.

_Hyper Clock Up!_

The four Riders began fighting as the doubled hyperspeed slowly took effect.

"Fine work." Rally commented, but that would end up being an ill omen. The battle room filled with blinding energy, the machine began to spark and the monitors that were able to keep up with Clocked Up Riders went to static. Everything began to malfunction. Rally panicked and struggled to make everything right, but no luck. As if on instinct, Harbinger jumped for the machine and ripped the Hyper Zecter away. It fell to pieces on the floor. The blinding light finally stopped, but then Harbinger & Rally both realised that the four friends who were in the battle room before were now nowhere to be seen. Rally stared at the now-functioning monitors to see if the four were Clocked Up, but there was still no sign of them.

_"Where could they be?"_ Rally wondered to herself.

---xxx---

"Chou Henshin!" Chris commanded, switching from Grand Mighty Form to Lightning Dragon Form. Damien replaced the Phoenix Breaker with the blue Hydro Breaker medallion on the Breaker Belt.

_Hydro Ascension!_

Damien assumed Wingblade's Hydro Form, armed with his Hydro Tydal rifle weapon.

"C'mon, Agito dormers, fall at my feet as you did before!" Nobuya mocked as he used another card.

_Kamen Ride: Yusei!_

Makai crystallised into Yusei and started laying into the Agito students. Chris & Damien cycled through to Yujiro Trinity Pegasus Form and Wingblade Hurricane Form, but it wasn't enough to match Nobuya's brutality. He reached for the MakaiBooker once again.

"With the power of my new card... you will meet your end!" Nobuya declared.

_Final Ride..._

A few moments later, Nobuya found himself standing over the two Agito dormers, with the MakaiDriver in one hand and a grin on his face.

_"Be ready, Yusei... I'm coming for you!"_

---xxx---

"You can't beat me, Dax!" Phil boasted, clashing his Arach Saber with Dax's EmeraldBlade. They were at a standoff. The Riders lunged forward at one another once again. Phil leapt into the air, executing a spinning kick, but Dax was quick to duck, and Phil flew right over his head. As he came back down, Phil turned around and moved in with a fist. Dax blocked the attack, then thrust out his foot. The kick to Phil's chest caused him to stumble back, but he managed to remain largely unfazed. Jumping again, he moved into a flying kick and landed a direct hit. Dax was hurt. Phil inserted an Advent card into the Arach Visor.

_Strike Vent!_

Phil swung in with the Arach Claw's webbing capabilities, looking to take Dax's head off with a swinging kick. Suddenly, he was thrown backwards.

_Gun Vent!_

Dax had switched from the EmeraldBlade to the EmeraldShot in order to use his firepower to create some distance between himself & Phil. Dax gripped the gun with both hands and began shooting the hell out of Phil. After a tenth blast, Phil went flying into a wall.

"Had enough?" Dax yelled at Phil. Phil charged, swinging his fists, intending to take off Dax's head. However, his assault was stopped cold by an identical attack Dax now held in a block position as arms met. He sidestepped out of the block position, spun, and knocked Phil back with a powerful blow to the jaw. Phil and Dax found themselves at another standoff, muscles tense, struggling for control of the battle. Phil lashed out with a kick, knocking Dax back, slashing his chest with the Arach Saber, sending sparks flying, at the same time. Dax held his hand to his chest where Phil struck him. The blow only scratched the Rider suit, but hurt nonetheless. Phil thrust his blade forward again.

_Rapid Vent!_

Dax roundhouse kicked Phil at the last second and sent him flying backwards, with Dax raining down rapid-fire shots from the Emerald Visor-equipped EmeraldShot as Phil hit the ground.

_Trick Vent!_

_Guard Vent!_

Phil placed the Arach Shield in front of him to block the firepower coming from Dax's clones, but he couldn't take the numbers' gain when they began using melee tactics. Phil at least had a plan B up his sleeve.

_Advent!_

Arachnu appeared and used his needles to weed out the clones, which left the real Dax to continue his duel with Phil. They clashed blades again before they were interrupted by a very familiar blaze of hellfire.

"Lucifer!" Phil retorted as the two downed Riders struggled to make it to his feet. Kamen Rider Akuma approached them both with his Devil Drag Claw outstretched, preparing for another attack.

"The Devil's vengeance... will be mine!" Lucifer declared, firing the Devil Drag Claw's flames forward once again. Arachnu galloped in the way and took the majority of the hit, which didn't really affect him.

Lucifer smirked at this, placing another card in the Twin Horn Visor: "All those who protect my victims shall perish!"

_Advent!_

The Visor's devilish and distorted voice summoned Burnseid into the Mirror World. He took Arachnu out of the picture as Dax & Phil got up to their feet before they went after Lucifer. Unfortunately, they were no match for him at first, as he grabbed them both by the throat, smashed them together and then slammed them both onto the floor.

"Now you two are finished!" Lucifer proclaimed, raising his Devil Saber.

---xxx---

"Erik! Erik! Wake up!" Amanda's voice yelled, causing Erik to open his eyes. He stood up and looked at the surroundings. It was a dark place, with very little grass or metal, the environment preferring dark purple.

"What is this space?" Erik wondered, his words reverberating off the dark skies of this dimension.

"Rally activated the Clock Up machine and all of a sudden our battle was diverted to this place. Are we even still on Hongo Island?" Shiro followed. Suddenly, the dark sky he was looking at materialised behind him in a blob and tried to engulf him. Amanda realised this and tackled him at the last minute.

_"What was that?!"_ Kenzaki thought in surprise. Then the same blob went for him, causing Kenzaki to leap into the air and shoot at it with the RyuGun. The shots seemingly aggravated it.

"It's almost as if the environment around us is attacking us!" Amanda retorted as she dodged a violent swipe by the blob.

"Professor Muro taught us something about other dimensions in History 101 and said the worst one to be stuck on was Ground Xero! We might actually have crossed over into Ground Xero!" Erik remembered, pulling Kenzaki out of harm's way before the group rushed behind a wall.

"If the entire surroundings are trying to kill us, what good will hiding behind a wall do?!" Shiro yelled, pulling Amanda away from the grabbing slime on the wall. Random blobs of the surrounding area then converged on one spot, where it took a humanoid shape, armed with a pair of katanas. It was joined by minions created from the same material as he was.

Erik took his fighting stance: "I don't know where we are or what those things are, but I'm not going down without a fight!"

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter over. It's my first two-parter of this story and I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: Locked in the Academy's fabled Ground Xero dimension, Erik, Amanda, Shiro & Kenzaki continue their battle against the environment of Ground Xero while Dax & Phil put aside their differences to face Lucifer. Then, help for Erik and the crew arrives in the unlikely guise of someone wearing... Hyper Kabuto?! Trigger Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Let's Ride! Set your sights on the Other Side!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"Hongo Island is experiencing a lot of instability lately. The academy's professors have been stumped as to why this is... until yesterday. Professors Frantz and Kato did some signature-checking and traced the instability to Saagen City, Michigan. It was a portal... to another world."_

_**Soon two worlds shall collide...**_

_All three Kamen Riders from the Academy attacked, stabbed, punched and kicked their opponents into oblivion with the Dominance Crash Break, Emerald End and Pride Slash attacks. They descended to the bottom of the boat, reaching the cells. Phoenix & Chris immediately woke up, alarmed by the sudden appearance of the Academy Riders._

_**Combatants from the Alter-Earth will come into contact with Kamen Riders from Earth, with Hao Wong in the middle of it all...**_

_"This is Alter-Earth. Its a parallel dimension to our own, but it's very different. This world is gripped by a totalitarian kingdom ruling over it. That other Yu-Ki is its king. When I first came to this world, I discovered he had taken it from his niece by killing her father. That niece is Princess Raven, who now heads up the resistance movement to oust him. She's enlisted my help."_

_**The Academy will be called upon to combat the threat of Wyklaw's armies...**_

_"Augen & Puppy are currently enjoying a much-deserved vacation, so we can't ask them for help. I called you all here today because of this. We need you all to go into the other world and retrieve the other students."_

_"I'm in." Erik agreed without hesitation. YuKivat placed himself on Erik's shoulder to show he was in as well._

_Dax & Amanda stepped forward: "We'll do it too."_

_"Us too!"_

_The four turned their heads to see Zane, Genki and Chris standing by the doorways._

_"I owe you guys... for bringing my fighting spirit back." Chris revealed._

_Genki smiled: "I'm a traveller... and this new world awaits."_

_"The Aozora has become aware of the portals which distort this world. I will go to investigate them." Zane said._

_"Students, I will sign you all off on special assignment." Keitarou offered._

_Erik grinned: "Let's Ride."_

_**From both Alter-Earth's resistance, the Academy and the Tournament, warriors will unite!**_

_Chazz smiled: "Sounds like a new adventure."_

_"Three years is too long of a wait!" Kivat Nisei agreed._

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER VERSUS ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER! TAISEN NO SEKAI!**_

_**Coming... 2010!**_


	14. Survival in the Different Dimension Pt2

_**Last time on Academy Kamen Rider:**_

_"This, my students, is the Advent card, Survive Nishi. This card enables the user to upgrade into Survive Form."_

_"Well, in all this confusion, we may have just found a resolution to who gets the Survive Nishi card! Phil Friendly, I challenge you to a battle in the Mirror World... and the winner gets Survive Nishi to add to their Vent Deck!" _

_"You're on!"_

_"You two will be the first in my quest to the top!"_

_Final Ride!_

_Hyper Clock Up!_

_"Where could they be?"_

_"I don't know where we are or what those things are, but I'm not going down without a fight!"_

_"Lucifer!"_

_"The Devil's vengeance... will be mine! Now you two are finished!"_

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 14: Survival in the Different Dimension Pt. 2.**

"What?!" Professor Muro retorted as he listened to Rally's story.

Rally bowed her head in panic: "I activated the Hyper Zecter system and then the four Den-O dorm students disappeared into thin air. Not even my cameras can pick them up! I'm sorry, Takeru... please don't let Professor Ryker fire me!"

Muro snapped Rally back to reality: "Pull yourself together, Rally! We've got to first find out where my students are! Go over all your past Hyper Clock Up specialty classes and see if there was ever an instance where this thing happened before! Go!"

Rally nodded and readily rushed out the room.

---xxx---

Hellfire from the Devil Drag Claw shot Dax into the wall.

"Dax Komodo... you will relinquish your life!" Lucifer proclaimed. He pushed the horns together on the Twin Horn Visor and used another card.

_Final Vent!_

Phil saw this, as Burnseid stopped assaulting him and placed himself behind Dax's prone body. Phil let the Arach Visor web up a card.

_Confine Vent!_

Lucifer went for the Fall From Heaven attack, but Phil's last card caused Burnseid to disappear before full damage could be done. Dax crashed to the ground, where Phil ran over and rallied Dax to his feet. Lucifer rushed into this fight without ease. He kicked Dax in the face and roundhouse kicked Phil on the way over.

Dax stood up quickly and tried to take on Lucifer one-on-one. Lucifer didn't want to waist any time getting the fight restarted and neither did Dax, so they went in with fists flying. Lucifer swung the Devil Saber for Dax's head and missed, giving Dax the chance to pull his EmeraldShot out and shoot Lucifer backwards. Lucifer responded by lifting his burning Devil Saber up and letting Dax have the same treatment.

Phil tried his luck, using the Arach Claw to try and bind up Lucifer, but the devilish Rider just used his hellfire to rip the webbing off. Lucifer then responded by blasting Phil in the chest with the Devil Drag Claw.

_Copy Vent!_

Phil's latest card brought a copy of the Devil Drag Claw to his own fist, battling Lucifer for control of the line of fire between them.

"Go, Dax! Get outta' here!" Phil warned.

"What about you?!" Dax asked in worry.

Phil smiled: "I'll be fine! Go get Survive Nishi... it may be the only thing that can defeat Lucifer this time!"

Reluctantly, Dax nodded and headed out a mirror back into the real world.

---xxx---

Dax began driving his Ride Shooter in the direction of the Den-O dorm, before he came across Raz Hybrid.

"Yo, Raz. You seen Erik or Amanda?" Dax wondered as Raz stood by with his camera.

"No. Apparently, during Professor Rally's Hyper Clock Up class, both Yusei & Asuka disappeared with Yu-Ki and RyuGun-O into thin air. I'm doing some looking into it." Raz informed Dax. He took out what looked to be a Gaia Memory.

_Bat!_

He plugged it into the camera, making it assume its Bat Shot mode, flying off.

---xxx---

"Rally, what is it?" Frantz asked with his face focused on the evaluation sheets on his desk.

"We have a problem, Markus. During my Clock Up class, four students disappeared into nothing. I've been doing some checking... and it seems one of my past Hyper Clock Up sessions sent some missing Kuuga dorm students into a dimension you created for your Resistance 101 classes." Rally explained, walking into Frantz's office.

Frantz's expression changed to one of horror: "Ground Xero... an abomination if I ever saw one. I created it for purposes to benefit this Academy's ciricculum, but it turned into our worst nightmare. Those Kuuga dorm students never returned. What students have got lost this time?"

"Erik Caine, Amanda Kyle, Shiro Ryozaki & Kenzaki Ryozaki, all from Takeru's dorm." Amanda replied.

"While I don't like Erik Caine... or any of his fellow Den-O dorm students for that matter... Ground Xero is a fate I do not wish on _anyone_. Go back to Takeru. I'll make a call." Frantz suggested with a worried sigh. Rally nodded and walked out while Frantz took out his Academy PDA. His evil smile then returned.

_"I think I've just found the solution to our little dilemma..."_

---xxx---

Shiro pulled Amanda away from the walls, with Erik doing the same for Kenzaki. It was hard having to combat both the dimension _and _its enforcers, but the four held up well.

_Waking Up!_

Erik went for the Dominance Crash Break against the material warriors, but the chains that broke off both his legs were promptly fired back at him by the dimension walls, cancelling his attack. The ground tried to swallow him up, but Kenzaki ripped him right off the ground.

"Thanks for watching my back, man... now watch your own!" Erik warned. Kenzaki twisted around and pointed the RyuGun at the blobs.

_Full Charge!_

Kenzaki hit the Dragon's Assault on the warrior's causing them to part and splatter all over the dimension, but they immediately regenerated. They all hung upside down from the dimension's sky.

_Full Charge!_

"HELL'S FIRE BREAK!"

Shiro smashed the Savage Gasher on the ground, sending the blade up into the air... where it was swallowed into the sky.

"Damn!" Shiro exclaimed. Amanda roused a card.

_Roar!_

The slash's soundwave greatly aggravated the dimension's material, where the warriors appeared again and swiftly extended their limbs down to the four Riders. Latching onto their throats, the warriors tried to hang the Riders by their necks. His blade missing, Shiro was unable to cut himself down. Kenzaki fired the RyuGun wildly, but once a shot grazed his brother, he settled down. YuKivat removed himself from the YuKivat Belt and flew threw the makeshift nooses, letting the Riders free.

---xxx---

"Professor Muro!" Dax yelled out, after finding his dorm professor. "Phil's in trouble! I need Survive Nishi!"

Muro was unconcerned by Dax's plea: "We have problems of our own right now, Komodo!"

"But sir! Phil could dissolve in the Mirror World and possibly die! I need the card!" Dax responded. Muro sighed and quickly place the protected card from his pocket into Dax's palm. Dax thanked Muro and rushed out the door, just as Frantz & Nobuya entered.

"Markus, do you have a solution?" Rally wondered in panic.

Frantz grinned: "I do indeed. It seems the only way to exit Ground Xero is the way you came in. Hyper Clock Up."

Rally facepalmed: "The Hyper Zecter replica was destroyed when we plied it from the machine."

"Luckily, my student here has something to bypass it." Frantz responded. Nobuya pulled an Attack Ride card from the MakaiBooker, which depicted Kamen Rider Caucasus running at high speeds.

"This is the Attack Ride card known as Hyper Clock Up. It copies the effect of a Hyper Zecter. Now, I'll gladly help get those four from Ground Xero... but on one condition." Nobuya explained.

Muro sighed, knowing full-well what was coming: "What is it?"

"If Yusei stays lost in that cesspool of corruption, then I will never be able to avenge my loss to him. The condition is... the Ichigo no-contact rule is lifted once more and I get another crack at Yusei. Accept, and I will rescue them." Nobuya replied.

"Professor Ryker didn't want that rule violated again... but it's our best shot, Takeru." Rally said.

Muro sighed once more: "I'll take care of it. But please get them out safely."

Nobuya, his goal having been accomplished, moved to the battle room door as Rally switched on the Clock Up machine.

"Henshin!" Nobuya commanded.

_Final Ride..._

---xxx---

Phil's body burst onto the mirrored pavement, crashing and rolling around. Lucifer, with the Devil Drag Claw in hand, began to make his methodical approach.

"The Rider War is about to begin... and I will be the victor!" Lucifer proclaimed, raising the Devil Saber for one final strike, but he was blindsided by the firepower smoking from the barrel of Dax's EmeraldShot, equipped with the Emerald Visor. Phil gingerly turned his head, letting a smile creep onto his face pleased that Dax came back.

"I'm not going to let you use my buddy's corpse to start a new war!" Dax declared, slotting another card into the Emerald Visor.

_Burst Vent!_

The EmeraldShot let out a grenade-like projectile that hammered Lucifer in the chest hard.

"You two shall perish... one way or the other!" Lucifer screamed, placing another card into the Twin Horn Visor.

_Hell Vent!_

Lucifer pointed at Dax, sending the hellish inferno towards him in a rapid motion. Dax just reached for his Vent Deck again.

"Survive... Nishi." Phil blurted out, recognising the card. He thought he was hallucinating, as he could've sworn the flames depicted on the card began blazing out of the artworks to meet Lucifer's flames head-on. It was no illusion, as the Hell Vent was cancelled by the emerald firestorm Dax had summoned. He brought the Survive Nishi card into close contact with the Emerald Visor-equipped weapon, shapeshifting it into a rocket launcher/sniper rifle-type weapon known as the Emerald Visor-Zwei. Dax placed the card into the furthest slot towards the barrels.

_Survive!_

The emerald flames engulfed Dax, transforming him into his Survive Form. His chest armor was enhanced to make up for a lack of a bullet belt, while his shoulderpads resembled Ultimate Kuuga's spikes. He placed a card into the closest slot and pushed the back handle to properly slot it.

_Launch Vent!_

A rocket attachment appeared on the end of the Visor, which Dax promptly fired into Lucifer's general direction. Lucifer was dazed, and not even his hellfire was stopping Dax's assault.

"Tell the devil... that you'll be staying a while!" Dax taunted.

_Sword Vent!_

Dax flipped up the Emerald Visor-Zwei and unsheathed the two barrels into a pair of katanas.

"You still insist on fighting? Hmph! Then so be it!" Lucifer spat, slotting 2 cards in the Twin Horn Visor.

_Sword Vent!_

_Guard Vent!_

With the Devil Saber & Devil Shield ready, Lucifer let out his demonic battle cry and charged for Dax.

---xxx---

In Ground Xero, the four friends were trying to fight off the environment, to little avail. The dimension's defenders kept on coming.

"These things just don't slow down!" Erik complained.

"I don't give a damn! I'll fight these things to the end of time if I have to!" Shiro responded.

Then suddenly, a familiar figure came in, launching Rider Kicks where he saw fit. The blobs seemed to be taken aback by this interference. The culprit then stopped before the four Riders.

"That's..." Amanda began.

"Hyper Kabuto!" Shiro finished for her, recognising the crimson armor. Erik's eyes shifted to the belt that Hyper Kabuto was wearing... the MakaiDriver.

"Nobuya!" Erik exclaimed. Nobuya looked back for one second and then turned his attention back to the blobs.

_Final Attack Ride: Kabuto!_

With his right leg fully charged, Nobuya hit the sky and blasted the blobs with the Hyper Kick. He then swiftly inserted a new card into the MakaiDriver as his boot connected.

_Attack Ride: Hyper Clock Up!_

Nobuya spun around and sped off towards Erik and his friends, grabbing them along the way. Debris ripped up the ground below them as they disappeared into the void that the blast that Nobuya's Hyper Kick had created.

---xxx---

If not for his skills, Dax would've hit the floor, most likely at sword-point at the mercy of Lucifer. Instead, as the devil Rider shoved the Devil Shield forward to throw Dax backwards, Dax backflipped, landing safely and drawing the EmeraldBlade-Zweis once again. Lucifer drove his Devil Saber towards Dax's head with rage backing it.

Holding one EmeraldBlade-Zwei at an angle, Kamen Rider Gargo managed to let the enemy's weapon slide down the EmeraldBlade-Zweis, crashing into the ground. The two kept fighting, as Dax and Lucifer locked weapons in battle to gain the upper hand. Both were skilled, evenly matched at fighting. Dax relied on trying to throw Lucifer off balance, Lucifer relied on deadly strikes.

The two opponents moved in again, this time trying to prove which of their weapons were the strongest. Clashes of metal could be heard as the blades connected with each other. Lucifer put a lot of aggression into his swings, but Dax remained cool and focused, allowing him to remain on top of the fight. Using both hands, he put pressure on his weapon, pushing the EmeraldBlade-Zweis upwards. Then, he moved to one hand as he ducked down with a twirl, slashing the one EmeraldBlade-Zwei straight across Lucifer's chest. Lucifer then sweeped out Dax's legs.

"Your heart is undeniable, Gargo... but you WILL give into despair!" Lucifer proclaimed once again.

Dax smirked: "Oh really?"

_Advent!_

The slotting of his card brought Gargonix back to the battle, where he shapeshifted into Gargonizer, an enhanced, motorcycle version of itself. It sped into Lucifer, knocking him over as Dax got back up to his feet. Lucifer swiped forward, forcing Dax to move faster than he thought he was able to. He frontflipped over the weapon as it slipped through the air.

However, he had unprepared himself for such a sudden movement, and landed flat on his back. Lucifer twirled the Devil Saber around until the end was pointing straight towards Dax. With a cry of anger, Lucifer drove the weapon down with Dax rolling clear at the last second.

_Hell Vent!_

Dax watched as his opponent's sword began to charge with flames. Not to be outmatched, Dax readied the EmeraldBlade-Zweis. As if they moved in stereo, Dax and Lucifer leapt up and both slammed their weapons into each other's chests before dropping back down to the ground. Dax viciously twisted his blades around in acrobatic fashion as he moved forward towards his opponent.

The swords twisted around faster than the eye could follow before being brought to an abrupt halt by the Devil Saber's sudden intervention. Lucifer forced Dax's weapons away, leaving him free to deliver a strong slash to the midsection. Dax stumbled backwards but remained standing. As Lucifer attacked again, Dax brought up his forearm to block the attack.

The pair exchanged blows at a standoff, before Dax suddenly forced his fist forward. The fist pushed straight into Lucifer's jaw, dazing him. Dax took full advantage of the moment, giving two hard strikes to Lucifer's chest, before swinging the EmeraldBlade-Zweis down low and tripping Lucifer up. Dax moved in again, only to have Lucifer suddenly bring the Devil Saber up. Unprepared for the attack, Dax was knocked clear.

"A valiant effort. If you're lucky... the devil may spare you and make you a general... but I doubt it!" Lucifer taunted, slotting one last card.

_Final Vent!_

Lucifer used his hellfire to take to the air for the Fall From Heaven attack.

"I'm not done yet, Lucifer! Get a load of my new card!" Dax yelled, slotting his own Final Vent card.

_Final Vent!_

Gargonizer drove by, prompting Dax to quickly mount him. Now with speed to aid him, Dax watched as Lucifer descended and then aimed his Emerald Visor-Zwei. As soon as Lucifer got too close, Dax let rip with the Emerald Torrent blast attack. Lucifer was knocked yards away, disappearing into a huge wall of flames before he could hit the ground. Burnseid also retreated.

"Phil!" Dax yelled, parking Gargonizer next to his friend and holding Phil's head up.

"Don't give up on me now, man..." Dax fake-laughed.

Phil spat out a little bit of blood: "No chance of that, kid. Not when I've got a friendship to maintain."

Dax was able to smile weakly at this: "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and raring to go."

"Yeah... sounds good. Plus, I'd like to withdraw my pining for the Survive Nishi card." Phil informed Dax as Dax placed Phil's arm around his head.

"Why?" Dax asked.

Phil eyed him with a smile: "After a performance like that... I'd say I don't deserve it. I don't deserve Amanda either. I'm sorry for being so selfish and risking our friendship for something as stupid as that."

Dax shook his head: "Even the best of friends can get into arguments and have problems, Phil. Currently, we don't... and for the record, if Amanda's relationship with Shiro doesn't last, you'll be the first to probably know."

The two shared a chuckle as they exited through a mirror.

---xxx---

Professor Jack Ryker was holding a video conference with Professors Muro, Rally & Frantz, along with Erik & Nobuya. Amanda & the Ryozakis were there to back Erik up.

"So, what you're saying to me is that you want me to lift the no-contact rule once again, so Makai can take on Yusei in a rematch? Frantz, I can't express how much displeasure I am oozing right now at your blatant undermining of my set of rules... _repeated _undermining, I might add." Ryker began.

"Sir, I assure you this was Dori Nobuya's condition for saving the Den-O dorm students from the Ground Xero dimension. He wishes to avenge his loss." Frantz replied.

Ryker was not any happier: "Frantz, I want that damn dimension obliterated! I don't care how, just do it! And as for your condition, Dori... I should really say no for the sake of my Den-O & IXA dorm students, but since Makai & Yusei tore the roof off of the Towerhacker Stadium at the induction event and brought my academy so much publicity my head could've exploded, I'm going to say yes. At a later date that _I _shall determine, and on what terms. Professor Rally, I'm sorry, honey... but Hyper Clock Up classes are becoming too dangerous for my students. So, even on off-days, I don't want another Hyper Clock Up class run for the rest of the year, got it?"

Rally bowed her head in sorrow: "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, everyone go back to your dorms and remember that the no-contact rule is in effect until a week before the match between Makai & Yusei. No more violations, or I will be giving out expulsions! Dismissed!" Ryker concluded, shutting off his connection.

Muro patted Erik on the shoulder: "You heard the man. Let's go."

"Before you leave, Yusei... let me just say good luck. Because against me you won't have a prayer!" Nobuya taunted.

Erik let a smirk appear: "We'll see about that when it's game time, Nobuya. Until then, be a good boy and listen to the Head Professor."

Scoffing, Nobuya extended his hand for Erik to shake. Erik gladly took it and then pulled Nobuya in close.

"No chance in hell, Yusei... that's what you've got!" Nobuya finished before Frantz led him away.

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter over and that concludes this two-parter. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: Amanda tends to the animals in Joji Forest before being set upon by the Oni, but she is saved by a bunch of Ryuki dorm students known as 'The Pack', led by Daniel Leon, who has apparently become dazzled by Amanda! But before Shiro can set Leon straight, he and the Pack are sent into the Mirror World to deal with one of Leon's biggest enemies, Lucifer! Erik comes across a Blade dormer known as Sirius Belmont, formerly Alternative Zero, who offers to train with Erik leading up to Erik's rematch with Nobuya! And speaking of Makai himself, his rivalry with Joseph Harbinger is revived and the two begin an all-out brawl! While waiting for Phil to heal, Dax is confronted by Agito dorm students Dante Kaien & Jake Bryant, who were never fond of Phil. Dax then learns these are the students who inherited Keitarou Mikuchi and Kiba Saame's places as NEW Den-O & Abyss! Joker Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Let's Ride! Set your sights on the Other Side!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"Hongo Island is experiencing a lot of instability lately. The academy's professors have been stumped as to why this is... until yesterday. Professors Frantz and Kato did some signature-checking and traced the instability to Saagen City, Michigan. It was a portal... to another world."_

_**Soon two worlds shall collide...**_

_"You could say... I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider! Remember that!" Anakin declared, strapping the Decadriver to his waist and taking the Decade card from the RideBooker._

_"Amazing!" Phil thought as he punched away a pair of Gelnewts and stood by Anakin with the Spider Vent Deck ready._

_"Henshin!" Anakin called, dropping the Decade card into the Decadriver._

_Kamen Ride: Decade!_

_"Henshin!" Phil followed, inserting the Vent Deck into his V-Buckle. Anakin & Phil became Decade & Spider respectively._

_**Combatants from the Alter-Earth will come into contact with Kamen Riders from Earth...**_

_"They are my victims... and my victims alone! Henshin!" Lucifer declared, sliding the Vent Deck into the V-Buckle. Under the veil of a mini-inferno, Lucifer transformed into Kamen Rider Akuma._

_Alpha smirked evilly, raising the Alpha Driver to his waist: "That's fine then. We have no problems with you as a victim!"_

_Standing By!_

_"Henshin."_

_Complete!_

_**The Academy will be called upon to combat the threat of Wyklaw's armies...**_

_"Let's clean them up, dragon-schoolboy!"_

_"Henshin." Augen said, crystallising into Kagemarou._

_"Amazing! I'm gonna' need to go then!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_Yaiva Mark-Two, Activate!_

_Puppy transformed into Yaiva._

_**From both Alter-Earth's resistance, the Academy and the Tournament, warriors will unite!**_

_"This is a chance for treasures beyond my wildest dreams... and from another world too!" Harbinger grinned with glee, drawing the Diendriver from his jacket as he watched Raven's army and Wyklaw's army go head to head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Diend card._

_Kamen Ride..._

_Harbinger thrust the Diendriver in front of him and pulled the trigger: "Henshin!"_

_...Diend!_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER VERSUS ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER! TAISEN NO SEKAI!**_

_**Coming... 2010!**_


	15. Preparations

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 15: Preparations.**

_"We'll see about that when it's game time, Nobuya. Until then, be a good boy and listen to the Head Professor."_

_"No chance in hell, Yusei... that's what you've got!"_

Erik remembered that challenge. It made him more determined to defeat it.

"I've never seen you this focused, partner." YuKivat commented. Erik smirked and resumed his jogging exercises.

"When a shady cat like Nobuya is waiting for me on the other side, I've got to be ready." Erik replied, hopping over a bench on his way.

"I've been thinking that Professor Ryker removing the no-contact rule a week before your match with Makai... something's not right." YuKivat revealed.

Erik looked at him: "Nobuya couldn't handle losing to me last time... there's not really a bigger reason than that."

"Considering he's Ichigo dorm's most brutal Rider, Yusei, I'm sure you're correct." An approaching Ryuki dormer said.

Erik recognised him: "Sirius Belmont, formerly Alternative Zero. There was stuff about you in the online newsletter, that your Academy position was in doubt. So you're not going anywhere?"

"No. After the Alternative Zero deck was destroyed at the Advent Battle Royal, Professor Mikuchi was going to sign a document requesting that my place here be terminated for my own safety. I managed to counteract that when I went over Mikuchi's head and created another Vent Deck. Contracted a new Mirror Monster and I've just retained my spot because my dorm professor finds me 'interesting'. Simple as that, really." Belmont responded.

"Sounds pretty damn interesting." Erik nodded.

Belmont changed the subject: "Seeing as you're getting ready for Makai... why don't we train together? My days do seem to get boring as class and stuff take over."

"Yeah, sure. I do require a little tuning up, so why don't we throw down?" Erik agreed. YuKivat bit him on the hand.

_Biting!_

Belmont thrust out an indigo blue Vent Deck with a silver emblem that looked like a hydra. The V-Buckle was summoned.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin."

They both transformed. Erik became Yusei while Belmont became the hydra-based Advent Rider called Nagai.

---xxx---

Dax walked out of the medical wing looking worried. Professor Muro was there to see him. Hoping the boy was alright, he stopped him in the hallway.

"Everything alright, Komodo? Is this about Phil?" Muro asked.

Dax raised his head: "Yeah. Phil's going to be out of action for a couple of days due to that incident in the Mirror World. But apart from that, everything's on the up-and-up. I heard something went wrong during Hyper Clock Up class yesterday. Is everyone good?"

Muro nodded: "Yes, thank you for your concern, Komodo. Your fellow Den-O dorm students did get out in one piece... just under the most dubious of circumstances."

Muro groaned at this point, letting Dax know something was up.

_"To get them out... you had to take a drastic measure, didn't you?"_ Dax thought to himself, but stopped short of asking it out loud. He patted his professor on the shoulder and kept walking. He then ran into two Agito dormers.

"Who are you guys?" Dax asked.

"Dante Kaien." said the taller one.

"Jacob Bryant." The other one followed.

"Hey, kid. Do you know where Philip Friendly is? We owe him a little something." Dante asked.

Dax was on the defensive: "Phil's my friend. What do you two want?"

Jacob shook his head in pity: "You're his buddy, Gargo, is it? God, I bet he hasn't told you his full story quite yet."

"What do you two want with Phil?" Dax repeated, his hand inching towards the Vent Deck in his pocket.

Dante threw up his hands: "Whoa, whoa, easy, man. Our beef is not with you. It's with Friendly. All you have to do is move aside and let us go along with our business."

"Yeah, I mean, what's the point of getting you involved into something you're not a part of?" Jacob followed.

"Phil is my friend and if you plan to hurt him..." Dax responded, thrusting out the Gargo Vent Deck. "...bring it on!"

The V-Buckle was summoned to Dax's waist, causing Jacob & Dante to sigh at each other.

"This is not your problem, kid... but you're slowly making it your problem!" Dante yelled, wrapping the NEW Den-O Belt around his waist while Jacob held up his Abyss Vent Deck.

"Henshin!" The three commanded.

_Strike Form!_

While Dante passed over the SetTouch, Dax & Jacob slid the Vent Decks into their V-Buckles. NEW Den-O, Gargo & Abyss were now present.

"How are you guys NEW Den-O & Abyss? I remember that Professor Mikuchi and his friend Kiba Saame were the ones who Professor Ryker entrusted those belts to!" Dax thought out loud.

Dante nodded: "True, but their time during the tournament had passed and in Kiba's case, they had assumed new lives. We've been given the reins... and that's such a dangerous thing for Phil Friendly."

"What happened between you guys and Phil?" Dax asked, pulling Survive Nishi from his Vent Deck. But before he could think about using it and before Dante & Jacob could try and take Dax down, a familiar katana stabbed itself between the three Riders... the Slash Buster.

"Hey, Dax... I hope you're not letting these guys rumble your system." Puppy introduced himself, jumping off the low roof to the right of the Riders.

Dax shook his head: "These guys aren't after me... they're after Phil."

Puppy's eyes shifted to Dante & Jacob: "I know. They've been after him since he enrolled. Some kind of grudge, to my understanding. Oh, wait, I know _exactly_ what the grudge is all about. I'm going to give you two a chance to head back to your dorm before I place a call to Professor Mikuchi... since _he's _your temporary dorm head. Remember, he expects more from both of you since the systems you carry hold some value with him."

"We've heard the song & dance, Pup. Either way, we're going to get to Friendly eventually and he's gonna' get his." Dante proclaimed.

_"Dante, ease up! Show Puppy the respect he has shown you in the past... it's only fair."_

"Yes, Teddy. For Teddy's sake, I'm going to take your advice and walk away, Pup. But you should do me a favour in return and tell Phil's friend what the Spider did wrong. As Teddy said, it's only fair." Dante concluded, walking away from Puppy & Dax with Jacob right behind him.

Dax de-transformed and looked at Puppy: "Tell me what happened."

Puppy groaned and led Dax to the dorm cafeteria.

---xxx---

Amanda strode across the lonely path heading towards Joji Forest. Alongside her was the Machine Lioness. She was heading to the forest because she had become attached to the animals that dwell there since her arrival on the island. They had taken to her well too.

Once she had reached the trees, she heard the birds begin cheerfully chirping. Squirrels rushed across in front of her, chasing each other for their chestnuts. This all made the English lass smile. She set her bike over by a tree and tended to a pair of horses by the lake. Sky Gedou from the Blade dorm was there, petting a horse of his own. He lightly waved to Amanda and then took off on his motorcycle. But apart from the animals, Amanda was far from alone.

_"Looks like the lion has just crossed over into the owl's domain!"_

The distressed animals parted and took off, leaving Amanda face-to-face with Jyunichi's henchman, Owl. He pressed the flute portion of his weapon against his mouth, shooting several energy shots at Amanda. She rolled across the floor and then withdrew the Asuka Buckle from her jacket. Owl reached down and pulled the Henshin Onsa from his belt. Amanda inserted the artificial Change Ace into the buckle, expanding its belt around her waist.

"Habataki!" Owl commanded, the Oni face forming on his forehead.

"Henshin!" Amanda responded, flipping the Asuka Buckle's lever.

_Turn Up!_

Amanda and Owl then rushed at one another through the lake. Amanda slashed at Owl and Owl parried with his flute before punching Amanda in the chest, knocking her back a bit before swinging his flute at Amanda and slashed her across the chest. Owl roundhouse kicked her into the air and watched her fall to the ground. As she landed Amanda muttered to herself in pain.

_"Damn... let's see if this card works!" _Amanda thought to herself, slotting another Rouse card into the guard of her Rouser.

_Roar!_

The Asuka Rousers charged with their soundwave attack. Amanda slashed at Owl who attempted to hold it back but failed as the blast hit him head on, throwing him into a tree and causing him to hit the ground. He got right back up, cheesed off at what had just happened.

_Ongeki Sou! Senpu Issen!_

The soundwaves threw Amanda offguard, causing her to drop the Asuka Rousers. Pinstripe dropped in behind Amanda and thrust his palm straight into Amanda's back. Amanda cried out for help as she was thrown into a cloud of sparks and smoke straight into another tree. As Amanda lay there, her body ached and bled from multiple cuts on her body but she managed to stand up.

"Oh, Jyunichi-sama's gonna' love this!" Pinstripe said with glee, getting his triangle ready.

"Let's finish her off." Owl declared. But as the Oni raised their weapons for the final attack, a stream of fire burst out at them.

_Heat Vent!_

After the flames let up, three Riders set upon the Oni and started beating them senseless.

"Okay, boys... time to show these Oni the true meaning of perfection!" The scarlet one declared, inserting an Advent card into his Visor gauntlet. The butterfly-based ZECT Rider slid the wings of his Zecter forward to create a laser wrist blade and the red & black one jumped into the air and spun rapidly.

_Final Vent!_

_Rider Slash!_

"Swirling Rider Kick!"

The scarlet one stayed back while his friends did most of the work with their attacks before multiple mechanical lions overran the two Oni. The scarlet Rider then jumped in and smashed them both with a Rider Kick.

"You Oni are despicable." The scarlet one muttered under his breath as the horrified Oni turned and ran off. The three turned to Amanda and de-transformed. The dragon symbol on their jackets marked that they were Ryuki dorm students.

"So, you're the lioness I heard so much about. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Daniel 'King' Leon and these are Marcus & Connor Hughes. We're known as the Pack." Daniel introduced.

The Lion projection took the suit from Amanda's body: "Thanks for the help. Those Oni could've toasted me."

"A foul act if I ever heard one. It would be a crime for such a beautiful creature as yourself to fall victim to those disgusting Oni. How they get in year-after-year is beyond me. But enough about that... I've heard a great many things about you, Asuka, and I feel you are a woman worthy of being in the Pack and--!" Daniel was cut off.

"Danny, reflection!" Marcus said, pointing to the water, where the reflection of Kamen Rider Akuma appeared.

"It's that animal Lucifer in the Mirror World. Marcus, Connor, return to Cipher at the dorm... I'll meet you there when I'm done with him!" Daniel ordered. Marcus & Connor took off while Daniel thrust out his scarlet lion-based Vent Deck, summoning the V-Buckle. He lowered his head, placed his fist over his chest and then swung it out to the side in a claw formation.

"Henshin!" Daniel yelled, inserting the Vent Deck into the V-Buckle. Suit reflections crashed into him, making him assume Rider form yet again.

"This form is called Kamen Rider Leo, m'lady... we'll talk again later." Leon concluded, jumping into the lake's reflection.

---xxx---

"You see, Dax... when Philip Friendly first arrived here at the Academy, he tried his best to make friends. He succeeded for the most part, because of his bubbly personality. His attitude was admirable, because he constrasted so well next to the other freshmen who followed him in. Take Dori Nobuya for example. The two are very different people, who lead very different lifestyles. Nobuya came in with brutality while Phil came in with kindness." Puppy explained, slurping from his milkshake.

Dax was confused: "That doesn't explain why Kaien & Bryant were out to get him."

Puppy groaned: "Long story short: Phil's kindness just masks what he used to be. He confided in me about his former life of drug abuse, aggressionn and near-death. This was a guy who took over-the-top doses of marijuana, drank like hell and used to beat people up for fun. But after that, one accident that left him half-dead made him re-think his choices. He went cold-turkey in about four months from a stint in rehabilitation. Once he got out, he cut ties with his past life completely and joined Academy Kamen Rider to be a better person. But his road to redemption didn't go without a hitch as much as he would've liked. Dante Kaien, Alexandra Blade & Jacob Bryant, who all enrolled this year with you guys, used to be the ones who tried to get Phil clean during his hellraising days without much success. When they gave up, Dante & Jacob were so disillusioned with Phil that they vowed to destroy him should he come across their path ever again. I've taken necessary steps to avoid them wrecking Phil."

"Damn, man. Why doesn't Phil talk to me about this stuff?" Dax thought out loud.

"He doesn't like to remember who he used to be. It pains him. He had a girlfriend in the past life who left him while he was in rehab. I'm guessing that's why he's tried so much to get with Amanda... there's a large gap in his life that needs to be filled up again." Puppy responded.

Dax stood up, looking at Phil's Spider Vent Deck in his hand: "Then I know my mission. I'm going to get Phil a girlfriend and I'm going to help him overcome his demons as much as I can."

---xxx---

"Having fun getting ready for the Den-O dormer, Nobuya?" Harbinger spat with disgust, coming across his hated rival.

Nobuya eyed Harbinger closely: "I'm going to answer your question with a question: what are you doing snooping around my dorm?"

"Same as always... I'm looking for the next treasure. And that next treasure happens to be your Booker, which I'm going to take right now!" Harbinger responded, swiftly firing his Diendriver at Nobuya. Nobuya brought up his MakaiBooker to block the shot.

"It's a fight you want... then it's a beating you'll get!" Nobuya yelled, inserting his card into the MakaiDriver. Harbinger did the same with his Diendriver.

_Kamen Ride..._

_Kamen Ride..._

"Henshin!"

"Henshin."

_...Makai!_

_...Diend!_

"You're going to be the perfect tune-up for Yusei! Let's go, Diend!" Nobuya challenged, raising his MakaiBooker to attack.

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter over! Sorry to be so late with this one!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: The countdown to the rematch has begun! So many students are split whether or not Yusei can overcome Makai once again, but Erik is determined to prove those who don't believe in him wrong when he is pitted against Kamen Rider Cross from the Blade dorm! Dax & Phil look to get Phil's Rider career back on the road when they team with Chris Triton-James to face Eiki, Kirameki & Touki when the Oni infiltrate the academy's walls from the underground. And Amanda & Shiro run into trouble with Jyunichi & Pinstripe after them, before Joey steps in and taunts them with the Gyuuki Henshin Onsa on hand! Augen is thereafter distressed as the Oni kidnap Eddie in the crossfire and asks for Zane's help to take them down! Also, Erik is then attacked by the Dragon Dopant! Joker Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Let's Ride! Set your sights on the Other Side!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"Hongo Island is experiencing a lot of instability lately. The academy's professors have been stumped as to why this is... until yesterday. Professors Frantz and Kato did some signature-checking and traced the instability to Saagen City, Michigan. It was a portal... to another world."_

_**Soon two worlds shall collide...**_

_"You could say... I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider! Remember that!" Anakin declared, strapping the Decadriver to his waist and taking the Decade card from the RideBooker._

_"Amazing!" Phil thought as he punched away a pair of Gelnewts and stood by Anakin with the Spider Vent Deck ready._

_"Henshin!" Anakin called, dropping the Decade card into the Decadriver._

_Kamen Ride: Decade!_

_"Henshin!" Phil followed, inserting the Vent Deck into his V-Buckle. Anakin & Phil became Decade & Spider respectively._

_**Combatants from the Alter-Earth will come into contact with Kamen Riders from Earth...**_

_"They are my victims... and my victims alone! Henshin!" Lucifer declared, sliding the Vent Deck into the V-Buckle. Under the veil of a mini-inferno, Lucifer transformed into Kamen Rider Akuma._

_Alpha smirked evilly, raising the Alpha Driver to his waist: "That's fine then. We have no problems with you as a victim!"_

_Standing By!_

_"Henshin."_

_Complete!_

_**The Academy will be called upon to combat the threat of Wyklaw's armies...**_

_"Let's clean them up, dragon-schoolboy!"_

_"Henshin." Augen said, crystallising into Kagemarou._

_"Amazing! I'm gonna' need to go then!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_Yaiva Mark-Two, Activate!_

_Puppy transformed into Yaiva._

_**From both Alter-Earth's resistance, the Academy and the Tournament, warriors will unite!**_

_"This is a chance for treasures beyond my wildest dreams... and from another world too!" Harbinger grinned with glee, drawing the Diendriver from his jacket as he watched Raven's army and Wyklaw's army go head to head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Diend card._

_Kamen Ride..._

_Harbinger thrust the Diendriver in front of him and pulled the trigger: "Henshin!"_

_...Diend!_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER VERSUS ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER! TAISEN NO SEKAI!**_

_**Coming... 2010!**_


	16. Countdown

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 16: Countdown.**

_"Who do you think'll win the rematch between Yusei & Makai, man?"_

_"Yusei got lucky last time. Nobuya will cream him!"_

_"You're delusional! Yusei is more powerful than ever before! He deserves to beat Nobuya!"_

_"I think they're evenly matched. Both have their unique powers. It'll be interesting to see who comes out on top!"_

"You've got a few fans and hecklers, Erik." Kenzaki noticed. Erik waved them off and returned to glancing at his textbook.

_"Rider Resistance 101 again. Frantz AGAIN. Not a day goes by without that shady dude giving me a verbal beating in his lessons!" _Erik thought to himself, struggling to remain focused on his assignment.

"You're very tense, Erik... is something troubling you?" Puppy wondered.

Erik tried to dodge admitting his uneasiness: "It's nothing."

Dax wasn't convinced: "You're never usually this reserved when it's nothing."

Erik didn't bother to respond, preferring to get on with his assignment. But his eyes did drift towards Frantz at the front of the class, as the Ichigo dorm professor couldn't seem to stop fiddling within his desk. And then all of a sudden, Frantz stood up, taking something from the desk.

"Students, please excuse me. A prior but brief engagement calls for me. I will return shortly... hopefully not to give out detention." Frantz announced, walking out of the room.

Puppy turned to Zane: "That's strange... Frantz never usually leaves a classroom without locking his desk. Could this be our chance?"

Zane shook his head: "Too many of his boys are watching. They'd tell Frantz about it on the spot without problems."

Suddenly, the wall on Erik's row crashed open to reveal a dragon-like kaijin and this angry creature made a beeline for him. Erik barely had time to respond once the kaijin threw him down three sets of chairs.

"Erik!" Puppy called out. He reached into his desk and pulled out the Slash Buster hilt while Zane did the same thing with his Hunter Knuckle.

"Henshin!"

_Ready!_

"Henshin."

_Yaiva Mark-Two, activate!_

_Fist On!_

Puppy & Zane transformed, trying to take the dragon kaijin down with their weapons while the horrified students began to file out. Puppy & Zane aimed their blades, but the dragon kaijin snatched the Hunter Calibur and parried the Slash Buster away, beginning to brutalise the two Den-O dormers. Erik, while tending to his arm, managed to stand up.

"YuKivat!" Erik called out. The silver metallic bat came to his beck and call.

_Biting!_

Erik held up YuKivat, who had the Nega Fuestle in his mouth: "Henshin!"

_Nega Buster!_

**"Time to take this dragon boy down!" **Negataros commented from the Nega Buster, as Erik shot several blasts from the weapon. This only managed to enrage the dragon kaijin even worse.

"Well, that's not good!" YuKivat stated as the kaijin charged for Erik.

_Strike Vent!_

_Gun Vent!_

Dax & Phil were right there with their weapons. Dax shot at the kaijin repeatedly with the EmeraldShot while Phil tried to restrain it with the Arach Claw's webbing.

_Nega Bite!_

_Hurricane Slash, Descend!_

_Hunter Calibur, Rise Up!_

The Negavolution, Hurricane Slash & the Judgement of the Hunter attacks all crashed into the kaijin at the same time, creating a big cloud of smoke. Once it subsided, the kaijin was gone, but something was shattered on the floor. Everybody de-transformed and Erik picked up the pieces of the shattered object.

"What is this thing?" Dax wondered.

Puppy recognised it: "This is a Gaia Memory."

Erik remembered: "Like the ones Raz Hybrid uses in his Double Driver?"

"No. These ones... you have to get the proper Dopant tattoo installed on your person to use them. Or so Raz tells me. You may need to find and ask him." Puppy shook his head.

"I hope Amanda-chan & Shiro-niisan are having a better time in their class." Kenzaki commented.

---xxx---

"I wonder what that alarm was all about." Amanda told Shiro as they were shuffled from their classroom. They looked at the monitors to see all the commotion and students congregating rapidly outside class. Shiro's head soon turned, hearing the sheath of a blade. An academy assistant had just been cut down by an Onsaken.

"Jyunichi! Oni!" Shiro retorted in horror as Jyunichi & Pinstripe were fully visible. Not thinking for one second, Shiro clutched Amanda's hand and took off down the hallways.

"As much as you two try to run, the Brotherhood will catch up to you!" Jyunichi proclaimed as he & Pinstripe began to close in on Shiro & Amanda. The two Oni watched as Shiro & Amanda rushed into the central private stadium. They soon followed, letting Shiro & Amanda know that they weren't going to give up the hunt.

"You Oni bastards have no respect or thoughts for the wellbeing of others!" Shiro yelled at them.

Jyunichi pretended to be hurt by the comment: "No shit, Sherlock! This academy cast me out for showing them the proper future... so I'm going to cast this academy out of history!"

Jyunichi & Pinstripe pulled the Henshin Onsas from their Oni pouches and flicked them against each other.

"Kabuki."

"Nishiki."

The Oni transformed and armed themselves with their Onsaken. This pretty much forced Shiro & Amanda to pull out their own henshin devices. Shiro wrapped the Yu-Ki Belt around his waist while Amanda inserted the Change Ace card and let the red belt expand around her.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin."

_Skull Form!_

_Turn Up!_

"A skeleton and a lioness. I'm quaking in my armor!" Jyunichi taunted, lunging for Shiro, who pulled up the Savage Gasher to defend himself against the Onsaken. Jyunichi's relentless assault forced Shiro to step up his own attack. Jyunichi swung for Shiro's legs, but the older Ryozaki brother frontflipped over and blasted Jyunichi in the face with a roundhouse kick. Jyunichi retaliated by swinging one of his Ongekibou like a boomerang at Shiro's head, which found the mark and smashed into Shiro's visor, leaving a crack. This was Jyunichi's time to take advantage, using his other Ongekibou to parry away Shiro's Savage Gasher and then stab Shiro in the gut.

"And now you die, Shiro Ryozaki!" Jyunichi declared.

Shiro laughed like a madman: "Even in death, Jyunichi Kanemura... I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

Shiro suddenly slashed off Jyunichi's Oni horn with the Savage Gasher before giving the Oni leader a crescent kick that sent him and his Onsaken flying. But that took a bit too much effort, as Shiro went down to one knee clutching his wound.

Jyunichi smiled at the blood on his Onsaken: "Looks like I've drawn first blood!"

"Shiro!" Amanda cried out, but she was too preoccupied with Pinstripe to help out. She clashed her Asuka Rousers against Pinstripe's own Onsaken, keeping the tiger Oni on his toes. Pinstripe appeared to be easily frustrated by Amanda's swift moves, so he just took out his Triangle and bashed his Onsa against it.

_Ongeki Kyo! Irasshai!_

Amanda moved and the soundwaves hit Jyunichi full-on before he could deliver a final blow to Shiro.

Jyunichi retorted: "Ow! Watch where you aim that thing, you idiot!"

Before Pinstripe could apologise, Amanda crashed into him with the Pride Slash. Jyunichi attempted to attack her from behind, but he was shot down by a very familiar gun.

"Joey!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Thief!" Jyunichi retorted. Joey smirked and tossed the Gyuuki Henshin Onsa he had taken from the Oni in the air repeatedly.

"Treasure is my love and my only love... but if you destroy this academy, then the treasure will surely be gone too. So I'm going to send you a little present to throw you off your path." Joey explained, loading the Diendriver up.

_Kamen Ride..._

"Henshin."

_...Diend!_

Harbinger transformed into Diend and took out a pair of cards.

_Kamen Ride: IXA!_

_Kamen Ride: Psyga!_

A blast from the Diendriver summoned IXA and Psyga both to the battle.

_"Sono inochi... kami ni kaeshinasai!" _The IXA drone declared.

_"It's showtime!" _The Psyga drone followed. IXA shot some rounds from the IXA Calibur at the Oni while Psyga flew overhead, shooting his jetpack's cannons at the Oni at the same time. Harbinger dropped down to help out Amanda & Shiro.

"That doesn't look good..." Joey commented on Shiro's wound.

"Help me get him out of here, Joey!" Amanda pleaded.

"Sure. Those Oni aren't going anywhere for a while. Just hang onto me as we go." Joey agreed, loading up the Diendriver again.

_Attack Ride: Invisible!_

Joey, Amanda & Shiro dissolved from the scene as the Oni continued their spat with the summoned Riders.

---xxx---

"What was that thing?" Erik wondered, walking with his friends back to the Den-O dorm. Erik then caught a glimpse of both Amanda & Harbinger carrying Shiro over their shoulders.

"What the heck happened?" Erik asked Amanda as Kenzaki tended to his wounded brother.

Harbinger held up the Gyuuki Onsa: "The Brotherhood."

"Damn Oni..." Puppy uttered under his breath.

"Just why did you steal that thing, Joey?" Dax asked the thief.

Joey just smirked: "Because I have a reputation to keep."

_Attack Ride: Invisible!_

Joey disappeared into thin air, leaving the others to help get Shiro into the medical wing.

"Dammit, Joey's gonna' get us killed, carrying around the Gyuuki Onsa like that!" Phil raged.

"Phil, this is no time for getting mad, this is a time for unity. We can't let the Brotherhood take more lives!" Dax responded as the medics rushed Shiro to a bed with Kenzaki & Amanda close behind. Professor Muro walked in, seeing the group.

"Ah, Erik Caine. There you are. I've been looking for you." Muro began.

"Hey, Professor. What's going on?" Erik asked.

Muro smirked at this point: "While I am not happy that once again the Ichigo dorm has got their way and you'll be facing Dori Nobuya soon, I have to do all in my power to get you ready for that match. That's why I've arranged for you to face off with the Blade dorm's Kamen Rider Cross. I need you to be in complete fighting shape. I advise you to kill time until 3pm and then move yourself to the arena. I'll be waiting, as will some of the Den-O dorm and most of the Blade dorm. Good luck, Erik."

Erik shook his outstretched hand: "Thank you, sir. I promise I won't let you down."

Dax spoke up when Muro walked off: "Alright, man, you go to see Raz about the Gaia Memory and we'll meet you at the arena after we're done at Mikuchi's Combat class."

Dax & Erik touched fists.

---xxx---

"Alright, students, welcome back to Combat Training. I have a very special class for you all today. Wait a moment while I assume Rider History 101-mode. Back when the first Kamen Riders were introduced into the world back when the organisation Shocker was still active in its first incarnation, their first Rider, Takeshi Hongo, rebelled against them, forcing them to dispatch a second, Ichimonji Hayato, to take Hongo down. But Ichimonji eventually followed Hongo in rebelling. Those two became known to the world as the 'Double Riders'. Hongo & Ichimonji were a tight-knit unit in knowing that only they had the power to bring Shocker down. They were the innovators and perfectors of the famed Rider Double Kick which almost always proved fatal to their opponents. To us and most other Riders that succeeded them, they were the measuring stick... not to mention the best. Comradery and friendship is a virtue much sought after at this academy, so my assignment for you all today is to master this lost art. To be the next Double Riders. Please pair off and then pair off your pairs, just for sparring until I get ready to accelerate you all to the next step of the assignment." Professor Mikuchi explained.

Dax turned to Phil: "Alright, man. It's time for you to get your Rider career back on the road proper. You all set?"

"Yeah, man! I've been raring to go since we tried to lasso that Dopant this morning!" Phil responded in his cheery way.

"Alright then! It's time to transform!" Dax concluded, with him & Phil thrusting forward their Vent Decks, summoning their V-Buckles.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin."

Gargo & Spider were present in place of Dax & Phil.

---xxx---

"Yo, Raz!" Erik yelled after the wannabe detective, who stopped the HardBoilder so Erik could pull up right beside him on the YuseiRunner. They both took off their helmets.

"Yusei... what brings you up to my neck of the woods?" Raz wondered.

Erik reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white box: "This. I was attacked this morning by a kaijin which left this when he fled."

Raz took the box gently and opened it up to see the smashed Gaia Memory from earlier. He ran his fingers through the contents and then looked up at Erik.

"I believe you were attacked by a Dopant, Erik... and this was no regular Dopant. This one was in possession of an extra-powerful Gaia Memory. The downside to this is that the Gaia Memory's corruption would accelerate faster. What makes this even more worrying is that this destroyed Memory is only a duplicate." Raz explained.

"What? Duplicate?" Erik asked.

Raz nodded: "Yeah. Whoever bought this particular Memory obviously hired someone to make several copies."

"Puppy told me that to use these, you need to have a tattoo on your body." Erik remembered.

"That's right. And these tattoos are very unsafe too. You see, unless you're using something like the Double Driver or to a lesser extent, a Gaia Driver..." Raz continued, holding up his personal Rider Belt. "...Then like a virus, the corruption will catch you and overtake you to the point your actions are controlled by the Memory. That any help?"

Erik shook his head: "Doesn't bring me any closer to finding out who tried to kill me. But thanks for the help, Raz."

Raz stroked the rim of his hat: "Anytime, buddy. Leave the Gaia Memory's shards with me and I'll upload them for my Memory Gadgets to do some Dopant-hunting."

"Thanks again." Erik replied, placing his helmet back on and racing to the arena, where the Den-O and Blade dorms were waiting for him.

"And finally, your champion appears. I say Takeru-san, you've chosen such a bright boy to be the figurehead of your dorm." Professor Ryo Kato, head of the Blade dorm, commented.

"He makes me proud of this dorm, Ryo-kun. Now, I expect this to be an evenly-matched contest, but I think we can all agree that getting Erik in fighting shape against the Ichigo dorm's champion is very important." Muro responded.

Kato smirked: "Don't worry. I've instructed Minaka to give your boy a workout."

Erik & Kotaro Minaka stood across from each other. Erik held out his hand while Minaka pulled a Gaia Cross Memory from each of his wrist-worn holders.

_Biting!_

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

_Exia! Chalice!_

_Stardust Saber!_

Yusei & Cross were now visible to the other students around them. The professors sounded the horn. Minaka withdrew the Exia Sabers. Erik slowly met Minaka at the center and clashed the Stardust Saber with the Cross Exia Sabers. Soon, both Riders were hopping around the place, trying to impede the other with sneaky tactics.

Erik raised the Stardust Saber, faking out and then booting Minaka in the head, sending him crashing down to the ground. Erik followed, cracking the Stardust Saber on the ground just short of Minaka's chest as he crashed. Erik tried to strike Minaka again, but Minaka sneakily slashed Erik away with the Exia Saber and followed it up with a roundhouse kick that sent Erik rolling over.

_Exia! G3!_

Minaka swapped the Chalice Cross Memory for the G3 Cross Memory and assumed Exia-G3 Form. Not to be outdone, Erik pulled the Nega Fuestle and felt Negataros' influence overtake him.

_Nega Buster!_

Erik assumed Yusei Nega Form and wielded the Nega Buster in his hands. But even with his power-up, Erik couldn't contend with the speed of Exia-G3 Form. Minaka walked all over Erik at his whimsy for ten seconds, using the Exia Sabers to keep Erik busy. Minaka swapped Memories again.

_Dyanames! G3!_

The high-powered ammo of this rifle-wielding form kept Erik on the ground for a little bit, until Erik responded with the Nega Buster. He then dual-wielded the Stardust Saber and the Nega Buster. This was a case of bringing swords to a gunfight that was actually successful, as Erik channelled his Arms Monsters' power into each and every blow. He reverted to Yusei Form and gave YuKivat the Awakening Fuestle to play.

_Waking Up!_

Erik crossed his in front of him as the Double Hell's Gates opened to reveal the demonic wings on both legs. Erik jumped right over and hammered Minaka several times with a variation of the Dominance Crash Break before hooking his boots into Minaka's chest and forcing him into the floor, where the giant Yusei insignia appeared. The Cross Driver ejected and Minaka was back in human form.

Muro couldn't help but smile: "I think my boy is ready, Ryo."

Kato nodded: "I couldn't agree more."

---xxx---

Meanwhile, Nobuya was at the Riderman dorm's battlefield, finishing off another opponent. After his win, he turned to the sky.

_"Remember, Yusei... no chance!"_

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter over! Sorry to be so late with this one as well! I had the movie crossover to worry about too!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: A face from Nobuya's past appears to Erik - Christina Hearts, also known as Kamen Rider Seraph. The former top student of the Ichigo dorm wants Erik to help her destroy Nobuya for getting her sent out of the dorm, but Erik doesn't want any part of Seraph's brutal method of doing it! Seraph then challenges Yusei to battle! Also, Dax & Phil put the Double Riders into action when they team with Chris Triton-James to face Eiki, Kirameki & Touki when the Oni infiltrate the academy's walls from the underground. Augen is thereafter distressed as the Oni kidnap Eddie in the crossfire and asks for Zane's help to take them down! Joker Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Let's Ride! Set your sights on the Other Side!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"Hongo Island is experiencing a lot of instability lately. The academy's professors have been stumped as to why this is... until yesterday. Professors Frantz and Kato did some signature-checking and traced the instability to Saagen City, Michigan. It was a portal... to another world."_

_**Soon two worlds shall collide...**_

_"You could say... I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider! Remember that!" Anakin declared, strapping the Decadriver to his waist and taking the Decade card from the RideBooker._

_"Amazing!" Phil thought as he punched away a pair of Gelnewts and stood by Anakin with the Spider Vent Deck ready._

_"Henshin!" Anakin called, dropping the Decade card into the Decadriver._

_Kamen Ride: Decade!_

_"Henshin!" Phil followed, inserting the Vent Deck into his V-Buckle. Anakin & Phil became Decade & Spider respectively._

_**Combatants from the Alter-Earth will come into contact with Kamen Riders from Earth...**_

_"They are my victims... and my victims alone! Henshin!" Lucifer declared, sliding the Vent Deck into the V-Buckle. Under the veil of a mini-inferno, Lucifer transformed into Kamen Rider Akuma._

_Alpha smirked evilly, raising the Alpha Driver to his waist: "That's fine then. We have no problems with you as a victim!"_

_Standing By!_

_"Henshin."_

_Complete!_

_**The Academy will be called upon to combat the threat of Wyklaw's armies...**_

_"Let's clean them up, dragon-schoolboy!"_

_"Henshin." Augen said, crystallising into Kagemarou._

_"Amazing! I'm gonna' need to go then!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_Yaiva Mark-Two, Activate!_

_Puppy transformed into Yaiva._

_**From both Alter-Earth's resistance, the Academy and the Tournament, warriors will unite!**_

_"This is a chance for treasures beyond my wildest dreams... and from another world too!" Harbinger grinned with glee, drawing the Diendriver from his jacket as he watched Raven's army and Wyklaw's army go head to head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Diend card._

_Kamen Ride..._

_Harbinger thrust the Diendriver in front of him and pulled the trigger: "Henshin!"_

_...Diend!_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER VERSUS ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER! TAISEN NO SEKAI!**_

_**Coming... 2010!**_


	17. United

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 17: United.**

_As I lay me down to sleep..._

_I pray my soul is mine to keep..._

_And never step outside this bed..._

_Never into all evil..._

_Now back from the dead..._

_"Blood... darkness... come unto me!"_

_He swung the sword again, and this time, I feel an actual cutting into my chest._

_I'm screaming for my life._

---xxx---

"Whoa!!!" Erik yelped as he woke up. He'd just suffered another nightmare. His third in several days... and they were all the same. Erik stared at the clock: 4:56am.

_"Damn, it's early." _Erik thought to himself. But he still felt an urge to raid his own mini-fridge. He kicked off his quilt and put on his slippers before lazily inching towards the fridge.

_**"Erik... is everything alright?" **_Negataros asked in concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine... what about you? Don't you ever sleep?" Erik lied.

_**"I don't need sleep. I'm not Kintaros over here!" **_Negataros responded. Erik just smirked and pulled a soda out of the fridge, followed by a booklet from his side-table. The booklet was from the freshman package he'd received when he entered the Academy for the first time. He looked over at YuKivat, who was soundly sleeping and hanging on the wall. Erik quietly read to himself, hoping not to wake his partner.

_"What was that dream about?"_

---xxx---

Later that day, Erik stepped outside the dorm to see Dax & Phil talking and drinking from soda cans. He also saw that Raz Hybrid was parked outside the dorm, reading from a book.

"Hey, what's happening, Raz?" Erik wondered, greeting the Riderman dormer with open arms.

"My investigation into that broken Gaia Memory you retrieved turned up a few results. Whoever got ahold of this certainly knows how to make copies with relative ease. But that's not the scary part. The corruption of the Dragon Memory is so deep that once it gets ejected from your body, your body rots away quickly. Whoever's making copies is costing people their lives in return for their selfish desires. If this Dopant comes after you again and you defeat it, there's no going back for that unfortunate soul. Nor the several unfortunate souls wielding the other copies. But I guess a positive about this is that every copy is weaker than the last, which means the one who has the original is going to be causing you the most problems." Raz explained.

Erik nodded in understanding: "Thanks. I guess I won't be having too tough of a time until I get to the sneaky dude who's got the master memory."

"There's another thing," Raz continued, pulling a folded-up piece of paper from his pocket. "I ran into the Nigo dorm's professor on the way here. Seems one of his students wants to meet you. Joy of having fans, eh?"

Erik took the note and unfolded it to read it.

_Erik Caine, Kamen Rider Yusei._

_I'm sending this because I wish to meet you. You have an upcoming rematch with Makai on the cards and I respect you may need time to prepare, but our meeting won't last long, I promise you._

_Christina Hearts of the Nigo dorm._

"Who's Christina Hearts?" Erik wondered in confusion.

Raz lifted his eyes at that moment: "She used to be the Ichigo dorm's greatest Rider, but then Makai enrolled and she got downgraded. You could say she's one of the more legendary Riders on the island."

"I might make a personal visit then." Erik responded as he walked towards Dax & Phil.

"Might not have to. She's standing over there." Raz yelled after him, pointing towards the path heading away from the dorm grounds. Erik looked in that direction to see a young girl with reddish pink hair and a slender figure standing in a Nigo dorm blazer. Dax & Phil secretly chuckled at Erik's approaching of this female as Erik stood in her presence.

"Hello. You're Christina, right?" Erik greeted.

"Yeah. Christina Hearts. But you can call me Icicle. I've heard a great many things, Erik Caine... but I've never had the opportunity to meet you up until now. Why don't we go somewhere a little quieter to have this meeting... say the Academy's lighthouse?" Christina replied.

Getting a little nervous, Erik muttered: "Y-yeah, sure."

As Erik & Christina walked away, Raz shook his head as Dax & Phil began to smirk really blatantly.

---xxx---

After negotiating their way into the lighthouse (and being careful not to wake Blitz up), Erik & Christina began to talk.

"2 years ago, I was part of the Ichigo dorm when I enrolled here at Hongo Island. I was the top student of that dorm for close to a year. You could say I brought honor to an honor-less dorm." Christina began.

"Well, there's a surprise... at one point the Ichigo dorm had respect? _Shocking_." Erik said in a sarcastic tone.

"It's because of this that Professor Frantz never really respected me. He even expressed a desire to cast me out. A year after enrolling, he got his wish when Dori Nobuya enrolled. Nobuya was the most brutal Rider ever to grace the academy at that time. He began in the Agito dorm. But his style wasn't a fit for their regime, so he inevitably destroyed another Ichigo dormer to slither his way into Ichigo dorm itself. Once there, Nobuya just turned the playing field upside down and convinced Frantz it was time for a clearout. Frantz was more than happy to try and get rid of me, so he sent Nobuya after me first. I was unprepared for that fight. Nobuya defeated me and Frantz sent me to the Nigo dorm, never to be seen for a long time. Nobuya was his new champion. And I was an afterthought." Christina explained. Her fist clenched tightly on the last part.

"Gee, I'm sorry to hear." Erik offered.

A smile appeared on Christina's face: "But you can help me fix it. I've seen how you've defeated Nobuya in the past... all you have to do is after you defeat him next... is to kill him. To erase his existence. If he is gone, then I will be able to rest."

Erik shook his head: "Nobuya's a bad guy, no doubt about it... but death is a fate I don't wish on anybody."

"Please, you must help me! I need to be at peace!" Christina pleaded.

"I can't do it. It's against what I'm about and what this academy is all about!" Erik refused. Knowing she wasn't going to convince Erik to do what she wanted, Christina just stood across from him, the anger brewing in her face.

"So you won't help me? Fine." Christina replied, holding out her hand. A Kivat-like creature came to that signal.

"How dare you insult my mistress! You will pay for your disrespect!" SeraKivat scolded.

_Awaken!_

"Wait a minute! There's better ways of working this out than by violence!" Erik protested, but his words were unable to reach Christina's ears. The Sera Belt appeared on Christina's waist.

"Henshin..."

SeraKivat was perched upside down on the Serabuckle, transforming Christina into Kamen Rider Seraph.

"YuKivat!" Erik called. The silver Kivat was right there.

_Biting!_

"Henshin!"

Erik changed into Kamen Rider Yusei.

"Here's your last chance to stop being angry at me and take a look at what you're doing!" Erik pleaded again. No reaction... except for Christina booting Erik in the chest.

---xxx---

"Hello, class. Welcome back to Rider History 101. To pick up where we left off at yesterday's lesson, who can tell me what happened to Shouichi Tsugami back in 2002 after his quest to defeat the Lords as Agito was completed?" Muro asked.

A student raised his hand and answered: "He opened up a restaurant known as the Agito."

"Thank you. Sadly for Mr. Tsugami, the Agito restaurant chain didn't fare too well and closed down, but that has not deterred Mr. Tsugami from his course in life. With the Lords defeated, there was always room for a new threat. In your textbooks, go to page 52 and continue your assignment from yesterday's class. Once that is completed, go to page 102 to start on the SMART BRAIN section of the book." Muro explained. In the seats, Dax leaned over to Phil & Chris Triton-James.

"So, Phil... what do you think of Erik's potential squeeze?" Dax asked, winking at Phil.

"Oh, that pairing definitely reeks of Code of Man." Phil chuckled.

Chris scratched his head: "Code of Man?"

Phil made an 'S' sign with his hands: "Cooking, cleaning and s--!"

"Don't say that! I got a nice little fine from the Swear Jar for that dirty little ditty... and it wasn't cheap, Phil. Oh, and by the way, you're a sexist!" Dax interrupted.

Chris groaned: "Good thing I don't get involved with stuff like that."

"Anyways, in all seriousness, Erik's got himself a hell of a catch if he ends up with Christina Hearts." Phil chuckled sheepishly.

"Wow, Erik, smooth moves!" Chris replied with a grin, ironically contradicting what he said earlier.

"But, changing the subject, do you think we'll get a chance to put the Double Riders stuff we learned into practice any time soon?" Phil asked.

"Oh, heck yeah, man. Jyunichi and his cronies and/or Lucifer can't come fast enough." Dax responded before he went to open his textbook. Suddenly, he could see Kamen Rider Akuma in the reflection, daring Dax to join him in the Mirror World. Dax reached for the Gargo Vent Deck on his desk, but found he wouldn't have to go as a familiar scarlet-colored Rider took down Lucifer in a flash. Phil glanced over.

"Oh, great. King's up to his dirty tricks again." Phil scoffed.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Phil?" Dax asked suspiciously.

"Meh, I can't stand King. And I can't stand the fact that I'm so used to calling him by his nickname that his real name's just a blur to me." Phil responded, waving Dax off. Dax looked back into the reflection, watching Leo take Lucifer down with his Strike Vent, the Scarlet Fang.

---xxx---

Erik defended himself as Christina came at him with everything she had, combined with the rage of Erik's refusal to help her. A crazed Christina charged wildly at Erik uncontrollably, with Erik only just managing to bring up his hands to block a kick before it struck home. Desperately lashing out with a kick, he sent Christina staggering back, following it up with a quick jump punch that managed to force Christina to backtrack. Christina placed a flower-based Fuestle into SeraKivat's mouth to play.

_Poison Rose!_

This summoned a whip-sword hybrid in the shape of a thorny rose, switching Christina to Poison Form. Christina struck at Erik with a slash from the Poison Rose, slashing Erik again. The strike sent Erik back slightly, but he managed to recover in time to strike back at Christina with a big flying sidekick, once again sending Christina stumbling backwards.

Instantly, the two of them had lunged for each other once more, with Christina accelerating her weapon-powered assault and using the Poison Rose in a brutal slash-fest that Christina herself seemed to enjoy. Erik aimed a crescent kick, but faked it and put Christina on her back with a sweep kick. Christina just responded with a spinning sweep kick of her own.

Erik went flying backwards, clutching at his armor. He stared at Christina, wondering if he could still convince her to see sense. But being ready in the likely event that wasn't possible, Erik pulled out the Stardust Fuestle.

_Stardust Saber!_

Erik assumed Yusei Stardust Form, with Ziggy's weapon incarnation in-hand. He didn't hold back as Christina went for him again, responding to her charge with a glittering slash.

_Stardust Bite!_

Erik leapt into the air, the Stardust Saber ready, and came crashing down upon Christina with all his might in the Stardust Shot Splitter attack. Christina fell to the ground immediately. But she refused to stay down, taking another Fuestle from her belt.

_Pandora!_

**"Shall we take off his face, mistress?" **A voice said. A mystical briefcase was brought to Christina's hands, transforming her into Seraph's Pandora Form.

_**"A Fangire! Wyvern, switch!" **_Negataros alarmed. Erik heard it loud and clear, taking the Nega Fuestle from his Fueslots.

_Nega Buster!_

Erik went from Stardust Form to Nega Form, with the Nega Buster in tow. Erik switched the Nega Buster to melee mode and lodged it into the ground, sending a dark, destructive tornado at Christina. Erik then charged at Christina and began slashing the hell out of her with the Nega Buster.

_"Whoa, Negataros! Ease up! I'm not trying to kill her!" _Erik informed Negataros from inside his head. Erik faked a kick, causing Christina to duck. But when she rose up, she caught a real kick to the gut that forced her backwards. Christina raised the Pandora Briefcase, which shapeshifted into a minigun and began shooting, but Erik swatted every shot away with the Nega Buster's blade.

Erik smirked with Negataros' own grin, switching the Nega Buster back to rifle mode: **"The finisher!"**

_Nega Bite!_

Erik locked onto Christina and pulled the trigger. The barrel of the Buster shot a high-velocity beam that headed straight for Christina. But Christina was unafraid, raising the Pandora Briefcase again. This time it became a shield that deflected the Negavolution blast, causing a gaping hole in the side of the lighthouse to appear.

_Gilgamesh!_

Seraph's form changed again, this time into a heavily-armored formation, equipped with a knuckle, known as Gilgamesh Form. Out of the smoke caused by the failed Negavolution, Christina laid into Erik with viscous punches and kicks. The last punch was so hard that Erik crashed through the side of the lighthouse wall.

Hanging from the edge, Erik used his lower body to jump to the top of the lighthouse, where the spotlight was. Christina followed and kept up her offense.

"Nothing's working, guys! What should we do?" Erik asked his partners as Christina's next punch knocked Erik back into Yusei Form.

"Now you will suffer death for insulting our mistress!" SeraKivat sneered from the SeraBuckle.

_**"Didn't Kiva have something of a jam like this, bat-yaro?" **_Negataros asked YuKivat.

"You're right, Imagin. Erik, rise up! It's time to unite our powers together!" YuKivat encouraged. Regaining his smirk, Erik stood up again. He reached down and pulled both the Stardust & Nega Fuestles, along with the Awakening Fuestle. One-by-one, Erik placed all three in YuKivat's mouth.

_Stardust Saber! Nega Buster! Unite!_

Erik chained up and shattered to reveal a Yusei hybrid of Stardust, Nega & Yusei Forms, known only as Unite Form. Christina tried to smash her fists into Erik again, but found that his hands weren't allowing her weapons to advance any further. With a big kick, Erik sent Christina backwards and then backflip-kicked her in the chin, using her to springboard on the way over.

He brought out the Stardust Saber & Nega Buster Melee mode. With two weapons now in hand, Erik had turned the tide in his favour. With slashes and the occasional blast, Erik dominated Christina, eventually roundhouse kicking her back into Seraph Form.

"Are you all cooled down yet?" Erik asked, thinking wishfully.

"I must destroy Makai!" Christina insisted.

"Then I'm gonna' have to do this, aren't I?" Erik responded regretfully. He pulled the Awakening Fuestle again.

_Waking Up!_

The half-and-half Hell's Gates split open to reveal the demonic wings before Erik hit the skyline and blasted into Christina with the Unite Dominance Crash Break. Out of Rider form she went, straight over the edge, hanging about 60-feet from the water below. Erik rushed over to see SeraKivat vainly trying to pull Christina up.

"You should see what you've become... the very thing you've set out to destroy..." Erik told her, which made her listen intently.

"Do you really want to end up like Nobuya?" Erik wondered.

Christina looked at her Nigo dorm jacket in disgust: "No... it's never what I wanted. I should've known that vengeance was stupid a thing to be committed to."

Her hands then voluntarily and slowly began losing their grip on the edge.

"Mistress, what are you doing?!" SeraKivat panicked.

"Goodbye, Yusei... I'm sorry for my rampage... rest assured that where I'm going... it won't happen again." Christina sobbed, completely letting go of the edge. But her body wouldn't fall, as she opened her eyes to see Erik gripping her wrists tightly.

"Why... why are you...?" Christina wondered. Erik's smile returned.

"Everybody deserves a second chance, Christina. That means you too. Now I can't kill Nobuya and go against my own beliefs... but the best I can do for you is to defeat him, with you cheering me on from the sidelines." He said. She blushed real hard as he whipped her up to safety, right into his arms, bridal style. Christina blushed even harder.

"Going a bit fast, aren't we, Erik?" YuKivat giggled quietly along with SeraKivat.

"They make a good pairing." SeraKivat commented herself.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred, coming from the left side of the Academy's main hub.

Erik let Christina stand and rushed to the microscope: "What the heck was that?"

"Oni. This is one of their signatures. They always attack the weakest side of the academy building." Christina offered her own two cents.

"Let's get down from here and check it out!" Erik said.

---xxx---

"What a pity most of these vermin don't even stand a chance against us!" Grizzly chuckled to himself, slamming his Kanabo into a helpless student.

"I'm gonna' unleash some moonshine on these guys!" Howl said enthusiastically.

Goldd scoffed: "Not before I get there first!"

The three Oni, with a trail of students behind them, advanced into the lecture hall, where various students were scrambling to get away from the onslaught of Makamou summoned by the Oni. Goldd approached Professor Muro with his bladed cymbals. Muro was bleeding from his mouth. But before the Oni could reach the professor, Dax, Phil & Chris stepped in the way.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin."

"Henshin..."

Gargo, Spider & Yujiro were now present, taking on the Oni as some students fought against the Makamou with their Rider systems. Goldd quickly did a front somersault, flipping over Phil's head. Before Phil could react, Goldd delivered a hard roundhouse kick to his unprotected back. He was lifted off his feet and thrown to the ground, hard.

Goldd pressed his attack with a jumping flip kick to Phil's face and hard kick to his stomach. Before his stomach kick could connect, however, Phil grabbed Goldd's leg and threw Goldd away from him. Phil took out an Advent card and activated it in his Arach Visor.

_Advent!_

This summoned Phil's contract monster, Arachnu. Goldd recognized that the monster was charging him and quickly rolled to the side. Arachnu galloped in again, causing Goldd to toss one of his cymbals like a buzzsaw. Arachnu used its webs to dodge it at the last second.

_Strike Vent!_

Distracted, Goldd now found himself upside down as a result of the Arach Claw hanging him by his feet.

"How's the view?" Phil taunted before he let go of the Arach Claw, letting Goldd sail right down into a devastating kick.

_Sword Vent!_

Dax & Grizzly began to fight. Dax was doing well using his dodging ability as an advantage against Grizzly, although he suffered a great loss in speed. However, Grizzly unleashed his Kanabo and blasted Dax into the ground.

Dax laid there for a few moments and struggled to get back up. Grizzly walked towards Dax to deliver the final blow. Dax managed to get back up and slash through Grizzly with the EmeraldBlade multiple times.

_Gun Vent!_

The EmeraldShot was summoned, being immediately equipped with the Emerald Visor.

_Rapid Vent!_

The rapid-fire capabilities of the EmeraldShot were accentuated as Dax unleashed a torrent of firepower in Grizzly's direction, with the Kanabo not doing much to block it.

"Chou Henshin!"

Chris raised the Trinity Pegasus Bowgun. Chris & Howl advanced, quickly duelling with strength and speed. Chris attempted a swipe to the midsection, but Howl was quick to jump back and avoid the attack. Howl thrust his Ongekibou forward, which clashed noisily with Chris's Flame Titan Saber once he changed to Flame Titan Form.

A few hits were exchanged before Howl managed to push on his armaments and force Chris's weapon to the side. Howl took advantage of this break in the defence and delivered a strong slash to Chris' chest. Yujiro was grounded.

Grizzly ran towards Dax. Dax fired at Grizzly. Grizzly used his Kanabo to block the shots. Grizzly got close to Dax and bashed against Dax. Dax moved and dodged. He put away the EmeraldShot and brought out his EmeraldBlade. Grizzly and Dax started slashing & smashing at each other, parrying and cutting.

Grizzly was more skilled, however, at dodging and tiring Dax out. Thus Grizzly got the upper hand. Grizzly kept smashing Dax at every moment possible while Dax was struggling to just parry. Eventually Grizzly kicked Dax back. Grizzly took off his Taiko Buckle and tossed in into the air, where it enlarged.

_Ongeki Oh! Ichigeki Dotou!_

Grizzly's soundwave-powered attack sent Dax flying. Having had enough, Dax reached down and pulled the Survive card from his deck.

_Survive!_

Now as Gargo Survive, Dax charged at Grizzly, using the Emerald Visor Zwei, trying to avoid getting hit by the Kanabo. Dax kicked at the Texan Oni, trying to make him let go of his weapon. Dax managed to grab hold of both Grizzly's hands. Dax glared at him, succeeding in knocking the Kanabo out of his hands. Now with the Oni regrouping, Dax rallied Phil & Chris on his side.

"Hey, Phil, remember how you wanted to put our training into practice?" Dax asked.

Phil nodded: "Yeah!"

"Then let's go!" Dax encouraged, reverting to Gargo form and standing back to back with his friend. Phil pulled out a familiar card.

_Unite Vent!_

Finale was summoned to the scene, causing the united Final Vents to appear in Dax & Phil's hands. They placed them in their respective Visors.

_Final Vent!_

_Final Vent!_

Phil & Dax rode on the charging Finale, sailing towards the Oni, who were sitting ducks. Finale then launched the two Riders into the air and before the two landed a Double Rider Kick, Grizzly & Howl shoved Goldd in front of them.

"Rider..." Phil began.

"...Double Kick!" Dax finished.

Then the pair of Rider Kicks hit the mark on Goldd's chest, causing his body to explode in defeat. His Onsa hit the ground with a resounding thud.

"And that's that!" Dax & Phil said together. As Grizzly & Howl left, Chris patted Dax on the shoulder and pointed him towards Kamen Riders Kabuki & Nishiki in the bleachers.

"Kanemura!" Dax retorted. Jyunichi held a familiar, but motionless student in his hands.

"Isn't that Eddie from the IXA dorm?" Phil wondered, his eyes not moving from Jyunichi.

"I'll be taking this boy. You Kamen Riders will never forget this moment!" Jyunichi declared as he and Nishiki made their escape.

"IXA dorm's not gonna' like this." Chris guessed.

---xxx---

"Augen, is something wrong?" Zane Marufuji wondered as the familiar IXA dormer's golden blazer shined through Zane's dorm door.

"I need your help."

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter over! Sorry to be so late with this one too! The movie crossover is making me scramble!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: The Oni officially declare their final war on Hongo Island, unearthing the legendary Warship of Onigashima to try and take over, leading to an all-out fight between Oni & Kamen Riders! Augen leads the Kamen Riders into battle, but soon meets his match when the Oni unleash Gyuuki on them, having kidnapped Joseph Harbinger and took back the Gyuuki Onsa! Trigger Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Let's Ride! Set your sights on the Other Side!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"Hongo Island is experiencing a lot of instability lately. The academy's professors have been stumped as to why this is... until yesterday. Professors Frantz and Kato did some signature-checking and traced the instability to Saagen City, Michigan. It was a portal... to another world."_

_**Soon two worlds shall collide...**_

_"You could say... I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider! Remember that!" Anakin declared, strapping the Decadriver to his waist and taking the Decade card from the RideBooker._

_"Amazing!" Phil thought as he punched away a pair of Gelnewts and stood by Anakin with the Spider Vent Deck ready._

_"Henshin!" Anakin called, dropping the Decade card into the Decadriver._

_Kamen Ride: Decade!_

_"Henshin!" Phil followed, inserting the Vent Deck into his V-Buckle. Anakin & Phil became Decade & Spider respectively._

_**Combatants from the Alter-Earth will come into contact with Kamen Riders from Earth...**_

_"They are my victims... and my victims alone! Henshin!" Lucifer declared, sliding the Vent Deck into the V-Buckle. Under the veil of a mini-inferno, Lucifer transformed into Kamen Rider Akuma._

_Alpha smirked evilly, raising the Alpha Driver to his waist: "That's fine then. We have no problems with you as a victim!"_

_Standing By!_

_"Henshin."_

_Complete!_

_**The Academy will be called upon to combat the threat of Wyklaw's armies...**_

_"Let's clean them up, dragon-schoolboy!"_

_"Henshin." Augen said, crystallising into Kagemarou._

_"Amazing! I'm gonna' need to go then!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_Yaiva Mark-Two, Activate!_

_Puppy transformed into Yaiva._

_**From both Alter-Earth's resistance, the Academy and the Tournament, warriors will unite!**_

_"This is a chance for treasures beyond my wildest dreams... and from another world too!" Harbinger grinned with glee, drawing the Diendriver from his jacket as he watched Raven's army and Wyklaw's army go head to head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Diend card._

_Kamen Ride..._

_Harbinger thrust the Diendriver in front of him and pulled the trigger: "Henshin!"_

_...Diend!_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER VERSUS ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER! TAISEN NO SEKAI!**_

_**Coming... 2010!**_


	18. Showdown

_**Last time on Academy Kamen Rider:**_

_"Rider..." Phil began._

_"...Double Kick!" Dax finished._

_Then the pair of Rider Kicks hit the mark on Goldd's chest, causing his body to explode in defeat. His Onsa hit the ground with a resounding thud._

_"And that's that!" Dax & Phil said together. As Grizzly & Howl left, Chris patted Dax on the shoulder and pointed him towards Kamen Riders Kabuki & Nishiki in the bleachers._

_"Kanemura!" Dax retorted. Jyunichi held a familiar, but motionless student in his hands._

_"Isn't that Eddie from the IXA dorm?" Phil wondered, his eyes not moving from Jyunichi._

_"I'll be taking this boy. You Kamen Riders will never forget this moment!" Jyunichi declared as he and Nishiki made their escape._

_"IXA dorm's not gonna' like this." Chris guessed._

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 18: Showdown.**

"What happened down here?" Christina asked herself as she and Erik arrived where the Oni had just struck, meeting with Dax & Phil.

"You guys alright?" Erik asked in concern.

Phil slowly nodded: "They got Eddie."

"Eddie?" Erik wondered in confusion. Puppy was on the scene to clear that up as academy staff worked to clear some of the Oni's mess, mostly Makamou corpses.

"Eddie is the only one who's ever managed to get close to Augen. He knows Augen as much as Augen knows himself. In hindsight, the Oni made a brilliant move in kidnapping someone who knows Augen inside and out... bad news for them is, Eddie probably won't talk. He's got a lot of guts and will fight for Augen until the end." Puppy explained. He was going to keep on explaining, but Augen & Zane drove in on their motorcycles.

Augen stepped in front of Puppy: "You've told them too much... this is not a war they need to get involved with."

"Hey, Augen... this is our Academy too, ya' know. We've been fighting the Brotherhood since they came here. We've fought like hell to get to this Academy, and we're not giving up now!" Dax butted in with extreme determination.

Augen shoved him: "This is still something I would prefer you stay the hell out of! Nobody's going to be killed under my watch... much less Eddie."

"You're going to have to trust someone else someday, Augen... the war against the Oni can't be won unless everyone is united." Puppy sighed, drawing a death stare from the Academy's top Rider.

"Eddie is _my _priority. I vowed to watch over him... and I'm not letting anybody else do my job! And that's that, Puppy!" Augen insisted, throwing his leg over his Rider Runner and taking off, with Zane on his own Hunter Runner not far behind.

---xxx---

"Preparations are set, Jyunichi-sama. The treasure of the Oni has been returned to us." Owl explained to his leader, producing the Gyuuki Henshin Onsa. Jyunichi, in his amazement, snatched the Onsa and placed a hand on Owl's shoulder.

"How did you get it back?!" Jyunichi wondered.

Owl grinned and pointed to the bound Joseph Harbinger behind him: "A little trickery and false promises brought this thief to my grasp. Plus... we now have something of his."

Owl pulled the Diendriver from his back, handing it to Jyunichi, whose grin grew wider.

"You're a fool of a Kamen Rider, Harbinger... well, not a Rider _anymore_..." Jyunichi smiled evilly, using his powerful grip to crush the Diendriver into pieces on the ground. Harbinger watched hopelessly as his henshin device was nothing more than trash.

"That's a shame for you, isn't it? I bet you wanted to be around when the third war between Oni & Kamen Riders kicks off, didn't you? No matter, my little thief... I'll take great pleasure in finishing you off once I'm done battering your friends to bloody pulps!" Jyunichi proclaimed, drawing a muffled growl from Joey. Joey's eyes then fell on the bound & unconscious Eddie, who was lay against the wall.

"And with this Warship of Onigashima... Hongo Island will surely fall!" Jyunichi declared, unfolding the Gyuuki Onsa out and placing the prongs in a slot on a concrete slab behind him. He turned it, and the room began to shake violently.

---xxx---

_"My name is Augen. I've come for the preliminary examination to be accepted into Academy Kamen Rider!"_

_"Welcome to the IXA dorm, Augen-kun. I am proud that you managed to brave the exams to be accepted into my dorm."_

_"Thank you, Professor Liger. I will not let you down."_

_"This is TV-Asahi with a report that once again, the Academy Kamen Rider prodigy Kagemarou has won yet another competition. His sponsors Afflicted Sportswear and Pepsi Ltd. will be happy about this turn of events, as such a win propels Kagemarou further towards one of the coveted Tournament Kamen Rider spots, at the same time bringing publicity to their companies."_

_"DBS-TV News at Ten. Academy Kamen Rider sensation Kagemarou has once again clinched the top spot in a competition hosted by the Academy. He defeated Kamen Rider Yaiva to take the top spot in an emotional winner-takes-all battle to the finish!"_

_"What is your name?"_

_"My name is Kanemura Jyunichi... Kamen Rider Kabuki, or... your end, as I like to call myself."_

_"You'll pay for this, Kagemarou... you Kamen Riders will all pay!"_

_"You did it, Augen."_

_"Did what, Professor? The Kuuga dorm is dead because of this war, and I'm the remaining IXA dorm student on this island. It's not a victory. Only a delay if Jyunichi's brotherhood manages to get in again."_

_"And so we meet again, Kagemarou!"_

_"And this time you'll stay gone!"_

_"It may not be today, Kagemarou... but you will join your brethren in Hell!"_

Memories of his academy past raced through Augen's mind as he parked the Rider Runner on the side of the road. He suddenly took off his helmet and smashed it on the pavement. He placed his hands on his hips in frustration. Zane stopped the Hunter Runner and took off his helmet. He approached his elder.

"Are you alright?" Zane asked in concern, almost amazed he was asking Augen this.

Augen sighed in frustration: "I don't know anymore, Zane. After already being in two wars with this Brotherhood and seeing so many of my comrades & friends fall to the Oni, I guess I'm starting to get too soft, worrying for the safety of my fellow Riders."

"That's your human side shining through, man. You've been through a lot, but don't think for a second you can win on your own. We need soldiers, Augen... the Oni have numbers when they have Makamou. You need a hell of a lot of Riders to get this done." Zane explained.

"I know. But because of who Eddie is... what he means to me... I just wouldn't be able to stand it if we won the war but I had to identify him on an autopsy table. Eddie's been there for me at the worst of times and I've been there for him too. I don't want to lose my best friend." Augen protested.

"I understand. I'm also guessing Eddie taught you that you can trust others. If he did, then you've got to be able to trust the Riders around you to help win this war." Zane responded, drawing a concerned look from Augen.

"The Kuuga dorm was retired because of this entire war... I don't want the Den-O or IXA dorms to go dead too. I came to you for help and I'm begging you now, Marufuji... if they come to war with us, I'm trusting you to take care of them. You guys will have to fight the Brotherhood... I'm going after Jyunichi." Augen insisted. Zane just nodded and pulled the Hunter Knuckle from his pocket.

"Let's rally the Riders." Zane concluded.

Suddenly, they peered off into the distance to see a large steel boat rising out of the water into the air. It was familiar to them.

"The Warship of Onigashima." Augen confirmed.

Zane tugged on his arm and mounted the Hunter Runner: "Let's move!"

---xxx---

Nobuya was walking along the paths outside of the Ichigo dorm, with his MakaiBooker in hand, ready to attack any Rider who dared to be in close proximity. He suddenly turned and pointed the MakaiBooker in gun mode, seeing Professor Frantz with a small parcel in his hands.

"What do you want, Professor? I have two priorities right now and you don't factor into either." Nobuya warned.

Frantz smirked: "In your fight with Erik Caine in a few weeks' time, he will have more weapons than ever before at his disposal. So I took the time and some money to call in a favour for you. A little present, if you will."

He handed the parcel to Nobuya, who ripped the parcel up to reveal a black-and-yellow touchscreen phone-like device and a card with symbols on it.

"Could this be a K-Touch? The same type of K-Touch that transforms Decade into his Complete Form?" Nobuya asked with evil glee, Frantz nodding.

Frantz stepped closer: "I think you should give Yusei a little taste of this power, Dori-kun. You should use it to annihilate the Oni Brotherhood and show Yusei what he is in for when you have your rematch. As for his friends... don't worry about them. I've got it covered."

Nobuya didn't take his eyes off the K-Touch before him, strapping the MakaiDriver to his waist. He then saw the Warship of Onigashima rising in the distance.

---xxx---

Erik drove the YuseiRunner, with Christina right behind him, using Pandora's vehicle formation to follow. Dax drove to the left of them on the Ride Shooter and Phil was on the right, driving his own Ride Shooter. They were soon caught up to by Amanda on the Machine Lioness and Kenzaki Ryozaki on the Machine Gunner. They all stopped at the top of the hill, watching as the Warship of Onigashima completed its ascent.

"Hey, you alright?" Phil asked as Amanda pulled up next to him.

"Yeah. Boy, this is bad!" Amanda commented on the current situation.

"Is Shiro good to go?" Dax wondered.

Amanda nodded: "He will be. Muro's medics are working ahead of schedule."

"I'm going to the Riderman dorm with Christina to go get Raz Hybrid and whatever help from the Riderman dorm we can get. Dax, Amanda, Phil, head to the Ryuki dorm and get Professor Keitarou Mikuchi to rally his dorm. And I hate to dump this on you, Kenzaki, but would you mind heading down to the Kabuto dorm and calling for Joseph Harbinger?" Erik explained. Kenzaki just gave a nod. With that, the group of Riders split up.

---xxx---

Professor Mikuchi looked out of his office window as the ground below him violently shook. Worry overcame him as he moved closer to the window, seeing the destructive Warship of Onigashima sailing in the air around the island.

"So, the time has finally come..." He said to himself, slowly moving towards his desk. He pulled out the drawer and looked in to see a Rider Pass. He was about to pick it up until he heard motorcycle engines revving up. He moved back to the window and saw two Ride Shooters and the Machine Lioness drive onto the Ryuki dorm grounds.

---xxx---

"The Warship of Onigashima is operating at full capacity, Jyunichi-sama." Howl reported.

Jyunichi was pleased: "Good."

He then glanced past Howl at the windscreen, which he noticed was starting to project flames. He had seen this before, so he started running.

"Smash the windscreen!" Jyunichi frantically ordered, but it was too late. Burnseid blazed through the reflective surface, taking down most of the Oni with his firebreath. Following after him was Lucifer, with V-Buckle attached to his waist and Vent Deck in hand.

"What're you here for?!" Jyunichi yelled.

Lucifer just launched a devilish grin: "This academy's students are my victims alone, Oni leader. I'm commandeering this ship in the name of the devil! Defend yourself!"

Jyunichi tapped the Kabuki Onsa against his boot: "Kabuki."

"Henshin."

Jyunichi flashed to Kabuki while Lucifer blazed to Akuma.

_Sword Vent!_

"Onsaken!" Jyunichi called, extending his Onsa to its katana mode to counter Lucifer's Devil Saber. The two Riders clashed their blades against one another, which Lucifer the clear winner.

_Hell Vent!_

The blade of the Devil Saber ignited and Lucifer continued to attack the Oni. This forced Grizzly & Pinstripe to transform, attacking Lucifer with their own Onsakens, beating him over with a two-on-one assault. Jyunichi grinned darkly and took the opportunity to scoot over to Eddie's lifeless body, placing an Ongeki Buckle on Eddie's waist.

Jyunichi then took out the Gyuuki Onsa from his pocket and tapped it against the Ongeki Buckle before placing its vibrating forks in front of Eddie's forehead. The Oni face generated on Eddie's forehead and his body levitated off the ground. The bonds around his broke off violently as his body ignited with red flames. When the flames subsided, Kamen Rider Gyuuki was present. Jyunichi pointed his finger at Lucifer and Gyuuki charged. With a straight gore, Lucifer was knocked back into the Mirror World, with Burnseid following its master.

"Yo, Jyunichi, great idea using that kid to help take down the academy. Couple that with the Warship and its finally third time lucky." Grizzly commented.

"This is just phase one, Grizzly. By the end of today, we'll have absolute victory. I guarantee that. The old man's technology is finally pulling through." Jyunichi responded, patting Gyuuki twice on the back.

---xxx---

"Ah, if it isn't the Lioness..." Daniel 'King' Leon greeted Amanda with a smile, before seeing Dax & Phil pull up the rear. "...and a pair of idiots following."

Phil wasn't happy about that comment: "Shut your mouth and bite your goddamn tongue, King."

_"Den-O dorm student, you are fined one credit for a violation of the Academy's Verbal Morality Code."_

"Phil, calm it. We have no time for raging testosterone here. Where's Professor Keitarou Mikuchi?" Dax inquired.

"I'm here." Keitarou responded, shutting the dorm building door behind him. "I'm guessing you're here about the floating Warship above us?"

Dax nodded: "We're rallying the dorms. We need as many Riders as possible to take that thing down!"

"My sentiments exactly." Keitarou replied before turning to his gathering students. "King, please get the Pack and head to the Blade dorm for help. Branch out across the dorms and seek out as many Riders to defend this island as possible! This is a war we are not losing!"

The Ryuki dorm students cheered and did what their professor requested.

"You three take this message back to Yusei: the Ryuki dorm is ready for battle. I shall head to the Agito dorm and bring them too." Keitarou concluded.

---xxx---

"Harbinger-kun... are you here?" Kenzaki asked as he approached the infamous Kaito's room. As he got closer, Kenzaki noticed that the door was slanted, almost disconnected from its hinges. His hand slowly reached for the Rider Pass in his jacket as he lightly pushed the door forward. Inside, the room was completely wrecked.

"Where are you, Harbinger-kun?" Kenzaki asked again as he saw bloodstains on the wall. Kenzaki hoped it didn't mean what he thought it did, pulling his personal PDA from his jacket.

_"Yeah, Erik here. Go ahead, Kenzaki."_

"Erik-san, Diend's dorm room is completely destroyed. There's blood on the wall. I think the Oni got here before I could."

_"They got the Gyuuki Henshin Onsa back then. But if there's no sign of Joey, he might be alive. Everyone's gathering at Ichimonji Heights, so we'll be there."_

"Understood, Erik-san." Kenzaki finished, switching the PDA off. He suddenly felt movement and bolted around with the RyuGun in hand, seeing a girl not much younger or older than him in a Den-O dorm jacket alongside a cowboy-styled man, who immediately tried to talk Kenzaki down.

"Hey, we're not your enemy. And the last thing the academy needs is in-fightin'. I'm Zero Kaze, Kamen Rider Kidd and this is my sister Rei, Kamen Rider Shuusui. We were lookin' for Harbinger too. I guess the Oni got here before we did." Zero pleaded. Kenzaki lowered the RyuGun.

"The Oni have their Warship up and running. Erik Caine and his friends are already gathering the other Riders to fight the Brotherhood. Why were you looking for Diend?" Kenzaki asked. Zero entered the room and opened Harbinger's drawer, taking a paper windmill out and handing it to his sister.

"We was just comin' round to ask ol' Joey to give the windmill back. My sister can't help in a war unless she has her henshin device." Zero responded, taking the pistols from his side holsters.

"Let's ride. Erik-san is waiting for us." Kenzaki said, leading the Kaze siblings from the Kabuto dorm.

---xxx---

Augen & Zane drove to Ichimonji Heights, noticing the large army of Riders gathered with Erik at the forefront.

"Whaddya' know? Your successor pulled through." Zane smirked.

"Let's see if he's good enough to be my successor." Augen responded as they joined Erik and the others on the island. But before Augen could say anything to Erik, the Warship of Onigashima settled right above the academy's main building. Gyuuki, the Oni and an army of Makamou materialised on the ground underneath, with Jyunichi standing atop the Warship with his Onsaken in hand.

"Hey, Kamen Riders! I say it's time we finally settled our issues the way only Riders & Oni can! With this Warship of Onigashima and Gyuuki at the ready, say goodbye to your precious academy! Because this time, you Kamen Riders shall fall to the Oni! Sic 'em, boys!" Jyunichi yelled through his Onsa, which amplified his voice, before disappearing back inside the Warship of Onigashima. Then something fell out of the Warship: Joseph Harbinger's bound body. He struggled against his restraints as the Oni & Makamou charged for the Riders.

Erik rallied the Riders: "Let's do this thing, guys! We've got a school to save!"

"HENSHIN!"

Rider after Rider assumed their Rider form, matching the Oni's charge with their own. While the war was going on around them, Augen found himself face-to-face with Gyuuki.

_God Blade!_

Augen summoned his own personal weapon and challenged the muscular Oni: "Come at me."

Gyuuki then made a beeline for Augen in a blind rage, digging his horns into the academy champion's chest. Gyuuki went for the same move again, but Augen jumped into the air and used the God Blade to slice off one of Gyuuki's horns. Augen prepared to take advantage of this rare moment of weakness, but then he looked into Gyuuki's physical substitute for eyes.

_"Oh my God... Eddie... is that you?" _Augen thought to himself, lowering the God Blade. This proved to be a mistake as Gyuuki bowled Augen over, picked him up by the throat and tossed him around like a ragdoll.

Meanwhile, Zane swiped the Hunter Calibur at the Makamou he was currently facing, lashing out desperately to hit something. He kicked the Makamou away and went for the Calibur Fuestle in his Fueslot Holder.

_Hunter Calibur, Rise Up!_

With the Judgment of the Hunter, Zane split the Makamou into two pieces, destroying it. He noticed Augen getting beaten up, so he pulled the Hunter Knuckle from the Hunter Belt, blasting the hulking Oni away. He tended to Augen, who shrugged him off.

"Don't hurt him. It's Eddie!" Augen pleaded. But before Zane could respond, Gyuuki gored the two over again. Zane landed over by Joseph Harbinger, who was still having a hard time trying to get his restraints off.

While Zane didn't like Harbinger that much, they needed every Kamen Rider they had for this war. He stabbed through the bonds on Joey's wrists, but before Zane could do anymore, Pinstripe blindsided him and used the soundwaves from his triangle to disorientate Zane. In a blind response, Zane wildly fired the Hunter Calibur in Pinstripe's direction. Pinstripe roll-dodged the shots, converting his Onsa to Onsaken mode. He was going to begin attacking Zane again, but he was shot in the back. He turned to see Harbinger with the Diendriver in hand.

"What?! But Jyunichi-sama destroyed that!" Pinstripe pointed out.

Harbinger shook his head: "He destroyed a fake. I love fooling you assclowns."

_Kamen Ride..._

"Henshin!"

_...Diend!_

Harbinger was all suited up, taking out four cards.

"Why don't we introduce the champion of the tournament to the island?" Harbinger taunted, loading up the cards.

_Form Ride: Den-O Rod!_

_Form Ride: Den-O Axe!_

_Form Ride: Den-O Gun!_

_Kamen Ride: Den-O!_

The four primary forms of Den-O were summoned as drones to the battlefield.

_"Ore Sanjou!"_

_"Boku ni Tsuraretemiru?"_

_"Ore no tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita!"_

_"Kotae wa kiitenai!"_

Once they were done with the Taros' signature catchphrases, the drones piled onto Pinstripe with their DenGashers.

"Time for this guy to disappear!" Joey said, loading up one last card.

_Attack Ride: Crossattack!_

Den-O Sword and Den-O Axe attacked first, striking Pinstripe with the Extreme Slash & Dynamic Chop attacks before Den-O Gun blasted Pinstripe right into Den-O Rod's DenRider Kick. Pinstripe was sent through the air in defeat, flashing back to his human form. Joey then rushed over to Gyuuki and began blasting him with the Diendriver. Augen ran to grab ahold of the Diendriver to stop Joey from shooting.

"Don't! You'll hurt Eddie!" Augen pleaded again.

Joey shoved him off: "I know what I'm doing! I saw him transform! The Taiko Buckle is Kabuki's brain control device. The source that keeps Eddie's mind corrupted by the Gyuuki Onsa!"

_Final Attack Ride: Diend!_

Joey shot the Dimension Shoot off at Gyuuki, who madly rushed forward with no fear, totally braving the blast with no ill-effects. He lifted Harbinger off the ground by the throat.

_"The buckle is the brain control unit?" _Augen thought, re-equipping himself with the God Blade. He then took a mighty swing at the buckle, cracking it to pieces. Gyuuki let Harbinger down and then dropped to the floor with a thud in a blaze of red flame. Eddie then materialised in place of Gyuuki. Augen tended to his friend.

"Yo, Augen... bro, what's going on?" Eddie asked weakly, unaware of the situation around him.

"We're in another war with the Brotherhood. Stay close to Diend & Hunter. I'm going to finish this." Augen replied.

---xxx---

Erik destroyed another Makamou with his Dominance Crash Break attack. He was about to be jumped by another when Raz Hybrid's Stag Phone came to his rescue before attaching itself to the Trigger Magnum.

_Trigger! Maximum Drive!_

"Trigger Stag Burst!" Raz announced, using the Magnum's pincer finisher to crush the Makamou. Erik then looked over at Christina, who was having a little trouble with Owl. Erik came to Christina's rescue with a flying sidekick. Owl staggered right into the clutches of Negataros & Ziggy, who both blasted him with a double punch to the chest.

"Let's do this, Christina!" Erik rallied, helping the female Rider to her feet before pulling out the Nega Fuestle. Christina nodded, doing the same with the Pandora Fuestle.

_Nega Buster!_

_Pandora!_

Erik & Christina assumed their shooter forms with the help of Negataros & the Mask Fangire, blasting Owl in the chest repeatedly with their weapons. Erik switched the Nega Buster to its melee mode and caught Owl with some lethal assassin-like slashes.

_Poison Rose!_

Christina was up next, slashing Owl with the thorned Poison Rose, her rage channeled into each and every strike. Erik & Christina then slashed him together before they crushed him with a double kick to the gut & back.

"Right, I'll finish this, Christina!" Erik assured her, taking out all three Fuestles.

_Stardust Saber! Nega Buster! Unite!_

Erik assumed Unite Form, using the Awakening Fuestle one more time.

_Waking Up!_

His double Hell's Gates opened up into their wing formations. Owl desperately rushed in at Erik with his flute at the ready, but Erik was ready for this, roundhouse kicking Owl in the head and then spinkicking him with brutal force that sent Owl flying back into his regular human appearance. Raz rushed over, clasping Erik's hand in friendship. Augen appeared, patting Erik on the shoulder.

"You've got guts putting this force together, but our work ain't done yet, Erik! We need to get to the main deck of the Warship, where Jyunichi is." Augen explained, pointing to the massive ship. They tried to head to their bikes, but their trail was interrupted by the Kanabo of Grizzly who swung at them repeatedly, hoping to smash them to smithereens.

"You crazy vermin are about to be exterminated!" Grizzly said to the downed Riders, raising his Kanabo again. But his attack was cut off by gunfire. Erik & Augen looked back to see Nobuya with the MakaiBooker gun in hand, the barrel smoking from the shots.

"Dori-kun." Augen recognised as Nobuya stepped forward, strapping the MakaiDriver in place.

"Just watch, Yusei... this is my power!" Nobuya yelled out.

_Kamen Ride..._

"Henshin."

_...Makai!_

Kamen Rider Makai was present, converting the MakaiBooker to its sword mode. Grizzly began swinging the Kanabo around again like a madman, but Nobuya rolled under the shot and slashed at Grizzly's back.

_Attack Ride: Slash!_

Nobuya's blade charged up, with Nobuya discharging it across Grizzly's armor and then his shoulderpad, causing the Texan Oni major pain. Nonchalantly but angrily, Nobuya thrust his boot out at Grizzly's chest, doubling him over and leaving him wide open for an uppercut.

"Now, prepare for my ultimate power!" Nobuya declared, bringing out his yellow K-Touch and inserting the card. One-by-one, he pressed the symbols.

_Gills! Ryuga! Orga! Chalice! Todoroki! Dark Kabuto! Nega Den-O! Dark Kiva!_

Nobuya then finally pressed the Makai symbol.

_Final Kamen Ride: Makai!_

Nobuya reached down and detached the card reader from the MakaiDriver, placing it on his right hip. In its place on the belt was Nobuya's K-Touch, as the Makai suit became a cross between Makai & Decade's Complete Form. It was Makai's Complete Form.

"Your form-changin' is all smoke and mirrors, vermin!" Grizzly proclaimed, tossing a pair of Disk Animals at Nobuya, which manifested into Makamou. Nobuya reached down to the K-Touch.

_Gills! Kamen Ride: Exceed!_

Alongside Nobuya came an avatar of Exceed Gills. Commanded by Nobuya's finger, Exceed Gills launched its tendrils at one of the Makamou, raising it in the air. Nobuya used another card from the MakaiBooker, dropping it into the MakaiDriver at his side.

_Final Attack Ride: Gills!_

Simultaneously, Nobuya jumped with Gills and they both hit the Makamou with a heel kick that caused it to explode. As Gills disappeared, Nobuya went to the K-Touch again.

_Chalice! Kamen Ride: Wild!_

An avatar of Wild Chalice was now present alongside Nobuya, equipped with the Wild Chalice Arrow.

_Final Attack Ride: Chalice!_

With the MakaiBooker in sword mode, Nobuya & Chalice both hit the other Makamou with the Wild Cyclone attack before the Chalice avatar disappeared.

"I'll remember this!" Grizzly declared before he turned tail and ran. Nobuya then turned to Augen & Erik once more.

"You've seen my new power, Yusei... now go and save this island so I can kick your ass when you come back!" Nobuya said smugly. Erik & Augen took the hint, running off towards the academy building.

_"Hey, you guys need a ride?"_

---xxx---

"Right... time for you to die, Kamen Rider!" A higher-level Makamou screeched as Amanda was thrown to the ground, overcome by this Makamou's strength.

"My lioness!" Daniel 'King' Leon distressed, attacking alongside his lion-like contract beast Scarlet Emperor.

_Strike Vent!_

Leon gained claw-like gauntlets that he used to slash and swipe at the Makamou with no luck. The Makamou seemed too strong.

_Heat Vent!_

The gauntlets were replaced by a single lion-head gauntlet that Leon aimed at the Makamou, shooting a stream of fire at the beast. This attack only served to make the creature more angry, bowling Leon over with its strength. This caused the leader of the Pack to use his penultimate card.

_Final Vent!_

Multiple mechanical lions charged at the Makamou with Scarlet Emperor, dazing the Makamou before Leon jumped in with his flying roundhouse Rider Kick, the Glory of the Pride. While it seemed the beast was about to explode, it instead just backhanded Leon and tossed him back several feet, taking down members of the Pack who were fighting nearby. The Makamou turned back to Amanda.

_Full Charge!_

A familiar red blade shot forward and pierced through the Makamou's chest, finally causing it to explode in defeat. Amanda looked up to see Kamen Rider Yu-Ki, alive and well with the Savage Gasher in hand.

"Shiro!" Amanda exclaimed. Shiro bent down and picked his girlfriend up off of the ground.

"Hey, Amanda-chan. I was sat up in that ward wondering when I was going to next see you." Shiro replied nonchalantly, causing Amanda to blush. Leon looked on in disbelief.

---xxx---

"Thanks for the ride, Professor Mikuchi." Erik thanked as Keitarou navigated the NEW DenLiner into the air.

"Dante Kaien was polite enough to lend the NEW DenLiner to us, so let's make good use of it!" Keitarou suggested. The NEW DenLiner drove down the back of the Warship of Onigashima, causing Jyunichi to start firing the ship's heavy artillery at the bullet train. Keitarou wisely switched up tracks to avoid the firepower, swerving violently past a torpedo. Eventually, an explosive directly hit the tip of the train, knocking Keitarou off the NEW DenBird. Augen swiftly took over, navigating the NEW DenLiner better than Keitarou did. He led the bullet train up a missile barrel, into the dark regions of the ship. "Erik! I'm going! I'll see you guys on the ground!" Augen announced, driving the NEW DenBird from the escape hatch on the NEW DenLiner, taking off into the bowels of the Warship of Onigashima. The Warship of Onigashima, its mechanisms invaded by the NEW DenLiner, began to sink in midair.

_"Good luck." _Erik thought. He was sure that Augen could hear him loud and clear. Suddenly, the NEW DenLiner exited the Warship, taking Erik & Keitarou back down to ground level, where most of the Brotherhood were still at war with the Kamen Riders, as were their Makamou minions.

---xxx---

_Unite Vent!_

Finale was summoned to the scene, causing the united Final Vents to appear in Dax & Phil's hands. They placed them in their respective Visors.

_Final Vent!_

_Final Vent!_

Phil & Dax rode on the charging Finale, sailing towards the group of Makamou they were facing, who were sitting ducks. Finale then launched the two Riders into the air.

"Rider..." Phil began.

"...Double Kick!" Dax finished.

Then the pair of Rider Kicks hit the heart of the Makamou group, causing them to explode in defeat.

---xxx---

Augen crashed the NEW DenBird once he reached the main deck, reverting to human form in pain as he finally came face-to-face with Jyunichi.

"Kagemarou." Jyunichi greeted with his voice dripping with venom.

"Kanemura-kun." Augen replied, slowlu standing up.

"So you got your friend out of Gyuuki, big deal... you won't be able to stop me, Kagemarou! Not this time!" Jyunichi proclaimed, taking his personal Henshin Onsa in hand, unfolding it out into its tuning fork-like mode. Augen held KageDoran in his hand, using his free hand to wipe the blood dripping from his mouth. Jyunichi tapped the Onsa against his boot before placing it in front of his forehead.

"Kabuki."

Jyunichi transformed into Kamen Rider Kabuki and shifted the Onsa to Onsaken mode. Weakly pressing down between KageDoran's horns, Augen brought his hand to the wyvern's teeth, materialising the tribal tattoos. The Doran Belt appeared on Augen's waist.

Augen thrust KageDoran in the air: "Henshin."

Jyunichi launched a slash while Augen was still crystallising, causing the mid-transforming Rider to frontflip over the blade before shattering into his Rider form. Augen's God Blade clashed noisily against Jyunichi's Onsaken, the blades grinding against each other as Augen & Jyunichi were face-to-face.

"How many times are you going to invade until you realise you've lost?!" Augen yelled.

"None! We will not stop until this island is ours! Us Oni, we're superior to Kamen Riders. And I'm going to prove that right now!" Jyunichi responded, sending the God Blade into the air which allowed Jyunichi to swiftly stab Augen in the side. Augen groaned in pain and Jyunichi kept up his assault by roundhouse kicking him backfirst into the steering wheel of the Warship.

"See, Augen-kun? You're weak and pathetic, just like your little friend! I'm surprised Gyuuki accepted him at all!" Jyunichi continued to rant. But all that this was to Augen was time-wasting. He stretched out his hand and caught the descending God Blade before sideflipping into a straight slash that broke Jyunichi's Kabuki horn.

"You'll pay for that!" Jyunichi declared, raising the Onsaken again. He let out a battle cry and thrust his blade forward again blindly, allowing Augen to bypass it and place the Orichalcos Fuestle in KageDoran's mouth.

_Wake Up!_

The God Blade blazed with energy, which Augen discharged by slicing into Jyunichi's shoulderpad. As the Oni staggered, Augen jumped forward and planted Jyunichi through the window with the Skull Dragon Break. But on the way out, Jyunichi grabbed Augen's legs and pulled him down through the window with him. All the other Kamen Riders could do was watch as Jyunichi & Augen rapidly descended into the sea with the Warship of Onigashima close behind. But before Augen could hit the water, OsirisDoran soared in and brought him safely to dry land. He launched a thumbs-up at Erik and the others, letting them know he was okay.

_"We're not done yet, you Kamen Rider son-of-a-bitch!"_

Suddenly, Jyunichi took Augen down from behind, punching at him with furious vengeance behind each and every blow. It wouldn't last for long, though, as Augen rolled Jyunichi over and turned the tables, launching his own hammerfist-powered assault. Both Jyunichi & Augen returned to verticality and continued the fistfight. Jyunichi was shot in the chest by an oncoming Harbinger, surprisingly to Jyunichi, carrying the Diendriver. Joey thrust it in the air.

"Let's do this." Harbinger commented, loading up the first of two cards.

_Final Form Ride: Kagemarou!_

"The pain is only temporary." Harbinger assured his fellow student as he shot him, causing Augen's body & armor to shapeshift into something akin to OsirisDoran, just with Kagemarou's bone-based armor. Augen, now as Final Form Ride Kagemarou Wyvern, took off towards Jyunichi and bashed him several times in the chest. Harbinger loaded the second card.

_Final Attack Ride: Kagemarou!_

Augen flew back to Harbinger, who jumped on and motioned to Erik to join them. Erik nodded and did so, with Augen taking off towards Jyunichi one more time. They stopped short of taking the Oni leader down, instead heading to the sky which had degenerated into night. In front of the moon, the Kagemarou Wyvern enveloped Joey & Erik in its wings, turning into a drill.

It descended swiftly upon Jyunichi, who was sent flying back into his human form. Jyunichi quickly grabbed his Onsa and spat some blood before grabbing his remaining Oni troops, taking them running through the tunnel from whence they always came to invade from. Augen, Joey & Erik got back to ground level, looking at the Brotherhood's tunnel before them. The exhausted Kamen Riders from the academy all began to cheer around them, happy they had defeated the Oni. The professors were all there, with Keitarou & Muro leading. The professors, even Frantz begrudgingly, began applauding their students for their hard work.

_"One day... I'll be completely rid of you, Erik Caine. And that day will be soon!"_

---xxx---

"Thanks for saving me, bro. I appreciate it." Eddie said, shaking Augen's hand.

"You've had my back many times before, Eddie. It was only right to return the favour. Besides, I think of you as a brother... and family always takes care of their own." Augen replied, giving Eddie a hug.

"And don't worry about nothin', man..." Eddie said with a grin. "...I'll keep your iceblock image looking solid!"

Noticing Eddie had just joked, Augen replied: "What's that supposed to mean?!"

---xxx---

"I do apologise for this being the scene of your visit, Professor Ryker." Muro explained as Ryker examined the tunnel before him.

"You apologise one more time, Takeru and I'll have you replaced. All I'm concerned about is that this tunnel is blocked up and that my students are alright. This is the third time this island has suffered an Oni assault by Jyunichi Kanemura and his Brotherhood. It will not be happening again under any circumstances. Takeru, get the demolition team to block this off for me." Ryker replied.

Muro nodded: "Yes, sir."

Muro wandered off while Ryker stood by Frantz.

"Hello, Markus. How's your evening?" Ryker asked.

"Very well, sir. My Riders are all sleeping sound that there won't be anymore sneak attacks by Oni scum such as Kanemura. They all made me exceptionally proud, especially Dori Nobuya. He unleashed the power of his new K-Touch and Complete Form." Frantz answered.

"It has come to my attention that said K-Touch was the special package you ordered from Demonseed Innovators. Before you think I'm about to yell at you about work ethics and playing fair, Markus, I'm going to tell you that competition is the best medicine after a situation like this. I am impressed you stepped up and went over my head to try to make your boys & girls the best this academy has to offer. So my reward to the academy is that they get to witness the long-awaited rematch that you wanted... in a week's time. The Towerhacker Stadium will rise from the ocean again so Kamen Riders Yusei & Makai can face off one more time in a battle of the ultimate Kamen Riders. I want Dori Nobuya fit and ready like he's never been prepared in his life. Because this will be the academy's crowning achievement." Ryker announced.

With a smile across his face, Frantz nodded: "Yes, sir. It will be done. Nobuya will be overjoyed to hear of your decision!"

As Ryker walked away, Frantz pulled a rectangular object from his pocket and looked real hard at it.

_"Finally... the endgame has come!"_

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter over! Sorry to be so late with this one as well! A lot of things were happening with the real world (God, it sucks) that I just couldn't ignore. I hope everyone has had a great Christmas and will have an even greater New Year! And on a side note, reviewer Leath, I do appreciate your enthusiasm, but you've gone over your 5-Rider limit, so I'm going to pick my favorite five from those you have submitted and use them instead of the rest.**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: Advent Riders have been having their Advent Decks stolen, so detective Raz Hybrid is on the case! He learns that the culprit is Kamen Rider Imperer, wreaking carnage with the Advent cards he has pilfered. Seeking help from someone who could enter the Mirror World, Raz proposes that Phil & Dax both pull Imperer out of hiding. The ploy goes horribly wrong when Imperer steals the Spider Vent Deck and then goes after Christina Hearts, forcing Erik to try and save her! Skull Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Let's Ride! Set your sights on the Other Side!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**The competition between Riders for places in the second Tournament Kamen Rider are fierce...**_

_"Phil... no..."_

_"Let's end it right here, Harbinger! Diend versus Makai!"_

_**Alliances will be broken... and old hatreds will be revived...**_

_"This is the real you, isn't it? You seem like the old, kind master of advice on the outside, but in reality, you're no better than Frantz!"_

_"The monster inside of me has awoken..."_

_"There is only one destiny I am concerned about, Erik... and our friendship doesn't even factor into it!"_

_**They are all unaware of their part in awakening an ancient evil...**_

_"The Lost One... his prophecy is slowly being fulfilled!"_

_"If your powers are fed to the Lost One... the apocolypse will come."_

_**Some will put aside their differences to fight this evil...**_

_"Friends?"_

_"Always, partner! Henshin!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**Some will look to claim it's power as their own...**_

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

_"What have you done?!"_

_"Solar Break Limit!"_

_"Full Moon Collapse!"_

_**And one Rider... will stand in the way to save the world...**_

_"This power... it feels good... but that's because I've lost myself to it..."_

_"Welcome to the dark... Yusei."_

_**GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: LOST CHAMPIONS!**_

_**COMING 2010!**_


	19. The Advent Thief

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 19: The Advent Thief.**

"Hey." Joseph Harbinger greeted as he approached Eddie at the IXA dorm.

"Yo, it's the Kaito. Why'd you come down?" Eddie wondered, a bit puzzled.

Joey smiled: "I'm still trying to work at the whole comrades thing. It's taking a bit of work, but I'm getting there, I think. Plus, after what we went through not five days ago, I thought I'd return your hat."

Joey pulled out a white fedora with a rip in the tip of it and handed it to the young IXA dorm student. Eddie patted the dirt off of it, noticing a drop of blood.

"You alright?" Eddie asked in concern.

Joey waved him off: "The Oni got into my dorm room and trashed it but that's it. All they wanted was their precious Oni treasure, which I got back, by the way."

He showed the Gyuuki Henshin Onsa and then brought out his Diendriver: "Now, why don't we shake off your Rider rust? I've been itching for some less violent competition since the whole Oni War. I hear Raz Hybrid has been showing you the ropes as of late to make up for your inexperience."

"Raz was meant to keep that a secret, but I knew someone else would find out soon enough. He was the one who gave me this hat and taught me loads about my own Rider system that I didn't know. But you're right, of course. I've been waiting for a good fight too. Let's go then, Joe." Eddie replied.

_Kamen Ride..._

"Henshin!"

_...Diend!_

Joey transformed into Kamen Rider Diend. Eddie grinned at this and placed a red-looking buckle on his waist, from which a belt expanded and clipped together.

"So your system is the Lost Driver, huh? Pretty nifty." Harbinger commented. Eddie took out a black Gaia Memory with an 'S' on it.

"Henshin." Eddie called, slotting the Gaia Memory into the Lost Driver's Memory Terminal.

_Skull!_

Sure enough, Eddie's body was enveloped in the costume of Kamen Rider Skull. Almost nonchalantly, Eddie placed the torn fedora on his helmet and then pointed at Harbinger.

"So... time to count up your sins!" Eddie quipped, taking the cue from Raz Hybrid. Harbinger fired off the first shot, with Eddie using his Skull Magnum to match.

---xxx---

"No... get away!" A pleading Tetsuya Minami groaned in pain as he, under the guise of Kamen Rider Verde, tried to escape through the mirrors back to Hongo Island. But a fist and an armored knee to the chin stopped that strategy dead. He was pulled back into the Mirror World, where the armored knee of Kamen Rider Imperer smashed Tetsuya in the gut and put him back on the floor with a thud. Tetsuya frantically placed a card in his Bio Visor's clip, letting it retract into the Visor.

_Clear Vent!_

"Hmm. Figures. Don't think I'm letting you get away." Imperer muttered under his breath, taking a card from his own Vent Deck and inserting it into the Gazelle Visor on his knee.

_Confine Vent!_

Tetsuya appeared to camoflauge into the background, but then became visible again in an instant.

"Oh, no." Tetsuya hopelessly thought out loud. He tried to run again, but his escape was thwarted by Imperer's Zelle horde. They overcame Tetsuya before surrounding their master.

"Your Vent Deck is mine, Verde." Imperer concluded, taking out a card bearing his crest.

_Final Vent!_

The Zelles once again stampeded over Tetsuya before Imperer jumped into the fray and smashed Tetsuya in the face with his knee-based attack known as the Drive Divider. Tetsuya was knocked out of his suit right back into the real world. His Verde Vent Deck was inches away from him. Tetsu made a grab for it, but his wrist was stamped on by the boot of Imperer, who bent down to pick the deck up.

"Another deck to add to my collection. Go back to your dorm, you pathetic cretin." Imperer spat with venom before he booted Tetsu in the face hard.

---xxx---

_"If you're a redneck, you don't have a MySpace page! Rednecks' version of social networking is dragging a couch onto their front lawn!"_

Shiro found himself able to laugh at this joke from _Mock the Week_, the show Amanda liked so much. And the reasoning was simple: he'd been to America often enough.

"This man is an absolute legend in the name of comedy!" Shiro chuckled, admiring the bespectacled Frankie Boyle once more.

"Do they have many comedians in Japan?" Amanda asked.

Shiro nodded: "Yes, but they don't get many gigs anywhere but Japan, sadly. Some of them are darn funny too. Just not as funny as this guy!"

Amanda continued the giggles with her boyfriend, who seemed to be enjoying himself a lot more than he used to. Kenzaki strolled by, a smile unable to leave his face at the sight of his brother enjoying his relationship.

_"Niisan... is this the real you? Do you have a bigger heart than you let on?" _Kenzaki thought to himself before snapping back to reality, heading back to Erik's dorm room. He knocked on the door and then opened it. Erik was sat in a chair getting taped up by Christina.

"Gomenesai. Was I interrupting something?" Kenzaki apologised.

Erik shook his head: "No, buddy. Just tending to my wounds from a few days ago."

Ziggy & Negataros sat on the bunkbed watching, causing Kenzaki some alarm until he realised they were Erik's Arms Monsters.

"So... how are you, Erik? You prepared for your match with Makai at Towerhacker Stadium after being in the war of your life?" Kenzaki asked. The mere mention of Makai made Christina turn her head slightly in emotional pain, causing Erik to stroke her back in comfort.

"I've been ready since Nobuya saved us from Ground Xero. Nobuya's wanted this for a long time. Besides, I've gotta' find a way to defeat his shiny new Complete Form." Erik replied as Christina finished taping up the wounds on his arm.

"Thanks, Christina." Erik said. Christina blushed and put the tape back in the drawer while Erik put his dorm jacket back on. Suddenly, Dax rushed into the room.

"Erik! Kenzaki! Trouble! Sirius... is badly hurt!" Dax alarmed, causing Erik to run out the door at the mention of his friend. He hopped over the rail to the mess hall below before running from the dorm to see a crowd forming. Erik penetrated the crowd to see Sirius Belmont on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Sirius! What happened?" Erik asked in concern. Sirius' eyes locked onto Erik.

"Imperer... Imperer..." He muttered repeatedly.

"What about him?" Erik wondered.

"He... stole my Nagai Deck. But... that's not all. He's got way more cards than the Imperer Deck should handle." Sirius revealed. Raz Hybrid then pulled up on the HardBoilder, taking off his helmet.

"Yo, Erik. I got some more info on that Gaia Memory you handed to me. What's wrong with him?" Raz asked, pointing to Sirius as Erik helped him up.

"His Vent Deck's been stolen." Erik responded. This cause Raz some alarm as he placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder, turning back to Erik.

"There's been a wave of Vent Deck thefts over the past five days. This might be the same thief. You'll have to come back with me to my office so we can solve this case." Raz suggested.

Not wanting to leave Sirius in pain, Erik nodded: "Listen, head there now and wait for me. I'll take care of Sirius. Me, Dax & Phil will be over there as soon as we can make it."

Raz nodded in understanding as Erik lead Sirius towards the medical ward.

---xxx---

"Okay, glad you guys could come down to the office." Raz greeted as Erik, Dax & Phil entered the dorm room, which Raz had converted into a detective's office. Raz hung his jacket on the wall, next to several black fedora hats.

"First off, the Gaia Memory. I called in a few favors from out of the island, the AERS team. They investigated a particular Kamimaru clan member who recently gave them a headache and it turns out that a group from the same clan has been doubling as a Gaia Memory black market internet business. The AERS team managed to do some hacking and found that one of the last orders from their encrypted website was for the expensive Dragon Memory. And not only that, a mass-production chipset was also purchased by the same buyer." Raz explained, handing Erik a printout.

"Still, the Dragon Dopant must've called in his own favors to get the Memory mass-produced quite a few times. It may be a safeguard just in case the original Memory gets broken." Raz added, taking a seat behind the desk.

Erik suddenly remembered something: "Did you trace what computer the orders were coming from?"

Surprisingly to Erik, Raz nodded at this: "AERS did a good job of tracking. While they didn't get a computer, the tracer kicked out several temporary IP addresses. That sounds like a guy who doesn't want to be found."

"Yeah, well, before we got to the island, Puppy & Augen asked for our help in finding someone from this island who was embezzling money from the academy. This could be connected to that. Which means it could be Frantz whose at least been in possession of Dragon Memories." Erik guessed. Raz took this all down on his notepad. He gave Erik another piece of paper.

"Those are the IP addresses the tracer kicked out. So if Professor Markus Frantz is behind the distribution of Gaia Memories on this island, the net is closing. You might want to show this to Puppy when you get chance." Raz added.

Erik nodded and clasped Raz's hand in thanks: "I'll be back soon. Just in case me and Puppy get anymore hits."

Erik shut the door behind him, leaving Raz, Dax & Phil.

"So," Phil began, breaking the silence. "Why'd you ask us to come for?"

Raz smirked and pinned a picture of Imperer on the bulletin board: "Kamen Rider Imperer. The advent thief as they call him. He gives Joseph Harbinger a run for his money as far as stealing goes. The main question is... why is he here?"

"We don't know. We're as much in the dark as you are." Dax replied, scratching his head.

Raz went up to the bulletin board again and pinned a picture of a twentysomething man with a beard next to the picture of Imperer.

"That, my friends, is Jake Riser. He was from Westchester, Pennsylvania. Spent something like 200 dollars to travel into Michigan and take the Imperer Deck to compete in the first Tournament. His entry was so obscure that he was eliminated early on. It didn't sit too well with him." Raz explained.

"So if that's Imperer, or our thief, then what's the problem?" Dax wondered.

"Jake Riser has been reported dead for three years. His prelim match with Ohja took such a toll on him that his body was failing. And when his body was found, the Imperer Deck was not logged in as property. It was gone. It was never returned to Professor Ryker because his family didn't know where it had gone." Raz revealed.

Phil got it: "So whoever's masquerading around as Imperer may've been the one or knows the one who stole the deck."

"Bingo. So here's my proposal. Since I don't have a Vent Deck, I can't enter the Mirror World. Which means solving this case on my own would be very difficult. Since you both possess a said-Deck, you could help me pull Imperer out of hiding." Raz said.

Dax nodded: "I'm down for that. I'm thinking that even with the many Advent Cards he's using, I'm sure he can't handle both Gargo Survive & Spider at the same time."

"So its settled then. Later today, during whatever break you have, meet with me over at the Ryuki dorm, because that's where Professor Mikuchi keeps a room full of mirrors." Raz planned. Phil & Dax shook his hand before they left. Raz went over and put on his Riderman dorm jacket, followed by a black fedora hat. Out of his pocket sprung a dinosaur-shaped Memory Gadget.

"In time, Fang... we've got to let the Den-O dormers bring Imperer to us." Raz said to the Gadget.

---xxx---

"Professor." Nobuya greeted coldly as he crossed Professor Frantz in the courtyard of the Ichigo dorm. Nobuya had the K-Touch in his hand.

"Dori-kun, I came to tell you of the specifications that you didn't know about on the K-Touch. Gills & Chalice are only the tip of the iceberg as far as that little gadget is concerned. The options within the K-Touch by default are powerful, but its also compatible with that Final Ride card I gave to you after the first Induction event. You now have all the capabilities of Decade, along with your own. Hopefully for you, that means Erik Caine's chances of defeating you are very slim. I do desire that you make slim leave town." Frantz explained. Nobuya smirked and pulled the Final Ride card from the MakaiBooker.

---xxx---

"Your Advent cards are mine, Ancient!" Imperer proclaimed, bringing his Final Vent to the Gazelle Visor.

_Final Vent!_

Young Ryuki dormer Derek Ishimoto seemed to be a sitting duck for the Drive Divider attack, but he managed to keep the Zelles at bay with his first of five contract beasts Mammofreeze, using his freezing attack to stop the Zelles dead. Ishimoto placed a card in his PreVisor.

_Shoot Vent!_

A gun in the style of Mammofreeze's head was summoned to Derek's hand, which Derek used to shoot at the frozen Zelles. Imperer still jumped in and smashed Derek in the chest with his armored knee. Desperate to keep on the attack, Derek used another card.

_Sword Vent!_

Imperer sensed this was coming, so he used a card which depicted a mirror getting smashed.

_Confine Vent!_

Derek's Mammo Tusks disappeared. While Derek was confused, Imperer went on the attack with his Muay-Thai kickboxing style, overwhelming Derek once again.

_Advent!_

Imperer summoned Abyss' contact beasts Abysslasher and Abysshammer, who set upon the weakened Derek immediately.

"Eat this, Ancient!" Imperer yelled, bringing out a card with a gold shark's symbol on it.

_Final Vent!_

Abysslasher and Abysshammer merged into Abyssodon, blasted Derek with its intense firepower and then launched Imperer at Derek with the Abyss Dive attack. Derek was down and Abyssodon subdued Mammofreeze long enough for Imperer to pull the Ancient Vent Deck from Derek's V-Buckle before kicking the Ryuki dormer through the mirror back to the real world.

---xxx---

Derek Ishimoto hit the ground outside the mirror just as the Ride Shooters pulled up. Dax & Phil both hopped off their Shooters and rushed to the injured Ishimoto.

"Yo, what happened? Did Imperer get you?" Dax asked. Derek weakly nodded, causing Phil to look up at the mirror to see Imperer's reflection. Phil pulled out the Spider Deck and moved to the mirror. Dax patted Derek on the chest and moved to the mirror with the Gargo Deck. He & Phil nodded at one another, thrusting out their Vent Decks. The V-Buckles appeared out of the void they were stored in and attached themselves to the Riders' waists.

"Henshin!" They both commanded, sliding their decks into the V-Buckles. The spider and rabbit emblems lit up, causing the suit reflections to engulf and transform both Den-O dormers. With one last glance at each other, Dax & Phil entered the Mirror World. Phil frontflipped and took Imperer to the ground in surprise, causing the thief to drop the Ancient Vent Deck. Dax swiped it and used a card.

_Gun Vent!_

The EmeraldShot was summoned, with Dax using it to shoot Imperer in the chest several times.

"You'll be returning those Decks today, Imperer... and we'll find out who you really are!" Dax declared, connecting the Emerald Visor to the EmeraldShot.

_Rapid Vent!_

Phil pushed Imperer back with his boot, right into the path of Dax's firepower. Phil used a card in the Arach Visor.

_Strike Vent!_

In desperation, Imperer pulled another copy of the Confine Vent card and used it, causing the Arach Claw to disappear before it graced Phil's fist. With Phil confused, Imperer kneed him in the helmet and then gave him a roundhouse kick. Dax moved in, but Imperer moved his head past the EmeraldShot and kneed Dax in the side hard, followed up by a backflip kick.

_Sword Vent!_

Phil summoned the Arach Saber.

_Copy Vent!_

Imperer summoned his own, striking Dax in the chest and then slashing Phil across Spider's own weapon. Dax hopped over Phil's downed body and tried to sidekick Imperer, but Imperer sidestepped it and kneed Dax in the back.

Imperer held a card ready: "Without the element of surprise, your chances of beating me are nil."

_Spin Vent!_

This card conjured Imperer's double drill weapon, the Gazelle Stab. Imperer jumped forward, bashing both Riders out of the way with his weapon.

"Well, I guess it's a positive that you're actually using one of your own cards for once!" Phil exclaimed.

_Return Vent!_

This card materialised Spider's Strike Vent card into Phil's hand. He used it, summoning the Arach Claw successfully at last and using it to bind the Gazelle Stab in webs. Imperer struggled to keep control of the double drill weapon. Imperer's attention diverted, Dax made his move and leapt in with a flying sidekick.

Imperer smirked under his helmet and pulled on the Gazelle Stab really hard, pulling Phil in front of Dax's attack. The two friends collided and went headfirst out another mirror. Imperer followed with the Gazelle Stab still equipped, ripping the webs off. Imperer kicked Dax in the head and then grabbed Phil by the V-Buckle, slamming him into a wall. Nonchalantly, he then took the Spider Deck from the belt while stepping on Phil's wrist.

"Come back when you're a worthy challenge... I could use those two Vent Decks to help complete the collection." Imperer concluded, pointing at Dax before walking off into the mirror. Dax helped Phil up, dusting the dirt from his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll get the Deck back. I guess we better get off to class." Dax assured his friend.

---xxx---

"Christina... why'd you bring me down here?" Erik asked as the Nigo dorm student stopped Erik in front of an abandoned building, which bore Grongi writings carved into the walls.

"Back when the Oni first arrived at the Academy, the best from each dorm were sent to stop them. Most of those students were from the elite Kuuga dorm. This is that very dorm building." Christina explained, pointing at the ancient language-adorned building.

"So this is the dorm Augen was unable to save during the first Oni war? It looks incredible." Erik commented. Then suddenly, as he was lost in his thoughts, Erik found himself hitting the ground as Kamen Rider Imperer jumped at him, coming out of the reflection of the second story window. Imperer choked Erik hard with a hate-filled squeeze until Erik kicked Imperer in the back, forcing the Advent Rider to roll forward.

"Looks like Dax & Phil were unsuccessful in catching him. YuKivat, let's go!" Erik called, holding out his hand for the silver metallic bat to bite down upon.

_Biting!_

"Henshin!"

YuKivat graced the YuKivat Belt and Erik transformed into Yusei.

Smirking, Imperer used his Gigazelle card, summoning the entire Zelle horde from the mirrors to overrun Erik & Christina. Christina was knocked unconscious by the attack, drawing Erik's attention away from Imperer, who used a card.

_Final Vent!_

"Erik! Look out!" YuKivat warned. But it was too late. Imperer bashed his knee against Erik's chest in the Drive Divider. Erik himself was now knocked out, his last minute in consciousness used to glance at Christina before he slipped away.

---xxx---

When consciousness returned to Erik, it did so slowly... and brought with it a throbbing ache that seemed to pulse from the top of his head to the tip of his toes and then back again. Groaning in discomfort, he fought to raise his head and open his eyes, battle-seasoned mind already parsing his body to take stock of any injuries and his overall situation. He could tell he was seated in a chair, held there by a series of cruelly-tight ropes...and it finally registered to him that when he'd rushed over to check on Christina there had been two chairs standing in the living room... He'd been expected, suckered into an ambush by the sinister Imperer...and had let his worry for Christina lead him right into the trap. He groaned again, clenching his eyes in self-recrimination...and a spike of shame that he'd "failed" her...

Before those eyes even opened, the captured Rider could feel the rags stuffing his mouth... held in with a heavy cloth that was tied off at the back of his neck. And around which his jaw was held clenched, by the wrappings of tape which pulled that mouth even more tightly-closed around the thick stuffing. Just like Christina, who was still sitting in the chair beside him, looking over at him with worry for him burning alongside the anger at Imperer in her fiery eyes. Christina grunted, dipping her head a bit in concern - and thanks.

"Awww... isn't that sweet?" Imperer crooned derisively, from behind them. "She's worried about you, Yusei. If I were her, I'd be worried about myself, but that's just not how our little Seraph is wired up in the head, right?"

The wicked Mirror World combatant stroked Christina's hair tauntingly, successfully drawing a snarl of outrage from his helpless captive.

"And speakin' of wired..." Imperer murmured portentously, pointing down toward a spot on the floor near both Erik and Christina's bound feet.

Erik couldn't help the little jerk of alarmed surprise when his still-muzzy gaze followed that finger down...and saw a bomb! A very powerful bomb, by all appearances...and one which had something a bit less than ten minutes left on its timer. That timer ticked away steadily, mercilessly counting-down what were clearly intended to be he and Christina's last moments of life. Erik barked, eyes remaining fixed on the bomb even as Imperer draped his arms across his and Christina's shoulders.

"Well, Yusei... just wanna thank ya' for being so cooperative. Y'know, I can't stand the way you've poked your nose into my business... but it worked out real nice for me. Now you and Seraph get to go flying in a fire-powered mushroom cloud together. You both make such a cute couple, which makes dying together all the sweeter."

Christina growled, thrashing hard against her bonds, the glare she gave Imperer hot enough to melt steel. The captive Rider shot Erik an apologetic look.

"Oh no... not lettin' him go, bitch..." Imperer chortled, voice all raspy. "After all the trouble he went through just to be at the Academy, you just want to toss him out on the streets? Some gratitude, huh, Yusei?" Imperer whispered, his silver mask gleeming a malignant glee.

"And who knows? Maybe you two can help each other get out." He looked them up and down, and then patted each on the shoulder in mock-encouragement. "But... I'm not holding my breath."

Leaning forward and looking down toward the bomb, Imperer raised his eyebrow under his helmet in exaggerated alarm.

"Well... looks about time for me to make my exit. But don't worry, kids... I'll be keeping an eye out for the 'boom'. And I know any explosion will probably be blamed on that Mikuchi again. Take care, and enjoy your last few minutes. At least neither of you will die alone." With that, Imperer gave both Erik & Christina a final, mean-spirited swat across the back of the head and swept from the room through a mirror, a noticeable hurry in his movement.

Christina and Erik shared another apologetic and worried look, each seeming to feel that this mess was _their_ own fault. But a shake of Erik's head and a grim nod from Christina put that issue to rest, the two reaching a silent agreement to drop the issue for now and focus on getting out before it was too late. Each began to struggle against the bonds with furious determination, eyes repeatedly drifting down to the bomb as it tick-tick-ticked its way toward their doom. They had ten minutes before their lives went up in smoke.

---xxx---

"Sera-chan!" YuKivat cried as he whizzed onto Nigo dorm grounds, looking for his female counterpart and Christina's partner.

"Yu-kun." SeraKivat greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Erik & Christina have been kidnapped by the Advent Thief at the Kuuga dorm building!" YuKivat warned. SeraKivat was alarmed by this.

"Kuuga dorm? But that place should be abandoned! Find Yusei's Arms Monsters! We'l get them out of this yet!" SeraKivat suggested, heading off to look for Poison Rose, the Bull Imagin and the Mask Fangire. YuKivat flapped away to find Ziggy & Negataros.

---xxx---

"Dude, I gotta' thank you for getting my deck back. You did me a favour." Derek Ishimoto said, shaking Dax's hand.

"No problem. We can't let Imperer go around thinking he can ruin every other student's academy life." Dax replied, patting Derek on the back.

"About that... you did me a favour, so I'm going to reciprocate. Let's get a few more Riders who haven't had their decks stolen and go and take Imperer out!" Derek suggested. Nearby, Daniel 'King' Leon broke away from his 'Pack', having heard this.

"Is this all about the deck-stealing business? Because I would love to throw my hat into the mix." Leon offered.

Dax nodded: "Imperer's Vent Deck is overpowered. We need something that can slow him down and limit his card usage."

Leon reached into his pocket and pulled a familiar card from his Deck: "My Confine Vent. In fact, I have several copies of this card. Repeated use could cut off Imperer's cards. Just have a Return Vent handy in case we run out and a Steal Vent to further hinder his strategy."

"I think we should go looking now. Let's not waste any time!" Derek encouraged, leading the way to a reflective surface. All three thrust forward their Vent Decks.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

"Henshin."

Dax, Derek & Leon were all replaced by Kamen Riders Gargo, Ancient & Leo, who simultaneously entered the Mirror World. Outside of the mirrored Academy building, they went searching for Imperer on their Ride Shooters. They gave the mirrored island a once over, looking everywhere until Dax ran into the thief himself.

"What do we have here? You must think yourself ready to fight me, boy!" Imperer taunted, raising his knee and placing a card in the Gazelle Visor.

_Strike Vent!_

Imperer gained Spider's Arach Claw on his fist, disgusting Dax.

"How dare you use my friend's cards like they were your own?! Like I said earlier, Imperer... those Decks go back to their rightful owners after today!" Dax responded, dismounting from the Ride Shooter. He didn't move, instead letting 'King' & Derek jump Imperer from behind. Enraged by this, Imperer whipped the Arach Claw's webbing around, sending Leon & Ishimoto to the ground.

"Nice trick. Now watch mine!" Imperer yelled, using another card.

_Trick Vent!_

Leon thought fast and placed a card in the Scarlet Visor.

_Steal Vent!_

Instead of Imperer splitting off into several clones, Leon found himself duplicated instead. Imperer was now severely outnumbered, but he still managed to fight well against the odds. He planted his knee right in the face of every clone, but Derek & Dax double-teamed him with their weapons. Leon reached down and pulled out a card that looked like a Final Vent, but had Agito's insignia on it.

_Shining Vent!_

Scarlet lion symbols shot up in the air, followed by Leon who pierced straight through them to Imperer with a massive Rider Kick.

"Whoo! I'm on fire... or so that song goes!" 'The King' quipped before drawing a new card.

_Sword Vent!_

Imperer pulled out his Confine Vent, but Dax was standing by with a different card.

_Strange Vent!_

The card in Imperer's hand changed to that of Nagai's Sword Vent card, causing Imperer alarm and distracting him long enough for Derek to drop in with his Brachio Claws, completely dominating Imperer. Leon moved in and slashed away at Imperer, causing the thief to drop a pair of Vent Decks. Dax rolled forward and found that he had reclaimed the Abyss & Verde decks.

"Alright! Enough of this!" Imperer roared, placing a card in the Gazelle Visor.

_Advent!_

The Zelle horde, led by Gigazelle, rushed onto the scene out of the mirrors, overwhelming the three Riders as Imperer tried to make his getaway. Dax was watching however and pulled Survive Nishi from his deck.

_Survive!_

Gargonizer ripped through the Zelle horde easily and Dax jumped onboard, Emerald Visor-Zwei in hand. Now on wheels and physically faster than Imperer, Dax revved up to catch the thief.

_Freeze Vent!_

Imperer began to get desperate.

_Confine Vent!_

Strangely, Kamen Rider Scissors was standing by to stop Imperer from using the Freeze Vent, but this only served as a distraction as Dax leapt through the air on Gargonizer, inserting a card into the Emerald Visor-Zwei.

_Final Vent!_

Dax pulled the trigger and unleashed a powerful stream of energy right into Imperer, which sent him out of the mirror's reflection. But the Imperer deck lay on the ground. Dax unmounted from Gargonizer and picked the deck up, along with the many other decks Imperer had stolen. Hey eyed the Spider deck with a smile. Realising that Leon & Ishimoto were still in a fight with the Zelles, Dax turned Gargonizer around and tore through the horde again, allowing Leon & Ishimoto to pull cards.

_Final Vent!_

_Final Vent!_

Ishimoto summoned his pteradactyl contract monster Pterogale for the second of five Final Vents. Pterogale created a sonic boom behind a group of Zelles, sending each of them into the destructive force of Ishimoto's roundhouse kicks. Meanwhile, Leon summoned his own personal lion horde, which overcame the other half of the Zelles before Leon jumped in with the Glory of the Pride. The Zelles all disintegrated. Dax regrouped with both Leon & Derek.

"Now let's go find out who Imperer really is!" Dax encouraged.

---xxx---

Outside the mirror where Imperer lay defeated in human form, Raz Hybrid pulled up on the HardBoilder. Imperer struggled to pull himself to his feet. Raz clicked his fingers twice, bringing the Bat Shot to his palm.

"Nice work, Bat. Looks like the case is about to be solved. Hey, you!" Raz yelled. The person on the ground didn't answer, instead taking out a familiar Gaia Memory with a 'D' on it.

"The Dragon Dopant!" Raz retorted. The person clicked the button and then inserted the Dragon Memory into a tattoo port on his arm.

_Dragon!_

Before Raz could see the person's face, the former Imperer shapeshifted into the Dragon Dopant. Seeing that Dax & co. were about to come out of the mirror, the Dopant swung his claw and smashed it, ensuring they wouldn't be coming to help Raz.

"If that's the way it has to be, then I'll count up your sins on my own. Come, Fang!" Raz announced, bringing the living Gaia Memory to his palm. To his waist went the Double Driver, already equipped with the Trigger Memory. Raz then flipped out the Fang Memory.

"Henshin!"

_Fang! Trigger!_

Raz transformed into Kamen Rider Double FangTrigger. Raz charged at the Dragon Dopant, using the Trigger Magnum, trying to avoid getting hit by the beast's sharp claws. Raz kicked at the large Dopant before unleashing a torrent of spikes from the Magnum. This only served to be a temporary solution, as the Dopant took him down and slashed at him with his claws. Raz quickly reached down and pushed on the Fang Memory's horn once.

_Arm Fang!_

Gaining a blade on his right arm, Raz broke free by attacking the Dopant's face. Once up, he pushed on the horn again, this time twice.

_Shoulder Fang!_

The blade ended up on his shoulder, which he took off and flung at the Dopant like a boomerang. He swapped the Trigger Memory for the Joker Memory.

_Fang! Joker!_

"Now to find out who you really are! Fang Strider!" Raz called, pushing the horn three times more. This summoned the blade to Raz's kicking leg.

_Fang! Maximum Drive!_

"Raz!" A voice yelled. As Raz's head was turned, the Dragon Dopant managed to run away. Dax, Derek & Leon were on the scene in seconds and the Dragon Dopant was long gone.

---xxx---

The timer was now on its last two minutes. Erik looked in despair at Christina, who still was having trouble getting out of the tight bonds Imperer had forced around her wrists. He kept at his, but time was running out.

"Christina... I'm sorry..." Erik apologised.

"What're you doing?! Apologising at a time like this?!" Christina yelled at him. Erik looked around the room, looking for help in freeing both of them. He remembered the mirror and slowly bounced his chair towards it.

"What're you doing?" Christina wondered. Erik thrust his boot out and smashed the mirror, its shards littering the floor. With a mighty jump, Erik hit the ground and tried to reach for a shard with his hands. He got one and used the edges to hack away at the bonds. It took quite a few seconds, but he managed to rip through the bonds, accidentally cutting himself in the process. Time was of the essence, so Erik got himself free at last and kicked the chair away before cutting off Christina's bonds. They rushed for a door, but there wasn't a door to be seen.

"Great! A room without a view!" Erik complained.

_**"Erik! We're outside the Kuuga dorm! Where are you?" **_Negataros asked in concern.

"Negataros! We don't know! Imperer left us in a room with no doors!" Erik panicked.

_**"Hang tight, we'll try and break in!" **_Negataros yelled back.

Too late. The timer was on 00:10. Erik & Christina raced around the room, looking for any other escape route. The clock counted down.

00:00.

---xxx---

_As I lay me down to sleep..._

_I pray my soul is mine to keep..._

_And never step outside this bed..._

_Never into all evil..._

_Now back from the dead..._

_"Blood... darkness... come unto me!"_

---xxx---

The abandoned Kuuga dorm building exploded in front of the Kivats and the Arms Monsters' very eyes.

"Erik!" Negataros yelled out. He got no answer.

"My mistress..." SeraKivat cried in despair. The Arms Monsters all began to break down at the supposed demise of their masters, until they saw something in the sky.

Erik, while his uniform was all torn and he was bloody, frontflipped through the air with Christina in his arms, who was unconscious. YuKivat & SeraKivat flapped over to check on their masters. YuKivat got a glimpse of Erik's eyes, which were blood red for a few seconds before turning back to blue.

"Erik-san! Are you... okay?" YuKivat wondered in concern.

Erik was confused: "I... think so."

Negataros & Ziggy came over to give him a big hug, but Erik never took his eyes away from Christina, who managed to come to and saw his face.

"We're alive?" Christina asked weakly.

Erik allowed himself to smile: "Yeah. We're... good."

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter over! A lot of ideas flowed for this chapter and I'd like to thank everyone for having patience!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: The day on which Erik & Nobuya square off, Augen finds himself dealing with the Rose & Arch Orphenochs. A new power is unleashed within Kagemarou and Augen uses this power to break the Orphenochs' minds! Meanwhile, Raz & Dax collaborate with Puppy & Zane on the evidence they've collected so far of the money embezzlement scam, Amanda & Shiro's connection continues to grow, but Shiro's Rider Pass still interests Joseph Harbinger, who tries to steal it! Mastering the K-Touch, Nobuya begins his battle with Erik under Professors Ryker, Muro & Frantz's watch! Who will win this battle of ultimate Kamen Riders? Fang Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Let's Ride! Set your sights on the Other Side!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**The competition between Riders for places in the second Tournament Kamen Rider are fierce...**_

_"Phil... no..."_

_"Let's end it right here, Harbinger! Diend versus Makai!"_

_**Alliances will be broken... and old hatreds will be revived...**_

_"This is the real you, isn't it? You seem like the old, kind master of advice on the outside, but in reality, you're no better than Frantz!"_

_"The monster inside of me has awoken..."_

_"There is only one destiny I am concerned about, Erik... and our friendship doesn't even factor into it!"_

_**They are all unaware of their part in awakening an ancient evil...**_

_"The Lost One... his prophecy is slowly being fulfilled!"_

_"If your powers are fed to the Lost One... the apocolypse will come."_

_**Some will put aside their differences to fight this evil...**_

_"Friends?"_

_"Always, partner! Henshin!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**Some will look to claim it's power as their own...**_

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

_"What have you done?!"_

_"Solar Break Limit!"_

_"Full Moon Collapse!"_

_**And one Rider... will stand in the way to save the world...**_

_"This power... it feels good... but that's because I've lost myself to it..."_

_"Welcome to the dark... Yusei."_

_**GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: LOST CHAMPIONS!**_

_**COMING 2010!**_


	20. True Colors

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 20: True Colors.**

"Professor, you're risking a lot by asking me to come here."

_"Never mind that. All I know is that there are students who need taking care of and you, Orphenoch, will be the one to do it!"_

"So, who's the target?"

_"An IXA dormer. Augen, the most advertised Rider on the island. I want him obliterated."_

"Don't you worry about that, Professor. The big-shot will fall at my feet!"

_"What I like to hear. Take this. It will help you blend in!"_

The human-disguised Orphenoch took the Ichigo dorm blazer and put it on, his grin not leaving his face.

---xxx---

"Caine! I can't express my joy that you survived that explosion mostly unharmed, torn blazer aside... but I must ask: what were you and Ms. Hearts doing at the abandoned Kuuga dorm in the first place?" Professor Takeru Muro asked as his top student sat by Christina's bed in the medical ward.

"The Advent Thief, Kamen Rider Imperer. He ambushed us. We went unconscious and by the time we came to, he'd bound us to chairs and left us for dead with a timed explosive at our feet. The room we were in didn't have any doors whatsoever. Only a mirror Imperer could slip out of. Help didn't come fast enough, but somehow, we survived the explosion and for some strange reason... healing on my wounds has accelerated tenfold." Erik explained. He showed Muro the nasty cut on his wrist, which suddenly closed up and looked good as new.

Freaked out a little, Muro stepped away: "Umm... is she going to be alright? I don't want Professor Taylor being dumped with all of the paperwork if she's not."

"Same as me, Professor. She survived that explosion, but unfortunately, her wounds aren't healing nearly half as quick as mine. Professor, I still don't know what powers saved us from the building's collapse, but thank god for them." Erik answered, still tending to Christina.

"Please, don't let me interrupt you again. You've been through hell for the past week. I'm giving you the rest of the week off following your upcoming rematch with Dori Nobuya. I wouldn't want my top student to feel slighted by my decisions." Muro concluded, walking away. He ran into Professor Frantz, who engaged him in a short conversation. Erik could hear them, his eyes turning to them as they spoke.

"Another incident. Caused by that damn Mikuchi again, no doubt. He seems to be making a week of fighting students!" Frantz told Muro. Erik's eyes focused on the professors as they walked away.

---xxx---

"You said you wanted to see us, Dax?" Zane wondered as he and Puppy showed up at the dorm cafeteria. Dax & Phil were sat eating sandwiches.

Dax finished stuffing his face and nodded: "Take a seat. This could take a while."

Puppy & Zane did so, with Dogmott not far behind. Phil pushed over a pair of bottled sodas for the two to drink. He then finished by clinking his own bottle next to Dax's.

"Back on the ferry when we first enrolled, you talked to us about the money embezzlement scam that was happening, even with the academy's internet connection shut off." Dax began. Puppy nodded and took a swig from his soda.

Zane wiped his mouth: "Sounds vaguely familiar. You got something for us then?"

Placing a few pieces of paper on the table, Dax nodded again: "We've been hanging out with Raz Hybrid, because he got the Advent Thief case and we helped get the decks back from Kamen Rider Imperer. It turns out Imperer is connected to the dragon monster that ambushed Erik during class. Raz said after we forced Imperer out of suit and out of the Mirror World, Imperer transformed into the Dragon Dopant. On the third page is screengrabs of the encrypted website where Gaia Memory orders are placed and a bunch of temporary IP addresses that were used at this site."

Puppy shuffled through the papers and pulled out the one Dax talked about. He looked at the first screengrab, which advertised the Dragon Gaia Memory for 800,000,000 Yen.

"He also said that whoever bought this also bought a mass-production chipset, which means he could duplicate the Memory. The upside for us is that every copy is weaker than the last. Downside? This is an overpowered Memory." Dax continued. Zane shuffled through the pages to find a high-quality picture of the Memory.

"Where is Raz Hybrid?" Zane inquired.

Phil spoke up: "Getting ready for Kaijin class. If we drive down past the Forest, we could catch him."

Zane stood up: "Place these pages into a folder. We'll pay him a little visit. Hopefully, today's when we get to the bottom of this."

---xxx---

Augen sat with his fellow IXA dormers in the dorm cafeteria, where the students enjoyed their meals. Eddie sat idly next to Augen, tucking into an apple before washing down with a glass of strawberry milkshake. Augen's in contrast wasn't very fattening: low-fat curry & rice. Across from them sat Ken Harris AKA Todoroki.

"So, Augen, dude... how're you feeling after the Oni war?" Ken asked.

Augen just lightly shook his head: "Same old, same old. The only thing I feel now is intrigued at what happened at the abandoned dorm the other day."

"Oh yeah! Today's the day of the big rematch, bro! Erik goes one-on-one with Nobuya. Who do you think's going to win?" Eddie wondered.

Augen was unsure: "I'm not at the academy to pick sides, so I think it's up in the air. If fate is on Erik's side, then he will take the win. Power isn't everything, but it does help. Plus, I'm ready for the next big thing to come along and take all the media attention away. It would be the world taken off my shoulders. Unfortunately, that kind of publicity in Nobuya's hands is dangerous. After breakfast, I'm going to Ichimonji Heights. My time at the academy is coming to a narrow close and I need to be one with the island before I go."

Ken's face was etched in slight sadness: "Oh, right... graduation's in a month."

"What are you going to do while waiting for the second Tournament, bro?" Eddie wondered.

Augen cleared his throat: "Compete. Because that's what I do best. Excuse me."

Augen's last two words were hot on the heels of his Rider PDA ringing. Augen took out the screen pen and clicked on the envelope icon to read the message. It read: _"Raz Hybrid has information on the money embezzlement scandal. We may crack this thing wide open today. Meet us when you can. Puppy."_

---xxx---

The Fang Memory in Live Mode ran across the road. It was in search of its partner, Raz Hybrid. Someone peered round the corner as the Memory found its master. "So that's where that went." Rito Inukaze told himself as he saw the Fang Memory make its way back to the worried Raz, who was face-to-face with Nobuya. He listened in on their conversation.

"What do you want, Nobuya?" Raz inquired, placing his helmet on the seat of the HardBoilder.

Nobuya grinned evilly: "A challenge. To be as prepared as possible for Yusei... I've got to be on top of my game. Plus, Professor Frantz doesn't like you, so I've agreed to mop up the dirt a little bit!"

Nobuya brought the MakaiDriver from his jacket to his waist, pushing the buckle to the center and drawing the Makai card from the MakaiBooker.

"No complaints on my end. I'm sure Erik could take you out on his own, but I'm not backing down from a fight." Raz insisted, strapping the Double Driver to his waist and pulling the Gaia Memories from his jacket, which raised Rito's eyebrow.

_"Gaia Memories, huh? Got quite a collection of Memories... I suppose adding that Fang Memory wouldn't hurt! Not to mention that Double Driver..." _Rito thought to himself, his fingers plucking a red Gaia Memory from his jeans. Meanwhile, Nobuya inserted the Makai card into the MakaiDriver and Raz inserted the Cyclone & Joker Memories into the terminals.

_Kamen Ride..._

"Henshin!"

"Henshin."

_...Makai!_

_Cyclone! Joker!_

Nobuya & Raz transformed into Makai & Double. Cards graced Nobuya's palm, all with Double's images on them. Nobuya placed them in the MakaiBooker and quickly withdrew it in Sword mode. With wind at his back, Raz used the Cyclone Memory's speed ability to dodge every swipe of the MakaiBooker as fast as he could, colliding his boot with Nobuya's head in a quick roundhouse kick. Nobuya angrily responded by shooting Raz in the chest with the MakaiBooker in gun mode.

_Cyclone! Trigger!_

The black half of Double became blue, equipping Raz with the Trigger Magnum, which he immediately put to use in a quickdraw gun duel with Nobuya. Raz withdrew the Trigger Memory.

_Trigger! Maximum Drive!_

"Trigger Hurricane!" Raz called, firing a tornado-shaped torrent of firepower in Nobuya's direction. Nobuya smirked under the helmet and used a card.

_Attack Ride: Hyper Clock Up!_

In hyperspeed, Nobuya whizzed past the blast and swiftly sweeped out Raz's legs from under him before the Hyper Clock Up effect ended.

"Nice trick." Raz commented, replacing the Memories in the Double Driver.

_Heat! Metal!_

Now equipped with the Metal Shaft, Raz took the advantage temporarily, using the Shaft to keep Nobuya at bay.

_Metal! Maximum Drive!_

"Metal Branding!" Raz announced, looking to strike Nobuya with the burning Metal Shaft.

_Attack Ride: Illusion!_

Several Makais appeared and shuffled around, causing Raz to obliterate a clone. With Raz's attention diverted, the real Nobuya spun-kick Raz over. Nobuya then inserted the keycard into the K-Touch.

"And now for another showing of my ultimate power!" Nobuya declared, pressing the Rider symbols one-by-one.

_Gills! Ryuga! Orga! Chalice! Todoroki! Dark Kabuto! Nega Den-O! Dark Kiva!_

Nobuya then finally pressed the Makai symbol.

_Final Kamen Ride: Makai!_

Nobuya reached down and detached the card reader from the MakaiDriver, placing it on his right hip. In its place on the belt was Nobuya's K-Touch, as he assumed Makai Complete Form.

"Two can play at that game, Nobuya! Let's go, Fang!" Raz shouted, bringing the Fang Memory to his hands. He flipped out the Memory portion and replaced the Heat Memory with the Fang Memory.

_Fang! Metal!_

Raz became the animalistic Double FangMetal, using both the Arm Saber and the Metal Shaft to assault Nobuya. The arrogant Ichigo dormer sidestepped both without much effort, following up with the MakaiBooker in sword mode. Nobuya then thrust his boot out, kicking Raz backwards.

"Pathetic. You're not even in my league. I'm going to blast you back to wherever you came from!" Nobuya proclaimed, reaching down to the K-Touch.

_Ryuga! Kamen Ride: Zero Survive!_

A Ryuga version of Ryuki Survive appeared alongside Nobuya, armed with the Black Drag Visor-Zwei.

_"Oh no, you don't!" _Raz thought, pushing on the Fang Memory's horn three times in succession.

_Fang! Maximum Drive!_

_Final Attack Ride: Ryuga!_

"Fang Strider!" Raz cried. But the Maximum Saber-aided bicycle kick was not enough to break through the double Black Burning Saber attack that sent Raz violently crashing into the Machine HardBoilder. Raz reverted to human form, with the Fang Memory lying injured beside him. The Ryuga doppelganger disappeared and then Nobuya removed the K-Touch from his belt, initiating his own detransformation.

"Give Yusei one last message before he gets to the Towerhacker Stadium... he will regret the day ever enrolled!" Nobuya concluded, before mounting the Rider Runner and driving off.

_"Now's my chance!" _Rito thought, not too far away, but his entrance was interrupted by the sound of motorcycle engines behind him.

He sighed: "Time to leave then."

Rito took off just as Dax, Phil, Puppy & Zane appeared on their motorcycles.

---xxx---

**Flashback begins...**

_Jyunichi took Augen down from behind, punching at him with furious vengeance behind each and every blow. It wouldn't last for long, though, as Augen rolled Jyunichi over and turned the tables, launching his own hammerfist-powered assault. Both Jyunichi & Augen returned to verticality and continued the fistfight. Jyunichi was shot in the chest by an oncoming Harbinger, surprisingly to Jyunichi, carrying the Diendriver. Joey thrust it in the air._

_"Let's do this." Harbinger commented, loading up the first of two cards._

_Final Form Ride: Kagemarou!_

_"The pain is only temporary." Harbinger assured his fellow student as he shot him, causing Augen's body & armor to shapeshift into something akin to OsirisDoran, just with Kagemarou's bone-based armor. Augen, now as Final Form Ride Kagemarou Wyvern, took off towards Jyunichi and bashed him several times in the chest. Harbinger loaded the second card._

_Final Attack Ride: Kagemarou!_

_Augen flew back to Harbinger, who jumped on and motioned to Erik to join them. Erik nodded and did so, with Augen taking off towards Jyunichi one more time. They stopped short of taking the Oni leader down, instead heading to the sky which had degenerated into night. In front of the moon, the Kagemarou Wyvern enveloped Joey & Erik in its wings, turning into a drill. _

_It descended swiftly upon Jyunichi, who was sent flying back into his human form. Jyunichi quickly grabbed his Onsa and spat some blood before grabbing his remaining Oni troops, taking them running through the tunnel from whence they always came to invade from._

**Flashback ends...**

Augen stood on the horizon, looking into the ocean at the exact spot the Warship of Onigashima sank. Augen wished that it would be the final time the Brotherhood would invade the island, but also vowed to defend the island should the Oni try again. He pulled an envelope from his jacket, which was stamped with the mark of a lion/tiger cross. He tore it open and read the note:

_Augen-san,_

_You don't know how much honor you have brought to the IXA dorm since you enrolled here at the Academy. You are the longest-standing IXA dorm student who has ever been taught here. You've also been through a lot as well. I don't apologise for much, but I will apologise for putting you on the frontline in all three wars against the Oni Brotherhood and making you suffer through seeing your fellow classmates dying. But you have managed to perservere so far and I know that without asking that if we needed you, you'd get on the ferry as soon as you could._

_Nobody on this island will make half the contributions that you have made to this island. I thank you for your hard work, Augen-san. Inside you'll find your preferential treatment ticket to the second Tournament Kamen Rider. Again, I thank you for everything._

_Fight hard._

_Professor Russell Liger._

"Excuse me... are you Augen?" An Ichigo dormer asked, approaching the respected Rider on Ichimonji Heights.

"Yes. Who are you?" Augen inquired.

The Ichigo dormer bowed: "My name is Remnant of the Ichigo dorm. I've been told a great many things about you. I also know that you've been a constant thorn in my dorm professor's side for a long time now. Which means I've got to obey his will and eventually eliminate you."

Augen was onto him: "Why don't you try now with that sword under your jacket?"

Remnant was alarmed, stepping back and whipping his jacket off, revealing said-weapon: "How did you know?!"

"There's a great deal you haven't been informed about, _Orphenoch_." Augen continued, making Remnant recoil, flabbergasted. "Some of my own abilities mystify myself a great deal. But that's besides the point. If you're going to be the one that takes me down after three years, draw that sword and try!"

KageDoran flew around Augen at this moment while Remnant transformed into the large Octopus Orphenoch.

"I'm going to let you know one simple thing that the Oni found out before you... don't screw with Academy Kamen Rider!" Augen declared. KageDoran came flying in, striking Remnant at high speeds before the wyvern bit Augen's hand.

_Bite!_

The pitch black tribal tattoos appeared all over Augen, with six spikes forming the Doran Belt around his waist. He thrust KageDoran up in the air and then thrust him downwards onto the Doran Belt's slot.

"Henshin."

Augen's body crystallized and then shattered to reveal Kagemarou. Before he could get into his fighting stance, Augen's Seal Fuestle popped into his hand and glowed green. It changed into a green fuestle with a golden bone theme over it. Augen's eyes then focused back on Remnant as he placed the Fuestle into the Fueslot at his left side, charging at the large Orphenoch.

Augen threw a pair of punches, but Remnant's tentacles wrapped themselves around Augen's wrists before they lifted him into the air and allowed Remnant to drive him into the ground. Remnant brought out his Orphenoch Sword and slashed at Augen's chest repeatedly. Augen tried to dodge as many shots as he could, but found himself batting away the tentacles at the same time. This frustrated AKR's top Rider, who backflipped and pulled out the Dragon Fusion Fuestle.

_Osiris Doran!_

Images of Tatsulot, Castle Doran, Powered IXER, DragRedder and DragBlacker appeared, fusing into Osiris Doran. Augen backflipped onto Osiris Doran's back. Augen drew the God Blade from Osiris Doran's side holster and tried to strike at Remnant when the two passed him, but Remnant effortlessly jumped away.

He summoned his tentacles once again, using them to flip Osiris Doran and Augen right over. Augen struggled to get up, but his efforts were thwarted when Remnant stomped on his back. Augen swiftly spun and sweeped, taking out Remnant's legs from under the massive Orphenoch. Augen rolled to his feet and hit a roundhouse kick to the left temple.

Remnant went several feet before he regained verticality and cast off his outer shell, changing to a sleeker fighting form. Remnant charged at Augen, but was struck by a speeding Osiris Doran. Remnant then stumbled into a waiting slash from the God Blade, followed by another roundhouse kick.

"I'm tired of playing with you!" Remnant screamed. He howled into the air and then changed again, assuming an enormous mothership-like form with a thousand tentacles at the ready. Remnant was now so massive all the dorms could see him. Augen mounted Osiris Doran and took to the air, with the Arms Beast assuming Dragon Form again.

Augen zoomed above the Orphenoch's back and tried to attack as many times as he could, but the many tentacles bound him and Osiris Doran, threatening to tear them apart. Straining against the Orphenoch's grip on his neck, Augen reached down and pulled out the green Fuestle. He pushed it into KageDoran's mouth.

_Thought Ruler!_

A green aura surrounded Augen and then swiftly caused the tentacle to disintegrate. Osiris Doran was then released and Augen slowly descended back to the ground. He felt his body change, but strangely... he also found himself hearing the inner most thoughts of the Orphenoch above him. Chains with a green aura covered his body.

Green wings sprung from his back and claws appeared on his fists. His chest armour seemed to be made of an eerie green energy. His eyes turned from fire to green in a flash of emerald flame. Augen had changed to Kagemarou's Throught Ruler Form. The wings extended and Kagemarou took flight.

"You're not going anywhere." Augen coldly declared, summoning the God Blade once again, but the weapon had evolved into a green lightsaber-type weapon. Frantically, the Mothership Orphenoch directed most of its tentacles at Augen, who promptly and easily cut them up. Augen then placed his hand out.

"Free your mind." Augen commanded, blasting the Mothership Orphenoch with a bolt of green energy. The Mothership Orphenoch then found itself reverting back to Remnant on the ground. Augen slowly followed and placed the Orichalcos Fuestle in KageDoran's mouth.

_Wake Up!_

Augen turned the skies dark with his power and thrust his hand out again, gaining control of Remnant's body with telekinesis. From the inside out, Augen mercilessly ripped Remnant apart, causing an explosion of blue flame watermarked by a green version of Kagemarou's symbol. Augen then let KageDoran fly from the Doran Belt and reverted to his human appearance. He looked out into the distance again, to see that the Towerhacker Stadium had risen into the sky once again.

"Looks like it's time, partner!" Augen said to KageDoran, heading over to his Rider Runner.

---xxx---

_"I've been waiting for you, Yusei!"_

Erik could hear the growl of a hate-filled Nobuya, already standing in the battlefield with an arena full of students anticipating the rematch. Frantz, Professor Jack Ryker & Professor Muro were also inside, awaiting Erik himself. He turned sideways towards Christina, and lightly clasped her hand.

"Go take your seat. I'm going to handle this." Erik promised. Christina nodded in confidence, doing what she was asked. Erik's eyes focused on Nobuya in the center of the arena, slowly stepping up to the battleground where his hated rival waited impatiently.

"Welcome, Kamen Rider Yusei of the Den-O dorm! You are about to be part of maybe the biggest rematch this academy has ever seen beyond Yaiva & Kagemarou! I need no introduction and I already know you, so let's get the party started! Students, one and all! This is the long-awaited rematch! Yusei vs. Makai! In a moment, we shall begin. Is there anything either of you would like to say?" Ryker began. Nobuya motioned that he didn't, but Erik motioned for the microphone.

"Before we get this thing on the road... Frantz! There's something I've gotta' say to you. I don't appreciate the fact that you've been out to get me since I enrolled, but that's not what boils my skin to the brink! I also hate the fact that not too long ago, you tried to blow me up with the entire Kuuga dorm building! That's right, Professor! I'm accusing you of being Imperer!" Erik yelled, causing everyone to stare at Frantz in utter shock.

Frantz just smirked, pointing at Erik: "Watch your tongue, boy. You're talking to an executive shareholder of the Academy! Anyways, how dare you come and accuse me of being the rumoured Advent Thief? Joseph Harbinger is a thief, so it easily could've been him that took all those Vent Decks! How can you be so sure that I've tried to kill you time and again? Because I've had nothing to do with the incidents involving you!"

"When me and Christina were tied up in the Kuuga dorm basement without any doors by Kamen Rider Imperer, Imperer was there mocking us for getting captured. And then he said the words 'any explosion will be blamed on that Mikuchi again', referring to Professor Mikuchi, who you have a long-running distaste for! Plus, you made the mistake of saying those last three words in the same room with Professor Muro in the exact same way, with me listening in. Attempted murder and DIY demolition is going to screw up your prospects in life, Frantz!" Erik revealed. The other Professors were less than impressed, with even the Ichigo dorm looking down in disgust. The mention of his name interested Professor Mikuchi, who now had a vested interest in the fight.

A little angered, Ryker turned to Frantz: "Is this true, Markus? Was the Kuuga dorm's explosion your doing?"

Before Frantz could answer, Dax, Phil, Raz, Puppy & Zane walked onto the battleground. Puppy handed Ryker a piece of paper. Ryker gave it a once over. Augen also showed up in the IXA dorm bleachers, getting Frantz's attention. Frantz was angry Augen had once again escaped destruction, but that was the least of Frantz's problems.

"So, not only were you plotting to kill my students, Markus... you also stole money from us too? 'Disappointed' is going to be a nice way of putting my now-foul mood at my finding-out about your embezzlement schemes." Ryker announced. The Ichigo dormers became so disgusted they all walked out from the Towerhacker Stadium.

"But that doesn't matter, Professor, because I'm about to make him an offer he can't refuse." Erik spoke up. "He wants me gone and a lot of other people want him gone. So I'll propose this. Nobuya's going to fight for your position, Frantz. If he wins, you get what you want and I leave the island forever. But if I win, you're going to leave this island and never return!"

Frantz got face-to-face with Erik: "Deal, you little ingrate! And once Dori-kun defeats you, I'll take great pleasure in booting you off this island myself!"

Frantz passed Nobuya and patted him on the shoulder, mouthing the words "Do not fail me." Nobuya nodded at this and tossed away his Ichigo dorm blazer. Knowing their fight was going to be brutal, Erik threw his down in exactly the same way. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

Ryker made one last announcement: "Riders... BEGIN!"

Erik stabbed his hand on YuKivat's teeth: "Henshin!"

Nobuya inserted the Makai card into the MakaiDriver: "Henshin!"

_Biting!_

_Kamen Ride: Makai!_

_Stardust Saber!_

Erik & Nobuya both showed no fear as they darted forward with weapons at the ready. The Stardust Saber clashed with the MakaiBooker and the blades immediately both clashed and swiftly stuck in the walls of the stadium, much to Erik & Nobuya's surprise. They looked at their weapons before locking eyes and then starting a violent slugfest.

Nobuya managed to get the better of Erik with a combination of several right hand blows before jumping and drilling one more punch into Erik's chest. Erik fought back, catching a thrusting fist and then hooking Nobuya's leg with both of his own legs, tossing Nobuya into the air with a backflip roll. Erik followed up by leaping up to Nobuya and slamming him down to the floor with a piledriving technique. Erik backflipped over and retrieved the Stardust Saber. He brought out the Nega Fuestle.

_Nega Buster!_

Erik jumped onto the wall and began running across it. He hoped to spin off and twist into a Nega Buster shot, but Nobuya had him scouted and tackled him onto the floor, stomping on his chest several times. Nobuya grabbed Erik by the legs and slammed him into the floor before charging him over to the wall, bashing Erik's head against it.

Nobuya grabbed Erik by the throat and lifted him up in a chokehold, punching him in the gut a few times before slamming him back on the ground. Nobuya stepped back and prepared to go for Erik again, but Erik surprised Nobuya with a shot from the Nega Buster. Erik kipped back up to verticality and frontflipped while shooting Nobuya all the way over.

He then converted the Nega Buster to melee mode. Erik traded his ranged techniques for full-on strength, hitting Nobuya with repeating openhand punches and following it up with a swing from the Nega Buster in melee mode. Erik moved in and covered more ground, not allowing Nobuya to get a shot in edgewise.

After another slash, Nobuya rolled over to near where the MakaiBooker was, pulling it from the wall and holding up the blade to block another attack. This gave Nobuya an opportunity to strike at Erik, lashing out with a hard kick to the ribs and then sweeping Erik's legs out from under him. Nobuya lifted his leg for a scissor kick attack, but Erik rolled to avoid it and twisted in the air with a Buster strike.

Erik swung the Nega Buster around, striking Nobuya time after time after time. Soon Nobuya just came to the end of his tether and gripped the end of the oncoming weapon, showing superhuman strength as he violently swung it over his head. Erik crashed into the ground and Nobuya ripped the Nega Buster away, swinging it at Erik with it as Erik had done earlier. Erik kept dodging, which frustrated Nobuya. Nobuya just tossed the Nega Buster down and then took out the K-Touch, inserting the keycard.

_Gills! Ryuga! Orga! Chalice! Todoroki! Dark Kabuto! Nega Den-O! Dark Kiva! Final Kamen Ride: Makai!_

Nobuya assumed Complete Form. The pace changed and Erik found himself on the defensive, blocking shots from the MakaiBooker as best he could. But the defensive was not where Erik was comfortable, so he took out the three Fuestles. Erik went to give YuKivat the Fuestles, but Nobuya swung the MakaiBooker at Erik, causing Erik to hold up his arms to defend himself. Erik roundhouse kicked the blade away and finally gave YuKivat the Fuestles.

_Stardust Saber! Nega Buster! Unite!_

As he changed into his combined form, Erik kicked the MakaiBooker away again and then kicked Nobuya after it. Erik was right back into the fight. He gripped the Stardust Saber hard. Nobuya fought back, but it was Erik breaking through this time, swatting the MakaiBooker in one direction and kicking Nobuya in the vulnerable spots.

_Waking Up!_

"Get some of this, Nobuya!" Erik began, leaping into the air with both his legs unchained.

_Final Attack Ride: Makai!_

Nobuya suddenly jumped up with a charged MakaiBooker at the ready: "Not before I get you!"

The blade collided with Erik's boots and both Riders were shot back from the recoil. Regaining their bearings, Erik & Nobuya locked eyes again, tossing their weapons aside.

_Waking Up!_

_Final Attack Ride: Makai!_

Nobuya and Erik both lunged for each other in the Dimension Shatter and Dominance Crash Break attacks, but again, they cancelled each other out and sent one another flying again. Both decided to up the ante. Nobuya unequipped the K-Touch and pressed buttons while Erik retrieved his weapons.

_Decade Mode!_

"Huh?" Erik wondered as Makai's K-Touch screen now looked like that of Decade's K-Touch. Nobuya placed the K-Touch back on his buckle and then brought out his Final Ride card. It started out blank, but then it flashed with an image of Kuuga Rising Ultimate Form. He tossed it down into the MakaiDriver at his side. Frantz watched on in glee.

_Final Ride: Kuuga!_

Nobuya summoned an avatar of Rising Ultimate Kuuga as the cards on his chest changed accordingly.Both Riders began to fight once more, with the avatar supporting Nobuya every step of the way. Nobuya charged, causing Erik to lift the Stardust Saber and defend against the assault of Complete Makai & Rising Ultimate Kuuga.

"That all you got?" Erik taunted as if the onslaught wasn't getting to him at all, batting the MakaiBooker away and booting Nobuya in the gut. Nobuya charged wildly at Erik, with Erik only just managing to bring up his hands to block a kick before Kuuga's own kick struck home. Desperately lashing out with a kick, he sent Nobuya staggering back, following it up with a quick jump punch that managed to force Nobuya back once more.

Showing he was all business, Nobuya struck back at Kamen Rider Yusei with a slash from the MakaiBooker, slashing Erik twice more. The strike sent Erik stunting back slightly, but he managed to recover in time to strike back at Nobuya with a big flying sidekick, once again sending Nobuya onto his back. Erik even rained down firepower upon Kuuga as he descended. Kuuga was floored and his form dissolved into nothingness.

Instantly, the two rivals had lunged for each other once more, with Nobuya neglecting his weapon-powered assault and changing to merciless hand-to-hand beatings, taking relish in each and every blow. Erik aimed a crescent kick, but faked it and smashed Nobuya in the gut with a double slash from his Stardust Saber and the Nega Buster. Nobuya just responded with another powerful swipe of the MakaiBooker.

Erik went flying backwards, clutching at his smouldering golden armor. He stared at Nobuya. Erik rushed at Nobuya again and struck him with the Stardust Saber & Nega Buster repeatedly, before polishing him off with a flip kick to the head. Nobuya dropped to the ground and Erik prepared to end it. He took out the Awakening Fuestle and placed it YuKivat's mouth again.

_Waking Up!_

He jumped into the premature night, blasting Nobuya hard with the Dominance Crash Break again. Nobuya his MakaiBooker as he fell to the ground and crashed hard into the arena floor. Erik's boots had collided with the K-Touch, causing it to start crackling with electricity.

"I... will not... BE DEFEATED BY YOU!" Nobuya promised with a tightly-clenched fist, taking the Final Ride card. Its image materialised into that of Knight Survive.

_Final Ride: Knight!_

The avatar appeared next to him as he used another card.

_Final Attack Ride: Knight!_

With both the MakaiBooker and the Dark Visor-Zwei, Nobuya and Knight cross-slashed Erik, forcing him to revert to his regular Yusei form. The Knight doppelganger disappeared and Nobuya moved in to deliver the final blow, again bringing out his Final Attack Ride card.

"And now, Yusei... I get my ultimate vengeance!!!" Nobuya proclaimed.

_Error!_

Upon hearing the computerised voice, Nobuya looked down at the K-Touch. The damage from earlier began to intensify tenfold. The energy was now starting to bring pain to Nobuya. He growled as the electricity tortured his body, making the students around them worry whether Nobuya would escape from the electrical hell he was experiencing.

All of a sudden, the Makai Complete Form suit began to distort and was warped from the damage to the K-Touch. The K-Touch overloaded with energy and the distortion became permanent. Now with nothing but pain egging him on, Nobuya charged like a bat out of hell at Erik, brutally blasting him in the chest several times before tossing him overhead.

"I told you, Yusei! I told you that I would defeat you! You're no match for me and this next card is going to prove it!" Nobuya yelled, almost in an unrecognisable, hate-filled shout. He placed the Final Attack Ride card back into the MakaiBooker and pulled out another card... one that was very familiar to Professor Mikuchi...

_"The Gaia card... he wasn't strong enough to use it last time... but with this distortion, can the power be handled by another?!" _Keitarou thought to himself helplessly. Keitarou's shock spread to the rest of the arena.

"Erik!" Dax yelled out.

"I hope this doesn't mean what I think it does!" Amanda said in alarm.

"Erik-san!" Shiro followed.

"Erik..." Christina cried from the Nigo dorm bleachers.

"C'mon, Yusei... don't let us all down now..." Joseph Harbinger encouraged.

"What's he going to do?" Eddie asked Augen.

"He's going to do everything he can to kill Erik. His mind has been corrupted to the extent that he may not be himself anymore." Augen responded simply.

Back down at the battlefield, Nobuya held the Gaia card to his side, surging with the energy provided by the spike in the K-Touch: "HENSHIN!"

_Kamen Ride: Gaia!_

Nobuya's messed-up suit changed in the manner of Professor Jaden Stryder's Rider form: Gaia End Form. It stayed like the original for about two seconds and then the corruption got to that suit as well. Energy-filled cracks pulsed throughout the armor, the orbs on his shoulderpads opened up into demonic eyes and his mouthpiece opened up into fangs, allowing Nobuya to roar with the pain of having assumed this form.

"I can't stop now!" Erik thought aloud, jumping in with a sidekick. Suddenly, his gut was pierced by two massive tendrils. On the ends of each was a golden flower... more accurately, the Golden Thorns. The tendrils tossed Erik aside and began to stab at him repeatedly. Professor Ryker started to panic and rushed to end the match. But his door was locked.

"What the?!" Ryker exclaimed as Frantz appeared behind the door's window.

He grinned evilly: "I hope you're not claustrophobic, Professor! Because neither of those two is leaving until Erik Caine is defeated!"

Using the tendrils again, Nobuya pierced Erik's gut once more. Up in the Nigo dorm bleachers, Christina couldn't take any more and ran out of the area, with SeraKivat in hot pursuit.

---xxx---

On the balcony outside, Christina's tears hit the ocean from up high. SeraKivat flapped in.

"Erik's going to die, SeraKivat..." Christina weeped. Angrily, SeraKivat bit Christina's shoulder.

"Why did you bite me?" Christina wondered.

"To stop you from being so weakhearted, my mistress! Everyone wants to save Erik from being killed!" SeraKivat responded angrily.

"But I can't help! I couldn't beat Nobuya in his regular form... how am I going to stop _Gaia_?!" Christina continued to cry.

SeraKivat smiled: "Simple. We are going to lend Erik our power."

Confused, Christina just eyed SeraKivat curiosly.

_Awaken!_

SeraKivat bit Christina on the neck, causing her to drop to the floor lifeless.

---xxx---

Knocked out of Yusei form, Erik was on the verge of being destroyed by Nobuya in the Ichigo dormer's mad rage.

"Get up, Erik! Get out!" Dax yelled, hoping his friend could hear him.

"Erik! Run away!" Amanda followed. Smiling as evilly as the power surging throughout him, Nobuya approached Erik's battered and bloody body, pulling him up into the air by his tendrils.

"Hehehe... with the power of Kamen Rider Gaia, I shall finally rule this island! And you... you will be _buried _here! You're worthless, Yusei... so it's fitting that I will encase you in a worthless tomb!" Nobuya insanely proclaimed. The tendrils dropped Erik into Nobuya's hand neckfirst while the tendrils began digging into the ground. A few feet away was YuKivat, who was cursing in both English and Ancient Fangire.

_"I'm sorry, master... I couldn't help you..." _YuKivat thought in despair as he almost passed out. But SeraKivat's arrival stopped him from drifting off to sleep.

"Sera-chan..." YuKivat greeted weakly.

"Do you want to help him?" SeraKivat asked.

YuKivat nodded: "Yes, but how? What can two Kivats do against that monstrosity?"

SeraKivat sighed and bopped YuKivat with her wing: "The ancient bloodpact of the Kivat Race. If we combine our power into a Zanvat, Erik shall have a power he has never known!"

"That just might work!" YuKivat agreed. Binding their energies together, SeraKivat & YuKivat began to merge into the larger Zanvat creature.

_Biting! Awaken! Rise, YuZanvat!_

Now as the silver Zanvat known as YuZanvat, the two Kivats sent out a powerful signal that both Erik & Nobuya could just about hear. About done with his makeshift grave, Nobuya prepared to dump Erik's failing body in, before he was suddenly shot in the back.

"Okay, own up... who had the gall to attack me in my moment of triumph?!" Nobuya growled, turning to see Pandora the Mask Fangire with a rifle in-hand. Nobuya dropped Erik on the ground and prepared to attack Pandora, but then Negataros & Gilgamesh the Bull Imagin rushed past Pandora to keep Nobuya busy. Meanwhile, Ziggy & Poison Rose helped Erik to his feet.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Nobuya demanded in an insane rage.

"This is the power of a bond. The bond between friends and family. To protect one another forever. With a pure heart, the possibilities are limitless! Erik! I will lend you my power!" YuZanvat announced.

Erik scratched his head: "I'm not sure what's going on here, but I've gotta' stop you, Nobuya! YuZanvat!"

Without a bite activated, YuZanvat used his abilities to summon the YuKivat Belt to Erik's waist, the fierce Fangire tattoos also in place. Erik grasped YuZanvat in his hand and thrust the creature in front of him. The Arms Monsters of Yusei & Seraph surrounded Erik as he did this.

"Henshin!"

He connected YuZanvat to the YuKivat Belt and found the entire stadium drowning in a blinding white light. Angry at this uprising, Nobuya launched the tendrils at Erik's transforming body, but the light caused them to burn and disappear. The Arms Monsters all felt their energies pulled into the light as Erik's body began crystallising.

"Amazing!"

"What is this form?"

"Even though I know a lot, Eddie... this is something the likes of which I've never seen before..."

Erik then became Kamen Rider Majestic Yusei, taking a battle-ready position.

_"Erik! I'm with you!"_

"Christina, where are you?" Erik wondered.

_"SeraKivat somehow transferred my soul to your body."_

"That's correct." YuZanvat spoke up, in SeraKivat's voice. "Majestic Yusei is born from Christina's desire to help you, Erik."

"But how is she in my mind?" Erik asked.

"The SeraKivat part of the Kivat clan has the ability to put the soul of their master into the body of another host... if the master has fallen in love with the host. It is an ancient bond." YuZanvat finished. Erik smiled a bit as he could feel Christina blush at this. He was about to answer when he heard Negataros' voice.

_**"Erik! Stop acting all lovey-dovey and move your ass!" **_Negataros yelled. Erik nodded and focused back on Nobuya, who was ready to make another insanity-filled move.

"Let's go, Christina!" Erik encouraged. He smiled as he felt Christina agree with a nod. Nobuya aimed a punch, but Erik effortlessly caught it with one hand. Erik responded by shooting a spin kick that hit the mark followed by a double-foot backflip kick. Erik punched, then he kicked again, followed by a dropkick that sent Nobuya flying back. Erik summoned the Poison Rose and the Stardust Saber both into his hands. He spun them around in a circle, parrying the oncoming punches and striking Nobuya in the chest.

Nobuya was enraged even worse than usual and used the Ryuga Strike Vent and Advent Attack Ride cards to send Dragblacker into Erik, but Erik hopped onto Dragblacker's back, ran across it, jumped off and hit Nobuya with a side kick. Erik followed it up by forcing Dragblacker into the floor with a slash-blast before he took out Pandora & the Nega Buster. Erik shot once with the Nega Buster and tossed it into the air, transforming the Pandora Briefcase into a minigun on the ground which Erik used to unleash a major torrent of firepower into Nobuya's chest.

_Final Attack Ride: Makai!_

Nobuya desperately tried to end the fight with his finishing attack, but Erik simply used Gilgamesh to punch Nobuya right out of the sky before the kick could connect.

_"Erik, let's finish this!" _Christina encouraged. Erik nodded, taking out the Awakening Fuestle, placing it in a slot in YuZanvat's mouth. YuZanvat announced the attack in both YuKivat & SeraKivat's voices simultaneously.

_Eternal Waking Up!_

Erik's body levitated off the ground as the Arms Monsters were all ejected from him, all transforming into chains to bind Nobuya to his spot.

"This can't be!!!" Frantz yelled out in despair.

_**"MAJESTIC DOMINANCE CRASH!"**_

Every student in the arena watched as Erik descended and smashed into Nobuya's gut with his ultimate finishing attack. The K-Touch finally shut off, cracked and fell into pieces on the floor. Then the Gaia Kamen Ride card ejected from the MakaiDriver, tearing in two. Makai changed back to Nobuya and immediately fainted. Erik hit the ground and crystallised back into regular Yusei as YuZanvat unbonded. In his suite, Frantz made his getaway as Erik attempted to jump up the wall and smash his way into the room. But he was too late. Instead, he broke the glass into Ryker's suite and helped him back down to ground level.

"I've got to find Frantz." Erik announced to Ryker.

Ryker nodded: "He's got a deal to keep."

Meanwhile, all around Erik were the cheers and adoration of most of the Academy, with his friends standing out the most. Augen launched him a rare thumbs-up and smirk as Erik detransformed, laying on his back in pain.

_"Hey, you okay?"_

"Christina?! Are you still in my mind?! SeraKivat, how long is she going to be like this?" Erik asked, flabbergasted.

SeraKivat chuckled: "About an hour. It wears off fairly easily."

Almost in unison, Erik & Christina groaned: _"Oh, great."_

---xxx---

_As I lay me down to sleep..._

_I pray my soul is mine to keep..._

_And never step outside this bed..._

_Never into all evil..._

_Now back from the dead..._

_"Blood... darkness... come unto me!"_

Erik awoke in horror, finding he was sat in the Den-O dorm's medical ward. He had just awoken from _that _dream again.

_"What is this dream all about?" _Erik asked himself, turning to the bedside table to see a bunch of Get-Well-Soon cards piled up. He couldn't help but smile before he looked down the ward all the way to the end, where he saw SeraKivat soundly sleeping on Christina's bed.

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter over! A long one this time, with the rematch everyone's been waiting for! So, the mystery is over and suspiscions have been confirmed: Frantz is the one who embezzled money from the academy, wielded the Imperer deck and owns the Dragon Gaia Memory! Now he's an outcast, hunted by Erik to keep his end of the deal and accept exile from Hongo Island!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: With his secret out, Frantz has no choice but to sell his stock in the academy and flee, but he makes a vow to destroy Erik before he departs! With his reputation destroyed by a second straight loss to Erik, Nobuya wanders Hongo Island without a purpose, leaving his gear easy pickings for Joseph Harbinger, but it won't come without a fight as Amy Crystalline/Kamen Rider Survive steps in to defend him! Interested in Erik's abilities, Professor Mikuchi arranges with Professor Muro for a Rider Race to take place, to see Erik's need for speed on a motorcycle against Raz Hybrid, before Erik goes with Shiro to a double date with Christina & Amanda! Happy that Erik had finally ended things with Nobuya, Dax & Phil look to take out Lucifer/Akuma once and for all! Fang Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Let's Ride! Set your sights on the Other Side!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**The competition between Riders for places in the second Tournament Kamen Rider are fierce...**_

_"Phil... no..."_

_"Let's end it right here, Harbinger! Diend versus Makai!"_

_"The Lost One's orb!"_

_"What have you done?!"_

_**Alliances will be broken... and old hatreds will be revived...**_

_"This is the real you, isn't it? You seem like the old, kind master of advice on the outside, but in reality, you're no better than Frantz!"_

_"The monster inside of me has awoken..."_

_"There is only one destiny I am concerned about, Erik... and our friendship doesn't even factor into it!"_

_**They are all unaware of their part in awakening an ancient evil...**_

_"The Lost One... his prophecy is slowly being fulfilled!"_

_"If your powers are fed to the Lost One... the apocolypse will come."_

_"Lost in my darkness will be your rotting corpse!"_

_"The Lost One... Azrael!"_

_"The dark spirit of Azrael is infinite!"_

_**Some will put aside their differences to fight this evil...**_

_"Friends?"_

_"Always, partner! Henshin!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**Some will look to claim it's power as their own...**_

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

_"Solar Break Limit!"_

_"Full Moon Collapse!"_

_"The Kuuga dorm died with us. We are merely ghosts that have been reincarnated to stop the Lost One. The legend calls us the Lost Champions."_

_"Taichi has gone absolutely mad with power. The corruption of the Taiyou Memory is too great for him to handle. Only I can stop him, with the power of my Eclipse Memory in response."_

_**And one Rider... will stand in the way to save the world...**_

_"This power... it feels good... but that's because I've lost myself to it..."_

_"Yusei... carry on the will of the Lost Champions... before this world is destroyed... take his life!"_

_"The comrades around me help and encourage me. They have always been there for me and I always try to return the favour. Fail or succeed, our souls will always shine through! And with their power to guide me... I will use the darkness you have shown me to bring an end to your apocalypse, Lost One!"_

_Final Wake Up!_

_"This is for all the people you have harmed. For all the lives you have taken. And for the future!"_

_"Welcome to the dark... Yusei."_

_**And he will never have to face this challenge alone...**_

_Fang! Maximum Drive!_

_"Fang Strider!"_

_"We're partners, now and forever!"_

_"HENSHIN!"_

_**GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: LOST CHAMPIONS!**_

_**COMING 2010!**_


	21. Dark Vengeance Pt1

_**Last time on Academy Kamen Rider:**_

_"Another incident. Caused by that damn Mikuchi again, no doubt. He seems to be making a week of fighting students!"_

_"Back on the ferry when we first enrolled, you talked to us about the money embezzlement scam that was happening, even with the academy's internet connection shut off." Dax began. Puppy nodded and took a swig from his soda._

_Zane wiped his mouth: "Sounds vaguely familiar. You got something for us then?"_

_Placing a few pieces of paper on the table, Dax nodded again: "We've been hanging out with Raz Hybrid, because he got the Advent Thief case and we helped get the decks back from Kamen Rider Imperer. It turns out Imperer is connected to the dragon monster that ambushed Erik during class. Raz said after we forced Imperer out of suit and out of the Mirror World, Imperer transformed into the Dragon Dopant. On the third page is screengrabs of the encrypted website where Gaia Memory orders are placed and a bunch of temporary IP addresses that were used at this site."_

_"Before we get this thing on the road... Frantz! There's something I've gotta' say to you. I don't appreciate the fact that you've been out to get me since I enrolled, but that's not what boils my skin to the brink! I also hate the fact that not too long ago, you tried to blow me up with the entire Kuuga dorm building! That's right, Professor! I'm accusing you of being Imperer!"_

_"So, not only were you plotting to kill my students, Markus... you also stole money from us too? 'Disappointed' is going to be a nice way of putting my now-foul mood at my finding-out about your embezzlement schemes."_

_"But that doesn't matter, Professor, because I'm about to make him an offer he can't refuse." Erik spoke up. "He wants me gone and a lot of other people want him gone. So I'll propose this. Nobuya's going to fight for your position, Frantz. If he wins, you get what you want and I leave the island forever. But if I win, you're going to leave this island and never return!"_

_Frantz got face-to-face with Erik: "Deal, you little ingrate! And once Dori-kun defeats you, I'll take great pleasure in booting you off this island myself!"_

_Frantz passed Nobuya and patted him on the shoulder, mouthing the words "Do not fail me."_

_Kamen Ride: Gaia!_

_Nobuya's messed-up suit changed in the manner of Professor Jaden Stryder's Rider form: Gaia End Form._

_Erik then became Kamen Rider Majestic Yusei, taking a battle-ready position._

_"Erik! I'm with you!"_

_Eternal Waking Up!_

_Erik's body levitated off the ground as the Arms Monsters were all ejected from him, all transforming into chains to bind Nobuya to his spot._

_"This can't be!!!" Frantz yelled out in despair._

_"MAJESTIC DOMINANCE CRASH!"_

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 21: Dark Vengeance Pt.1.**

"Damn." Markus Frantz exclaimed to himself as he continued to dwell in the sanctuary of the caves on Hongo Island. His plans had been scuppered by Erik Caine yet again. He looked down at the Ichigo dorm logo embroidered on his labcoat in disgust. His own students had walked out on him. Well, _ex-students_. He pulled his personal PDA from the jacket and then cast the coat aside. He turned the PDA on and connected to the internet, using his own dodgy connection to bypass the island's blocked access.

_"I may be selling my shares in the academy, Yusei... but don't think for a second that I'm done with you!" _Frantz thought, his mind full of anger and rage.

---xxx---

"Hey." Erik greeted as Augen walked into the Den-O dorm ward with Eddie, just as Erik was packing up to leave.

"That battle was intense. I'll give you props for that one, kid. And it may be strange, but now I worry for Nobuya's state of mind." Augen explained.

Surprisingly, Erik agreed: "I know what you mean. But I can't say him going out of control isn't my fault. My kick directly cracked the screen of his K-Touch and it overloaded. Good for me that the K-Touch and the Gaia card were both destroyed. At least Nobuya isn't the problem. We've got to find Frantz and stop him."

"About that." Augen replied. "All the dorm professors got a huge email, stating that Frantz' stake in the academy had been sold off. Frantz has no control over this academy's future now... but don't rest on that, Erik. It doesn't mean he's giving up in his quest to get rid of you."

Erik nodded: "You don't need to tell me that, Augen. I know how bad Frantz is."

"There's also something else I wish to talk to you about. In about three weeks, I'm going to graduate, with a first-class ticket to compete in the second Tournament Kamen Rider. But we all know the tournament isn't for another two and a half years. In that timeframe, I won't be here as I'll be competing in small events. So I must ask of you to take care of Eddie when I go." Augen said, stunning Erik a little.

"I know he's your best friend and all... but I'm sure he doesn't need a caretaker, Augen. But I'll do right by you, just as you did for me. Plus, as far as graduation goes..." Erik responded. Augen held up a hand to stop Erik talking further.

"Don't turn all soft on me now, Erik. Your toughness is what made me respect you. Now come. Professor Ryker is holding a meeting in the central hall. He has announcements to make." Augen concluded before turning to walk out.

Eddie patted Erik on the shoulder: "Don't worry about it. He doesn't want anybody to miss him, that's all. Must be tough being the best."

Erik nodded and thought: _"Yeah. He is the best Rider I've ever seen."_

---xxx---

"Alright, settle down and listen up! It's been a brave few years for this academy where you Kamen Riders hone your craft and I'd like to apologise for everything bad that has happened. My association with that traitor Professor Markus Frantz..." Ryker began, placing the Imperer Vent Deck on his desk. "...has been costly to this academy. It is because of him that the Oni have invaded three seperate times. It is because of him that many Den-O & IXA dormers have been bullied or brutalised by the Ichigo dorm. I'm hoping that now with Frantz gone, you bluejackets can show the other dorms respect. Anyone who spots Markus Frantz on this island will be rewarded for his capture. Now that I've stopped ranting and raving about his treachery, let's get to the topics I have prepared. I am pleased to announce that the grades for mock exams have been phenomenal. If you could do it without aching your arm, I'd say you give yourselves a pat on the back for that. In three weeks' time, graduation looms for our most senior students. Along with graduation comes the prom, so get yourselves nice and ready for that. And with graduation comes a new start as well. Next year, the academy will become tougher for you all and I am deadly serious when I say that. Professor Mitsukai shall be returning to the academy following his short hiatus to retake his position as the Agito dorm professor. And of course, the Ichigo dorm will gain their new professor. But that's not all. Next year, you may not even inhabit the same dorm."

This caused chatter among the students, causing Erik, Dax & Amanda to exchange glances.

"That's right: at the start of the next year, the dorms will be reshuffled. You may end up in the same dorm or you might have to pack your bags to another dorm room. You may not be staying in the same dorm as your friends anymore, but you will still have time to see one another. This is to encourage that competitive spirit. As a bonus, your new roommate might need help, which I'm sure you'll be happy to give. Nobody is exempt from this draft. Second, could Raz Hybrid & Erik Caine please stand?"

Raz & Erik did so.

"Suggestions have been made to me by other professors about you two. Next year, we're thinking about running a new class known as Riding 101. As you know, we're all Riders, which means we use motorcycles to ride. To get the full package of Riderdom, we believe this is essential and would like you two to inaugurate it today under the watch of Professors Mikuchi & Muro."

Raz & Erik sat back down.

"Remember what I say about fresh starts? I advise most of you before graduation to cut ties with past hostilities... because next year, the pressure is on. New hostilities will rise to the forefront of your lives here on Hongo Island. I'm proud of all of you for sticking with the academy this far and I hope you do the same when I deliver another speech of this manner next year. Assembly dismissed. Thank you."

Ryker smiled and nodded at the students before taking his leave, just as the student body began filing out.

Phil caught up to Dax on the way from the hall: "Ya know, Dax... the head prof is right. We've got some unfinished business to attend to. Since we've been here, we've been targeted by Lucifer nonstop. What's say we bring our rivalry with him to an end?"

Dax nodded, pulling the Gargo Deck from his jacket. Phil brought out the Spider Deck, drawing what looked to be his personal Final Vent from it.

"Still... wouldn't hurt to give our own Decks a boost before we go!" Phil smiled. Dax returned it and the two continued walking.

---xxx---

Dori Nobuya slammed his fist against the tree. Erik had beaten him once again to clinch their rematch, in front of all of Nobuya's dormmates and fellow students watching. Following that, Frantz had fled. The celebrations for Erik's win was fierce, but celebrations Nobuya wanted no part of. He believed he was better than Erik. Nobuya could not fathom how Erik had beaten him once again.

_Nobuya struck back at Kamen Rider Yusei with a slash from the MakaiBooker, slashing Erik twice more. The strike sent Erik stunting back slightly, but he managed to recover in time to strike back at Nobuya with a big flying sidekick, once again sending Nobuya onto his back. Erik even rained down firepower upon Kuuga as he descended. Kuuga was floored and his form dissolved into nothingness._

_Instantly, the two rivals had lunged for each other once more, with Nobuya neglecting his weapon-powered assault and changing to merciless hand-to-hand beatings, taking relish in each and every blow. Erik aimed a crescent kick, but faked it and smashed Nobuya in the gut with a double slash from his Stardust Saber and the Nega Buster. Nobuya just responded with another powerful swipe of the MakaiBooker. _

_Erik went flying backwards, clutching at his smouldering golden armor. He stared at Nobuya. __Erik rushed at Nobuya again and struck him with the Stardust Saber & Nega Buster repeatedly, before polishing him off with a flip kick to the head. Nobuya dropped to the ground and Erik prepared to end it. He took out the Awakening Fuestle and placed it YuKivat's mouth again._

_Waking Up!_

_He jumped into the premature night, blasting Nobuya hard with the Dominance Crash Break again. Nobuya his MakaiBooker as he fell to the ground and crashed hard into the arena floor. Erik's boots had collided with the K-Touch, causing it to start crackling with electricity._

"How is it... that guy defeats me..." Nobuya asked himself over and over again, as he withdrew his bloody knuckles from the treebranch he just punched.

_Eternal Waking Up!_

_Erik's body levitated off the ground as the Arms Monsters were all ejected from him, all transforming into chains to bind Nobuya to his spot._

_"MAJESTIC DOMINANCE CRASH!"_

"My strategies... they were perfect in every way... but he completely sidesteps everything. What is it that makes him so resistant to destruction and defeat? Were my family correct? Am I worthless?"

_"Faster Nobuya, faster!"_

_"That's wrong Nobuya!"_

_"You're so weak and pathetic Nobuya."_

_"Why were you even born into this family?"_

_"Pathetic Nobuya, absolutely pathetic!"_

_"You're scum that shouldn't even be allowed to live."_

_"I'm the rightful heir to this family, not you!"_

_"DIE!"_

Nobuya suddenly grabbed at his hair tightly, trying to drown out those particular memories. He then pulled his duffel bag in front of him, looking at the broken K-Touch pieces and the torn Gaia card. He then put them away and looked at the Kamen Ride cards in his MakaiBooker: Yusei, Kagemarou, RyuGun-O, Yu-Ki, Diend... suddenly his trail of thought was interrupted.

"I've been looking for you, Nobuya."

Nobuya turned his head to see Amy Crystalline appear, walking towards him. He closed up the MakaiBooker and slowly stood up.

"It seems that in my search for strength, I've taken a wrong turn. Yusei beat me... badly." Nobuya explained. Amy gave him a light hug. Nobuya didn't know how to react to this, instead opting to awkwardly return the hug.

"One defeat will not stop you, Dori Nobuya. You'll get stronger... and the day will come when you are the best on the island. You've just gotta' keep pushing for it. I know you'll get there, because I'll be by your side." Amy assured him. Still not knowing how to react, Nobuya broke the hug and sat back down on the ground.

"Don't get too comfortable, loser... I've come for your cards." Joseph Harbinger interrupted, pointing the Diendriver at Nobuya.

"What do you want, Kaito?!" Nobuya demanded.

Harbinger tapped the Diendriver against his wristwatch: "Like I said, I've come for the MakaiBooker and the cards inside it. After a humiliating loss like that to Erik, a loser like you needs to start again from the bottom. By taking the MakaiBooker as my next treasure, I'm helping you start over!"

Nobuya smirked: "So you want the cards, huh? Forget it, Kaito. Just scurry on back to the Kabuto dorm where you belong."

_Kamen Ride..._

"Such forceful words from a powerless man. I'm taking your cards, whether you like it or not. Henshin!" Harbinger called, firing the Diendriver.

_...Diend!_

The barcodes that made up the Diend visor bounced off the tree above Nobuya's head before forming on Joey's helmet. He approached Nobuya, but Amy stepped in the way and roundhouse kicked him.

"Hey! This has nothing to do with you, Amy!" Harbinger warned.

"This has _everything_ to do with me, Joseph. I will not let you hurt Nobuya! Henshin." Amy responded. Amy stepped back and raised her wristbands. Crossing them she then pulled them apart, connecting the two was a chain. Amy then pulled on the chain, breaking it. The pieces then flew back to her body and formed her suit. Kamen Rider Survive.

Harbinger sighed: "I don't like to fight girls. I'm not a coward who attacks females. So do me a favour and stick to fighting girls."

_Kamen Ride: Femme!_

_Kamen Ride: L'arc!_

The two female Kamen Riders were summoned, rushing in at Amy while Joey was left with Nobuya. Nobuya stood up and took the Makai card in hand.

"If you want to steal my cards, you'll have to take me down first! Henshin!" Nobuya called.

_Kamen Ride: Makai!_

Transforming, Nobuya took the fight to Harbinger with his MakaiBooker.

---xxx---

Dax & Phil drove onto the Nigo dorm grounds, hoping to run into Lucifer, so they could settle their rivalry. Dismounting from their Ride Shooters, the two friends rushed over to a mirror and looked inside to see a big commotion, with Kamen Rider Akuma at the center of it all. Advent Riders were all ganging up to take Lucifer down, but he was just too strong for them all. His Hell Vent made sure each one of them was on a one-way trip back to the real world. Taking a glance at one another, Dax & Phil nodded before heading over to the mirror, Decks at the ready.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

After the Decks were slid into the V-Buckles, the suit reflections crashed onto Dax & Phil before they were sucked into the Mirror World. Jumping Lucifer from behind, the two Riders were on the assault. With their Sword Vents active, Dax & Phil managed to make Lucifer take a few steps back.

"You!" Lucifer exclaimed, surprised.

"Miss us already? Aw, we're touched. But right now, we're about to end your reign of terror!" Phil taunted, causing Lucifer to smirk.

"You can't end the infinite. Prepare to be sacrificed to the devil!" Lucifer declared, placing a card in the Twin Horn Visor.

_Strike Vent!_

With the Devil Drag Claw on, Lucifer proceeded to resume the battle.

---xxx---

"Hey, Erik." Kenzaki called over as Erik drove his motorcycle to the start line alongside Raz's Machine HardBoilder.

"Yo, Kenzaki. What gives? We're about to start the Rider Race." Erik warned.

Kenzaki smirked: "Just wanted to let you know that Shiro has set up a double date with Christina & Amanda. After you're all done with this test class, send Shiro-niisan a message."

Although baffled at what he had just been told, Erik nodded: "Okay, dude. I'll be there."

Kenzaki left and Professor Mikuchi placed himself in between the bikes.

"Right, simply to the point, this is the class pre-screening of Riding 101. Which means you two are going to race around the island and the fastest time will be logged in. The second fastest will also be logged, and also, we will be monitoring your safety skills in the events of the race as well. First off, start with the ceremonial transformation." Mikuchi explained before stepping back. Raz & Erik nodded at one another.

_Biting!_

YuKivat summoned the YuKivat Belt to Erik's waist, while Raz flipped out the Fang Memory. Raz brought the Joker Memory-equipped Double Driver to his waist.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin."

_Fang! Joker!_

Now as their Kamen Rider selves, Erik & Raz revved up their motorcycles. Muro pulled out the starting pistol and promptly fired it, causing the Riders to drive off. Nearby, Rito Inukaze stood by, watching intently.

_"Time to get me that Fang Memory... and to unravel some secrets about that Yusei character as well!"_ Rito said, pulling the red Gaia Memory from his back pocket, along with a handlebars-based buckle known as the Accel Driver. Rito placed the Driver on his waist.

"Henshin."

He placed the Memory in the slot and revved up the right handlebar.

_Accel!_

He then transformed into Kamen Rider Accel. With a grunt, he pulled the Accel Driver from his waist and shapeshifted into Accel's Bike Form, chasing after Erik & Raz. They raced up the mountain, with Raz & Erik both unaware that Rito was chasing them. In fact, once they did realise, he bashed them off the side of the mountain and they went over.

---xxx---

Nobuya & Harbinger exchanged fisticuffs and gun barrels in a fast and furious battle. But the fact remained that Nobuya was still exhausted from his loss to Erik. Nobuya swung a punch that was easily deflected by the Diendriver's blasts, which seemed to injure the arm.

"C'mon... is this your best? I'm surprised you managed to keep up with Erik! Rise to the occasion and do something amazing already!" Harbinger taunted.

Taking a card in hand, Nobuya smirked: "Anything that I do, I dominate at! Even being you!"

_Kamen Ride: Diend!_

Nobuya flashed from Makai to Diend, drawing Joey's ire.

"And what was that about taking my cards, Harbinger? I think that now I have your powers, I'll be taking _yours_!!!" Nobuya responded, using the MakaiBooker in Gun mode. Joey chuckled and rushed in with the Diendriver, cancelling out the shots from the MakaiBooker.

---xxx---

_As I lay me down to sleep..._

_I pray my soul is mine to keep..._

_And never step outside this bed..._

_Never into all evil..._

_Now back from the dead..._

_"Blood... darkness... come unto me!"_

_"Erik! Please see the reason within your heart! This isn't the real you!"_

_"Reason doesn't factor into anything... I just follow what is in my heart... and right now, darkness resides there..."_

_With a mighty swing of his weapon, the warrior silenced his enemy for good..._

---xxx---

"Raz... you alright?" Erik wondered as Raz seemed to freak out at the apparent black goo holding him up from falling. Erik was even more freaked out that the goo was protruding from his back.

"Yeah, I think." Raz shook. He then stood up and jumped back up to ground level, the HardBoilder in its flight mode following after him. Raz looked over the edge at the black goo, which slowly disappeared into Erik's back without a trace. He looked at Erik in slight fear and then slowly nodded.

"We should get back to Professor Mikuchi & Professor Muro." Raz suggested. Erik nodded and they headed for their bikes, but a large gun/knife hybrid blocked their path. Rito Inukaze, under the guise of Kamen Rider Accel, had arrived on the scene.

"I'm taking your Gaia Memories." Rito promised, swinging the Engine Blade with Raz just managing to roll under it. On instinct, Erik rushed over to aid his friend, taking the Stardust Fuestle in hand while Raz replaced the Memories on the Double Driver.

_Nega Buster!_

_Fang! Trigger!_

Rito sniggered and opened the Engine Blade like a shotgun: "You don't scare me with your big, shiny guns."

He placed a silver Gaia Memory into the slot as if he was loading a shotgun shell.

_Engine!_

"Your goal is despair!"

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter over! Sorry 'bout the wait, just had to recover from that big chapter last time!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: After a narrow escape from Rito Inukaze thanks to Raz's interference, Erik attends his double date as planned... but all is not what it seems, as Frantz is nearby and Erik mysteriously blacks out! Joseph Harbinger & Dori Nobuya continue their battle over Nobuya's cards, with Nobuya's prior injuries handicapping him every step of the way! Dax & Phil fight against Lucifer, who has a surprise in store, causing a casualty! With Frantz crashing their date, Shiro & Amanda fight him, with Amanda using one of her most powerful Rouse Cards! Fang Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Let's Ride! Set your sights on the Other Side!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**The competition between Riders for places in the second Tournament Kamen Rider are fierce...**_

_"Phil... no..."_

_"Let's end it right here, Harbinger! Diend versus Makai!"_

_"The Lost One's orb!"_

_"What have you done?!"_

_**Alliances will be broken... and old hatreds will be revived...**_

_"This is the real you, isn't it? You seem like the old, kind master of advice on the outside, but in reality, you're no better than Frantz!"_

_"The monster inside of me has awoken..."_

_"There is only one destiny I am concerned about, Erik... and our friendship doesn't even factor into it!"_

_**They are all unaware of their part in awakening an ancient evil...**_

_"The Lost One... his prophecy is slowly being fulfilled!"_

_"If your powers are fed to the Lost One... the apocolypse will come."_

_"Lost in my darkness will be your rotting corpse!"_

_"The Lost One... Azrael!"_

_"The dark spirit of Azrael is infinite!"_

_**Some will put aside their differences to fight this evil...**_

_"Friends?"_

_"Always, partner! Henshin!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**Some will look to claim it's power as their own...**_

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

_"Solar Break Limit!"_

_"Full Moon Collapse!"_

_"The Kuuga dorm died with us. We are merely ghosts that have been reincarnated to stop the Lost One. The legend calls us the Lost Champions."_

_"Taichi has gone absolutely mad with power. The corruption of the Taiyou Memory is too great for him to handle. Only I can stop him, with the power of my Eclipse Memory in response."_

_**And one Rider... will stand in the way to save the world...**_

_"This power... it feels good... but that's because I've lost myself to it..."_

_"Yusei... carry on the will of the Lost Champions... before this world is destroyed... take his life!"_

_"The comrades around me help and encourage me. They have always been there for me and I always try to return the favour. Fail or succeed, our souls will always shine through! And with their power to guide me... I will use the darkness you have shown me to bring an end to your apocalypse, Lost One!"_

_Final Wake Up!_

_"This is for all the people you have harmed. For all the lives you have taken. And for the future!"_

_"Welcome to the dark... Yusei."_

_**And he will never have to face this challenge alone...**_

_Fang! Maximum Drive!_

_"Fang Strider!"_

_"We're partners, now and forever!"_

_"HENSHIN!"_

_**GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: LOST CHAMPIONS!**_

_**COMING 2010!**_


	22. Dark Vengeance Pt2

_**Last time on Academy Kamen Rider:**_

_"I may be selling my shares in the academy, Yusei... but don't think for a second that I'm done with you!" Frantz thought, his mind full of anger and rage._

_"Don't turn all soft on me now, Erik. Your toughness is what made me respect you. Now come. Professor Ryker is holding a meeting in the central hall. He has announcements to make." Augen concluded before turning to walk out._

_Eddie patted Erik on the shoulder: "Don't worry about it. He doesn't want anybody to miss him, that's all. Must be tough being the best."_

_Erik nodded and thought: "Yeah. He is the best Rider I've ever seen."_

_"Alright, settle down and listen up! It's been a brave few years for this academy where you Kamen Riders hone your craft and I'd like to apologise for everything bad that has happened. My association with that traitor Professor Markus Frantz..." Ryker began, placing the Imperer Vent Deck on his desk. "...has been costly to this academy. It is because of him that the Oni have invaded three seperate times. It is because of him that many Den-O & IXA dormers have been bullied or brutalised by the Ichigo dorm. I'm hoping that now with Frantz gone, you bluejackets can show the other dorms respect. Anyone who spots Markus Frantz on this island will be rewarded for his capture. Now that I've stopped ranting and raving about his treachery, let's get to the topics I have prepared. I am pleased to announce that the grades for mock exams have been phenomenal. If you could do it without aching your arm, I'd say you give yourselves a pat on the back for that. In three weeks' time, graduation looms for our most senior students. Along with graduation comes the prom, so get yourselves nice and ready for that. And with graduation comes a new start as well. Next year, the academy will become tougher for you all and I am deadly serious when I say that. Professor Mitsukai shall be returning to the academy following his short hiatus to retake his position as the Agito dorm professor. And of course, the Ichigo dorm will gain their new professor. But that's not all. Next year, you may not even inhabit the same dorm."_

_"Don't get too comfortable, loser... I've come for your cards." Joseph Harbinger interrupted, pointing the Diendriver at Nobuya._

_"What do you want, Kaito?!" Nobuya demanded._

_Harbinger tapped the Diendriver against his wristwatch: "Like I said, I've come for the MakaiBooker and the cards inside it. After a humiliating loss like that to Erik, a loser like you needs to start again from the bottom. By taking the MakaiBooker as my next treasure, I'm helping you start over!"_

_"You can't end the infinite. Prepare to be sacrificed to the devil!"_

_"Time to get me that Fang Memory... and to unravel some secrets about that Yusei character as well!" Rito said, pulling the red Gaia Memory from his back pocket, along with a handlebars-based buckle known as the Accel Driver. Rito placed the Driver on his waist._

_"Henshin."_

_He placed the Memory in the slot and revved up the right handlebar._

_Accel!_

_Nega Buster!_

_Fang! Trigger!_

_Rito sniggered and opened the Engine Blade like a shotgun: "You don't scare me with your big, shiny guns."_

_He placed a silver Gaia Memory into the slot as if he was loading a shotgun shell._

_Engine!_

_"Your goal is despair!"_

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 22: Dark Vengeance Pt.2.**

"You guys have such power... it's going to belong to me one way or the other!" Rito proclaimed, pulling the trigger of the Engine Blade.

_Electric!_

With his weapon now powered by electrical energy, Rito rushed in at Erik & Raz again. Rito batted the Trigger Magnum out of the way, spinkicked the Nega Buster and then flipkicked Erik in the head.

_Steam!_

The energy of the Engine Blade switched up and Rito launched a powerful slash into Erik's chest, causing him to detransform and roll across the floor. YuKivat was knocked out on the YuKivat Belt. Even though he changed to Double FangJoker, Raz still couldn't take Rito down. He was booted away and Rito approached Erik's downed body.

"I'm taking your power, one way or the other!" Rito declared, descending upon Erik with the Engine Blade.

_Engine! Maximum Drive!_

"Erik!" Raz yelled. Suddenly, the black slime from before shot out from Erik's back and disarmed Rito, leaving the heavy weapon on the floor. Seeing an opening, Raz pressed on the horn of the Fang Memory three times.

_Fang! Maximum Drive!_

"Fang Strider!" Raz called out, slamming his boots into Rito's helmet with the violent swinging kick. Although a little dazed, Rito got back up to his feet and managed to pry the Engine Blade from the floor.

Raz turned to Erik: "Erik! Take off! I'll deal with this guy!"

"But what about you?" Erik wondered.

"Hey! I'm not the one with a girlfriend! Go!" Raz responded, causing Erik to nod and remount the YuseiRunner, driving off of the mountain. Raz reached down and hit the horn of the Fang Memory three times once more.

_Fang! Maximum Drive!_

"Fang Strider!" Raz called again, heading to the sky. With a smirk under his helmet, Rito reached down and pulled the brake on his Accel Driver.

_Accel! Maximum Drive!_

"Accel Glanzer!" Rito commanded, swinging his leg around to meet Raz's. They cancelled one another out and hit the ground.

---xxx---

Dax & Phil continued their fight against Lucifer. The pair moved in, Phil bringing the Arach Saber down fast. Lucifer reacted swiftly, bringing up the Devil Saber to block the attack. The hellish blade supplied effective resistance. Lashing out, Lucifer sent a powerful kick into Phil's stomach, causing him to stagger back. Dax was there, however, and drove the EmeraldBlade forward, straight into Lucifer's chest.

Lucifer took a few steps back, but remained standing. Aiming the equipped Devil Drag Claw forward, he unleashed a hellfire blast in Dax's direction. Dax was blasted to the ground, groaning in pain from the strength of the attack. He got back up and drew a card as Lucifer drew one himself.

_Swing Vent!_

_Confine Vent!_

Lucifer's Devil Whip was cancelled, allowing Phil to jump in and hammer Lucifer with a sidekick. This only served to make Lucifer more angry.

"THAT'S IT!!! I'M DONE PLAYING WITH YOU MORTALS!!!" Lucifer screamed, taking a new card from his Deck. On it was a depiction of a fire-torn domain.

Regrouping with Phil, Dax was confused by the new card: "What the heck is that?"

Lucifer grinned under his satanic mask: "Beyond your worst nightmares!"

He placed the card in the Twin Horn Visor and parted the horns.

_Dimension Vent!_

Upon the activation of the card, both Dax & Phil began to feel strange. They looked at their hands, which began to shake uncontrollably. The inverted mirrors then caught their eyes. Flames began to blaze out of the mirrors, suddenly engulfing all three Riders before returning to the mirrors... and back in the Mirror World, no Riders were in sight.

---xxx---

Amy Crystalline had forced the L'arc avatar Harbinger had summoned to take a little detour, but still had to deal with Femme. Femme charged at Amy, with Amy only just managing to bring up her hands to block a kick before a swing of the Blanc Visor struck home. Desperately lashing out with a kick, Amy sent Femme flying, following it up with a quick spinning heel kick that managed to force Femme to to the floor.

Femme struck back at Amy with a slash from the Blanc Visor, slashing Amy again. The strike sent Amy staggering back slightly, but she managed to recover in time to strike back at Femme with another big flying kick, once again sending Femme backwards. Instantly, the two of them had lunged for each other once more.

Amy aimed a crescent kick, but faked it and smashed Femme in the gut with a hard punch, followed by a roundhouse kick. Femme just responded with a swipe of the Blanc Visor. Amy went flying backwards to the floor, clutching at her armor. She stared at Femme, trying to think of her next move. Amy looked down at the hooks on her wrists and then used them to latch onto Femme, forcing Femme towards her.

The spikes on Amy's boots grew before Amy kicked out, impaling Femme and causing the avatar to disappear. But her troubles were not over yet as L'arc had found her, shooting the L'arc Rouser repeatedly in Amy's direction. As before, Amy used her hooks to her advantage, disarming L'arc and then Rider Kicking the avatar into oblivion.

_"That'll teach Harbinger to mess with me." _Amy thought to herself, running off to find Nobuya & Harbinger again. Speaking of them, Nobuya & Harbinger were still expending firepower trying to take each other down.

"Nobuya, just give up already! I'm trying to give you a fresh start... at the bottom of the barrel. Maybe I'll give you your cards back in the future if you earn them!" Harbinger yelled.

Nobuya stopped firing: "I need to earn nothing... I have no peers. I am the greatest Rider there is, simple as!"

"Faking a superiority complex? I'm touched but you should cut that out. Being an angry person doesn't suit you!" Harbinger responded before suddenly using the power of his tesla bands to produce a Clock Up effect. He reached down and snatched the MakaiBooker right off of Nobuya's waist, getting a good distance away before shooting Nobuya in the chest again.

"You bastard..." Nobuya cursed. Harbinger inspected the MakaiBooker with glee, flipping it upside down in the air.

Harbinger pulled a few cards out: "Oh, you've been collecting some good stuff! I'll commend you for that, but like I said... it's time to start from the bottom again. And I'm here to help you wipe the slate clean. Take this before I unleash a few Rider summons on you. Show me your power."

He tossed Nobuya his old card holder with a couple of cards inside. Nobuya pulled them out to see that they were the Yusei Stardust & Kiva DoGaBaKi Form Ride cards, along with his now-useless Slash Attack Ride card, along with his own Final Attack Ride card. Harbinger loaded up the Diendriver.

_Kamen Ride: Kagemarou!_

_Kamen Ride: Yusei!_

_Kamen Ride: RyuGun-O!_

Three Rider avatars materialised in front of Nobuya, just as Amy reappeared onto the scene. Nobuya was now worried about his well-being, being in the middle of three powerful Riders intent on destroying him.

"And your test begins now! Later!" Harbinger concluded, using a very familiar card, followed by his escape plan.

_Final Form Ride: Kagemarou!_

_Attack Ride: Invisible!_

Harbinger disappeared with Nobuya's property while the Kagemarou summon shapeshifted into the Kagemarou Wyvern, being rode by Yusei & RyuGun-O. Amy & Nobuya hit the ground as the three summons flew overhead. Thinking quickly, Nobuya inserted a card into the MakaiDriver, while Amy readied herself.

_Final Attack Ride: Makai!_

"Let's go!" Nobuya yelled. The card holograms appeared and pulled the Kagemarou Wyvern towards Nobuya while Amy latched onto Yusei & RyuGun-O. Nobuya & Amy destroyed the avatars with their Rider Kicks. With disdain, Nobuya pulled the Makai card from the MakaiDriver and placed it into the plain card holder at his side, detransforming. Amy reverted to human form herself, walking up to Nobuya.

"Damn Kaito!" Nobuya growled.

"In a way, he's correct though. This is your chance to start again. You don't need all those cards to prove you are the greatest Rider. You believe in your own words that you are what you say you are... the best." Amy explained, making Nobuya think.

---xxx---

"There he is." Shiro recognised as Erik pulled up in the YuseiRunner, detransforming. Christina & Amanda were pleased Erik had finally arrived. Erik gingerly dismounted, slowly walking towards the three. Christina quickly realised he was not in the best of spirits.

"What happened?" She asked.

Erik smiled: "Ran into another Harbinger. What's this island coming to when Joey gets a tribute act?"

Shiro spoke up: "That'll be Rito Inukaze. Kamen Rider Accel. He's not so much like Joey in that he wants treasure. He just wants Rider Systems because he believes they're his given right."

"After him just trying to beat me up, I just want to get this show on the road." Erik finished. Everyone smiled, walking towards the harbor, where the small passenger boat awaited to take them to the academy boardwalk... but they were unaware someone was watching them from the back of the boat.

_"Today... Erik Caine, you're going to Hell!"_

---xxx---

"Dax? Are you okay, man?" Phil asked in concern as the two friends rubbed their eyes in the new domain they inhabited. Dax found himself coughing uncontrollably from the foul air.

"What the heck is that?" Dax wondered, cupping his mouth with his hand.

_"That'd be the sulfur. If you haven't noticed already, Riders... you have entered my dimension. The Hell I have crafted with my ultimate power!"_

At the sound of Lucifer's voice, Phil reached into his pocket to find the Spider Deck... but it wasn't there. Dax realised the Gargo Deck was nowhere to be seen either. At least until Lucifer showed himself, with both Decks in hand.

"This, my victims, is the result of my Dimension Vent. Think of it as a field card that benefits the user. In this case... that's me!" Lucifer declared, taking both Decks in one hand and pointing past Dax & Phil. They turned to see a horde of Sheerghost Mirror Monsters, led by Burnseid, marching towards them.

"We're not in the Mirror World anymore... but for me, this is a more-fitting battleground, as it is your final resting place! Take your Decks and fight me... if you can." Lucifer challenged, tossing his opponents their Vent Decks.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin."

Gargo & Spider were once again present, but missing their Visors, much to Dax & Phil's dismay.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Dimension Vent has three effects: my opponents get no use of their Visors, my cards activate without having to insert them into my Visor... and I gain a new power! Prepare to be sacrificed!" Lucifer concluded. He reached down and pulled out a card, which burned up.

_Sword Vent!_

Unarmed and outmatched, Dax & Phil did everything they could to survive. Phil tried to reach down and pull a smouldering boulder off the floor, but his hands were burned. Dax jumped over Lucifer's Devil Saber with Phil trying to block it with a kick. The blade suddenly ignited and scorched Phil back onto the floor. Dax was bowled over by Burnseid. The two were swarmed by their attackers.

"Phil! Lucifer's using nerfed cards! Watch yourself!" Dax warned.

Instead, Phil panicked: "What do you think I've been doing for the past five minutes?!"

---xxx---

"So," Christina began, as the four walked across the boardwalk. "How'd the trio of you two & Dax begin?"

Erik smiled: "Well, I moved to England a few years ago to attend art college, where I met Amanda. Apart from her, I didn't have many friends, so she kept me going throughout that dull experience. We graduated and went to Ireland for vacation, where we met Dax Komodo, who was working for Jarek Leiter at the time. We've been best friends ever since. He resigned from Jarek's company and took us back to his home in Houston, where we watched the _Tournament Kamen Rider _finals live on TV. From then, our dreams to be Riders was set. We graduated from University and moved to Saagen Town, Michigan to achieve our dreams. We're here now, and we're happy... but I have this gut feeling that our troubles are not yet over."

Frantz poked his head around the corner: "Believe that, Erik Caine. Your destiny is in my hands!"

He pulled out the Dragon Memory, pulling up his sleeve and then inserting the Memory into the tattoo port, transforming into the Dragon Dopant before hiding again.

"With you here, Erik, I doubt those troubles will affect the academy much. The bonds you have created strengthen you every time you go into battle. That is a great quality to possess." Shiro commented.

Erik nodded in appreciation: "Thanks, man. That means a lot. But it can't just be me... because on my own, I'm just a man. You guys help and support me... and that's good enough for me. Let's head into the shops."

The four went to do as suggested, but suddenly, the shop window exploded, with the Dragon Dopant crashing the party.

"Frantz!" Erik growled with anger.

**"I'm surprised you remember me, you little ingrate. I would've thought you'd think you were done with me after I sold up. No matter... I'm going to kill you all the same, then I'm going to take your friends' lives too! And by the way, say hello to my friends!" **Frantz declared, with footsoldiers dressed in tuxedos and skeleton-like masks, known as Masquerade Dopants, spilling out onto the boardwalk. Erik went to rush in at Frantz's kaijin form, but he stopped dead and fell down to one knee, grabbing his head in pain.

_Submit to your power..._

"Erik, what's wrong?" Christina asked in concern. Erik's head continued to pulse with pain.

_Submit to your darkness..._

_Drift off to your slumber and pray your soul remains yours..._

_Just let go..._

_Your power will be mine..._

_And I shall return from the dead..._

_Blood, darkness... COME UNTO ME!!!_

Erik then suddenly blacked out.

**"Hehe. Easy pickings!" **Frantz said with glee, approaching Erik's downed body. He was unceremoniously cut off by YuKivat & SeraKivat, with Ziggy & Negataros dropping in to protect their master.

"I don't know what happened to Erik or why Frantz is even here... but Frantz just ruined my date. I'm not amused!" Amanda yelled, placing the Change Ace into the Asuka Buckle, letting the belt expand around her. Shiro wrapped the Yu-Ki Belt around his waist.

"Henshin."

_Turn Up!_

"Henshin!"

_Skull Form!_

Erik & Christina's partners dispersed, allowing Amanda to assault the Dragon Dopant with her dual Asuka Rousers. One slash after the other connected with Frantz' thick scales, but to no effect. Frantz just grinned evilly and spun around, whipping Amanda with his tail. YuKivat tended to Erik on the ground.

"Erik! Wake up! Erik!" YuKivat called out to no avail. Erik was out cold. Meanwhile, Amanda had connected her Rousers together. Amanda hit a flying sidekick on a Masquerade Dopant. Frantz made his move, charging forward. Amanda held her ground, standing still, making no movement but instead just letting her opponent come to her.

At the last moment she spun sideways, twisting out of the way while at the same time rotating round in order to slam a solid kick into Frantz's back. Frantz stumbled forward but recovered quickly. A quick swipe behind him successfully thumped into Amanda's chest, the sheer force of the impact causing her to fly back and land hard. She climbed back to her feet, shaking her head slightly.

Frantz had the overpowered muscles, no doubt about it, and she opted on a different tactic in the hopes it would have more effect. Amanda took a running leap into the air, diving over Frantz's head and hacking a foot down on the top of it. Frantz let out a small snarl, and that only spurred Amanda on. She jumped up again to slam a hard kick into the disgraced former professor's chest.

Frantz swiped forward with one of his claws, but Kamen Rider Asuka was more than ready, grabbing hold of the arm before impressively vaulting over the top of it, and landing another kick to the side of Frantz's head as she did so.

"Bring it on!" Amanda dared. Frantz charged forward in fury. Amanda flipped back across the boardwalk in order to put in some distance between her and the Dragon Dopant. She realised she had the advantage now, knowing that Frantz found it difficult to defend against attacks when his opponent was off the ground.

And Frantz knew it too: he roared his anger and annoyance at this irritation, and promised himself that he would not be caught so off-guard again. Amanda made another move, leaping up and flying forward in a rapid corkscrew kick. Frantz knew the move would be effective if it hit him, but he wasn't going to let it happen this time.

Frantz raised his claws and fired off an electrical energy beam. The blast stopped Amanda in midair and forced her to the solid floor, leaving her stunned. The Masquerade Dopants had already begun to overpower Shiro. Amanda went for her card holder, rousing them into a combo.

_Roar! Slash! Pride Slash!_

Amanda went for her standard finishing attack, but Frantz spread his wings and flew over the blades, causing Amanda to scratch the wall before Frantz struck her in the face with his claw. He then kneed her in the gut and tossed her over.

**"Your pathetic cards remind me of those two morons Mikuchi & Kato, along with the two dorms full of leeches they teach. Come on! I need some entertainment before I kill Erik Caine!" **Frantz taunted, wiping his claws together. Amanda reached behind her and pulled out a package.

"Amanda! What's that?" Shiro wondered. Amanda stood up, ripped the package open and attached the contents to her left wrist. It was a Rouse Absorber, bearing her crest. She reached down to her card holder and pulled out two cards. She inserted the first into the Absorber.

_Absorb King!_

"This is the power of a lioness who's going to kick someone's arse!" Amanda declared, swiping the second card through the Absorber.

_Evolution Queen!_

A golden projection of a lion roaring appeared in front of Amanda, bashing against Frantz before he passed through Amanda's armor. The armor changed into a lion-adorned version of Blade's King Form. This was Asuka Queen Form, armed with her own personal Queen Rouser broadsword. Frantz, confident that he beat Amanda not too long ago, cockily charged in.

This proved to be a big mistake. Amanda slashed into Frantz's arm, sending his human form into the water and a shattered Dragon Memory on the ground. Frantz immediately got out of the water and took off down the boardwalk. Shiro attempted to give chase, but Masquerade Dopants blocked his way.

"I don't give a damn who you are... just get the hell out of my way!" Shiro demanded, taking out his Pass again.

_Hijack Form!_

Assuming his most powerful form, Shiro tossed a bunch of his homing grenades at the Dopants, thinning their numbers. Amanda was on the other side, taking care of the other group of Dopants. Amanda found herself surrounded. She ducked, dodged, and weaved through a small storm of punches and kicks until a pair of the Dopants grabbed her arms from behind, while a third stepped in front of her and started punching her rapidly.

Amanda then freed one hand and sent the Dopant gang flying with the Queen Rouser. That didn't matter as the Dopants restrained her once again just as Amanda reached for the large broadsword and started pounding on Kamen Rider Asuka again. Sparks flew from Amanda's chest plate as it was constantly punched at.

Amanda realised she couldn't take such punishment forever and, immediately put all her strength into pulling that one arm free once more. Her plan paid off, surprising the Dopant who'd been holding her arm, as well as the one in front of Amanda.

"Eat this!" Amanda shouted, swinging her free fist forward grasping the hilt of the Queen Rouser, slashing the poor sap into a crowd of his peers, causing them to crash to the ground.

"Let's finish this, Amanda-chan!" Shiro encouraged, taking his Rider Pass in hand. Amanda nodded, taking five cards in hand and inserting them into the Queen Rouser.

_Full Charge!_

_Asuka Ten-Jack-Queen-King-Ace! Royal Straight Flush!_

"HELL'S FIRE END!" Shiro roared, defeating his Dopant adversaries with his variant of the Terminate Flash attack. Meanwhile, in the same manner of Blade's Royal Straight Flush, Amanda crushed her opponents with her finisher. The Dopants all hit the ground in their human forms, with the Masquerade Gaia Memories breaking near their bodies. But Amanda & Shiro were more concerned with Erik, who was still unconscious. Amanda then realised that Erik's Fangire tattoos, which usually appear before he transforms, were strangely visible.

"What's this? YuKivat, did you bite him?" Amanda asked.

YuKivat shook his wing: "No. I don't know what's going on here."

**"I think we should get him back to Hongo Island." **Negataros suggested, with a worried Christina & Ziggy nodding in agreement.

---xxx---

"Still alive, Dax?" Phil asked as they were both violently tossed around by Lucifer's Mirror Monster troops.

Dax spat blood on the inside of his helmet: "Barely."

Burnseid picked them both up by the throat and tossed them to the ground again. Lucifer went for his deck again, pulling out his Final Vent card, the symbol now with spikes like a Survive Final Vent.

"This card will single-handedly end you both in one blow... at the cost of this dimension, but you won't be alive long enough to worry about that. Prepare to regret your sins and become the devil's servants!" Lucifer declared. The Sheerghosts all piled on and held Dax & Phil in position as the modified card burned up in Lucifer's hand, foregoing the usage of a Visor as per the Dimension Vent card's effect.

_Sin Final Vent!_

Phil looked on in hopelessness as Lucifer levitated into the reddened sky, absorbing every bit of hellfire into his armor. Volcanoes erupted, the ground beneath them cracked and everybody starting burning. Dax looked over at Phil, who really believed the end was coming. Meanwhile, Burnseid levitated up behind its master, charging firebreath in its mouth. With a roar, Burnseid unleashed the flames and propelled Lucifer towards Dax & Phil.

Thinking quickly, Dax shot his boot out, kicking a Sheerghost in the nether-regions before flipping out his captors into the path of Lucifer's attack, while he freed Phil and took him to the ground. Once Lucifer hit the ground, the surroundings started to dissolve back into that of the Mirror World. Lucifer grinned, until he saw Phil & Dax recuperating on the ground.

Lucifer groaned: "You frustrate me and the devil at your blatant refusal to accept your fates."

Dax pulled Phil up and grinned: "And you make us stronger with every attempt on our lives that you make. I guess the bonus from getting out of your Dimension Vent is that our Visors are back online again!"

_Survive!_

Dax assumed his most powerful form, reaching down to Phil's Deck and taking out a familiar card.

"Can we do that while you're in Survive Form?" Phil wondered, his eyes not moving from the Unite Vent card.

"Lucifer tried to destroy us with nerfed cards. I say we nerf our cards and beat him at his own game!" Dax responded with a smile, inserting the card into the Emerald Visor-Zwei.

_Unite Vent!_

Gargonix & Arachnu both appeared and merged into Finale before Finale's form enhanced to match that of Dax's Survive Form. Both soon had a new Final Vent card each in hand.

"Oh, you're gonna' love this!" Phil taunted, webbing the card up in the Arach Visor.

_Final Vent!_

"No more cheap tricks, Lucifer!" Dax concluded, inserting the card into the Emerald Visor-Zwei.

_Final Vent!_

Finale assumed an ATV-like form and accelerated into Lucifer, using webs to bind him to the Mirror Monster. Finale then swiftly drove Lucifer into the path of Dax & Phil, who both jumped and crashed their boots into Lucifer's chest. Lucifer was sent flying into Burnseid, who was knocked down.

"The devil... will have to wait. But he will not be denied." Lucifer proclaimed before he disappeared into a wall of flames. After that subsided, Dax turned to Phil.

"You okay?" Dax asked.

Phil nodded: "With friends like you, I'll always be alright."

Dax couldn't help but chuckle: "That's good to hear... because first thing at the weekend, I'm going to find you a girlfriend for prom."

Phil was flabbergasted: "What?!"

---xxx---

_As I lay me down to sleep..._

_I pray my soul is mine to keep..._

_And never step outside this bed..._

_Never into all evil..._

_Now back from the dead..._

_Submit to your darkness..._

_Drift off to your slumber and pray your soul remains yours..._

_Just let go..._

_Your power will be mine..._

_And I shall return from the dead..._

_Submit..._

_Submit..._

_Submit..._

_There was a shattering sound._

_"Somebody! Call for help! HURRY!"_

_Professor Rally's voice was echoing in the dark, frantic, concerned. My eyes were open, but I couldn't see. I remembered that sudden burst of light when I suddenly began to feel pain in my chest while I slumbered in class, but it had faded with time. It was an empty night with no stars or moon at all, and everything was wearing the shadows like they were hiding from me._

_"Screaming!" someone said. "Everyone is dying!"_

_This voice was young, as if he were in his late teens or early twenties. The screaming seeped slowly into me, and I found myself being tormented by them. I then realized that I was slowly getting closer to the figure until I saw him as if I were standing only a few feet away._

_I gasped._

_Standing in the middle of the area, like the focal point in a painting, was someone wearing a Kivat Belt with a black Kivat on it. The figure turned to reveal Kamen Rider Yusei. But I'm Yusei, aren't I? Anyways, this Yusei turned to the swords on either side - the Nega Buster and the Stardust Saber - grabbing them by the hilt. They both darkened into shadows. I could hear Negataros and Ziggy's horrified screams as they were shrouded in blackness. Suddenly, Yusei placed the swords together and the shadows spilled into each other, forming into another -much larger- weapon._

_This stuck out the most to me, the blade of this large sword ridged with a pale salmon, but the ridges were red, and I swore there were also veins along the sword as well, encasing something similar to a violet crystal. The handguard was massive and chained up in the style of my Hell's Gates. The blade was so huge._

_"The ancient ultimate power of all Fangire... show me the way." The crystallized-like voice of this Yusei requested calmly._

_Right as he said that, Yusei suddenly raised his head to unveil darkened Omnilenses that glowed an eerie black. I almost cried out in surprise, almost as a sign that I had already known he was not of this island... heck, not of this _world_... and that I just wanted to get back to my regular dreams, full of me winning the Academy's sponsorship to compete in the second tournament._

_I then heard noises._

_"You've come to the end of your reign of terror... and if I have to stop you, then I will!" It was Amanda. What was all of this stuff they were talking about? Who was with Amanda?_

_"Victory _has _to follow!" Dax?_

_As I turned, not able to work out how I managed to move my eyes away from Yusei, I saw an army of Riders running towards us. Academy Riders, every single one of them! They were coming to fight him! My heart leapt at the thought of them getting rid of this... imposter._

_"This is not amusing..." It was Christina's voice. Like her phrase suggested, she wasn't either amused or desperate, unlike Amanda and Dax._

_To my dismay, before the swords of the Riders could even touch Yusei, the large sword suddenly swung at them, sending them flying away. The handguard actually split open to reveal the demonic wings._

_"Your heartbeat..." Augen! "The noise is grating on my nerves!"_

_"Shut up... and give everything back!" Puppy? What was going on here? I tried to open my mouth, but my lips seemed to be jammed together. Shiro hissed, but he didn't say anything._

_The wind that was blowing at me suddenly stopped. There was a dark uneasiness, I could feel it. Yusei suddenly commenced to swing his sword in a whirlwind-like pattern, and I felt a sting each time, each one sharper than the previous. His appearance suddenly distorted and became more like the sword... grotesque and monstrous._

_"Blood... darkness... come unto me!"_

_He swung the sword again, and this time, I felt an actual cutting into my chest._

_I screamed for my life._

_And my eyes flew open._

---xxx---

Erik awoke in absolute horror to find he was okay, sat up in the Den-O dorm wards. Augen was sat at the bedside table.

"Evening." Augen greeted. Erik said nothing: instead he kicked out of the bed and grabbed his jacket before slipping on his shoes.

"Where are you headed?" Augen asked. Erik looked back and again remained silent, picking up his bag. He opened the door and then turned his head slightly.

"Away from here."

With that, he left the room.

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter over! And that concludes my second AKR two-parter! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Oh and while I have your attention, I'd like to announce that I'll be doing a special lead-in to the Lost Champions fanfic and I'd like your input! What I'd like everyone to do is take their characters and write them a diary entry basically outlining what they're hoping for in the coming term of the Academy and/or reflecting on their past year (and if your character has not yet debuted (and this means in **_**Class of 20XX**_** as well), a diary entry expressing their excitement at being chosen to take the entry exams!) I will of course choose which go in. Find my hotmail address in my profile and send it to either that or as a private message! Hope to hear from ya'!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: Erik decides to be alone for most of the day due to his nightmares and mysterious blackout, seperating himself from the others! Nobuya is shocked to learn of his dorm demotion from Ichigo to Agito dorm, which drives him further towards his goal of getting his cards back from Harbinger! Christina's feelings for Erik are revealed to Frantz, who then kidnaps her to lure Erik into a trap, but a nasty surprise is waiting for Frantz's troubles! Accel Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Let's Ride! Set your sights on the Other Side!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**The competition between Riders for places in the second Tournament Kamen Rider are fierce...**_

_"Phil... no..."_

_"Let's end it right here, Harbinger! Diend versus Makai!"_

_"The Lost One's orb!"_

_"What have you done?!"_

_**Alliances will be broken... and old hatreds will be revived...**_

_"This is the real you, isn't it? You seem like the old, kind master of advice on the outside, but in reality, you're no better than Frantz!"_

_"The monster inside of me has awoken..."_

_"There is only one destiny I am concerned about, Erik... and our friendship doesn't even factor into it!"_

_**They are all unaware of their part in awakening an ancient evil...**_

_"The Lost One... his prophecy is slowly being fulfilled!"_

_"If your powers are fed to the Lost One... the apocolypse will come."_

_"Lost in my darkness will be your rotting corpse!"_

_"The Lost One... Azrael!"_

_"The dark spirit of Azrael is infinite!"_

_**Some will put aside their differences to fight this evil...**_

_"Friends?"_

_"Always, partner! Henshin!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**Some will look to claim it's power as their own...**_

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

_"Solar Break Limit!"_

_"Full Moon Collapse!"_

_"The Kuuga dorm died with us. We are merely ghosts that have been reincarnated to stop the Lost One. The legend calls us the Lost Champions."_

_"Taichi has gone absolutely mad with power. The corruption of the Taiyou Memory is too great for him to handle. Only I can stop him, with the power of my Eclipse Memory in response."_

_**And one Rider... will stand in the way to save the world...**_

_"This power... it feels good... but that's because I've lost myself to it..."_

_"Yusei... carry on the will of the Lost Champions... before this world is destroyed... take his life!"_

_"The comrades around me help and encourage me. They have always been there for me and I always try to return the favour. Fail or succeed, our souls will always shine through! And with their power to guide me... I will use the darkness you have shown me to bring an end to your apocalypse, Lost One!"_

_Final Wake Up!_

_"This is for all the people you have harmed. For all the lives you have taken. And for the future!"_

_"Welcome to the dark... Yusei."_

_**And he will never have to face this challenge alone...**_

_Fang! Maximum Drive!_

_"Fang Strider!"_

_"We're partners, now and forever!"_

_"HENSHIN!"_

_**GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: LOST CHAMPIONS!**_

_**COMING 2010!**_


	23. Unleashed

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 23: Unleashed.**

"What?!" Nobuya exclaimed in surprise.

"It's been decided, Dori... you are to be relocated to the Agito dorm. This is the result of your relationship with Markus Frantz. You benefited from his treachery and I simply can't let that slide." Professor Jack Ryker explained.

"I wish I could say you were right in this case, sir, but I clearly can't! I never cared for Frantz: I was determined to defeat Erik Caine using my own power!" Nobuya pleaded. It wasn't working.

"You're moving dorms," Ryker insisted. "And that's final. You have two hours to move your property from Ichigo dorm."

Defeated on this occasion, Nobuya scornfully walked away. He took the MakaiDriver from his jacket and then discarded his old colors. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the card holder Joey Harbinger had forced him to take.

_"Get ready for me, Kaito... because I'm getting my cards back!" _Nobuya promised, taking off.

---xxx---

"Did you finish it?" Phil asked, patting Dax on the back as he consumed his bowl of cereal.

Dax wearily nodded: "I was up until 3 in the morning getting it done."

Shiro & Amanda walked over to get their breakfast. Amanda gave Dax a light hug.

"Whatcha' workin' on?" Amanda wondered as Dax held up his newest creation, which was a new card for his Vent Deck.

"My new Dimension Vent, Eternal Forest. After Lucifer's Dimension Vent almost got us killed, me & Phil decided it was time to up the ante and create Dimension Vents of our own. Phil's is Spider Web. Eternal Forest is mine. It's time for us to blow the Advent out of the water." Dax explained, placing the newly-completed card into his Vent Deck.

"On other topics... have either of you seen Erik today? I passed his room on the way down here and the door was open. He wasn't in there." Shiro inquired. Dax & Phil shook their heads in confusion.

"He surely couldn't have gotten too far... unless he was going to meet with Christina." Phil sniggered, making the familiar 'S' sign with his hands.

Dax whispered: "Code of Man, represent."

---xxx---

_Suddenly, the black slime from before shot out from Erik's back and disarmed Rito, leaving the heavy weapon on the floor._

"What's... going on?" Erik asked himself as he looked out from the lighthouse.

_Submit to your power..._

_"Erik, what's wrong?" Christina asked in concern. Erik's head continued to pulse with pain._

_Drift off to your slumber and pray your soul remains yours..._

_Just let go..._

_Blood, darkness... COME UNTO ME!!!_

_Erik then suddenly blacked out._

"Why do I keep having these weird dreams... and why does my body contain that slime?"

_The wind that was blowing at me suddenly stopped. There was a dark uneasiness, I could feel it. Yusei suddenly commenced to swing his sword in a whirlwind-like pattern, and I felt a sting each time, each one sharper than the previous. His appearance suddenly distorted and became more like the sword... grotesque and monstrous._

"That Yusei... was that me?" Erik continued asking himself. YuKivat was not far behind, flapping over to his partner.

"Erik, I've noticed you've been really down for the past few days... are you alright?" YuKivat asked in concern.

Erik nodded: "I'm fine, YuKivat... I just have a strange feeling something bad is guaranteed to happen today. And I don't want to be around when it does."

"I think it's more than that, Erik... but we'll respect your privacy regardless." Ziggy said from behind Erik, standing right next to Negataros.

"There's a gut feeling going around that tells us you're not telling us everything, buddy. But as the wyvern said, you're the master, so we've gotta' give you room to breathe. All I'm saying is a crisis is better shared. I'll always remember what you said to Shiro down at the boardwalk... about needing the others because you're just one person on your own." Negataros followed, drawing Ziggy's ire.

Erik smiled at this: "Yeah, you're right... but I don't want to share this one. My gut is telling me that I've gotta' deal with it on my own. I can trust you three, so do me a favour and see how Christina's doing, okay?"

Negataros & Ziggy both nodded, taking off with YuKivat in pursuit. Erik refocused his stare out into the sky.

_As I lay me down to sleep..._

_I pray my soul is mine to keep..._

_And never step outside this bed..._

_Never into all evil..._

_Now back from the dead..._

_"Blood... darkness... come unto me!"_

"What does it all mean?" Erik asked himself again.

_"Just die... your boyfriend will be joining you soon!"_

"Frantz..." Erik recognised the voice. He blacked out again, slowly collapsing to the floor. This only proved to be temporary as the voices in his head willed Erik back to his feet.

_"You'll lose her..."_ The voice haunted him. _"To this darkness..."_

"Christina..." Erik muttered. He then looked down at his hand, where the repeated bite marks from YuKivat had become visible, along with his Fangire tattoos from transforming into Yusei. Feeling his body pulse with the dark power from before, Erik suddenly hopped over the bar and dropped from the lighthouse to the ground a mile below. Not even a scratch.

_"Amazing..."_ He thought to himself. Taking the initiative, Erik looked towards the academy and then back at the YuseiRunner. He thought to himself that he should use the vehicle, but his mind gave him an urge to run. With a grin, Erik took off like a bat out of Hell, his speed accelerated by the dark power. He kept going faster and faster, tearing up the stone road beneath him. His mind then filled with a vision of Christina being throttled by a very familiar face.

_"Frantz!"_ Erik thought with rage, taking off towards Ichimonji Heights.

---xxx---

"Welcome to the Agito dorm, Dori-kun." Keitarou Mikuchi greeted. Nobuya coldly brushed past him.

"Save your breath, Mikuchi. I'm not interested in hearing you speak, nor am I pleased about being placed in this dorm." Nobuya groaned, heading up onto the balcony, where his designated room was.

"Think of it as a step closer to your goals, Dori-kun. I know what Joey Harbinger did." Mikuchi continued, causing Nobuya to stop.

"Tell him I want my cards back." Nobuya demanded.

Keitarou shook his head: "I think this is the one time I can't convince him to return something, but he did say if you earned it, he would hand them over to you no questions asked. If you're wanting to earn it, of course."

Nobuya swung himself around: "How dare you! I need not remind you that I am the top Rider on this island and I have to earn nothing... that silver platter is endless for someone as dignified as me!"

"Then I believe it to be quite a shame that as of right now, someone else is benefiting from _your _so-called 'silver platter'. Remember, another Ichigo dorm student is sitting in your room right now. Not to mention Erik Caine has beat you not once, but twice." Keitarou replied nonchalantly.

Nobuya gritted his teeth: "Rest assured, professor... I will not leave this island before I finally defeat Kamen Rider Yusei."

"That's the spirit." Keitarou smiled, slinging a bag over his back. "A little surprise is waiting for you in your dorm room. Think of it as my welcoming gift."

Keitarou took off back to the Ryuki dorm while Nobuya continued towards his room. He took out the keys he had been given and unlocked the door, being surprised by the presence of Amy Crystalline.

"Oh... hello, Amy." Nobuya said. Amy smiled and presented Nobuya with his own Agito dorm blazer. Dropping his bags, Nobuya took the blazer and whipped it on.

"I hate this jacket. It's beneath me. Here's hoping I get reshuffled to a dorm worthy of me in the new term." Nobuya explained with disdain.

He then gave Amy an uncharacteristic hug: "And here's hoping you're right there with me."

---xxx---

"Okay, Phil... this is just a test battle, okay? We just gotta' test our new cards out." Dax reminded Phil as they walked up to a mirror.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I know what's goin' on, dude. Let's do this." Phil replied, thrusting forward his Spider Deck, which summoned the V-Buckle to his waist. Dax followed suit and the two assumed their henshin poses.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin."

They transformed into Gargo & Spider, launching through the mirrors into the Mirror World. They dismounted from their Ride Shooters, reaching down into their Decks. They both took a card in hand.

"You first, Dax." Phil insisted. Dax placed the card in his Emerald Visor.

_Dimension Vent!_

The environment around them shapeshifted into a windblown field, with the sun shining brightly.

"Seems a bit vibrant for somewhere Riders would tear up, Dax. What's the effects of this Vent?" Phil wondered.

"Doubled attack power, Confine Vents are disabled and the Visors are always under the effects of a Return Vent, which means cards can be reused." Dax explained. He reached down and drew a new card.

"And just like Lucifer, I have access to a Sin Final Vent card. Your turn, buddy." Dax concluded. Phil nodded and retrieved his own Dimension Vent card, which depicted a spider's web.

_Dimension Vent!_

The field around them darkened and distorted, becoming adorned with a myriad of spiderwebs.

"My effects are my cards are maximised to 10000AP per Vent, I gain a new Trap Vent which is Confine Vent with the added effect that you can't use Return Vent on the confined card and cards are limited to one use each." Phil explained.

"Nasty." Dax commented.

---xxx---

"Christina-chan!" YuKivat called out, flapping after Ziggy & Negataros to greet Erik's love interest at the top of Ichimonji Heights. She waved and ran to meet them.

"YuKivat, Ziggy, Negataros. Is Erik alright?" Christina asked.

Negataros was thrown by the question: "He, uh... prefers to be alone right now. The events of the other day kinda' screwed him up a bit. Don't worry about it, though. He'll be back to normal in no time."

_"Not if I have anything to say about it. He's good as dead."_

Recognising the voice, everyone turned their heads to see Frantz walking towards them.

"Hello, my dear." Frantz greeted, beginning to approach Christina before Yusei's Arms Monsters & YuKivat, joined by Seraph's Arms Monsters & SeraKivat, stepped in the way.

Frantz grinned, taking out the Dragon Memory: "Don't worry... my good friends will take good care of you!"

_Masquerade!_

A flurry of Masquerade Dopants flooded the scene, engaging the Arms Monsters in battle. SeraKivat flapped over to Christina.

"For the Academy... let's dance, mistress!" SeraKivat declared before Christina took her in hand.

_Awaken!_

"Henshin!"

Christina transformed into Kamen Rider Seraph. Frantz rolled up his sleeve to reveal the tattoo port and inserted the Dragon Memory.

_Dragon!_

Now the Dragon Dopant, Frantz took charge at Christina and bowled her over before stomping on her several times. She managed to wriggle free and spinkick Frantz in the chest before she went for a Fuestle.

_Gilgamesh!_

The Bull Imagin heard the call and fused with its mistress, empowering every punch and kick she inflicted on Frantz. But it wasn't enough, as Frantz broke through the attacks and barged her into the waiting arms of several Dopants. They restrained her and Frantz took pleasure in dealing several punches to Christina's chest. Poison & Ziggy swooped over, taking out the Dopants with their claws.

Negataros kicked a few Dopants over into the path of Pandora, who used Negataros' sword to slash them into a Memory Break. He tossed it back to Negataros, who swiped at the Dopants around him.

YuKivat rammed his wings into the faces of several Dopants, causing them to stagger and go sailing off of Ichimonji Heights, their Masquerade Memories breaking on the ground below. But back up top, Christina was still having problems with Frantz, who brutalised her completely with his powers, knocking her out of Gilgamesh Form and out of suit. Frantz reverted to human form and then grabbed Christina by the throat.

"Just die already! And don't worry about your boyfriend... he'll be joining you real soon!"Frantz growled, tightening his grip on Christina's throat. The Arms Monsters found themselves unable to aid her, as the Masquerade Dopants kept them quite busy. The cavalry was still on the way, though, as Erik Caine, guided by a rage-filled mind, appeared, making a methodical beeline for his hated enemy. With the Dopants all tied up with the Arms Monsters, Erik had a clear path. YuKivat flapped in after him.

"You're mine, Frantz!" Erik growled, holding out his hand.

_Biting!_

"Henshin!"

Erik transformed into Yusei and sped up his pursuit of Frantz, who knocked Christina over and reached for the Dragon Memory in his jacket, but Erik would give him no such opening. Uncharacteristically, Erik punched Frantz in the face repeatedly and then kicked the former professor stiff in the face.

"Little bastard." Frantz sarcastically commented before inserting the Memory into the port tattoo on his forearm.

_Dragon!_

Frantz underwent his metamorphosis into the Dragon Dopant and evened the battlefield a bit, but even that wasn't stopping Erik's bad mood from dominating the fight. Erik aimed a well-placed kick at Frantz's gut, creating distance between them.

**"Time for us to finish this, you pathetic wretch!"** Frantz barked at Erik, who stood ready to take the Dragon Dopant down. But his mind invaded the fight once again.

_Submit to the darkness..._

"Not again!" Erik groaned in pain, holding his head.

_Your power will be mine..._

_Submit to your dark desires..._

_And crush your archenemy with your darkness..._

Erik heard the call: "YOU'RE DEAD, FRANTZ!"

_The time to awaken has come!_

Suddenly, after finishing off several Masquerade Dopants, Ziggy & Negataros found themselves in weapon form, stabbed in the ground either side of Erik. Erik stood in confusion, until he realised where he had seen this before... the dream.

_Yusei turned to the weapons on either side - the Nega Buster and the Stardust Saber - grabbing them by the hilt. They both darkened into shadows. I could hear Negataros and Ziggy's horrified screams as they were shrouded in blackness. Suddenly, Yusei placed the swords together and the shadows spilled into each other, forming into another much larger weapon._

"I know... that wasn't a dream... it was something else..." Erik muttered as he took a battle stance to face the Dragon Dopant.

**"You cannot stop me, Caine! My future is the only future! And you have no place in it!"** Frantz taunted. He reached for both the Nega Buster & the Stardust Saber and gripped the hilts hard. His Omnilens turned to black as YuKivat began struggling.

"Erik... ERIK! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! ERIK... I SEE NOTHING BUT DARK--!!" YuKivat screamed. He began bleeding a black substance from the mouth as his cries were drowned away and his eyes turned black. His whole form changed into black and silver as well.

_"What is he doing?" _Ziggy asked from the Stardust Saber.

_**"Beats the heck out of me."**_Negataros replied from the Nega Buster. But suddenly, both creatures found themselves consumed by shadows as their weapon forms turned to darkness. Their screams of despair were drowned out as Erik placed the weapons together to form the sword he saw in his vision. Then chains began wrapping themselves around his armour. They all smashed and revealed that form from the vision.

_"The ancient ultimate power of all Fangire... show me the way." The crystallized-like voice of this Yusei requested calmly._

_Right as he said that, Yusei suddenly raised his head to unveil darkened Omnilens that glowed an eerie black. I almost cried out in surprise, almost as a sign that I had already known he was not of this island... heck, not of this _world_..._

**"The ancient ultimate power of all Fangire... show me the way."** Erik declared, but in a voice that was not his own. Like the dream, it was a crystallised-type voice. The Yusei armor was now shining black, albeit looking a bit aged. The Omnilens had turned a pale white and gained wings in the style of Dark Kiva's helmet. The large sword was chained up in the style of Yusei's Hell's Gate.

**"What are you?!" **Frantz yelled, almost in fear. Yusei turned to Frantz, pointing the large sword forward.

**"Kamen Rider... Kiva the First, Castling Form. I am the initiator of the Fangire race and the one true King. This boy's body has been a very prominent tool to fuel my rebirth, so I owe him a very small debt... that being your end, you wretched being! And with the Darkness Edge Eternia in my hands, that is guaranteed!" **Yusei responded, charging in at Frantz with the Darkness Edge Eternia. Frantz couldn't defend himself from the viscous onslaught that Yusei brought to the table.

**"And now... this ends." **Yusei declared, taking a completely black Fuestle from his right side.

_Final Wake Up!_

Yusei crossed his arms and turned the day prematurely to night. He turned the Darkness Edge Eternia to its side. The chains shattered to reveal the Hell's Gate wings on the hilt of the sword. He levitated into the sky and once in front of the moon, swiftly descended upon the Dragon Dopant with a high-powered slash, known as the Bloody Eclipse Break that sliced through Frantz before striking the ground, creating a crater in the shape of Yusei's insignia.

Frantz staggered back, reverting to human form as the Dragon Memory retracted from his skin, breaking into several pieces on the ground. Frantz stared at Yusei briefly before running off in fear.

**"Now it is done... your body is mine now, boy!" **Yusei declared before he was struck in the chest by the Poison Rose. He found himself face-to-face with Christina.

"Return Erik!" Christina demanded.

**"He has been completely consumed by my darkness. He is buried deep... and your voice cannot reach him. I'll let you live this time... but if you cross my path again, I'll take great pleasure in ending your life!" **Yusei concluded. The Darkness Edge Eternia was chained up again before Yusei turned to walk off. Christina detransformed, watching the hulking Rider leave. From behind her, Augen & Eddie both appeared with worry on their faces.

"What's wrong with Erik, bro?" Eddie asked.

Augen shook his head: "My Thought Ruler psychic abilities can't get into his mind. It's like a dark barrier is cutting me off from getting to Erik. And I think it has something to do with that dream Erik tried to hide from me when he left the medical ward."

Christina turned to Augen: "What dream?"

"It was... dark, but blank at the same time. My memories of it are hazy, as if the dream's imaginary darkness was blocking my ability. It certainly didn't want me to see what Erik was seeing in his sleep." Augen explained.

"Then that settles it." Eddie responded. "We're going to have to find a way to bring Erik back!"

Augen nodded: "I'll pursue Kamen Rider Yusei... you two assemble Erik's friends and bring them up to speed on what has happened here."

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter over! This is the chapter Erik's supernatural dreams take over his will and he becomes controlled by the darkness in Yusei's Castling Form, executing a Memory Break on Frantz and then being declared lost in darkness! Oh, and BTW, I still be wanting your OCs' diary entries, people! Get to it!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: The professors & Erik's friends are made aware of Erik's mind being controlled by darkness while Poison & Gilgamesh's attempts to make contact with Ziggy & Negataros fail completely. Augen & Raz Hybrid confront Yusei, who turns out to be more than a match for them in battle, even in Thought Ruler & FangJoker Forms! Eclipse Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Let's Ride! Set your sights on the Other Side!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**The competition between Riders for places in the second Tournament Kamen Rider are fierce...**_

_"Phil... no..."_

_"Let's end it right here, Harbinger! Diend versus Makai!"_

_"The Lost One's orb!"_

_"What have you done?!"_

_**Alliances will be broken... and old hatreds will be revived...**_

_"This is the real you, isn't it? You seem like the old, kind master of advice on the outside, but in reality, you're no better than Frantz!"_

_"The monster inside of me has awoken..."_

_"There is only one destiny I am concerned about, Erik... and our friendship doesn't even factor into it!"_

_**They are all unaware of their part in awakening an ancient evil...**_

_"The Lost One... his prophecy is slowly being fulfilled!"_

_"If your powers are fed to the Lost One... the apocolypse will come."_

_"Lost in my darkness will be your rotting corpse!"_

_"The Lost One... Azrael!"_

_"The dark spirit of Azrael is infinite!"_

_**Some will put aside their differences to fight this evil...**_

_"Friends?"_

_"Always, partner! Henshin!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**Some will look to claim it's power as their own...**_

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

_"Solar Break Limit!"_

_"Full Moon Collapse!"_

_"The Kuuga dorm died with us. We are merely ghosts that have been reincarnated to stop the Lost One. The legend calls us the Lost Champions."_

_"Taichi has gone absolutely mad with power. The corruption of the Taiyou Memory is too great for him to handle. Only I can stop him, with the power of my Eclipse Memory. I promise... I will save him!"_

_**And one Rider... will stand in the way to save the world...**_

_"This power... it feels good... but that's because I've lost myself to it..."_

_"Yusei... carry on the will of the Lost Champions... before this world is destroyed... take his life!"_

_"The comrades around me help and encourage me. They have always been there for me and I always try to return the favour. Fail or succeed, our souls will always shine through! And with their power to guide me... I will use the darkness you have shown me to bring an end to your apocalypse, Lost One!"_

_Final Wake Up!_

_"This is for all the people you have harmed. For all the lives you have taken. And for the future!"_

_"Welcome to the dark... Yusei."_

_**And he will never have to face this challenge alone...**_

_Fang! Maximum Drive!_

_"Fang Strider!"_

_"We're partners, now and forever!"_

_"HENSHIN!"_

_**GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: LOST CHAMPIONS!**_

_**COMING 2010!**_


	24. Out of Control

_**Last time on Academy Kamen Rider:**_

_"It's been decided, Dori... you are to be relocated to the Agito dorm. This is the result of your relationship with Markus Frantz. You benefited from his treachery and I simply can't let that slide." Professor Jack Ryker explained._

_"Get ready for me, Kaito... because I'm getting my cards back!" Nobuya promised, taking off._

_"Whatcha' workin' on?" Amanda wondered as Dax held up his newest creation, which was a new card for his Vent Deck._

_"My new Dimension Vent, Eternal Forest. After Lucifer's Dimension Vent almost got us killed, me & Phil decided it was time to up the ante and create Dimension Vents of our own. Phil's is Spider Web. Eternal Forest is mine. It's time for us to blow the Advent out of the water." Dax explained, placing the newly-completed card into his Vent Deck._

_"You'll lose her..." The voice haunted him. "To this darkness..."_

_"Christina..." Erik muttered. He then looked down at his hand, where the repeated bite marks from YuKivat had become visible, along with his Fangire tattoos from transforming into Yusei. Feeling his body pulse with the dark power from before, Erik suddenly hopped over the bar and dropped from the lighthouse to the ground a mile below. Not even a scratch._

_"Amazing..." He thought to himself. Taking the initiative, Erik looked towards the academy and then back at the YuseiRunner. He thought to himself that he should use the vehicle, but his mind gave him an urge to run. With a grin, Erik took off like a bat out of Hell, his speed accelerated by the dark power. He kept going faster and faster, tearing up the stone road beneath him. His mind then filled with a vision of Christina being throttled by a very familiar face._

_"Frantz!" Erik thought with rage, taking off towards Ichimonji Heights._

_"You're mine, Frantz!" Erik growled, holding out his hand._

_Erik transformed into Yusei and sped up his pursuit of Frantz, who knocked Christina over and reached for the Dragon Memory in his jacket, but Erik would give him no such opening. Uncharacteristically, Erik punched Frantz in the face repeatedly and then kicked the former professor stiff in the face._

_"The ancient ultimate power of all Fangire... show me the way." Erik declared, but in a voice that was not his own. Like the dream, it was a crystallised-type voice. The Yusei armor was now shining black, albeit looking a bit aged. The Omnilens had turned a pale white and gained wings in the style of Dark Kiva's helmet. The large sword was chained up in the style of Yusei's Hell's Gate._

_"What are you?!" Frantz yelled, almost in fear. Yusei turned to Frantz, pointing the large sword forward._

_"Kamen Rider... Kiva the First, Castling Form. I am the initiator of the Fangire race and the one true King. This boy's body has been a very prominent tool to fuel my rebirth, so I owe him a very small debt... that being your end, you wretched being! And with the Darkness Edge Eternia in my hands, that is guaranteed!" Yusei responded, charging in at Frantz with the Darkness Edge Eternia. Frantz couldn't defend himself from the viscous onslaught that Yusei brought to the table._

_"Now it is done... your body is mine now, boy!" Yusei declared before he was struck in the chest by the Poison Rose. He found himself face-to-face with Christina._

_"Return Erik!" Christina demanded._

_"He has been completely consumed by my darkness. He is buried deep... and your voice cannot reach him. I'll let you live this time... but if you cross my path again, I'll take great pleasure in ending your life!"_

_"We're going to have to find a way to bring Erik back!"_

_Augen nodded: "I'll pursue Kamen Rider Yusei... you two assemble Erik's friends and bring them up to speed on what has happened here."_

---xxx---

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 24: Out of Control.**

"So that's what's happened. Augen told me to come let you all know and I saw you all congregating during lunch, so I took this opportunity." Eddie finished explaining. Professor Liger placed his hand on the roundtable.

"So what you're telling us is Erik Caine is being controlled by some unseen force and causing carnage?" Professor Liger asked. Eddie nodded slightly, causing Professor Muro to get out of his seat.

"We've got to stop him. This academy has already been weakened by the constant Oni Rider invasions and Frantz's financial undermining. We need to restrain Erik Caine... if only for his own good." Muro decided. Professor Ryker stood up and silenced Muro.

"First things first: you all sound like you think this is the first time something like this has happened to me. Not true at all. I created the tournament and I've seen similar things happen to others. Take Nero Samson, for instance." Ryker began explaining.

"The Tournament champion." Eddie recognised.

Ryker nodded: "Yes. Back before the tournament, Nero's father Drake Samson used to work very closely with me in science. He discovered this organism in the Sands of Time that strengthened human cells greatly; made them healthier. So he planned to inject them into his unborn son, with the intent of keeping Nero forever healthy and strong. But something went wrong years after Nero was born. He degenerated into a being far beyond our comprehension and wreaked carnage every now and then. Me & Drake labelled this being a 'Relinquished'. Nero had no control over his actions, nor did he remember what he had done under the organism's control. There's a very obvious reason Nero's father is a paraplegic in a wheelchair. A little sorcery from yours truly kept it under control for a long time, until Jaden Stryder arrived and unlinked the seal. I still remember that day like a bad dream."

_Kamen Rider Gaia kicked Jessie Elias away and slashed him with the Gaia Calibur. Gaia then marched over to Nero Samson and picked up his dazed body by the shirt. Kamen Rider Callous had taken advantage of the other Riders and sliced them back into their human forms. __Gaia aimed the hilt of the Gaia Calibur at Nero's forehead and pressed down hard. Gaia pulled the handle away, leaving a strange mark on Nero's head. The mark looked like a hexagram, much like supposed magicians use. It burned Nero's head and generated an eerie glow._

_"Now rise, Relinquished... you're free!" Gaia declared. Upon hearing these words and screaming in tremendous pain, Nero could feel his body being turned inside out. His friends watched on in horror as Nero turned into a creature unlike Fangire, Imagin, Grongi or Orphenochs... he was the White Lion Relinquished. Nero's pain continued, but his human yells of suffering were soon drowned out by the feral growling of his monstrous form._

_"What have you done?!" Jack Ryker demanded. _

_Gaia smirked: "I have awakened the Relinquished blood within him by opening the seal... the blood of a destructive beast. He no longer knows or cares who you are... he will destroy you if you are in his path!"_

_"But... how the hell did you know he was a Relinquished?!" Jack wondered in amazement._

_"Why don't you ask yourself that question, Ryker? You'll just learn that you shouldn't trust everyone!" Gaia chuckled. He then pointed his finger towards Jack and the gang. Nero Samson, in his White Lion Relinquished form, slowly moved forward, grabbing the DenGasher sword that was still stabbed in the ground._

_"Nerotaros! Snap out of it!" A running Momotaros tried to get through to his friend, but Nero just grabbed him by the throat and tossed him overhead. The other three Taros tried their luck, but Nero mopped the floor with them. Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter stepped forward._

_Taryse Evans grabbed him by the arm: "If we can get through to him... don't hurt him."_

_Phoenix nodded in seriousness before turning back to his out-of-control best friend and plucking Kivat-bat the Third from the air._

_Bite!_

_"Henshin."_

_Phoenix changed into Kamen Rider Kiva and charged in, trying to subdue Nero. Nero broke through Phoenix's grip and threw him overhead, catching Phoenix with a kick on the way down. Phoenix went to grab the Garuru Fuestle, but hesitated before he finally put the device in Kivat's mouth._

_Garuru Saber!_

_Nothing happened. The Garuru Saber didn't answer the call. Kivat called again and the same repeated. _

_"Stupid wolf!" Kivat cursed. The Relinquished then took the DenGasher and struck Phoenix across the chest. Phoenix stumbled into Gaia, who insultingly backhanded him._

_"Now, Relinquished... finish him." Gaia ordered._

_"No!" Taryse yelled. Nero walked ever so methodically over to the fallen Phoenix and raised the DenGasher for one last blow..._

"That day was the day Stryder reintroduced himself to Nero and the others, a while after supposedly dying in the Golden Thorn incident. But the past is the past and the present is the present. Erik Caine must be stopped... and he also must be saved from the evil spirit that dwells in the Yusei armor." Ryker continued.

Professor Mikuchi spoke up: "Are you thinking of using the sealing techniques again?"

"No. My memory of their usage is gone. I haven't had to worry about it since Nero got himself back under control." Ryker said, shaking his head. "No, this time... drastic measures are needed. Eddie, as a Kamen Rider, I feel as if I must request this from you. Attempt to restrain Kamen Rider Yusei and draw him out into the open so I can put a capture plan into motion."

Eddie nodded: "Yes, Professor."

Eddie then plucked the Skull Gaia Memory from his jacket and headed out the door.

"Capture plan?" Professor Boyd wondered.

Ryker gave off an annoyed smirk: "Not so much a capture plan... as an unpopular decision. Professor Liger, gather the Academy's Disciplinary Squad."

---xxx---

Yusei walked around the Academy grounds, confused by his new surroundings. He picked up a wayward newspaper page off of the ground.

**"So this is the year I'm in... much has progressed in a long time before my reawakening, but also much has been tainted. I have one small inquiry..." **Yusei began, before twisting round and pointing the Darkness Edge Eternia in a following Augen's direction.

**"...How long have you been following me?" **Yusei asked calmly.

"Since your spirit took possession of my friend back there at the hillside. Why have you been awakened?" Augen answered.

**"I was the first King of the Fangire race... I initiated it. Our flame ignited the second I came into being. As the first, I have unique powers. I ruled for over fifty years as Kamen Rider Kiva the First, using the Eternia YuKivat race to accomplish my goals. My son was born and twenty years later he struck me down to forcefully take my throne from me. What he didn't know was that my unique ability to preserve my soul in another meant only my body was eradicated. My spirit laid dormant inside the YuKivat race and their offspring, even after my son cast them out. The last surviving YuKivat became partnered to this boy, giving me a host to be reborn from!" **Yusei explained.

"Sounds like the perfect plan, but there's one small problem, bub..." Augen responded, drawing the God Blade. "...you've still got my friend. You can either return him, or I'll take him back by force."

**"So be it, you conceited, wretched human... die!" **Yusei declared, raising the Darkness Edge Eternia for a swift blow. But before the hulking blade could strike Augen, the HardBoilder suddenly drove in and shoved Augen away from the blade. Raz dismounted and helped Augen to his feet.

"Heard the song and dance. I wanna' get Erik back too. You ready?" Raz said, turning to Augen with the Double Driver in hand.

Augen nodded: _"Ikuze!"_

KageDoran made his entrance. Raz placed the Double Driver on his waist, letting the belt expand around him. He pulled out the Cyclone & Joker Memories from his jacket.

_Cyclone!_

_Bite!_

KageDoran bit Augen's hand, summoning the Doran Belt to his waist. Raz inserted the Cyclone Memory into the Double Driver's silver terminal.

"Henshin!"

Augen combined KageDoran to the Doran Belt, crystallising into Kagemarou.

_Joker!_

"Henshin!"

Raz inserted the Joker Memory into the Double Driver's gold terminal and then parted the terminals.

_Cyclone! Joker!_

Raz transformed into Double CycloneJoker. The pair moved in, Augen bring the God Blade down fast. Yusei reacted swiftly, bring up an arm to block the attack. The sword effortlessly tore through the robe, but the armour underneath supplied effective resistance. Lashing out, the former Fangire King known as Kamen Rider Kiva the First Castling Form sent a powerful kick into the academy veteran's stomach, causing him to stagger back.

Raz was there, however, and drove his fist forward, straight into the Fangire's chest. Yusei took a few steps back, but remained standing. Aiming an arm forward, he unleashed a mighty lightning blast in Raz's direction. Kamen Rider Double was blasted to the ground, groaning weakly from the strength of the attack. Augen knew that he was alone in this, with Raz on the floor.

But then he figured it was a situation that he was used to by now: he had fought single-handedly before, he could do it again. Gripping his God Blade, he moved in again, fending off against Yusei. Surprisingly though, the former King of the Fangire Race was quite skilled with the Darkness Edge Eternia, and was quick to force Augen's weapon away and leave him open to another blow.

Yusei then extended his open palm. One torrent of dark lightning later, and the resulting explosion sent Augen flailing through the air like a ragdoll. It was at that moment that an object suddenly descended from the sky: a large staff, stabbing into the ground before Yusei with rapid speed. The blades promptly ignited in flames, creating a wall of fire that forced him to step back. Augen glanced up as the owner of the staff somersaulted in, landing in front of him.

_Heat! Metal!_

"Won't be getting rid of me that easy, pal. I still gotta' count your sins." Raz quipped, taking the Metal Shaft in hand. Yusei swung under with the Darkness Edge Eternia, but Raz executed a forward roll over the weapon and crashed the Metal Shaft into Yusei's chestplate. Yusei staggered backwards slightly, but before he could retaliate, Augen jumped in over Raz and hit Yusei with a sidekick.

"You ready for this?" Augen asked Raz, taking the Orichalcos Fuestle in hand.

Raz nodded, withdrawing the Metal Memory from the Double Driver: "Let's save Erik!"

_Wake Up!_

_Metal! Maximum Drive!_

Augen & Raz attempted to hit Yusei with the Skull Dragon Slash and the Metal Branding, but Yusei swung upwards with the Darkness Edge Eternia and cancelled out the attacks. He followed it up by shooting some dark lightning at Raz. Luckily, the Fang Memory quickly appeared to protect its master. With Yusei distracted by the small mechanical beast, Raz took the opportunity to switch out Memories.

_Luna! Trigger!_

Armed with the Trigger Magnum, Raz blasted at Yusei's Omnilens, but Yusei used the Darkness Edge Eternia as a guard. The Fang Memory found its way to Raz's open palm while Augen took out the Thought Ruler Fuestle. Raz flipped out the Fang Memory.

_Fang!_

He then replaced the Memories in the Double Driver, bringing the Joker Memory back to the gold terminal. Raz inserted the Fang Memory into the silver terminal, parted the Memories and flipped the Fang Memory into position. Augen placed the Thought Ruler Fuestle in KageDoran's mouth.

_Fang! Joker!_

_Thought Ruler!_

Augen's suit energised into Thought Ruler Form while Raz's costume became more violent. Both Riders began to advance. Raz threw a punch forward but was quickly halted by Yusei. The former Fangire King lashed out with a kick to knock back Augen then slammed his own fist into Raz's chest. While Raz recovered, Augen moved forward again, grappling hold of Yusei and trying to restrain him. This was Raz's chance, moving in again and striking both fists forward.

Yusei let out a growl of annoyance: **"Alright you've had your fun. Now it's my turn…"**

The Riders both knew what was coming but there was no time to avoid it. Multiple dark lightning blasts flew out of the Darkness Edge Eternia. Still holding onto him, Augen received the brunt of the attack, crashing to the ground. Raz was also knocked back but managed to stay on his feet. Yusei, however, intended to change that. He charged in and took hold of the wannabe detective, swiftly lifting Raz high above his head thanks to his immense strength.

"Oh, you better put me down!" Raz snapped.

**"As you wish!"** Yusei shot back, and threw Raz down, straight on top of Augen. Yusei didn't have time to take advantage, as Kamen Rider Skull arrived on the scene on his SkullBoilder, armed with the Skull Magnum.

"Eddie!" Augen called out.

Eddie produced Raz's Spider Shock and attached it to the Skull Magnum.

_Spider!_

Eddie fired a spider-like net at Yusei and restrained him briefly, before Yusei used the Darkness Edge Eternia in an almighty swing to rip himself free. Another lightning pulse followed, putting Yusei's opponents on the floor.

**"None of you are worth my time." **Yusei concluded, taking off in a different direction once more.

---xxx---

"What?!" Dax retorted in horror.

"You've gotta' be kidding me..." Amanda muttered. Shiro grimaced in slight sorrow. Kenzaki kept his emotions to himself.

"That's got to be absolutely impossible, Christina... Erik's got a heart of gold!" Phil protested.

Christina shook her head: "I'm sorry but its true. Erik turned into that... _that thing_... in the middle of fighting Markus Frantz. Said he was Kiva the First, former King of the Fangire race. He also said Erik's buried deep in darkness. I refuse to believe that. I will get my Erik back!"

Puppy stood up: "That's the spirit, Christina... let's find him and stop him."

Suddenly, Gilgamesh & Poison Rose, two of Christina's Arms Monsters, crashed into Puppy & Dogmott clumsily.

"Mistress!" Gilgamesh cried out in pain. Christina rushed to her Arms Monsters' aid.

"What happened?" Christina inquired.

"Mistress, we tried to make contact with Ziggy & Negataros, but some dark force was cutting us off... and actually injured Gilgamesh." Poison Rose explained. Dogmott used his head to turn Gilgamesh on his side while Amanda helped up Poison Rose.

Puppy looked at Christina: "We might be better suited finding this Kiva the First sooner rather than later."

---xxx---

Augen was sent flying by way of the Darkness Edge Eternia once again. Raz tried for the Fang Strider but his leg was injured by the behemoth blade. Eddie kicked at Yusei repeatedly and then spun around for a sneaky shot from the Skull Magnum, but Yusei countered it and crushed Eddie on the floor with his fist.

"Eddie!" Augen yelled, running in to save his best friend, only to feel the sharp end of Yusei's lightning bolt. This gave Raz a narrow opening to summon the Shoulder Saber and fling it in Yusei's direction. This strike gave Augen an opening to hit a flying sidekick that sent Yusei over.

**"You humans all bore me!" **Yusei growled. Augen calmly stood across from him.

"Time for you to give us back our friend... free your mind!" Augen demanded, using his Thought Ruler abilities to send a pulse to Yusei's mind. Augen closed his eyes...

---xxx---

_"What is all this?" Augen wondered as explored the darkness inside this entity's mind. Everything was on fire with dark flames, except for a lone patch of grass with a dim light shining upon it. In this patch crouched a boy, whom Augen instantly recognised._

_"Erik!" Augen yelled, rushing towards the light. Augen could hear the dark chant in the background._

As I lay me down to sleep...

I pray my soul is mine to keep...

And never step outside this bed...

Never into all evil...

Now back from the dead...

_He then crouched down next to Erik. Erik partly revealed his face, allowing a smile to creep upon it._

_"I knew you'd come." Erik said._

_Augen smirked: "Then you know your own friends way too well, my friend. Listen... I don't have much time inside your mind. Eventually those dark flames will reach your only patch of light and my consciousness will be forced out by Kiva the First."_

_"No, you won't..." Erik responded, shaking his head. "...as long as you're in _my _mind, he can't get rid of you. The big mistake he made was thinking I don't know what he's doing with my body. Plus, I'm glad you're here. Means I won't have to break out alone. Listen closely: don't let Kiva the First heal. If you can hurt him enough, I may be able to regain some control over Yusei's power. Just keep attacking until he's weak enough for me to take over. And if that don't work, finish us both off."_

_Augen was troubled by this: "Destroying you would be a bit much, not to mention emotionally difficult..."_

_Erik mustered up a smile: "Don't turn all soft on me now, Augen. Your toughness is what made me respect you."_

_Augen went wide-eyed; those had been the very words he said to Erik after the rematch against Makai. Augen placed his hand on Erik's shoulder and nodded._

_"My friend... I will rescue you! I swear it!" Augen declared. Erik nodded in agreement._

---xxx---

Augen released the mind pulse and equipped himself with the God Blade, igniting the blade with his psychic powers.

"Release my friend!" Augen growled, gripping the weapon hard and charging at Yusei with all he had. Yusei tried to strike Augen down with his dark lightning, but Augen just blazed through the lightning and stabbed Yusei in the chest, dragging him out into the open where the professors had congregated, sans Professor Ryker.

"So that's Kiva the First... Augen seems like he has this well in hand." Professor Liger commented.

Professor Mikuchi nodded: "He had a great teacher."

Augen withdrew his glass-shard-covered and bloodied weapon from Yusei's chest and spinkicked the Darkness Edge Eternia out of Yusei's hand, before dropkicking Yusei to the ground. He went for the Orichalcos Fuestle once again, feeding it to KageDoran.

_Wake Up!_

Augen raised his hand, gaining telepathic control over Yusei and lifting him into the air.

**"You insolent human! Put me down at once!" **Yusei demanded, but his order fell on deaf ears as Augen executed the Thought Ruler Mind Break. Erik's body was released from the Yusei suit and fell to the ground with a thud, YuKivat's solid body and the YuKivat Belt following after him. Augen watched as the Kagemarou symbol briefly engraved itself onto Erik's chest before smashing like glass over him. Suddenly, a Fangire soul ejected itself from Erik's body and flew off, while everyone watched.

His duty complete, Augen turned towards Erik's body. At this moment, Erik's friends had shown up. The Darkness Edge Eternia stabbed in the ground then split back into Ziggy & Negataros, unconscious on the floor. Augen detransformed and slowly bent down to pick up Erik's head. Christina smiled in relief as Erik's eyes opened and his Arms Monsters shook off the cobwebs.

"I knew you'd save me." Erik said, drawing a relieved chuckle from Augen.

Suddenly, the Academy Disciplinary Squad moved in, shoving everyone away and restraining Erik & the Arms Monsters.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Augen demanded.

_"It's for your own good."_

The students and professors all looked back to see Professor Ryker appear with more Disciplinary officers in tow.

"What are you doing, Professor? The Fangire King's soul has left Erik Caine's body. He's back to normal!" Professor Muro protested.

Ryker shook his head: "That was too close a call for me to overlook. The powers of Kamen Rider Yusei have so many dark secrets that threaten the academy, this island and more importantly, the lives of my students. I can't let that slide, not after three Oni invasions and Frantz's deception. I'm sorry, but Erik Caine..."

Ryker picked up the idle YuKivat and YuKivat Belt: "...you are hereby expelled from Academy Kamen Rider and are no longer a Kamen Rider. Your departure arrangements will be made in the morning. For now, you'll be placed in the Disciplinary cells."

Ryker walked off while Disciplinary officers escorted Erik and his Arms Monsters away. Augen tried to run after Ryker, but officers restrained him, as did Professor Liger.

"This is an injustice! We just saved him from this darkness!" Augen protested.

Christina began to sob: "It... can't be..."

"No..." Dax muttered. Amanda dropped her head in sorrow as everyone watched the Disciplinary officers take Erik away.

"Erik!" Christina yelled in vain.

---xxx---

_"Well, isn't this interesting? I get my wish after all!"_

Markus Frantz evilly smiled inside his hideout as his personal PDA reported that Erik Caine had been expelled. Frantz opened his drawer and pulled out the Dragon Gaia Memory.

"Now with Caine out of the way, it's safe to use the original Dragon Memory and take my revenge against this sorry academy!" Frantz said with glee. Suddenly, Kiva the First's Fangire soul burst into his hideout and launched itself into the Gaia Memory, unbeknownst to the cackling former professor.

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter over! Sorry for being so late with this one, but long story short: it was meant to be different than the final draft, but my computer screwed up and corrupted the file, causing me to start again *groan*. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed it all the same! Plus, still need those diary entries, people! Oh, and also, do be sure to check out my FormSpring account at: h t t p : / / www . formspring . me / DJDiddyDog!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: With Erik expelled from the Academy, Frantz makes his move to destroy the academy that cast him out! And with the powers of Kiva the First corrupting the original Dragon Gaia Memory, Frantz proves he is too strong when he overpowers Nobuya before Augen arrives to challenge him! Will he succeed without Erik? Or can Erik's friends convince Professor Ryker to give Erik another chance? Taiyou Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Let's Ride! Set your sights on the Other Side!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**The competition between Riders for places in the second Tournament Kamen Rider are fierce...**_

_"Phil... no..."_

_"Let's end it right here, Harbinger! Diend versus Makai!"_

_"The Lost One's orb!"_

_"What have you done?!"_

_**Alliances will be broken... and old hatreds will be revived...**_

_"This is the real you, isn't it? You seem like the old, kind master of advice on the outside, but in reality, you're no better than Frantz!"_

_"The monster inside of me has awoken..."_

_"There is only one destiny I am concerned about, Erik... and our friendship doesn't even factor into it!"_

_**They are all unaware of their part in awakening an ancient evil...**_

_"The Lost One... his prophecy is slowly being fulfilled!"_

_"If your powers are fed to the Lost One... the apocolypse will come."_

_"Lost in my darkness will be your rotting corpse!"_

_"The Lost One... Azrael!"_

_"The dark spirit of Azrael is infinite!"_

_**Some will put aside their differences to fight this evil...**_

_"Friends?"_

_"Always, partner! Henshin!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_**Some will look to claim it's power as their own...**_

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

_"Solar Break Limit!"_

_"Full Moon Collapse!"_

_"The Kuuga dorm died with us. We are merely ghosts that have been reincarnated to stop the Lost One. The legend calls us the Lost Champions."_

_"Taichi has gone absolutely mad with power. The corruption of the Taiyou Memory is too great for him to handle. Only I can stop him, with the power of my Eclipse Memory. I promise... I will save him!"_

_**And one Rider... will stand in the way to save the world...**_

_"This power... it feels good... but that's because I've lost myself to it..."_

_"Yusei... carry on the will of the Lost Champions... before this world is destroyed... take his life!"_

_"The comrades around me help and encourage me. They have always been there for me and I always try to return the favour. Fail or succeed, our souls will always shine through! And with their power to guide me... I will use the darkness you have shown me to bring an end to your apocalypse, Lost One!"_

_Final Wake Up!_

_"This is for all the people you have harmed. For all the lives you have taken. And for the future!"_

_"Welcome to the dark... Yusei."_

_**And he will never have to face this challenge alone...**_

_Fang! Maximum Drive!_

_"Fang Strider!"_

_"We're partners, now and forever!"_

_"HENSHIN!"_

_**GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: LOST CHAMPIONS!**_

_**COMING 2010!**_


	25. End of Term

_**Last time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**:**_

_"So that's what's happened. Augen told me to come let you all know and I saw you all congregating during lunch, so I took this opportunity." Eddie finished explaining. Professor Liger placed his hand on the roundtable._

_"So what you're telling us is Erik Caine is being controlled by some unseen force and causing carnage?" Professor Liger asked. Eddie nodded slightly, causing Professor Muro to get out of his seat._

_"We've got to stop him. This academy has already been weakened by the constant Oni Rider invasions and Frantz's financial undermining. We need to restrain Erik Caine... if only for his own good." Muro decided._

_Professor Mikuchi spoke up: "Are you thinking of using the sealing techniques again?"_

_"No. My memory of their usage is gone. I haven't had to worry about it since Nero got himself back under control." Ryker said, shaking his head. "No, this time... drastic measures are needed. Eddie, as a Kamen Rider, I feel as if I must request this from you. Attempt to restrain Kamen Rider Yusei and draw him out into the open so I can put a capture plan into motion."_

_Eddie nodded: "Yes, Professor."_

_Eddie then plucked the Skull Gaia Memory from his jacket and headed out the door._

_"Capture plan?" Professor Boyd wondered._

_Ryker gave off an annoyed smirk: "Not so much a capture plan... as an unpopular decision. Professor Liger, gather the Academy's Disciplinary Squad."_

_Augen's suit energised into Thought Ruler Form while Raz's costume became more violent. Both Riders began to advance. Raz threw a punch forward but was quickly halted by Yusei. The former Fangire King lashed out with a kick to knock back Augen then slammed his own fist into Raz's chest. While Raz recovered, Augen moved forward again, grappling hold of Yusei and trying to restrain him. This was Raz's chance, moving in again and striking both fists forward._

Yusei let out a growl of annoyance: "Alright you've had your fun. Now it's my turn…"

The Riders both knew what was coming but there was no time to avoid it. Multiple dark lightning blasts flew out of the Darkness Edge Eternia. Still holding onto him, Augen received the brunt of the attack, crashing to the ground. Raz was also knocked back but managed to stay on his feet. Yusei, however, intended to change that. He charged in and took hold of the wannabe detective, swiftly lifting Raz high above his head thanks to his immense strength.

"Oh, you better put me down!" Raz snapped.

"As you wish!" Yusei shot back, and threw Raz down, straight on top of Augen. Yusei didn't have time to take advantage, as Kamen Rider Skull arrived on the scene on his SkullBoilder, armed with the Skull Magnum.

_"Eddie!" Augen called out._

_Eddie produced Raz's Spider Shock and attached it to the Skull Magnum._

_Spider!_

_Eddie fired a spider-like net at Yusei and restrained him briefly, before Yusei used the Darkness Edge Eternia in an almighty swing to rip himself free. Another lightning pulse followed, putting Yusei's opponents on the floor._

_"None of you are worth my time." Yusei concluded, taking off in a different direction once more._

_Erik mustered up a smile: "Don't turn all soft on me now, Augen. Your toughness is what made me respect you."_

_Augen went wide-eyed; those had been the very words he said to Erik after the rematch against Makai. Augen placed his hand on Erik's shoulder and nodded._

_"My friend... I will rescue you! I swear it!" Augen declared. Erik nodded in agreement._

_"What's the meaning of this?!" Augen demanded._

_"It's for your own good."_

_The students and professors all looked back to see Professor Ryker appear with more Disciplinary officers in tow._

_"That was too close a call for me to overlook. The powers of Kamen Rider Yusei have so many dark secrets that threaten the academy, this island and more importantly, the lives of my students. I can't let that slide, not after three Oni invasions and Frantz's deception. I'm sorry, but Erik Caine..."_

_Ryker picked up the idle YuKivat and YuKivat Belt: "...you are hereby expelled from Academy Kamen Rider and are no longer a Kamen Rider. Your departure arrangements will be made in the morning. For now, you'll be placed in the Disciplinary cells."_

---xxx---

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 25: End of Term.**

Nobuya slammed his PDA on the desk in his room, causing the battery compartment to come loose. He scrambled to reattach the battery as he digested the news that was just linked to his PDA: Erik Caine had been expelled by the Academy.

_"Now I'll never have my vengeance. I've got to find a way to get him reinstated!"_ Nobuya told himself as he switched his PDA back on, clicking the satellite uplink that refreshed the news feed. He looked towards the MakaiDriver in his jacket before turning back to the news feed. His eyes focused upon the announcement.

All of a sudden, an inferno melted the door from his academy room, causing Nobuya to drop down to protect himself. He looked up, and the Dragon Dopant had entered his dorm room. Nobuya could hear the panic among his fellow Agito dorm students.

"Professor Frantz... or do you prefer 'Dragon Dopant'?" Nobuya greeted mockingly.

Frantz grinned under his kaijin face: **"Long time, no see, my former student. You know, I'll never forget that even after I gave you all the tools necessary to defeat Erik Caine, you still failed me. His recent departure from this island has allowed me to exact revenge on those who've now outcasted me. This also presents an opportunity to punish you for your failure... Dori-kun."**

"Go ahead and try, Dopant..." Nobuya challenged, strapping the MakaiDriver to his waist. "Henshin!"

_Kamen Ride: Makai!_

Nobuya transformed into Makai and leapt at his former mentor, who used the Dragon Memory's superspeed ability to sidestep, letting Nobuya sail to the ground below, right off the balcony. Frantz jumped after Nobuya, picking him up violently by the throat.

**"At one time, you were the greatest Rider in the Ichigo dorm and my greatest student... it sickens me to see how far you have fallen. No matter; I'll be putting you out of your misery soon!"** Frantz vowed, clawing at Nobuya's chest repeatedly before Nobuya managed to kick himself free.

"I'm sure you're still missing Yusei's company... so I have something to tide you over!" Nobuya taunted, taking out one of the few cards he had in the Card Holder and inserted it into the MakaiDriver.

_Form Ride: Yusei Stardust!_

Nobuya crystallised into Yusei Stardust Form, bringing an artificial Stardust Saber to his hand. But even with this empowering, Frantz was still too strong for Nobuya, who was sent crashing into a tree and then the stairs up to the Agito dorm's balcony. Frantz continued his assault, forcing Nobuya's hand after he is reverted to his regular form.

_Final Attack Ride: Makai!_

Nobuya attempted to pull Frantz in for the Dimension Burst, but Frantz's bulky frame was difficult to move. Instead, Nobuya found himself being pulled into his own card holograms by Frantz's weight. Nobuya soon lost his grip and went sailing into a violent blast by Frantz, knocking Nobuya straight back into human form, with his Agito dorm jacket torn at the back and blood dripping from his mouth.

Frantz began to approach his foe for the final blow: **"Goodbye... Dori-kun!"**

_"No... your opponent is me!"_

Frantz turned his head to see Augen, having pulled up on his Rider Runner. Augen removed his gloves and stood across from Frantz, ready to fight.

**"You..." **Frantz growled in a hateful tone, equipping himself with a Dopant sword.

_"Time to make it a final two days to remember!" _Augen thought to himself.

"Henshin!"

---xxx---

Raz Hybrid burst into his makeshift office at the Riderman dorm and threw down his fedora in anger. The Fang Memory appeared on his desk and Raz allowed himself to sink into his seat.

_"I'm sorry, but Erik Caine, you are hereby expelled from Academy Kamen Rider and are no longer a Kamen Rider."_

"I've gotta find some way to help get Erik reinstated!" Raz told himself. Someone heard it.

"I heard that." Eddie said, poking his own torn fedora through Raz's door. "But unless Professor Ryker can turn his concrete decisions to water, I doubt there's anything we can do."

Raz sighed: "Not to mention Frantz is still nosing around somewhere on the island."

Eddie then had a thought: "I guess we could finish what Erik started and bring Frantz down ourselves!"

Raz stood up from his chair and pulled the six Gaia Memories from his jacket, placing them on the desk, along with the Double Driver.

_"I'll be taking those."_

Eddie turned and they both saw Rito Inukaze standing in the doorway with the Engine Blade on his shoulder.

"We didn't manage to finish our fight the other day. You ran off like a little bitch." Rito mocked with a grin.

_"Blade dorm student, you are fined one credit for a violation of the Academy's verbal morality code."_

"We don't have time to fight, Accel... plus, I'm not in the mood." Raz insisted, filling his jacket back up with his henshin device.

Rito's grin was gone: "I don't like that tone, Hybrid. I'm going to get your Double Driver sooner or later. Not to mention Eddie's Lost Driver and all those Gaia Memories. I'll be seeing you both very soon... that is if Professor Frantz hasn't marked you for death yet."

Eddie was surprised: "What?!"

"Oh, you didn't hear? Frantz and his Masquerade buddies are tearing down the Agito dorm as we speak. He was looking for a fight." Rito explained.

"We've gotta get over there!" Eddie panicked as he turned to Raz, who placed his fedora on his head.

"Wanna' come along? You could use the action... since I have more important things to be doing than fighting you." Raz asked Rito.

Rito shrugged: "Let's go then."

_Accel!_

"Hen... Shin!" Rito called, transforming into Kamen Rider Accel and quickly moving into Bike Form while Raz & Eddie mounted the HardBoilder and the SkullBoilder respectively.

---xxx---

"Professor Ryker... _Jack_... I'm going to ask you to reconsider your decision on this one." Professor Mikuchi began as he entered his superior's office. "I normally agree with everything you do, but this seems a little rash considering that Erik Caine had been released from the dark influence."

Ryker was having none of it: "My mind is made up, Keitarou... Erik is to leave this island. I will not risk my students' lives to keep him here. Plus, if he gets taken over by that dark force again... we could all end up dead."

"True, but remember what you told us about Nero Samson, the boy I was cloned from. He was the White Lion Relinquished and managed to get that power in check before he destroyed those close to him. And you forget that because of my previous affiliation to Professor Jaden Stryder, I may be part Relinquished and/or Hybrid." Keitarou argued.

"That isn't an argument, Keitarou. Nero is strong, just as you are. He could come to terms with accepting all those sins he committed while he was out of control, but Erik Caine is different. I'm not only expelling him because of my students' wellbeings... I'm sparing him the horror of destroying that which he holds dear, which could lead to destroying himself. Erik Caine's judgement is clouded; if Nero Samson cared too much for his friends, then Erik Caine is ten times worse. I don't do this because I want to, Keitarou... I do it because I must." Ryker responded.

Keitarou scratched his head: "Have you talked to his friends? They all deserve an explanation."

Before Jack could answer, Keitarou's PDA bleeped.

"Frantz is over at the Agito dorm with an army of Masquerade Dopants. Augen is fighting Frantz now. I should get over there." Keitarou concluded. Ryker nodded and watched as Keitarou left, before turning back to his window. He then walked to the next room, the Disciplinary Cells. He walked into Erik Caine's cell, watching the boy as he looked at YuKivat's unconscious body, chained to the wall.

"Professor." Erik greeted without much enthusiasm.

"A lot of people are fighting to keep you here, Erik. It's very difficult telling them that my mind's made up already, especially since you're one of my greatest students." Ryker began, taking a seat next to Erik, who turned to the professor.

"No. You made the right decision. I'm dangerous... and I don't want my friends caught in whatever revenge I might have cooked up in my mind. I thank you for everything, Professor... but if you say it's time for me to leave, then I'm going to leave." Erik replied, listening as Negataros & Ziggy struggled in their cells.

"Considering the press you've brought to this academy since your arrival, I'm not so sure this expulsion is a good idea, but I have to stick by it." Ryker explained, just as his PDA began to buzz just as Keitarou's had earlier.

"Ryker here."

_"Sir, several students are trying to get into your office to see you... should I turn them away?"_

"No, wait for me to get back to the office and then let them in. I'm sure it's Erik Caine's friends. They mean no harm." Ryker said, switching the PDA connection off, before turning to Erik again. "Looks like your friends are about to try and shy me away from my decision. After I'm done talking to them, I'll let them come see you."

He walked out of the cells while Erik continued to watch YuKivat and listen to the distress of his Arms Monsters. Ryker walked into his office once again, sitting down before Erik's friends, lead by Dax, burst into the office.

"Professor! You've gotta' reconsider expelling Erik! He's been there for us, taken care of us and defended this academy to the last Rider! I think this is a lousy way to be repaid for his efforts!" Dax protested.

Ryker remained calm: "On the contrary, Erik believes my decision to be a good idea. He said he doesn't want you getting hurt by his hands and that he sees this expulsion as a way to ensure that."

Dax was taken aback by the statement: "Can we see him?"

Ryker nodded: "One at a time of course."

---xxx---

Frantz suddenly jumped, pressing on Augen's arms and using that to lift himself up. The evil Dragon Dopant slammed a kick straight into Augen's face, sending him reeling backwards. Augen tried to shake off the disorientation but Frantz was already taking full advantage of the situation, moving in again and ramming with his shoulder.

Augen flew backwards, landing on the grass with a dull thud. Frantz charged again, leaping up and sending a airborne kick slamming into his enemy. Augen toppled back but went with the momentum, rolling over and quickly standing back up. Augen fought back, performing a fast combo of punches. Frantz shook the cobwebs just in time to grab onto Augen's arms and stop him.

The pair fought for control again – but this time Augen had Frantz right where he wanted him. He suddenly let his rage ignite, bursting into Frantz with a Skull Dragon Break. The Dragon Dopant cried out in pain as the signature attack did its job, hitting him with a jolt of dangerous energy and blasting him back. Augen did not stop there either, thrusting his arm forward and sending out a powerful Rider Punch that promptly hit its target.

Frantz refused to back down. Quickly bringing out his Dopant Sword he opened fire with a slashblast, the pain he inflicted on Augen only minor but enough to buy him some time to recover. Augen summoned the God Blade and emitted a shockwave of his own, striking the ground with an earthquake heading straight for Frantz. However Frantz was fully alert, leaping up to avoid the blast and firing off more shots.

As the two Riders met again, Augen was quick to land several hard strikes with his Saber. Frantz was weakened but resolved to fight back, ducking under the weapon's next swipe and grabbing onto Augen's arm. Augen lashed out with his leg, sending kick after kick into Frantz's side but the Dragon Dopant refused to budge. He just took the offense as he continued to pull back on his opponent's arm.

Augen eventually let out an involuntary sharp cry that let Frantz know he had the upper hand. The pain in Augen's arm forced him to loosen his grip on his Saber, which is exactly what Frantz had wanted. A sharp kick upwards sent the God Blade flying out of Augen's hand, and Frantz was already moving for it.

With a strong leap he caught the God Blade in midair and descended back down, striking Augen with his own weapon and the Dopant Sword at the same time. Augen stumbled back towards a tree, and Frantz saw his chance, spearing the God Blade forward. Augen rolled away at the last second as the God Blade pierced the tree where Augen's head had been.

Meanwhile, Nobuya fought with the Masquerade Dopants. Nobuya began to fend off the Dopants using his fighting skills. He was quick to kick one in the chest, before delivering a strong punch. Two more Dopants moved in unison, both kicking Nobuya while he was still crouched. He rolled away, getting back up to continue the fight.

Nobuya concentrated on the multiple Dopants rushing towards him. He executed a swift roundhouse kick to one, before punching another that tried to rush in. He then flipped backwards, quickly shifting into a twist and swiped his fist straight across a Dopant's neck. Nobuya took out the Final Attack Ride card, deciding it was time to end the fight.

_Final Attack Ride: Makai!_

Nobuya blasted most of the Dopants with the Dimension Burst. Unluckily, more Dopants arrived to take their place.

"Was there a sale on you guys down at the Dopant store?" Nobuya taunted before the Dopants overran him. Luckily, Raz, Eddie & Rito arrived at this moment. Shifting to Rider form, Rito used the Engine Blade to strike each one of the Dopants down, giving Nobuya space to move out of harm's way. Raz & Eddie attached their Drivers to their waists, taking their Memories in hand.

_Heat!_

_Skull!_

_Joker!_

"Henshin!" Eddie called.

_Skull!_

Eddie transformed into Kamen Rider Skull.

"Henshin!" Raz followed, parting the Double Driver's memory terminals.

_Heat! Joker!_

Raz became Double HeatJoker and they joined the fight.

---xxx---

"Erik... I don't want you to leave... man, we're all best friends. I couldn't bear losing someone from the group. Much less the leader." Dax explained.

Erik placed a hand on his friend's shoulder: "It may have to be done, Dax. I don't want anyone to lose their life because of me. Which is why I'm going to ask a favor of you."

"What is it, man? I'll do anything for a brother." Dax offered.

Erik smiled: "If I ever go out of control again... if I ever attempt to kill anyone I love... I want you to take your Final Vent and destroy me."

Dax nodded slowly, weary of his friend's words: "You can count on me, Erik. But it's not going to come to that. I swear it."

Dax then left the room, allowing Christina to walk in.

"Hello, Christina." Erik greeted with a smile.

"I don't want you to go... and I'm shocked you even agree with leaving. I'm sad... because I was just starting to like you. No... I love you. I can admit it now. It's because of that, that I don't want you to be gone. I'm doing everything I can to convince Jack otherwise." Christina explained, tears welling up in her eyes from her admittance of love. Erik grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. They embraced and then shared a kiss.

"I love you too, Christina... but I have to leave. For your safety and the safety of the rest of the student body. But I will always be with you, no matter where you go... and remember that I'll be waiting after you graduate." Erik replied. Suddenly, the alarms went off.

_"Attention! Dopant attacks are in progress! Repeat! Dopant attacks are in progress!"_

"Christina, take the others and go take care of Frantz... I'm counting on you all." Erik encouraged, kissing Christina's hand. She hesitated for a moment and then nodded, taking off with the others. Erik sighed as he spotted several teardrops she had left behind.

---xxx---

_Joker! Maximum Drive!_

"Joker Grenade!" Raz commanded, jumping into the air before splitting in half and striking a group of Dopants with HeatJoker's finisher.

_Skull! Maximum Drive!_

"Paradise Lost!" Eddie yelled, letting a continuous burst stream from the Skull Magnum devastate his enemy Dopants with ease.

_Accel! Maximum Drive!_

"Accel Glanzer!" Rito finished, striking his enemy Dopants with the swinging roundhouse kick finisher.

"Despair is your goal!" Rito quipped as the Dopants all became victims of a Memory Break. Unfortunately, the Masquerade Dopants were quickly replaced with more, with the three Riders finding it difficult to cope with them all.

**"Don't you see, Kagemarou? The time of this Academy is over! I soon shall be taking your lives!" **Frantz promised, striking Augen in the chest with his Dopant Sword and then stomping on Augen's shoulder. He turned his gaze towards the Academy building, specifically at the professors' lounge. He spread his wings and kicked Augen over before crashing into the Academy's wall, straight into the lounge, coming face-to-face with the other professors. Feeling somewhat confident, Frantz detransformed and flipped the Dragon Memory up and down in his hands. Then in front of the professors, he once again inserted it into the Memory tattoo.

_Dragon!_

---xxx---

"This isn't getting any easier!" Nobuya complained.

"Yeah, these are grim days, but we can't give up now! Not with the academy's future at stake!" Eddie responded.

"Raz, go help the professors! The rest of us will fight off the Dopants!" Augen suggested. Raz nodded and pressed some buttons on the Stag Phone, summoning the HardTubuler from the RevolGarry. He hopped on and chased after Frantz.

_"Hey!"_

Everyone turned to see Dax, Amanda, Christina, Puppy, the Ryozakis, Phil & Zane show up to even the playing field. Eddie and Dax teamed up on a group of Masquerade Dopants, both of them using their Skull Magnum & EmeraldShot weapons, rushing in after them.

Eddie held his Skull Magnum in both hands, allowing Dax to use it as leverage to flip over him. In mid air, Dax grabbed Eddie's Skull Magnum, and with a weapon in each hand, took down two of the Masquerade Dopants with well-placed shots to the chest. Dax ducked as he tossed Eddie his Magnum, and Eddie jumped over Dax, shooting off two of the Masquerade Dopants' heads.

Puppy and Christina stood back to back, each of them with a weapon in hand, blasting through the Masquerade Dopants. A Masquerade Dopant charged at them, but they hit a double spin kick, and while it was in midair, both of them used their weapons, Memory-Breaking the Masquerade Dopant on impact.

One of the Masquerade Dopants were able to kick the Slash Buster out of Puppy's hand, but before it could make a move, Christina rushed at the Masquerade Dopant with a series of kicks, taking it down. Puppy did a flip, catching the Slash Buster in midair, landing on his feet, aiming the Hurricane Slash in Christina's direction.

Christina ducked. The finisher blasted a hole through the Masquerade Dopant behind her. Then a strong Dopant bashed them down, relieving them of their weapons. Shiro got back from fighting a group of Masquerade Dopants and came to help out. Two Masquerade Dopants rushed at him, but he ducked, picking up both the Poison Rose and the Slash Buster, aiming and slashing at them.

It was enough to cut a hole through their chests, and as they stumbled back, Shiro rushed at them with a flying sidekick, taking them down. Two more shot their guns at him, but he did a flip to avoid them, landing behind them. As one turned around, he kicked it in the stomach. It dropped its gun, and Shiro picked it up, ramming it into the Masquerade Dopant's head.

The other one rushed at him, but he pushed it forward, sending it into the other Masquerade Dopant. Both collapsed to the ground, and he quickly constructed the Savage Gasher, stopping another Masquerade Dopant from rushing towards him. One more tried to enter the fray, but it was promptly floored by the Savage Gasher for its troubles.

"Right! Let's stop Frantz!" Augen yelled, leading the others into the Academy.

---xxx---

"Dopant? You actually obtained a Gaia Memory?!" Taylor yelled out as Frantz's physical form was upgraded to that of the Dragon Dopant.

**"I did what had to be done to rid this Academy of unworthy students... and to bring to me some satisfaction that the weakest were denied! In my last black market transaction, I bought the Dragon Gaia Memory! Now that my identity has been revealed, my only option is to relieve you all of your lives!" **Frantz explained, with Kiva the First's influence awakening to set his Life Fangs on Professors Taylor & Kato. Raz Hybrid arrived on the scene on the HardTubuler, taking the Stag Phone from his pocket.

"I'll get you, Dopant!" Raz declared, inserting the Heat Memory into the back of the Stag Phone.

_Heat! Maximum Drive!_

The Phone flipped out into its Live Mode and blazed into the Life Fangs, saving Taylor & Kato from certain death.

**"You're that annoying Riderman dormer I can't seem to get rid of! So you'd use that Rider Belt of yours against a professor of this Academy who busted his ass to give you an education?!" **Frantz raged.

"We use Rider Belts to shop for groceries... dick." Raz quipped, holding the Luna and Trigger Memories ready.

_Luna! Trigger!_

Raz changed into Double LunaTrigger and shot at Frantz with the Trigger Magnum, using the Luna Memory's illusion ability to bend the bullets around and strike Frantz at the back.

**"Nice trick. Now watch mine!" **Frantz growled, thrusting his fist in the air. Suddenly, a platoon of Masquerade Dopants burst into the room and overran Raz with their guns. Ryker quickly retreated into his office, taking the keys from his desk. He marched into the Disciplinary Cells and opened Erik's cell door.

"Everyone is getting overrun out there... I have no choice but to risk your entrance back onto Academy grounds! Unlock your friends!" Ryker suddenly announced, passing Erik the keys.

Back out in the corridors, everyone was being attacked by Masquerade Dopants as Frantz watched. Augen and the others burst in, attempting the subdue the Dopant crowd.

"Why are you doing this, Frantz?!" Professor Kato demanded.

Frantz smirked: **"Power. Energy. Strength. My ultimate vengeance will be complete when I've eradicated every last Rider on this island and then I'm going to confront the Riders who aren't on this island! You can admit now that your decision to expel that monster Yusei was a dumb mistake... one that us Dopants are going to take advantage of!"**

_"Wrong."_

Frantz watched Jack Ryker appear from the office, with some very familiar people behind him.

"Erik!" Dax yelled out, happy to see his friend back. Amanda was also overjoyed, as was Christina. Augen was relieved to his friend save and sound.

"I know... I may not be a student at the Academy any longer... but I made a vow! To protect my friends! To protect those close to me! And you, Frantz... I'm going to destroy you! YuKivat, let's go!" Erik declared. Ziggy & Negataros winked as they assumed their fighting stances

"YOSH! YUKIVATTE IKUZE!"

_Biting!_

The YuKivat Belt was summoned to Erik's waist as the stained glass tattoos extended throughout his body, with the powers of Castling Eternia having affected and altered them. In fact, Christina couldn't believe how violent Erik looked; even his eyes were shrouded with the darkness that Castling Eternia represented. Suddenly, YuKivat flashed into his Eternia form, causing the professors some alarm.

"He's going to kill everyone!" Professor Boyd panicked.

**"See? It's just as I say! Kamen Rider Yusei is truly a monster!" **Frantz yelled. But these words just drove Erik more and more.

"Henshin."

Erik latched YuKivat onto the Belt, causing his body to start sparking with black electricity. A completely black Fuestle appeared in YuKivat's mouth.

_Castling Eternia!_

Erik's body went black as Ziggy & Negataros felt themselves being absorbed into the shadows. The two monster friends reached out for one another, allowing the shadows to overcome them. Erik shattered from dark crystal to reveal Yusei Castling Form, wielding the Darkness Edge Eternia once more. Dax was shocked, but he also remembered what he had to do if Erik got out of control. Dax reached down to his Vent Deck and pulled out the Survive Nishi card. The Emerald Shot combined with Emerald Visor shapeshifted into the Emerald Visor-Zwei before Dax placed the card in the slot and assumed Survive Form.

_Survive!_

Erik forewent any pleasantries and charged straight for the Dragon Dopant, ignoring his Dopant comrades along the way. Frantz tried to sidestep as before, but Erik would give him no such opportunity. Darkly staring at the Dopant, Erik lifted him up by the throat and then swung a roundhouse kick that sent Frantz flying back.

The Masquerade Dopants attempted to follow after Erik and blindside him, but Dax & Amanda were there to stop them. Dax took out a card and placed it in the slot on the Emerald Visor-Zwei.

_Advent!_

This summoned Gargonizer in motorcycle form, who crashed into the Masquerade Dopants with no problems at all. Amanda chipped in with her Queen Rouser. Raz continued to fight as the Fang Memory came to his aid. Raz ducked under a few gunshots from the Dopants as he flipped the Memory out and replaced the Memories in his Double Driver.

_Fang! Joker!_

Now Double FangJoker, Raz laid into the Dopants with ferocity while Eddie shot at most of them with the Skull Magnum. Zane punched out at his enemies using the Hunter Knuckle, Puppy used his Slash Buster to deadly accuracy and Christina tore through her opponents with relative ease.

_Royal Straight Flush!_

_Final Vent!_

_Final Vent!_

_Final Attack Ride: Makai!_

_Fang! Maximum Drive!_

_Skull! Maximum Drive!_

_Engine! Maximum Drive!_

_Wake Up!_

_Hurricane Slash, Ascend!_

_Hunter Knuckle, Rise Up!_

_Wake Up!_

_Full Charge!_

_Full Charge!_

With their finishers, the Riders defeated the Masquerade Dopants, swiftly emptying the lounge, which was completely trashed from the fight. Augen turned to see that Erik & Frantz had taken their skirmish outside, with Frantz unable to get a lookin due to the ferocity of the Darkness Edge Eternia.

**"W-wait! You were right! I was wrong! It was an honor to teach you here!" **Frantz panicked.

"No more lies!" Erik yelled out, striking Frantz again with his larger weapon. Augen dropped down from the Academy to watch the fight's continuation, in which Erik was dominating.

**"Why did you always have to get in my way?! You could've been so much more if you'd listened to me and came over to the Ichigo dorm!" **Frantz continued to placate the enraged Erik Caine.

"I'm tired of listening to your voice! It grates on my nerves! All you've done from day one was lie to me and most of the other students! You've stolen money, bought Gaia Memories, stolen Rider powers and tried to kill off all non-bluejackets! Not to mention you almost killed Christina! You should die by my hands!" Erik yelled out, raising the Darkness Edge Eternia for a final attack.

"Erik! Don't! If you kill him, none of his victims will get justice! And you'll be no better than him!" Augen pleaded.

Erik barked: "After all he's done, you're asking me to show mercy?!"

_Christina and Erik shared another apologetic and worried look, each seeming to feel that this mess was their own fault. But a shake of Erik's head and a grim nod from Christina put that issue to rest, the two reaching a silent agreement to drop the issue for now and focus on getting out before it was too late. Each began to struggle against the bonds with furious determination, eyes repeatedly drifting down to the bomb as it tick-tick-ticked its way toward their doom. They had ten minutes before their lives went up in smoke._

_Frantz smiled, hiding his contempt for this Den-O dormer: "You're too late. The Legendorga already took him. And I know the location."_

_"Tell me!" Erik requested._

_"Before we get this thing on the road... Frantz! There's something I've gotta' say to you. I don't appreciate the fact that you've been out to get me since I enrolled, but that's not what boils my skin to the brink! I also hate the fact that not too long ago, you tried to blow me up with the entire Kuuga dorm building! That's right, Professor! I'm accusing you of being Imperer!" Erik yelled, causing everyone to stare at Frantz in utter shock._

_Frantz just smirked, pointing at Erik: "Watch your tongue, boy. You're talking to an executive shareholder of the Academy! Anyways, how dare you come and accuse me of being the rumoured Advent Thief? Joseph Harbinger is a thief, so it easily could've been him that took all those Vent Decks! How can you be so sure that I've tried to kill you time and again? Because I've had nothing to do with the incidents involving you!"_

_"When me and Christina were tied up in the Kuuga dorm basement without any doors by Kamen Rider Imperer, Imperer was there mocking us for getting captured. And then he said the words 'any explosion will be blamed on that Mikuchi again', referring to Professor Mikuchi, who you have a long-running distaste for! Plus, you made the mistake of saying those last three words in the same room with Professor Muro in the exact same way, with me listening in. Attempted murder and DIY demolition is going to screw up your prospects in life, Frantz!"_

_"So, not only were you plotting to kill my students, Markus... you also stole money from us too? 'Disappointed' is going to be a nice way of putting my now-foul mood at my finding-out about your embezzlement schemes." Ryker announced._

Erik's anger grew but once he reached boiling point, Erik tossed the Darkness Edge Eternia to one side, instead pulling Frantz up by his neck and punching the daylights out of the Dragon Dopant.

"Frantz... I'm not going to kill you... you're going to live to regret your sins!" Erik declared. Suddenly, his armor lit up and changed. The darkness was replaced by an aged bronze look with a white Omnilens and a silver Hell's Gate chest armor. The material underneath turned dark blue and a bronze cape unveiled itself from behind Erik's back. Erik had assumed the true Yusei Castling Form. The Darkness Edge Eternia levitated itself back to Erik's hand, where he took the sword's now-bronze Fuestle and gave it to YuKivat, now back in his original silver coloring.

_Final Wake Up!_

Erik crossed his arms and turned the day prematurely to night. He turned the Darkness Edge Eternia to its side. The chains shattered to reveal the Hell's Gate wings on the hilt of the sword. He levitated into the sky and once in front of the moon, swiftly descended upon the Dragon Dopant with the Bloody Eclipse Break that sliced through Frantz before striking the ground. Frantz dropped to his knees. While still in Dopant form, the Memory retracted and bashed against the floor intact, but Frantz remained in kaijin form.

"What is this?" Erik wondered as Frantz's human body fell to the floor, but the Dragon Dopant also remained. Suddenly, the Dopant struck Erik with its claws and stood up. Augen rushed to Erik's aid.

**"You dare mock my armor, boy?! I'm going to take back those powers and then the Fangires will rise to prominence again!" **The Dragon Dopant declared in a very familiar voice.

"Kiva the First?" Erik asked in surprise.

"Must've invaded Frantz's body when we expelled him from yours!" Augen guessed. Soon he was forced to push Erik in the opposite direction before the empowered Dopant's blasts reached them.

**"Your lives end here!" **Kiva the First growled, sending more blasts their way. Augen withdrew the Thought Ruler Fuestle and fed it to KageDoran.

_Thought Ruler!_

Kiva the First used the Dragon Dopant's wings to fly into the air, forcing Erik & Augen to ride on Osiris Doran to chase him. Braving the Dopant/Fangire's powers, the two Riders decided it was now or never.

"Erik! It's been an honor!" Augen said, taking the Orichalcos Fuestle in hand.

"Honor's been all mine, buddy!" Erik responded, doing likewise with the Awakening Fuestle.

_Waking Up!_

_Wake Up!_

Day turned to night again as Kiva the First turned to face Erik & Augen, who both vaulted off of Osiris Doran's back and backflipped in front of the moon before descending upon Kiva the First with the Thought Ruler Skull Dragon Break and Castling Dominance Crash Break attacks. Back at ground level, Kiva the First crashed against the hard concrete as Erik & Augen landed across from him.

**"My rebirth... has been... a failure... why?!" **Kiva the First screamed in defeat. His possessed body crystallised and then shattered like a Fangire.

"We did it." Augen commented, returning to his human appearance. Erik did likewise, keeping his smile intact.

"A lot has happened in the past year, champ... I'm glad I was along for the ride." Erik responded.

Augen shook his head: "You made the Academy what it is today, Erik. Not me. It's safe to say _I_ was the one along for the ride. All eyes used to be on me... but now they're on you. The future of this Academy rests with you, Erik... provided Professor Ryker doesn't still want you gone."

_"ERIK!"_

The two triumphant Riders turned to see the students who had returned. Erik embraced Christina upon arrival.

"I thought I'd lost you for good." Christina cried.

"Well, I'm right here... and I'm not going anywhere." Erik replied, giving Christina a quick kiss before hugging her tightly. Augen high-fived Eddie as everyone gathered, with Zane & Puppy at the front.

"Erik... before I leave this Academy after prom night, I need to know whether I was right in placing the future of Hongo Island in your hands. Please... fight me." Augen requested.

"Huh?" Erik blinked.

"Only through battle do people understand one another, Erik. So, please... fight me." Augen repeated.

Erik nodded: "Let's go... Kagemarou."

Augen smiled: "Yeah... Yusei."

Suddenly, Erik punched Augen in the gut and then in the mouth. Augen responded by kneeing Erik in the gut several times and throwing him across the floor, where he followed and attempted a ground-and-pound attack, but Erik kicked Augen away. They stood across from each other.

"Henshin." Erik said.

"Henshin!" Augen responded.

In Rider Form, they charged at each other again, grabbing each other by the throat before breaking away.

---xxx---

"So... did Ryker tell you why he reinstated you?" Christina wondered, sipping her coffee at the lunch hall.

Erik shrugged: "I guess it could be because I brought Frantz back alive. It must've proved that I'm better than killing those who should face trial for their crimes."

Raz nodded: "Frantz went down for 25 years, not to mention he has no say over any of our futures anymore!"

Erik high-fived Raz and then turned to Dax: "What I said to you still applies, Dax... can you handle it?"

Dax grinned: "No problems, chief."

Nobuya walked up to their table: "Just so you know, Yusei... our rivalry is far from over. I will defeat you. I guarantee it."

"I'll be waiting, Nobuya." Erik simply replied. Nobuya smirked and walked away.

Phil spoke up: "I think it's time we talked about prom and got ready for it."

Erik nodded, and then turned to the table where Augen & Eddie sat with Professor Liger. Augen noticed and couldn't help but wave, as did Eddie. Erik returned it and then let his gaze shift to the bright sky outside.

_"This has been quite a first term."_

"You can say that again!" YuKivat commented.

_**"Hey, boss... the ride ain't over... and we'll be there along with you every step of the way!"**_

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter over! And with it, the first term has one more chapter to go before the movie! Which reminds me: anyone who hasn't completed their diary entries please do, as you're running out of time! I hope you've enjoyed the first term so far!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**: The Academy's Prom! With Frantz now in jail, the students of the Academy can relax... or not! Shiro & Daniel 'King' Leon face off against each other to take Amanda as their date, Nobuya tries to regain his cards from Harbinger, Dax & Phil deal with Lucifer one more time and Augen is honored at the head table of the prom! Erik & Christina take a dance as the Academy launches into the future! Taiyou Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Let's Ride! Set your sights on the Other Side!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**Two former Academy students are revived from the dead...**_

_"Taichi... are you there?"_

_"Didn't we die?"_

_"Yeah. What's going on? We shouldn't even be here. Our bodies are mobile."_

_**Chosen to stop an ancient evil...**_

_"The Lost One... his prophecy is slowly being fulfilled!"_

_"If your powers are fed to the Lost One... the apocolypse will come."_

_"Lost in my darkness will be your rotting corpse!"_

_"The Lost One... Azrael!"_

_"The dark spirit of Azrael is infinite!"_

_**Drawn back to the academy, some will put aside their differences to fight this evil...**_

_"Oh my God! You guys got in too!"_

_"First class is Mecha. You ready for some fun, Doug?"_

_"Yep. Thrown in at the deep end; just the way I like it!"_

_"Friends?"_

_"Always, partner! Henshin!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_"I suppose we must band together if stopping such an entity is to be reality!"_

_**Some will look to claim it's power as their own...**_

_A sharp kick upwards sent the weapon flying out of Danki's hand, and Taichi was already moving for it. With a strong leap he caught the trumpet gun in midair and descended back down, striking Danki with his own weapon. Danki stumbled back and Taichi flipped open the Solar Divider. He then withdrew the Taiyou Memory from the Solar Driver and inserted it into the weapon, closing it back up._

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

_"Solar... Break Limit!" Taichi yelled, taking a superhuman leap into the air as the Solar Divider blazed with flames. Taichi descended swiftly to the floor, stabbing the Divider into the ground hard, causing Danki to become engulfed in a pillar of fire that destroyed him._

_With an uppercut from Zanki following, Doug found himself back on the floor. Zanki took his buckle from his belt and connected it to his guitar, a sign of his finishing attack. But Doug wouldn't give Zanki the chance, backflipping to his feet and using the Crescent Edge as a boomerang once again to daze Zanki. Once the weapon had returned to him, Doug withdrew the Eclipse Memory from the Lunar Driver, inserting it into a Maximum Slot above the handguard._

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

_"Full Moon... Collapse!" Doug yelled out, jumping into the sky like Taichi had before him before swinging his arm from side-to-side, sending a crescent-shaped slashblast in Zanki's direction._

_**And one Rider... will stand in the way to save the world...**_

_"Yusei... carry on the will of the Lost Champions... before this world is destroyed... take his life!"_

_"The comrades around me help and encourage me. They have always been there for me and I always try to return the favour. Fail or succeed, our souls will always shine through! And with their power to guide me... I will use the darkness you have shown me to bring an end to your apocalypse, Lost One!"_

_Final Wake Up!_

_"This is for all the people you have harmed. For all the lives you have taken. And for the future!"_

_**And he will never have to face this challenge alone...**_

_Fang! Maximum Drive!_

_"Fang Strider!"_

_"We're partners, now and forever!"_

_"YUKIVATTE... IKUZE!!!"_

_**GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: LOST CHAMPIONS!**_

_**COMING 2010!**_


	26. The Prom

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 26: The Prom.**

Erik scrambled down the stairs of Amanda's summerhouse in Shantontown, tying up the necktie around his neck. He whipped on the black suit jacket he had in the crook of his arm and jumped over the bannister, putting his shoes on. YuKivat flew after him, with Ziggy & Negataros in close pursuit. They were both wearing variants of suits to accomodate their monstrous frames. Two days had passed since Erik & Augen had finished off Kiva the First & Frantz, the latter of which was sent to jail for fraud.

"Erik! You can calm down! The cruiser for prom doesn't arrive for another three hours!" YuKivat protested, finding the bowtie under his chin to be irritating.

"But the car ride to Saagen City's hydroport is going to be long as hell. Need to be prepared." Erik reasoned, straightening himself out in the mirror and removing his shoulderpads.

_"You look great, dude."_

Erik looked around in confusion. Nobody was around. He then looked at the mirror again and was surprised when Phil Friendly burst out of it, crashing into him. Erik helped Phil up and wiped the dirt off his suit.

"Sorry 'bout that, man... Dax's bright idea was to get ready in the Mirror World. Talk about dumbass." Phil explained.

Erik shook his head: "It's fine. Let's just wait for my Dad's car. Can't wait for prom. Gonna' be awesome."

"I hear that!" Phil chuckled.

---xxx---

"Take care, son. I'm proud of you for getting to this point. I'm sure your Mother would be too." Erik's father told him as he was about to board the cruiser back to Hongo Island.

"Thanks, Dad. You see Grandma and the rest of the family, you tell 'em I said hi, alright?" Erik replied, slinging his bag over his back and walking off into the cruiser after his friends. Eddie jumped up behind Erik, giving him a pat on the back.

"Hey, how's Augen?" Erik greeted.

Eddie smirked: "He's... weird. Feeling weird, that is. This day doesn't feel real to him at all. I guess graduation never feels right until you actually graduate. And he'd never admit this to your face, Erik... but he's going to miss everyone. He's going to miss every friend he's ever made. In fact, while we're on the cruiser, why don't I tell you the story of Taichi Kanimaru & Doug McIntyre?"

Erik blinked in confusion: "Who?"

They moved over to the main deck as the boat departed from the hydroport and Eddie continued talking: "The Double Dragon Riders. Freshmen from Augen's first year. Needless to say, in high school, they were his best friends. As a trio, they were inseperable. And just as Augen is with me, they were his mentors. The ones who led him towards a higher path. They were pranksters, sure... but they had hearts of gold. Or so Augen tells me. I never got to meet them. They died during the first Oni war. That's the reason for Augen's hardboiled personality: it's just a veil to shield his emotions. Anyway, Doug & Taichi were known as Kamen Riders Quilla & Inti, Dragons of the Moon and the Sun. They were from the Kuuga dorm."

"The retired dorm?" Erik wondered.

Eddie nodded: "If Augen was the best in the IXA dorm, then Taichi & Doug were the best in the Kuuga dorm. According to Augen, they should be honored right alongside him. He'd tell me all these stories about how he fought alongside them in battle and their mantra was 'Only Leave Enemies Behind.' Seems like they would be brothers until the end. After their death, Augen found it hard to bond with anyone at all. IXA dormers knew to keep well away when he wanted to be alone."

"Then how did he end up becoming your mentor?" Erik asked.

Eddie smiled, shrugging his shoulders: "You mean how he ended up becoming my big brother. I don't know why he took me under his wing. He told me once that I reminded him of Taichi & Doug's unique traits: Taichi's calm attitude and Doug's drive. All I know is, I intend to make him proud when I graduate with Puppy next year."

Erik patted Eddie on the shoulder: "You will."

"Right. I gotta' head over to the IXA dorm hall and see if Professor Liger needs anything else done." Eddie concluded, taking off. Erik waved his friend off, smiling at the irony of Eddie repeating something Augen would have and began walking in the opposite direction himself, before spotting the shine of a very familiar gun-based sword.

"Rito Inukaze..." Erik recognised. "Kamen Rider Accel, right?"

"In the new term, Erik Caine... no matter the dorm, your powers will be mine!" Rito nodded, producing the Accel Driver from his jacket. YuKivat was about to bite Erik's hand in response, but suddenly, Joseph Harbinger appeared with the Diendriver pointed at Rito.

"Sorry... but only I get the treasures of the island." Joseph declared.

Rito smirked: "You can have your treasure... but Rider gear is far more valuable to me. That Diendriver also. I'll be taking it."

Rito placed the Accel Driver on his waist, where the sides expanded out and clipped into a belt at the back. Erik kept on walking while the two thieves kept themselves preoccupied with one another. Joey loaded up the Diendriver with the Diend card while Rito inserted the Accel Memory into the Accel Driver.

"Henshin!" Joey yelled, pulling the trigger.

_Kamen Ride: Diend!_

"Hen... shin." Rito called, revving the handlebar of the Accel Driver.

_Accel!_

Both transformed into their Rider selves and clashed the MakaiBooker & Engine Blade together. At a stalemate, both hopped back. Rito loaded the Engine Blade with the Engine Memory while Joey went for another card.

_Engine!_

_Attack Ride: Barrier!_

_Jet!_

Rito fired off a few shots from the Engine Blade, but Harbinger's barrier repelled it. In a rage, Rito pulled the Accel Driver from his waist and changed to Bike Form, looking to run Harbinger down. But Joey wasn't having any of that as he flipped out the stolen MakaiBooker from his side into sword mode once again and slashed Rito back into Rider Form.

"This is getting interesting... but despair is your ultimate goal! I will have that Diendriver!" Rito claimed, pulling the Engine Blade's trigger again.

_Electric!_

With his blade fully charged with electric energy, Rito prepared for a slash attack, but he was cut off.

_Final Attack Ride: Accel!_

Suddenly, another Kamen Rider Accel came out of nowhere and hit Harbinger with the Accel Glanzer before striking Rito with his own Engine Blade. Joseph looked up to see the MakaiDriver on this Accel's waist, signifying this was Nobuya. Nobuya grinned under his helmet, making a calm pass for the MakaiBooker, but Harbinger sneaked a card into the Diendriver.

_Attack Ride: Blast!_

Nobuya's hand was an inch from the MakaiBooker before Joey unleashed his firepower. Nobuya was sent flying back into Makai form.

"How's life in the Agito dorm, Nobuya?" Harbinger taunted.

Nobuya growled: "Return my cards... or I will be forced to destroy you!"

Joey sighed and then loaded up the Diendriver with a pair of cards.

_Kamen Ride: Garren!_

_Kamen Ride: Zolda!_

Joey summoned his pistol-wielding team to fight Nobuya & Rito, who were immediately overrun.

"Later." Joey said as he used the Invisible card to make his getaway. Garren & Zolda started firing rapid-fire shots in the direction of their opponents, but Rito responded by pulling the Engine Blade's trigger again.

_Steam!_

This created enough of a barrier for Rito push the break on the Accel Driver and Nobuya to use his penultimate card.

_Accel! Maximum Drive!_

_Final Attack Ride: Makai!_

The Accel Glanzer and Dimension Burst finishers hit the mark, causing Joey's drones to dissolve into nothing.

"Damn, got away..." Nobuya cursed about Harbinger. He turned around to see the Engine Blade pointed right at him.

"I don't have business with you. Move." Nobuya demanded.

Rito smirked: "Just so you know... the new term is when your MakaiDriver becomes mine. Then I'll target Diend and take his cards, I think. Be prepared... because despair awaits you at the finish line."

Rito lowered his weapon and walked away from the scene.

Nobuya grumbled: "We'll see."

---xxx---

Erik turned the corner on a lower level in the bowels of the ship when he was suddenly blinded by repeated flashing.

"Ow! What the... h-hell?!" Erik stuttered, looking up to see the BatShot taking photographs. Raz soon appeared with a sheepish grin to retrieve his tool.

"Sorry, Erik... I've been chosen as lead photographer for the yearbook and I've put the BatShot to good use. Plus, I think people would pay a little more attention to the yearbook now that your photos are all over it." Raz apologised. Erik waved him off, rubbing his eyes.

"It's fine." Erik insisted. "I've had worse. Like being Frantz's target for a year, for example."

Raz nodded: "Yeah, grim days. Anyhow, I've been doing a lot of thinking, but I couldn't find an answer... in the second Tournament, if you make it, do you want to surpass Nero Samson and his friends? Everytime you speak of them, you speak of them like you're their follower."

"Tch. No way! I'll see Nero & Phoenix at the tournament... where I'll defeat them. The title of champion is mine!" Erik responded with a smirk. Zane Marufuji passed through and caught wind of Erik's words.

"Good luck with that. They're both tough. On the one hand, you have Nero as Kamen Rider Den-O, allied to the four Taros & Sieg and the White Lion Relinquished. He beat a heck of a lot of Riders to become champion. His reign continues, even though around thirty Riders have challenged him for it. They all failed. Nero has the greatest dedication you could hope for. Then on the other hand you have Phoenix Leiter, as Kamen Rider Kiva. The title of his powers should be enough for you, Erik... plus I believe you've already met the man." Zane explained. Erik was surprised at that last bit.

"Of course! Now I know I'm not crazy: I _did _meet him months ago before the entrance exam. He's the one who gave me a Seal Fuestle, which ended up being Ziggy's Fuestle. I remember it like it was yesterday..." Erik said.

_"Oh, god! Damn! 'Scuse me! Pardon me! Sorry... I'm in a hurry!" 18-year-old Erik Caine panicked. He was on his way to the Academy Kamen Rider entrance exams in the middle of Saagen Town. Fast rabbit, he wasn't. Erik had promised his friends he'd be there on time, but he was running major late. And it was only made worse when he bumped into the back of someone. But destiny has a way of bringing people together... you could say it was destiny's play._

_"Sorry, man!" Erik apologised hastily, trying desperately to retrieve his fallen paperwork._

_"You're going to the Academy..." The other person noticed._

_Erik stood up kind of embarrassed, with a smile, until he realised who he was talking to: "Hey! You're...!"_

_"Something in the back of my mind tells me this belongs with you... I don't know why. Maybe destiny is playing with us." The person told Erik, handing him a blank white and black whistle-like device._

_The person's parting words were: "Good luck."_

_Erik watched with awe as the person walked away with a golden metallic bat and dragon chasing after him, before zipping up his bag and resuming his journey._

_"Damn, I'm late... I can't be a champion, unless I show up to the matches!"_

"He made quite an impression on me that day. And since I enrolled... I made the vow to become the best Kamen Rider the Academy had. I think I'm on that path for sure!" Erik finished with enthusiasm.

"Amen, brother. Now we have to be at our dorm assemblies in time for the docking at Hongo Island. Raz, we'll see you later." Zane concluded. Raz tipped his fedora off to them, putting the BatShot in his inside pocket before taking off in the other direction while Erik & Zane walked off.

---xxx---

"Okay, guys and gals, head to the main mess hall and we'll get prom underway. Please take your time. Festivities will be underway shortly, but there's no need for a mass stampede." Professor Mikuchi announced. Erik, Zane & Eddie met with each other, with Raz, Dax, Phil & the Ryozakis not far behind.

"Howdy." Erik greeted.

"Where are the girls?" Eddie wondered.

Shiro was happy to answer: "Said they didn't want their 'dates' to see them until we were in the mess hall. Hint, hint."

Taking a brotherly line, the boys all lined up like a soccer team and joked around dancing into the academy building. This brought a smile to a noticing Professor Muro's face, to see his students united in friendship. The child in Muro tempted him to join in, but he thought better of it, going back to getting students inside.

The line of dancing friends suddenly stopped when Phil & Dax on the end noticed a mirror. Lucifer was in the Mirror World, wearing an eerie white tuxedo.

"Whaddya' think, Phil? Can prom wait?" Dax smirked devilishly.

Phil nodded: "Yeah. We ain't got dates anyhow. Plus, we'd just go Code of Man on 'em. How's about Code of Man opens up a prom-sized can of whoop-ass on devil boy?"

Dax made the 'S' sign: "And if you ain't down with that, we got one word for ya'..."

Dax & Phil walked up to the mirror and held out their Vent Decks, allowing the V-Buckles to grace their waists: "...Henshin!"

They inserted the Vent Decks and transformed into Kamen Riders Gargo & Spider, entering the mirror.

Erik chuckled: "Trust those two to bail to go after Lucifer. Didn't expect all the wrestling references though. And what the hell is 'Code of Man'?"

Eddie patted Erik on the back: "I think it's best if you don't know, considering you have a girlfriend. Speaking of which, let's not keep her waiting."

Erik nodded and the friends resumed their entrance shenanigans. Upon entry, they noticed that the professors and staff had spared no expense in making the event look lavish and important. Of course, Erik and his friends were followed in by the rest of the student body, causing the deejay to hit some party music on the speakers.

"Wow. Dax & Phil ditched _this _for Lucifer?" Zane commented.

_"What? Those losers aren't actually here yet?!"_

The boys turned to see Amanda & Christina enter. Amanda's dress made Shiro swoon as he took her in his arms and twirled her around one time. Raz took a couple of photos while Christina kissed Erik and then hugged him.

"You look great, Christina... uh, wow. That's all I gotta' say about that." Erik smiled.

Christina returned the smile: "Then quiet. You just hit the jackpot, tiger. Don't let it all go to waste now, ya' hear?"

They all began to dance while Ziggy & Negataros amused themselves with Seraph's Arms Monsters and the various Kivats out at the back, being bugged by flying Zecters. YuKivat went after one and ended up banging his head into a painting, which caused Negataros to laugh. Poison attracted Ziggy's attention and they went to dance.

_Shizuka ni sora ni kaeru anata no sugata wo_

_What else can I do besides avenge you?_

_Namida ga kareru made zutto mitsumeteita_

_Afureru kanashimi wa kesenai kizuato ni_

_Wasure wa shinai to chikatta_

_Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase subete wo keshite miseyou_

_Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru saigo no kane ga nari yamu made_

_You told me_

_Live as if you were to die tomorrow_

_Feel as if you were to be reborn now_

_Face as if you were to live forever_

_Furueru yubi de akai namida wo nazotta_

_I had nothing to lose, nothing truth_

_Hakanai omoide ga yami ni ochite yuku_

_Saigo no hohoemi ga ukande wa kieru_

_Nukumori dake wo nokoshite_

_Yasashii dake no kotoba nara ima no boku wa iyasenai_

_Hateshinaku tsudzuku tatakai ni kono mi wo subete sasageru dake_

_Itsuka wa kono sora ni daremo ga kaeru kara_

_Wakare no kotoba wa iranai_

_Make it up_

_Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase subete wo keshite miseyou_

_Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru saigo no kane ga nari yamu made_

_Yasashii dake no kotoba nara ima no boku wa iyasenai_

_Hateshinaku tsudzuku tatakai ni kono mi wo subete sasageru dake_

_REDEMPTION_

Professor Russell Liger took to the stage as the music died out, placing the microphone into his hand.

"A moment of your time, students." Liger began, getting everyone's attention. "Over the last three years, Academy Kamen Rider's short history, we have seen highs and lows. One of which is the three invasions and resultant wars with the Oni Brotherhood. Another is Professor Markus Frantz's betrayal and financial undermining. But we have fought through all that and this is the result. A room full of aspiring Kamen Riders, who will one day join the ranks of the prestigious Tournament Kamen Rider. Without making my speech sound like a complete rip-off of Professor Ryker's not too long ago, we are here to honor those students who have seen the horror from beginning to end and lived to tell the tale. One of them I am proud to say I tutored throughout that three-year period and am exceptionally proud to call the greatest Kamen Rider the academy has ever taught. He has brought more publicity and more students to this academy than anyone else. He is like a son to me. Please put your hands together and welcome Academy's Kamen Rider's greatest Kamen Rider ever... Augen."

Liger pointed towards the second balcony stairs, where Augen was standing, KageDoran not far behind. Erik looked up to see his friend in a suit with a golden rose attached, walking down the steps. The students started to clap, even Nobuya, whose dislike of Augen was well-noted. The respect pouring throughout the room was overwhelming as Augen cleared the dancefloor and stepped upon the stage. A couple of staff members stepped forward, each with a different item in hand. The first was a golden graduation medal with 'AKR' in block capitals across it and the other was Augen's IXA dorm jacket. Augen stepped forward to receive them, hanging the medal from his neck and placing the jacket over his arm. He walked up to Professor Liger and shook his hand. Liger handed him the microphone and Augen commanded everyone's attention. Everyone besides the obvious few cheered.

"Alright, shut up. I'm going to miss you too." Augen started in that patronising voice that hushed the crowd. "Okay, now that you've all shut up, I can flap my gums and do that little thing humans do called 'talk'. I started in Academy Kamen Rider at its inception, as a young impressionable kid, just like you guys. But then the Oni Wars started and I lost a few people close to me. That's when I changed and never focused on anything more than being the best. You could probably say that I stopped being human. For that, I'm truly sorry to everyone who I shunned because of this, but you understand what I had to do. But then I met someone who reminded me of who I used to be and I decided to be his mentor in life. I think its worked."

That lit Eddie up.

"Looking back the only thing I'd change would be my friends dying and my turning robotic, but apart from that, I think everything's gone pretty well. I'm really sad to say goodbye to the Academy, but I know I'm moving onto bigger things. In the second Tournament and all the small competitions before that... I intend to make this academy proud. I may not be here, but I'm always with you and I'm pushing you further towards your goals. I'd like to thank you all for your time, I'd like to thank the professors and staff for three years of hard work and lastly, all of the friends I've gathered in the past year. Without you, I wouldn't have made it to this point. _Arigato_." Augen finished, causing everyone to give the veteran a standing ovation. He flung his old IXA dorm blazer over his shoulder and stepped off the stage, heading towards Erik and the others. Puppy was right there with Dax & Phil, fresh from their fight with Lucifer. Augen shook Puppy's hand and then gave him a hearty hug. He turned to Erik and did the same with the other boys. He kissed the girls' hands and then got to Eddie. Augen took the blazer from his shoulder and placed it over Eddie's shoulders, signifying a passing of the torch.

"You've matured since I first met you, Eddie... and as your adopted big brother, you've made me proud. I hope I see you at the tournament."

"Thanks, bro." Eddie responded with a nod.

"That was very touching, man... I know this is not the kind of thing you want to hear from me, but I'm gonna' miss having you around and having you to turn to." Erik explained.

"Erik, you need not turn to anyone anymore. You're your own man, as is Eddie. And as far as missing me goes... you'll be seeing plenty of me at the tournament. Believe me when I say that." Augen replied. Erik nodded, allowing Augen to climb back up the stairs once again. He got to the top and slowly turned around.

"KageDoran!"

_Bite!_

"Henshin!"

Augen transformed into Kagemarou in front of the students for the final time and raised his fist into the air. He then jumped off the steps back to the stage as Professor Mikuchi took the microphone.

"And now students, back to the party! Introducing the Academy's own live band, Ken Harris, Genki Tamashii, Augen & Nolan Johnson, they are V3-GRADE AWAKENING!" Mikuchi announced as Augen detransformed and took a bass guitar. Harris had the normal guitar and vocals. Genki was on drums and Nolan was on synth.

"Alright, Academy Kamen Rider! We are V3-Grade Awakening and this is the Academy prom! We are playing live on Hongo Island and this is a hot J-Rock number! This is 'Stay the Ride Alive'! Enjoy!" Ken introduced as the band began jamming.

_Kaze ga hikaru kigi wo yura shite kirame ku  
Boku wa omou kono shunkan kitto wasure nai no darou  
Aruki tsuzuketa jikan toka kyori yori  
Hakari shire nai hito tono deai ima mo azayaka ni_

Hikari naki basho de mite itamono kodoku no mannaka kiiteta  
Ever lasting in words in the passion came from me  
Seiza megutte mo kawara nu mono yuru ginai kizuna eien  
Mou nidoto ae naitoshitemo stay alive

Mirai toiu jikan wa kae rareru kedo  
Kioku toiu jikan wa darenimo kaeru koto wa dekinai  
Kokoro no naka de hibiiteiru sono koe  
Tsurete ikukara oboeteru mama mirai no hate made

"Wanna' dance, babe?" Erik asked Christina. She nodded and took Erik to the dancefloor. Shiro & Amanda were also out. Nobuya found Amy Crystalline and offered to take her to the dancefloor. Couples littered it as the band kept playing.

_Hirosu giru sora ni sagashi tamono mayoeru mayonaka hikatta  
Ever lasting in heart in the passion shout for me  
Subeteni owari ga kuru toshite mo_

Omoi wa tsunagaru eien  
Kono mune ga katari tsuzuke teru Stay alive

Tachi domari furikaeri aruki dasu  
Bokura wa itsumo tabi o shi teru  
Kizutsuite taore temo tachiagaru  
Tsuyoku are sorega kitto yakusoku

Hikari naki basho de mite itamono kodoku no mannaka kiiteta  
Ever lasting in words in the passion came from me  
Seiza megutte mo kawara nu mono yuru ginai kizuna eien  
Kono tabi ga owaroutoshitemo  
Mou nido to ae naitoshitemo stay alive...

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter over! First term and prom is over, and so is Augen/Kamen Rider Kagemarou's tenure at the Academy! That's not to say he won't make a future appearance in the fic though, for you Augen fans out there! Alright, next step is the movie! The diary entries chapter will be uploaded before it, so any of you with diary entries to send in, be quick! I hope you enjoyed Term 1 and I hope you equally enjoy Term 2! And just a little trivia here: I'm a wrestling fan, so that's the reason for the repeated wrestling references. Second, 'Code of Man' is a little running joke between my friends that I thought would be an awesome angle to the Dax-Phil friendship! Just so you don't have too many questions now that Term 1 is over!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider, Term 2**_**: Erik & co. return to Hongo Island for a second year of Riderdom, with a new professor waiting in the wings and a few dorm drafting surprises! Erik runs into family who have enrolled at the Academy, Dax & Phil prepare for Professor Mikuchi's Advent Tournament where Lucifer is sure to be waiting, Amanda & Shiro befriend a trio of friends who are more powerful than they appear and Erik reacts with surprise when he hears a certain kaijin has found his way back to the Island! Taiyou Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Let's Ride! Set your sights on the Other Side!**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**Two former Academy students are revived from the dead...**_

_"Taichi... are you there?"_

_"Didn't we die?"_

_"Yeah. What's going on? We shouldn't even be here. Our bodies are mobile."_

_**Chosen to stop an ancient evil...**_

_"The Lost One... his prophecy is slowly being fulfilled!"_

_"If your powers are fed to the Lost One... the apocolypse will come."_

_"Lost in my darkness will be your rotting corpse!"_

_"The Lost One... Azrael!"_

_"The dark spirit of Azrael is infinite!"_

_**Drawn back to the academy, some will put aside their differences to fight this evil...**_

_"Oh my God! You guys got in too!"_

_"First class is Mecha. You ready for some fun, Doug?"_

_"Yep. Thrown in at the deep end; just the way I like it!"_

_"Friends?"_

_"Always, partner! Henshin!"_

_"Henshin!"_

_"I suppose we must band together if stopping such an entity is to be reality!"_

_**Some will look to claim it's power as their own...**_

_A sharp kick upwards sent the weapon flying out of Danki's hand, and Taichi was already moving for it. With a strong leap he caught the trumpet gun in midair and descended back down, striking Danki with his own weapon. Danki stumbled back and Taichi flipped open the Solar Divider. He then withdrew the Taiyou Memory from the Solar Driver and inserted it into the weapon, closing it back up._

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

_"Solar... Break Limit!" Taichi yelled, taking a superhuman leap into the air as the Solar Divider blazed with flames. Taichi descended swiftly to the floor, stabbing the Divider into the ground hard, causing Danki to become engulfed in a pillar of fire that destroyed him._

_With an uppercut from Zanki following, Doug found himself back on the floor. Zanki took his buckle from his belt and connected it to his guitar, a sign of his finishing attack. But Doug wouldn't give Zanki the chance, backflipping to his feet and using the Crescent Edge as a boomerang once again to daze Zanki. Once the weapon had returned to him, Doug withdrew the Eclipse Memory from the Lunar Driver, inserting it into a Maximum Slot above the handguard._

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

_"Full Moon... Collapse!" Doug yelled out, jumping into the sky like Taichi had before him before swinging his arm from side-to-side, sending a crescent-shaped slashblast in Zanki's direction._

_**And one Rider... will stand in the way to save the world...**_

_"Yusei... carry on the will of the Lost Champions... before this world is destroyed... take his life!"_

_"The comrades around me help and encourage me. They have always been there for me and I always try to return the favour. Fail or succeed, our souls will always shine through! And with their power to guide me... I will use the darkness you have shown me to bring an end to your apocalypse, Lost One!"_

_Final Wake Up!_

_"This is for all the people you have harmed. For all the lives you have taken. And for the future!"_

_**And he will never have to face this challenge alone...**_

_Fang! Maximum Drive!_

_"Fang Strider!"_

_"We're partners, now and forever!"_

_"YUKIVATTE... IKUZE!!!"_

_**GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: LOST CHAMPIONS!**_

_**COMING 2010!**_


End file.
